The Purple Black: The Price of Black
by the-purple-black
Summary: A sequel to The Purple Black - Follows Nymphadora in a post war world. Very bad at summaries, please read the first chapters author notes for a better understanding. Rated M for violence and language
1. Consequences

**A short wait for those of you that have been waiting for this fiction. For those of you who do not know, this is a sequel to my other fanfiction The Purple Black; I highly suggest you give that fiction a read before you read this one.**

 **I hope I can live up to my followers expectations and that you all enjoy this story as much as the last.**

 **I would also like to thank Thespianpoet for helping me come up with the name for this!**

 **Anyway, as always; please read, review and of course enjoy.**

* * *

 **August 1977**

The summer sun beamed down onto the vast grounds of the manor. It gave the perfect feel that was so rare for an English summer, the feel of being enveloped in warmth whilst still appreciating the cool summer breeze as it tickled your skin with its soothing air. The little girl was running across from the small water feature where she had been peacefully watching a small frog hop back towards the near by pond, her innocent laughter was almost musical as she reached her destination of her favourite collection of flowers in the garden.

She fell forward onto her knees as she threw her hands out in front of her to stop herself hitting her face into the floor. After a few moments hesitation she knelt, inspecting her hands with a grin on her face and a giggle escaping her lips. She was used to falling over, she didn't cry if she got a little dirt on her even if she got told off for it. After she became satisfied that she hadn't hurt herself and was perfectly fine the little girl sat back on her feet and wiped her hands on her dress (it was already muddy so she didn't think she should care if she got it even dirtier).

"You should be more careful, darling." A soft voice cooed out to the little girl.

The child jumped in shock, falling back onto her bum as she reached her hands out behind her to stop herself falling over entirely. Though as she looked up at the tall woman before her a grin soon split across her face, giggling mischievously.

"I am careful, mumma." The little girl pouted, folding her arms in an attempt to seem defiant, something that looked laughable on a four year old child.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The woman replied, a sarcastic teasing tone in her voice "I forgot that little girls usually fall over five times in the space of ten minutes."

"It wasn't five in ten minutes!" the girl laughed at her mother as she rolled her eyes with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Alright, perhaps it was four."

The child nodded, a playful grin plastered onto her face as she pulled herself up from the ground. She brushed her dress down with her hands, something she had seen her mother and aunt do after playing with her on the floor so had gotten into the habit of mimicking them every time she stood up from the ground now. She carried on with her pursuit of the flowers, ignoring the watchful eye of her mother.

She stepped her foot carefully on a large stone bordering the flowers, reaching out to a particularly deep purple carnation. Leaning forward to pick the pretty flower the little girls foot slipped on the stone, though she barely noticed the slip as with a quick flick of her mothers wand she felt herself stabilise. Bellatrix Lestranges quick reflexes had come in handy for things outside of her dark arts and duelling.

"Nymphadora," Bellatrix gently placed her hand on the little girls shoulder, reaching over her and picking the flower for her and sitting down on the ground next to her. She patted her lap, holding one arm open for the little girl "Come here."

The girl obeyed, setting herself down on the death eaters lap, resting her head against her right shoulder as she looked to the carnation in her left hand. She smiled as Bellatrix handed her the flower.

"Can you match that?" Bella spoke softly to the young girl as she watched her nod.

"Easy." Dora smiled widely before she screwed her eyes shut, the look of concentration on the four year olds face almost comedic as her long black curls began to tinge to match the deep purple carnation.

Bella smiled as the girl opened her eyes again, a small laugh escaping her as she noticed she had matched her eyes to the flower as well. She kissed the girls purple hair as she tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

Dora watched her mother intently, she loved her as much as any other little girl loved their mother and above anything wanted to be just like her. She smiled as she neatened her hair for her, her eyes lingering on her left arm.

"What's that?" Dora reached out, taking hold of her mothers left hand as she allowed her to turn her arm over. She stared down at the tattoo on her mothers arm, her small fingers gently brushing over the raised skin that outlined the skull and snake.

"You know what that is, darling." Bellatrix replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Dora shook her head, still gently stroking the mark, jumping back as her mother jerked her arm away "Be careful Dora, don't press it . . ."

"Sorry . . ." The metamorphmagus murmured, snuggling into her mothers body as she wrapped her small arms around her.

Bellatrix hugged the child back, kissing her head and sighing before she continued to speak "It's called a Dark Mark . . . Death Eaters have them."

"Like you and Daddy?" Dora looked up at the witch, her eyes changing from purple to the dark Black eyes of her guardians.

"Yes, darling."

"Can I has one?" Dora looked up at her mother with her puppy dog eyes, perking up immediately.

"Not yet, petal." Bellatrix laughed slightly as she held her close, stroking her head as she spoke softly to her "One day, I promise. When you're older, mummy will train you, she'll teach you every spell she knows and then you can serve The Dark Lord just like she does. You have so much potential, Dora, you'll be so strong and powerful . . ."

"Really? You promise?" Dora grinned, the idea of being anything like her mother a marvel to her at that age.

"Really." Bella smiled.

Dora giggled before hugging the witch tightly, kissing her cheek and burying her head in her hair "I love you mummy!"

Bellatrix sighed, closing her eyes and stroking the young girls hair "I love you too, princess . . ."

The pair stayed in that like that for a long time, Dora curled up in Bellatrix's lap. The older witch would summon a new flower every few minutes whilst the little girl matched each colour with her hair, a bright grin on her face as she knew she had pleased her mother. Nymphadora Lestrange had bright yellow locks when she pouted up at her mother; she had come to recognise when The Dark Lord was calling her merely from the way she reacted to her burning tattoo.

"Don't look at me like that, Dora." Bellatrix stood up, gently lifting the girl off of her lap and setting her down in front of her.

Doras' hair slowly turned back to black, trying to hide her disappointment as the four year old watched her mother summon her mask and a thin black cloak.

"Go find your father, if he's not in there get the elf to floo you to your Aunts." Bellatrix leant down and kissed her on the head before she placed her mask onto her face and walked towards the boundaries of the manor to disaparate.

Nymphadora stood on the spot, staring watching her mother until she could no longer see her. With an indignant sniff she raised her head and walked off towards the manor. Breaking off into a run when she got into the manor she almost fell flat on her face for the second time today as she tripped on the carpet before her fathers study. It didn't take her long to realise that he had left her too as she summoned their elf.

Narcissa Malfoy was sat on the armchair opposite the fire as Nymphadora arrived, she had come to waiting for her whenever her husband was summoned-wanting to be there for the little girl the minute she arrived when her parents sent her to her. It was becoming more of a frequent occurrence of late.

"Hello darling." Narcissa smile sympathetically as Dora crawled up onto her lap without another word she kissed her head and held her.

"Hello Auntie Cissy . . ." Dora sniffled, burying her head in her aunts hair as she had her mothers moments ago.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes before sniffed and spoke up again "Mummy's coming back right? Mummy's not going to leave me?"

"Mummy would never leave you," Narcissa sighed as she stroked her hair, holding the girl close "not ever. She has work to do, but she'll always come back to you when she's done . . . She loves you."

Dora sniffed and wiped away the beginnings of her tears "I love mummy too . . ."

Narcissa nodded, kissing the girls head as she held her closely, stroking her hair. They sat in silence as they waited for the Death Eaters to return to their families. Nymphadora fell asleep in her Aunts arms, waking up hours later back in her own home, in her own bed. She smiled as she felt the warm arms around her, turning to look up into Bellatrixs' eyes. The two locked eyes, both with small smiles playing on their lips. It wasn't long before the pair were asleep. That was the first clear memory Nymphadora had of Bellatrix.

 **May 1998**

Nymphadora Druella Lestrange sat with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, a shiver running down her spine as she pulled herself from her reminiscent daydream. The mousey brown hair she now sported was a far cry from the deep purple she had spent favouring as a young girl (along with her signature bubble gum pink of course).

The chilling sound of chains rattling could be heard echoing off the walls as Dora moved her left arm, resting her wrist on her knee. She stared at every small detail of the tattoo, her fingertips running across the raised skin. It was the same thing she used to do when she had fallen asleep with her mother, waking up whilst she was still sleeping and spending her time amazed at every small detail of it. The Dark Mark had fascinated her from a young age.

She had only ever seen it as a way to get her mother wherever her Lord wanted whenever he wanted, it was something she wished she had known how to do. She would have done anything for that power. Nymphadora had been highly educated in the ways of Death Eaters from a very young age, she wasn't naïve, she probably knew more about Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestranges Death Eater activity than anyone else in the world (apart from their master of course).

Dora didn't seem to either care or notice as a single tear fell down her cheek at the thought of her mother. With a sniff she rested her head on her knees, not wanting to think about the rest of the world for now. She had been in the holding cell for less than 24 hours, sat chained to a wall in a cramped cell with her father still unconscious from the battle chained next to her and her Uncle silently glaring at the barred door in front of him. It had made the cell rather cramped but she was grateful for the company of her family even if one was acting like a moody teenager and the other was still knocked out.

She supposed the only reason she'd been allowed to stay with them was due to the sheer volume of Death Eaters that must be occupying their holding cells after the battle. The ministry must have correctly assumed that they would have the least hassle from the last three Lestranges' if they were kept together.

It wasn't like they could complain. She was sure that they wouldn't be treated any worse than the prisoners they had kept in their basement for months on end. They'd already been given a large bottle of water to share, that was far more than prisoners in their care had gotten in their first 24 hours of imprisonment. Her uncle had taken one swig of it and practically forced Nymphadora to take a drink herself.

"You'll be fine, Dora." Rabastan looked to his niece, speaking in French "You're strong, like your mother."

Dora couldn't help it as a slight laugh escaped her, the whole ordeal of the last 48 hours still weighing on her. She sighed before she replied "Merci . . ."

Rabastan went to talk again, only getting a few French words out before Nymphadora looked up, raising an eyebrow at him, interrupting him in English "You do realise that it doesn't matter what language you speak, they'll just become more determined to eavesdrop on us."

"You used to love the sound of French when you were a girl . . ." the French murmur came from the stirring form of Rodolphus Lestrange on the floor "It calmed you . . ."

"Father!" Dora threw herself down onto the man, wrapping her right arm around him and burying her head in his chest, getting as close to him as she physically could with the long chain attached to her left wrist cuffing her to the wall.

Rodolphus winced as she held him tightly, slowly lifting his hand to rest on his daughters head, he looked around the small cell before he realised someone was missing.

"Dora . . ." he asked carefully, almost not wanting to know the answer "Where's your mother?"

Doras griped tighter onto her fathers tattered robes, refusing to answer, not wanting to say it out loud yet. Saying it made it real. It wasn't until the man looked to his brother that the realisation of what his wife not being there meant.

"She . . . She's dead?" Rodolphus asked his brother, not missing his daughters tensing in his arms. He didn't need to see the small nod of Rabastan Lestrange to know that his wife hadn't made it.

"You were knocked out . . ." Dora looked up at the man, trying to pull herself together "Mum . . . She was battling Molly Weasley . . . When she- . . ." Nymphadora stopped as she swallowed the lump in her throat, she could say it. "The Dark Lord was defeated."

The man sighed, closing his eyes as he stroked his daughters mousey brown hair. He had guessed that the Dark Lord had been defeated by their current surroundings. He kissed his daughters head, trying to remain strong for her sake, staring out to the barred door of their cell.

The trio had been sat in silence for what must have been at least an hour. One hour of uninterrupted silent mourning; the young metamorphmagus cuddled into her fathers' side as each Lestrange simply stared out blankly at nothingness, each lost for words. It was no surprise when the sudden noise of their cell door being pulled open caused Nymphadora to jump. She sat up straight, forcing herself not to glare at the wizard in front of her.

Two men in blue Auror robes quickly flanked in behind the first man, their wands trained on the Lestrange men as the third walked over to Nymphadora.

"Give them hell, Nymphie." Rabastan sneered, glaring up at the nervous looking Auror who had been stuck making sure the younger Lestrange man was kept in check.

"Dad-" Dora gripped onto Rodolphus' hand, not wanting to leave her last remaining parent-especially when she had no idea where she was being taken to or if she'd be back for that matter.

"It's fine Dora." He squeezed her hand, flashing a slight reassuring look to her before returning his glare back to the Auror who had his wand trained firmly between his eyes.

Nymphadora nodded, standing up before she could be dragged up. She brushed off her skirts and held her head high as she stared the Auror in front of her right in the eyes. The man was noticeably unnerved by the gesture; it had been drilled into her by her mother and she had no doubt that in her morph free form she already looked like her mother.

 _Be strong. Be strong for her. Be strong for Teddy._ Her Aunts advice echoed in her mind as she felt the harsh grip on her arm, she bit down on her lip and dug her nails into her palms to stop herself lashing out at him on instinct as she was pulled out of their cell towards the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Please drop me a review! Would love to know your thoughts.**


	2. Father and Son

**First of can I say I am beyond happy with all of the reviews and reactions to the last chapter and beginning of this sequel. I wasn't going to post this next chapter until at least tomorrow but with the amount of reviews and such I've already received I couldn't help myself. So as always please read, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

Remus Lupin groaned as he slowly lifted himself from the tattered old sofa. He had fallen asleep after being forced home to rest by Harry Potter. Remus had spent the best part of the last 24 hours yelling at Aurors, he was determined to get to Nymphadora as quickly as he physically could. Yes she was a Death Eater but they _had_ to understand that she didn't want to be; that it was all due to how she was brought up, she had saved his life after all. The Malfoys seemed to have gotten away with their involvement with the Death Eaters nearly immediately, it hardly seemed fair.

Though Remus couldn't remove the memory the image of the 25-year-old clutching onto the most powerful Death Eaters dead body. Though she clearly had enough emotions to mourn it had not looked good on her. Anyone who did not know Nymphadora as well as him could only see a young woman who with her black hair and natural features that looked quite similar to the most powerful dark witch of their time, mourning an evil womans death. He knew she only looked so much like Bellatrix as her _real_ mother had looked so much like her sister and in reality Nymphadora was just a kind hearted witch simply caught up in a web of lies.

The Aurors had just seen the potential for another witch as powerful and evil as Bellatrix Lestrange and taken her away despite his protests for her freedom. The battle had been over for hours before Harry finally found him arguing with a particularly irritated young Auror and promised that he would help him as long as he went home to rest. He had taken some convincing but ultimately admitted that he could barely stand in his fatigued state let alone argue any longer. The old werewolf had found the nearest fireplace and floo'd home, making Harry promise he would contact him the minute there was any change.

It was at that exact moment, as Remus rubbed his eyes, that he remembered what had woken him up. He quickly went to the window, staring at the owl currently perched with a small piece of parchment around his leg. Remus opened the window as he wondered where Harry had gotten the bird from-it looked far too . . . _regal_ to be a mere Hogwarts Owl. It was only when he gently took the small parchment off of the owls leg did he spot the writing on the front.

 _Mr Remus Lupin_

Remus frowned, Harry wouldn't call him that . . . Harry didn't have neat feminine handwriting and he was pretty sure that he didn't have a Malfoy crest to seal the letter with. The owl flew away the moment he took the letter from him. It was at that moment that Remus Lupin started to realise where this letter had come from. Without a further moments hesitation, he ripped open the letter, reading it multiple times before the words sunk in.

 _Remus Lupin,_

 _I am writing to you on behalf of my niece. I can assure you that I do not approve of your relationship with her, I would not want you to deem this letter as anything to the contrary. Although my niece has suffered enough in her young life and I have therefore agreed to carry out her wishes._

 _Edward Rodolphus Lestrange is your son, as I'm sure you already know. Nymphadora has insisted that I ensure he is released into your care. Therefore, please find attached the location of Malfoy Manor where a house elf will be awaiting your arrival at the main gates. Do leave as soon as you receive this letter._

 _I would prefer that you arrive alone, Edward is confused enough as it is at the moment, there is no need to bring others with you as I ensure you that I would not betray my niece in this matter. You may collect your son and leave._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Remus Lupins hands were shaking, he didn't realise that a tear had sprung to his eye until he blinked and watched the neat signature at the end of the parchment blur slightly. His son . . . he had never met his son . . . He stared down at the letter in disbelief until he finally re-read it for what felt like the hundredth time, realising that he had to go get him . . . he had to go and get his son.

"Right . . ." Remus mumbled before looking down at himself.

He was still wearing his tattered robes from the battle (not that many of his clothes looked exactly brand new), he had dirt on his face, he did not look like how he wanted his son to view him. Remus went to his room, quickly stripping and changing into clean robes. He went to his bathroom, running the cold tap and splashing his face with water. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror Remus wished for a moment that he had the same abilities as his childs mother; he could do with not looking so tired right now.

After combing his hair Remus Lupin realised he was starting to make excuses to prolong his departure from the cottage.

"You can do this . . ." Remus spoke to his own reflection before walking back over to his wardrobe.

Remus pulled a smart looking traveling cloak from the back of his wardrobe, far more expensive and handsome looking than any other item of clothing he owned. The cloak had been a birthday present from Nymphadora years ago, though Remus never wore it-it seemed too smart for him-he did however think that it was possibly the most appropriate item of clothing he owned to wear when going to Malfoy Manor.

With a deep breath he pulled the cloak tightly around himself, taking his wand from his pocket and making his way out of his home. Remus walked slowly towards the boundaries of his wards. He closed his eyes and gripped tightly onto his wand, it took more courage than he would have cared to admit to go and meet his own son.

The man disapparated, opening his eyes to see the daunting large structure of Malfoy Manor. It seemed almost surreal to be here; not days earlier the place had been Head Quarters to the most powerful dark witches and wizards in the country, the very people who would have killed him on sight. Yet here he was, an invited guest.

"Mr Lupin, sir?" Remus looked down to meet the gaze of a timid house elf, wringging his hands as his eyes darted around him – clearly Narcissa had instructed the elf to ensure he came in alone as she had instructed in her letter.

"Yes . . ." Remus spoke barely above a whisper, his nerves getting the better of him for once in his life.

The elf nodded frantically, opening the gates for the man and gesturing for Remus to enter the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The pair didn't speak a word to each other as the elf hurried on up the pathway back up to the manor, glancing back every few metres to ensure that the old werewolf was still following him.

"You are to wait here whilst I get Mistress Malfoy." The elf blubbered before with a pop he had disappeared.

Remus nodded, still gripping onto his wand by his side as he continued to take in the surroundings of the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Slight amusement flickered across his face as he watched an albino peacock sauntering around in the distance; he had listened to Nymphadora complaining about them before. She thought they were far too ostentatious, though he was of the opinion that she merely disliked them because she was chased by one as a child. Remus chuckled slightly at the memory of that conversation, he had teased her relentlessly as he accused her of being scared of peacocks.

The grand front doors of the manor slowly creaked open, the sound dragging Remus out of his memories. Narcissa Malfoy had a slight look of disdain on her face as she seemed to silently judge him.

"Narcissa." Remus nodded slightly, unsure of how to react to the woman who clearly detested everything he stood for.

Narcissa took a few moments before she finally replied, stepping to the side to let him enter "Edward is upstairs, playing in the day room."

Remus nodded, following the witch as she strode through the manor, he quickly walked beside her as she continued to talk.

"He has no idea what has happened, he is only just over a year old, so I have not deemed it appropriate to give him the full details. I'm sure you can find a way to explain things to him . . . His bedtime is at 7pm, he has already napped and had his lunch. I have packed all of his things," Narcissa seamlessly handed him a small bag that had clearly been magically enhanced, not looking at him as he took it from her "you'll find everything you'll need in there, from his favourite blanket to his cot."

Remus nodded as they climbed the stairs, they continued the remainder of their walk in silence before Narcissa stopped abruptly outside the room his son was clearly in. She looked to Remus, her expression unmistakably softening slightly.

"He prefers to be called Teddy . . ." Narcissa spoke softly, looking to the door then to Remus "You will look after him?"

Remus nodded "Of course . . . Thank you, Narcissa."

"I'm doing this for Nymphadora, not for you." Narcissa Malfoy hesitated slightly before she opened the door, walking into the room.

The old werewolf stood in amazement at the door. The turquoise haired little boy was the spitting image of him at that age, giggling as he gleefully played with the toy wand in his hand. He grinned as different coloured sparks flew out the end, screwing his eyes shut as he mimicked the green, pink and then blue colours.

"Teddy dear you know you'll tire yourself out doing that, mummy told you not to morph so rapidly." Narcissa's voice snapped Remus back to reality.

He watched the blonde haired witch walk over to the little boy who was now pouting in an identical manor to his mother as he looked up at his Great Aunt. The young boy grinned after mere seconds of the protestant look though before he screwed his eyes up once more to change his hair to a sandy brown identical to his fathers, what Remus assumed must be his natural colour.

"Mummy home?" Teddy smiled at Narcissa as she went to him, sitting on the nearby couch as she reached down and stroked his hair out of his face.

"No, darling . . ." Narcissa Malfoy smiled affectionately at the little boy "Teddy . . . This is your father . . ."

Teddy looked up with his dark twinkling eyes, looking curiously at his father. Remus smiled gently at him before with more courage than he dared realise needed he slowly walked over to the boy that he had previously only seen in Nymphadoras memories and the photographs she had given him, when he had been barely four months old.

Remus Lupin knelt down in front of the little boy, unsure of what to say to such a young child. He hadn't been around a baby since Harry was a small child and that was so long ago.

"Hello, Teddy . . ." Remus spoke gently to the child, smiling softly at him.

Teddy stared at him with confusion for a few moments before standing up and hugging his Aunts legs, burying his face in her skirts.

Narcissa sighed, leaning down and kissing the small boys head "He's very cautious around strangers . . . Nymphadora taught him to be."

Remus nodded, forcing a smile through the pang of hurt being called a stranger to his own son caused "I understand . . ." Remus sat down cross legged on the floor, reaching into his cloak pocket as he pulled out a small bar of chocolate that all of his cloaks had hidden in one pocket or another. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched Teddy pull away from Narcissa at the sound of the chocolate being unwrapped.

With a slight smile Remus broke off a chunk of the bar "I don't suppose you like chocolate, do you Teddy?"

The little boy nodded, gingerly taking a step from his Aunt, looking to the man on the floor.

"Well," Remus smiled, his voice barely above a whisper "I don't think I can eat all of this on my own, would you like to help me?"

The little boy grinned, then looked to his aunt for approval. With a curt nod from the woman he ran over to his father, stopping just short of him as he righted himself before he managed to fall over his own little legs.

"Thankoo . . ." the boy grinned as he took the chocolate, chewing on it eagerly.

"You're welcome, Teddy." Remus blinked back a tear of pride as he watched the beautiful little boy.

He was unsure how long he had been watching (or indeed quite how much chocolate he had shared with the one year old) when Teddy looked around Remus, his eyes wide with wonder as an eerie light filled the room. With a slight frown of confusion Remus turned around to see an all too familiar Lynx patronus standing proudly behind him.

"Remus, Harry has spoken to me." Kingsley Shacklebolts voice boomed throughout the room, causing Teddy to jump in shock and fall flat on his bum behind him "I have spoken to the Aurors and she is currently being interrogated. Please come to the Ministry to discuss Nymphadora Lestranges fate."

"Mumma?" Teddys voice was almost a whimper as he recognised his mothers name.

"What does this mean, Lupin?" Narcissa stood, staring at the spot where the Lynx disappeared.

Remus hesitated before he stood up from the floor, looking to the witch "I've been trying to get Nymphadora released. I need to go to her."

"Mumma?!" Teddy stood up, looking up at Remus with a look far too determined for such a young boy "Teddy want Mumma."

Narcissa looked to Remus, her expressionless mask back on her face "Take Teddy, Remus. Look after him. If you get Nymphadora out . . . tell her to come back for her things . . . I need to talk to her, as well."

Remus nodded and knelt down to his son, holding his arms out for him "I'll take you to your mum. Shall we go get her?"

Teddy nodded frantically, running up to the man and jumping up into his arms as he wrapped his tiny little arms around his neck. Remus hugged the boy close, stopping for a few moments as he took in the first time he had ever held his child. He smelt like freshly laundered clothes and soap, his hair was soft as it brushed his cheek and he felt so . . . warm. The metamorphmagus' father took a deep breath as he stood up, holding his son in his arms.

"Come on, Teddy, let's go get mummy." Remus walked from Malfoy Manor with his son in his arms as he left for The Ministry of Magic.

* * *

 **Soooooo, hope you enjoyed! Now please review as I love love love reading them haha**


	3. Interrogation

**Thank you so much for the great feedback so far! I love reading every review and replying to each one so thanks!**

* * *

Nymphadora flexed her fingers, staring down at the new chains wrapping up her arms and holding her into the hard backed chair she was currently sat in. She had seen chairs like this before, when her parents had been sent to Azkaban, so she wasn't surprised when she sat down to have the chains spring to life and wrap around her arms. That didn't mean it was any more comfortable though.

"Lestrange . . ." the Auror in front of her looked around Rabastans age, only slightly younger than her father. Nymphadora couldn't help it as she felt years of training, of being raised in a pureblood family fall into place. She firmly placed her 'pureblood mask' of emotionless on her face, holding back all manners of sarcasm and snappy retorts she could already feel preparing themselves in her mind.

"Miss Lestrange." The mans voice was more stern, growing impatient with Nymphadora's preference to inspect her flexing fingers rather than answer to him.

"Yes?" Dora allowed her eyes to dart up to look to the wizard for a few moments before looking back down to her hands.

"Miss Lestrange, I am going to state a series of facts and you are to confirm or deny them for me, understood?" The blonde Auror stared at her for a few moments before she gave a small, curt nod in reply.

"You are Nymphadora Druella Lestrange, correct?"

Nymphadora nodded.

"You reside at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, correct?" The Auror looked up with the slightest hint of distain at the girl.

"The last I checked . . ." Dora couldn't help it as her sarcasm came out to play.

"You are the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

Nymphadora felt herself tense, trying to decide if she could say . . . if she dared speak it out loud. Bellatrix was her mother and Rodolphus was her father, they had loved her, protected her and she had been raised to believe that they were indeed her biological parents. Was she ready for the world to find out the truth though? Was she ready to risk Rodolphus finding out that she wasn't his . . . surely that would break him. That was if he managed to get away with an imprisonment in Azkaban over a Dementors kiss . . . if the ministry could re-tame the Dementors. Dora couldn't help it as she let out a slight laugh at the thought.

"Miss Lestrange." The Auror snapped her back to reality as he fixed her with a glare of annoyance "You are the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, correct?"

"Why are you asking me questions that are clearly already written down on that piece of parchment you're holding in your hands- which are wet with sweat by the way. Do I unnerve you, Auror?" Dora raised an eyebrow as she watched the Auror drop the paper onto the table that was separating them. She couldn't help the fact that Bellatrix had trained her so well, she could spot every little nervous tick of a man from miles away though the Auror did not seem to appreciate it as he glared at her.

"We have on recent records, a registered birth, Edward Rodolphus Lestrange. Correct?"

Nymphadora looked up, shifting in her seat as much as the chains would allow. She could feel the cold steel contracting on her chest as she straightened her back. _Teddy._

The Auror couldn't help the small grin tugging on his lips as he clearly unearthed something that got a reaction out of the Death Eater. "I have it here as Edward Rodolphus Lestrange, born April 12th 1997 at Malfoy Manor. Mother: Nymphadora Lestrange, father unknown-"

"Remus Lupin." Dora looked the Auror in the eye, swallowing "Remus John Lupin is his father."

"Yeah right and my name is Harry Potter." The dark haired Auror spoke for the first time, scoffing.

"You look a little old to be Harry Potter." Nymphadora glared at him, knowing that she most likely looked the spit of her mother at the moment judging from the reluctant shudder she received from him.

"You expect me to believe that Nymphadora Lestrange, daughter to _the Dark Lords most faithful_ \- a Death Eater in her own right-produced a child with someone who is known to be a member of The Order of The Phoenix?" The dark haired wizard almost laughed at his own words.

Nymphadora glared at him, she decided she didn't like him. She much preferred the blonde idiot, he seemed easier to intimidate . . . not that she was entirely sure why she was still attempting to intimidate people . . . surely it was safe to come clean now . . . She took a deep breath as she gripped onto the arms of her chair. _Mums dead . . ._ Dora thought to herself _He isn't coming back this time . . . She wouldn't want me in Azkaban . . . She wouldn't want me betraying the Dark Lord either really but it's a little late for that . . ._

"I met Remus when I was 17. I helped The Order of the Phoenix for a short while following an incident after Sirius Blacks death; I was a double agent." Nymphadora shot daggers at the scoff of disbelief from the idiot dark haired Auror "I stopped when I became pregnant. I deemed it safer to stay with the Death Eaters rather than try to escape to Remus . . ."

"Why?" the Auror Dora had started calling Blondie in her head looked to her, a look of curiosity on his face.

Dora looked down at the table, her voice almost a whisper "If I left The Dark Lord would have sent my own mother after me to kill me . . . There is no leaving the Death Eaters, not alive at least. I wasn't going to risk my unborn childs safety."

"Yeah," the dark haired Auror spoke up, "like you were being the worlds best mum leaving him with a bunch of Death Eaters."

Dora couldn't help the deathly glare that she gave the prat of an Auror-that's what she decided his name was 'prat'-she was entirely sure if her magic hadn't have been bound her hair would have shot red.

"I did what was best for my child and my family would never have hurt a hair on my sons head." Dora practically growled as she spoke through gritted teeth. _How dare he insinuate I'm a bad mother?_ The voice in Doras head was screaming out to her _How dare he insinuate my family would hurt their own flesh and blood . . . Like Bellatrix killed her cousin Sirius . . . or her own sister . . ._

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth, Lestrange." 'Prat' almost spat in her face.

"Well I'm sorry the truth doesn't suit you." Nymphadora bit back another glare.

The two Aurors looked to each other for a few moments until out of nowhere the two left the room, leaving her chained to a chair and alone. Clearly there was some sort of signal that she missed there . . . She tried to busy herself by thinking of other things, anything that could prepare her for what was to come. She was sure she'd discussed what had happened to Death Eaters being processed with her Uncle Rabastan in the past . . . She knew she hadn't talked to her parents about it but Rabastan had told her of how he was put in a holding cell . . . how he was interrogated . . . how they forced information out of them.

How on earth could the ministry do anything that would force someone who had experienced the cruciatus of The Dark Lord into doing anything they didn't want to? Dora couldn't help it as she scoffed at the thought of it.

The metamorphmagus looked to the door as three Aurors entered the room, wands pointed at her as she felt the chains of the chair slowly release her.

"Where are we going now?" Dora rubbed her wrists where the chains had dug in the most.

"Nymphadora Lestrange, we're to take you to the memory specialist wizards." Blondie spoke matter of factly, seemingly finding his confidence "They will analyse all of your memories so we can better decide your fate."

"I-All my memories?" looked to the three men incredulously "You bloody well will not!"

"Yes, we will." The prat Auror walked over to her, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her to her feet.

"No, you won't! I know occlumency, my mother taught me!" Dora straightened herself, not resisting the rough hand on her arm but clearly not enjoying it either.

"That won't do you any good, she couldn't fight it off either." The third Auror had a cruel grin on his face, clearly enjoying having power over Death Eaters again a little too much.

Nymphadoras eyes widened, though she was reluctant to admit it she could feel the fear bubbling up inside her as she was pulled from the interrogation room. She didn't want anyone seeing her memories. She would show them anything that they needed, what was relevant but she didn't want this. She knew how powerful legilemency worked, she'd experienced it enough as her mother tried to teach her when she was a child (Bellatrix was ever the believer in teaching magic young). She wouldn't just see the memories . . . she would feel them.

She didn't want to relive half of the memories in her life, even the ones of her mother-not when she had barely come to terms with her death as it was. She didn't want them to see the intimacies of her life, how Bellatrix had been at her worst moments, how she had been alone with Remus, how Dolohov had treated her . . .

She barely realised that she was struggling until she felt the ground slip from beneath her, the harsh grip on both of her arms now as she was pulled back to her feet.

"Get off of me!" Dora yelled, still struggling.

"The more you struggle the harder you'll make it for yourself with the memory wizards, Nymphadora." Blondie spoke flatly as he opened the large doors in front of her.

The room in front of her was empty, apart from a table standing in the middle of the room and at least four witches and wizards surrounding the table. She could see the chains wrapped around the base of it, she knew they were going to try and tie her down to it. Try being the key word there. She was dragged over to the table, refusing to move her feet as her boots dragged across the floor.

"You can't do this, I'll tell you what you need just please-" Dora was cut off as she was hauled off of the floor and lifted onto the table. She winced as two of the wizards grabbed onto her shoulders, pushing her back onto the table.

As Nymphadora laid on her back, looking at the faces around her she tried to calm down. _Remember training . . ._ the voice in her head spoke to her _You're a Lestrange, act like it . . . but you're not are you? You're a Tonks . . ._

The chains sprung to life, pinning her down to the table, tightening until the small wriggles of protest were stilled. She took a deep breath, _fuck not being able to fight it, I'm not going down without a fight._

Nymphadora felt herself relaxing, her mind going blank. In the distance she could hear one of the Aurors letting out a small laugh of amusement before the door she had entered slammed shut behind them as they departed the room, leaving her alone to the memory wizards mercy.

The intrusion on her mind was instant and excruciating. She tried her hardest to put the walls of her mind up. It felt as if her unconscious mind itself was pulsating, contracting as it tried to refuse the intruders. She could feel her body convulsing at its feeble attempts to stop them.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange was stood in front of her, wand in hand and a bemused look on her face._

 _"_ _Dora, you need to close your mind. I know you're more than capable-I'm not even trying very hard to see inside your pretty little head." Bella reached out and ruffled her hair, a smirk playing on her lips._

 _A giggle escaped the little girls lips as pink hair fell in front of her face "But I_ want _to show you, Mummy."_

 _The Death Eater sighed "There are people who you_ won't _want to show, petal. You need to know how to fight them off."_

Dora gasped for air, perspiration all over her body as she realised that she wasn't the only person seeing that memory. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she tried to pull herself back to reality. _Oh mum, I'm sorry . . ._

 _She could hear Rodolphus yelling. She had ran down the corridor and created such an awful mess as she collided with her fathers glass cabinet full of Lestrange heirlooms. Dora could hear her mother screaming back at him as she tiptoed down the corridor._

 _"_ _She is just a child! So what if she's a little clumsy, I've already fucking fixed your_ precious things _." Bellatrixs voice could be heard echoing out of the room._

 _"_ _She needs to learn to become a respectable young lady, none of this running around like a hippogriff in a china shop." Rodolphus growled "She needs to learn etiquette."_

 _Dora peered around the corner of the door frame, peeking in to see Bellatrix glaring furiously at her father "She does not need to learn to become some air head! She will be a warrior, Rodolphus. A great servant to The Dark Lord."_

 _Rodolphus stormed at his wife, pinning her to the wall in his fury as Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at him a glint of madness in her eyes._

 _"_ _She is a_ girl _, not a chess piece." Rodolphus snarled._

 _"_ _Fuck you, Rodolphus." Bellatrix growled back at him "She will-"_

 _A sharp slap across Bellatrixs' face stopped her, Rodolphus raised his fist again-_

"No!" Nymphadora screamed out, her breath hitched in her throat. _"_ You are not aloud to see that! I- . . .I-"

Dora screamed as the pain of the intrusion on her mind returned in full force, squirming as she made the chains rattle in her struggle.

 _"_ _Ompf!" Dora winced as she fell flat on her back. She looked up, staring directly into the eyes of one of her uncles. She put on her most innocent smile, still laying on her back "Hello Uncle Rab, I made you something yesterday . . ." She laughed nervously._

 _"_ _Nymphadora I thought your mother told you to stay in your room!" Rodolphus soon ran over to the child, scooping her up into his arms._

 _"_ _M-my lord I apologise, she's very inquisitive." Her mother flustered, Dora looked up to see her talking to a strange looking man, although she quickly ran over to her and took her off her Daddy, putting her over her shoulder "I'll take her back up to her room immediately, I'm sorry my lord."_

 _The man raised his hand, the room suddenly fell silent as Nymphadora realised just how many people were now staring right at her. She gripped onto her mothers robes, staring at the strange man, intrigued._

 _"_ _No, everybody leave. Bellatrix, stay, bring her here." The man sat back down in the largest chair in the room, seeming amused._

A whimper escaped the Metamorphmagus as she relived her first memory of The Dark Lord. _No, get out!_ Dora tried to regain her control as she re-watched her first meeting of The Dark Lord, unable to stop the memory wizard's intrusion as her life quite literally flashed before her eyes.

 _Dora was confused as she felt her small body being lifted into her mothers arms, her mothers ability to carry her whilst still running was a small marvel to the eight year old girl. Her small body was thrown down onto the bed unceremoniously. She watched Bellatrix frantically run to the door in an attempt to ward the doors against the incoming Aurors as much as physically possible._

 _"_ _Mum . . ." the tearful little girl looked up to her mother as she responded in a string of rambled assurances that it was going to be okay. The eight year old opened her arms and held out her hand for her mother to join her on the bed. As the powerful witch sat down next to her she snuggled into her side for comfort, being held even tighter as a loud bang could be heard in the distance – Aurors getting in._

 _"_ _Shhh . . ." Bellatrix stroked the girls hair, staring straight at the ceiling as she laid back onto the bed with her, panting in exhaustion "Nothing to be scared of . . . It'll be okay . . . I love you . . . J-Just don't believe anything anyone tells you . . . You're my daughter and I love you . . ."_

Nymphadora felt the tears streaming from her eyes, falling down the side of her face and past her ears due to her position on the table. It was the first time Nymphadora had thought of that moment in a long time, the first time she fully comprehended what Bellatrix was trying to say to her. She knew the risks of Dora finding out her parentage from the moment she took her in . . . she loved her as her own though.

"Stop it . . ." Dora whimpered, unable to see anymore "Please . . ."

She knew that the wishes of a Death Eater would be ignored by the ministry, this torture was nothing compared to what her own mother could dish out.

 _Nymphadora was at Hogwarts, walking through the corridors as the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange at 15. She giggled at the terrified look on a first year Hufflepuffs face as he ducked into a nearby classroom._

 _"_ _Lestrange!" Severus Snape called out from behind her._

 _With a roll of her eyes Nymphadora turned on the spot to look at her Potions Professor, she smiled sweetly and spoke with a sickening innocence "Yes, sir?"_

 _"_ _Don't give me that innocent look," Snape glared at her "You know what you're doing, now morph back to a more suitable form please."_

 _"_ _What's wrong with the way I look?" Dora raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips as she imitated a look she had seen her mother give hundreds of times before._

 _"_ _Don't be so insolent, Lestrange. Detention. My office. 7pm." Snape spun around as he walked back off down the corridor._

 _"_ _That's hardly fair!" Dora yelled after him "You wait until my Uncle hears about this!"_

 _"_ _Make that ten points from Slytherin as well . . ." Snape drawled as he turned the corner out of sight._

Nymphadora let out a laugh, she was drenched in sweat and her hair was soaked in her own tears. She had clenched her fingers into her fists so harshly that she swore she had drawn blood, she couldn't fight it . . . Maybe this was what made Bellatrix turn mad, reliving all of her memories, the good and the bad . . .

 _Dora took a slightly hesitant step towards the doors, of Malfoy Manor, her hand almost instinctively on her wand at her waist. It wasn't long before the doors were thrown open though._

 _Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were almost unrecognisable from 14 years earlier when they had been taken away. Bellatrix grinned, an almost maniacal look, before she rushed towards Nymphadora. She was soon in a tight embrace as Rodolphus walked up behind them. Dora screwed her eyes shut to stop tears escaping._

 _"_ _Welcome back." She mumbled through the tangle of her mothers hair which was now almost suffocating her._

Nymphadora gasped at the flood of emotions, her eyes bulging open. She couldn't do this anymore.

 _Nymphadora was on her knees, clutching onto her mothers hands as she sat hunched on the floor, mumbling to herself._

 _"_ _Mum stop it . . ." Dora was pleading with her "Mum, it's me, Dora . . . Come on."_

 _Bellatrix continued to rock, mumbling madly every few moments. This wasn't the first time Bellatrix had completely snapped and recoiled into her own mind and it wouldn't be the last. With a sigh Dora sat down next to her, pulling her into her arms-_

"STOP IT!" Dora yelled as she temporarily managed to force the intrusion out of her mind. It was one thing weakening herself but she would not let them tarnish Bellatrixs' reputation. Bellatrix Lestrange was strong, defiant, powerful. That other side of her was just for Dora to see, her weaker side, her human side . . . She moaned as she could feel them pressing back into her thoughts.

 _Remus Lupin was magnificent in her eyes. He was kind, loving, caring. There was no façade of trying to hide his kindness to the outside world. Yes, he had his secrets but by god did she love him. Especially as his half naked form pressed into her, holding her close in bed as he gently kissed her head._

 _It was before Sirius died, long before Dora was watched like a hawk 24/7. She had managed to escape her mothers training regime with the excuse that she needed to pop to the Ministry. She looked up and kissed Remus gently, her smile curving against his lips._

"That's private . . ." Dora mumbled, her body too weak to fight or yell much longer.

 _Nymphadora stared down at the crumpled heap of a man in front of her as Bellatrix gently took her wand from her hand and placed it in her holster. It was the first time she'd fully managed to torture a man. She managed to torture him to insanity . . ._

 _The scene dissolved around her and she was standing the middle of the shrieking shack, tears steaming down her face. She knew this scene; it was when Remus had tried to convince her to leave for the Order. She watched them arguing, tears springing to her eyes again._

 _"_ _No, Rem . . . What's safest for our child is not to piss off The Dark Lord and his most loyal servant . . . if I left he'd go after us . . . if I stay, me and the baby have their protection . . . Death Eaters would go after a harmless baby and its mother to try and murder them . . . The Order wouldn't." Dora looked away, taking a step closer to the door "Besides, no matter what they've done . . . They're my family, they will always be there for me and would defend me until the day they die . . . I can't betray them."_

"I told you . . ." Doras voice was barely a whisper now, she was too weak to fight it. She was forced to be a passenger as she watched her worst and best memories float through her mind. She tensed.

 _Dolohovs hands were on her. She stared blankly at the ceiling, fazing out. She let him have his way. It was what was easier at this point, she couldn't fight it. He had too much of a hold on her. The vacant expression on her face made it clear that she didn't want to be there._

Dora whimpered, she'd had enough. She shuddered as the memory of the night she confronted Narcissa about her heritage came, wincing as she tried and failed to kick the memory wizards out of her brain. The memory played . . . Nymphadora snapped her eyes open, she didn't want them to see that. She couldn't stop them though. She groaned as the whole memory replayed, the truth of her parentage coming out.

The attack on her mind was ruthless though, soon every last detail of her involvement with the Death Eaters had come out. She inhaled deeply as the Battle of Hogwarts flowed through her mind. She watched the Colin boy fall down to his death, she watched the battle raging on around her again. She held her breath as she relived the moments she killed Dolohov. She passed out as they left her mind after she relived her mothers death again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I tried very hard to try and get the flashing in and out of memories as fluent as I can so I hope it was still readable! haha**

 **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Trixie Black Lestrange ( u/4879138 ) who has been putting up with my nonsense for a little while now as I've tried to write this story and the original. I lovingly-and with her express permission- took an idea from her own story ( _Always_ and its sequel _Now and Forevermore_ ) a highly addictive story about Rodolphus and Nymphadora that I highly recommend. It was from that story that I got the concept of the memory wizards in this form. So thank you! **

**As always I hope you've enjoyed my story, so please review! haha**


	4. Family trios

**Please as always read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Little Teddy rested his head on his fathers' chest as he was carried through the ministry of magic. The place was busier than it had been in months, witches and wizards of all ages, races and blood status were running around the place in a mess. There were mothers trying to relocate their children who had been on the run, husbands trying to find their wives, Hogwarts students trying to discover the fate of their parents whilst they had been hiding in the room of requirement at Hogwarts . . . it was mayhem. Remus placed a reassuring hand on the boys back as he held him closely to himself.

Remus couldn't help it as he felt a proud smile reach his lips at the sight of the 'Magic is Might' statue depicting the oppression of 'inferior' humans being torn down. He had heard rumours that a memorial statue would take its place, for all of those who laid down their lives for the war effort. The sentiment made Remus happy, he thought it well deserved, though he couldn't help but miss the Fountain of Magical Brethren statue; he had always had a fondness for it.

"Where's mummy?" Teddy looked up at his father, a curious look on his face.

The wizard sighed, forcing a slight smile onto his face as he walked over to the sets of lifts "She's just talking to some people right now, she'll be out soon."

"'Kay . . ." Teddy looked up with a grin as he watched a paper aeroplane whiz past Remus' head, trying to stand up in the mans arms.

Remus rolled his eyes in slight amusement at the little boy as he repositioned him so he could have a better view point of the Ministry around him. This was history they were walking through right now, he wanted his son to see it even if he couldn't remember . . . his son, he cracked a smile at the thought.

Teddy almost fell flat out of his arms as he quickly twisted to see the gates of the open up, the sickly sweet voice ringing out "Atrium."

His father couldn't help but hold back a laugh, it was clear that Teddy got his clumsiness from his mother. He stepped in to the lift, instructing the bell hop as to his destination. It was only then that he realised the blonde witch to his right.

"Hello, Professor Lupin . . ." Luna Lovegoods voice was sweet and airy as always "Is that your son? The Lestrange girls' son?"

Remus was always caught off guard by his former Ravenclaw students' bluntness "Hello, Luna . . . Yes, this is Teddy."

Teddy gave Luna a cursory glance before he apparently realised she wasn't much of a threat, watching her hand as she reached out and stroked his arm fondly before pulling away with a vacant smile.

"He looks like you. Apart from the hair." Luna nodded to his bright blue hair, Remus had only just realised he had changed it "It suits him though . . ."

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." The disembodied voice rang out as both Remus and Luna stepped out of the lift.

"What brings you here, Luna?" Remus was only slightly confused as he frowned at the young witch.

"Oh they sent an owl . . ." Luna sighed airily.

"Who . . .? If you don't mind me asking?" Remus was starting to realise where she was heading as they both got closer to their destination.

"Oh, the Aurors." Luna smiled "I believe they want to know about my visit at Malfoy Manor."

Teddy perked up the word Malfoy, grinning up at his father "Auntie Cissy?"

Remus sighed, patting the young boys back "I'm sorry, Luna."

"Oh that's perfectly alright." The Ravenclaw smiled as she opened the door for her old Professor.

They were greeted by the sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt in a heated discussion with a dark haired older Auror. Kingsley smiled as he saw Remus, saying something to the other Auror that he did not seem to be very happy about. With a huff and a glare, the Auror stormed off. Kingsley turned to his friend and fellow Order member.

"Remus." He nodded, reaching out and grasping his spare hand in his own "and this must be little Edward?"

"Teddy!" The boy piped up indignantly before deciding he wasn't so brave and curling into his fathers' cloak again.

The old Auror smiled kindly at the little boy "I'm sorry, Teddy."

Teddy nodded, looking back to the man cautiously, earning a slight chuckle from Remus. He smiled down at the boy, so in love with a child he had only just met he never even realised it was possible to love a person so much-not like this. He could barely believe that he had produced such a perfect innocent being . . . him and Dora . . . Dora.

"Where is she?" Remus asked, snapped back to reality.

Kingsley looked to the boy and his father "I need to talk to you first . . . It may be best you leave him with one of the Aurors . . ."

Teddy frowned, clinging onto his father "I'd rather not leave him with them, I hope you understand."

"I understand, Remus." Kingsley nodded "Though there are serious matters to discuss."

"I'll take him." Luna smiled at the little boy, earning a cautionary look and small smile back from the one-year-old.

Remus hesitated for a moment as he looked to the young witch, currently making a strange face at his son. He had to admit, though Luna had been held at Malfoy manor and had every reason to hate the descendant of a Lestrange, the young witch did not have hateful bone in her body.

"Don't you have to talk to the Aurors yourself?"

"Oh I'm sure they can wait." Luna smiled as she held out her arms for the little boy.

"If you're sure . . ." Remus hesitantly handed over his son to the witch. He hated to admit it but being separated from the child for so long had made him terrified of losing him again. Luna seemed to sense that as she smiled up at him, placing little Teddy on her hip.

"It's okay Professor, Teddy and I will be fine. I have my Spectrespecs, we can hunt some Wrackspurts to pass the time." Teddy giggled at the bright colours of the glasses Luna pulled from the depths of her pockets.

"Okay . . ." Remus furrowed his brows in concern as he watched the pair "Just don't go too far."

"Oh don't worry, sir. Teddy and I barely have to move at all to find Wrackspurts." Luna looked to the old man with a serious look before she broke out into a smile.

"Right . . ." Remus nodded, ruffling the small boys' hair before he followed Kingsley into the head of departments office. He nodded for a man to leave the room as he moved to walk behind the desk, taking a seat and motioning for Remus to do the same.

Remus hesitated for a split second before sitting down in front of the desk "Kingsley, where is Dora? She doesn't deserve to be locked up, she _saved my life_."

"I am aware of everything Remus." Kingsley nodded "Harry has spoken to me about everything you have said; I already know of her involvement with the Order of course."

"So you agree she can walk free? She is innocent, Kingsley" Remus pleaded with his friend, his fist clenched on the desk in front of him.

Kingsley sighed "You can hardly believe she is entirely innocent of Death Eater activity, Remus."

"You have no idea what she's been through, Kingsley, she had to carry out her duties. She did it for her- _our sons'_ sake."

"I know, Remus. . . Her memories have been reviewed by the memory wizards."

"Y-You what?!" Remus stood, a look of disgust mixed with horror on his face "How could you do that to her! That entire process is barbaric; she didn't warrant that!"

"You seem to forget who her parents are, Remus." Kingsley stood to face his friend.

"No," Remus gritted his teeth "You seem to forget who her _real_ parents are."

Kingsley sighed "She loves them, Remus. She loves the Lestranges as her own parents, she knows the difference yet she still loves Death Eaters, perhaps you should bare that in mind." Kingsley raised a hand as Remus went to speak in protest again "She will walk free Remus, with some conditions. Sit back down."

The two men locked gazes for a few moments before both slowly returned to their seats. Remus Lupin took a few deep breaths, calming himself before he dared to speak again.

"What conditions, Kingsley?"

The new Minister for Magic summoned a scroll of paper, unravelling it before handing it over to Remus. The Wizard inspected the list, a long list of dos and don'ts for Nymphadora to follow, Remus knew she was going to hate this sort of control but she had no choice.

"Remus, the main parts are that for all intensive purposes she is your responsibility." Kingsley took the quill and ink pot from the table and passed it to his friend "She must not go anywhere without you for at least one year, after that the situation can be reviewed and appealed. She must not perform any unforgivable curses, or use any levels of dark magic the ministry deems unfit, she can't break any laws, she must report to us every month to ensure she has not fallen back to her 'Death Eater ways', she'll have a trace placed on her-it's pretty standard Remus. All you have to do is sign it to agree."

Remus didn't hesitate, after he had read the list through he snatched up the quill, signing his name in the designated space-bellow Kingsleys' own signature with a nod. He noted that Nymphadora still had to sign it, he had no doubt she would to stay out of Azkaban-to stay with their son.

Remus put down the quill, standing up "Take me to her."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nymphadora groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Shhh . . . Take it slow . . ." Rodolphus Lestrange had his daughter wrapped in his arms, stroking her hair.

Her head felt like it was filled with cotton, her throat was raw and dry from her screams of protest at her ordeal, she barely registered it as Rod put the bottle of water to her lips. She took a few cautious sips, coughing as her father rubbed her back. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to be awake right now . . . she didn't want to think about what she had just relived-she couldn't.

"It's okay Nymphie, we get it." Rabastan perked up from the corner, a miserable look on his face as he looked to his niece.

"I-I tried . . ." Nymphadoras' voice was barely above a whisper.

"You shouldn't have." Rabastan glared at the wall opposite "It's fucking useless."

Rodolphus shot a look at his brother before looking down to Dora again "We should have warned you, I'm sorry . . ."

"I-It's fine." Nymphadora buried her head in his chest, gripping onto his robes with her left hand as her right arm wrapped around his back. He had clearly dragged her onto him when she returned to their cell unconscious. She didn't mind, merlin knew how many times she was going to get to play daddies little girl again.

"Liar." Rodolphus kissed the girls head, grateful that they had only chained her ankle to the wall on her return. It made it so much easier to hold her like this, like he had when she was a child. "Your mother said the same thing to."

"I think her exact words were 'Shut up, Rodolphus, I'm fine.' Didn't get to hear the rest of it-got pulled out for my turn right after her." Rabastan rolled his eyes at the memory.

"H-Have they . . .?" Dora looked up at her father with her big dark eyes-her Black eyes that were near identical to Bellatrixs' own.

He sighed and shook his head, brushing the stray strands of hair out of Doras' face "No darling, we weren't here that long ago, they don't need to question us again to know our crimes. It's not like we've been hiding away this past year."

Dora nodded, closing her eyes again as she tried to let sleep take her again only to be nudged back awake by her Dad "Don't, Dora. You can rest later, for now you need to be awake . . ."

The daughter looked up into her fathers' eyes, he didn't need to say why she couldn't sleep. There would be so much time for sleep, for doing nothing, when they were separated-most likely for life. For now, they had to make the most of each other. Nymphadora didn't care as she felt a tear falling down her cheek. She couldn't help but think of all she had lost, her son, her father, her uncle, her aunt, her Remus . . . She sobbed almost inaudibly into her fathers' war damaged robes.

The two men would have usually been the first to remind the girl not to show weakness, to 'man up' and act like the pureblooded Death Eater they believed her to be . . . now was not that time. Rodolphus simply stroked her back as he let her cry it out.

The Death Eater trio were conversing in French, Doras' face still stained with tears as she remained engulfed in her fathers' embrace, Rabastan making a crude joke to try and lighten to mood whilst Rodolphus simply held Nymphadora, content to listen his brother teasing her to lighten the mood. It was at that point that the door to their cell opened.

"Oi, toads." It was the dark haired Auror from earlier, pointing his wand straight at Nymphadora again as two wizards flanked behind him.

"That's offensive. Just because we're speaking French doesn't mean we're toads." Rabastan spoke with an indignant manor "Would you like me to call you a tea sipping crumpet eater because you're so god damned English?"

Dora held back an involuntary laugh as she sat up slightly, still feeling her fathers comforting grip around her.

"Get up, Lestrange." The Auror snapped, rolling his eyes when all three Lestranges' raised an eyebrow at him "You know I mean you, _Nymphadora_. The fuck kind of name is that anyway? _'Nymphadora'_."

"A noble pureblood name, you disrespectful scum." Rodolphus spat in her defence.

"Whatever, just get up." He flicked his wand, vanishing the chain from her ankle.

"I- . . . Why?" Dora sat up, bringing in her ankle and rubbing the chaffed skin.

"You're being released."

"What?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow, sitting up.

Nymphadoras' eyes widened in shock as she turned to look up at Rod "Da- "

Rodolphus placed a finger on her lips "I don't care how you did it. Just go. You have a son to look after . . . You need to be there for him like your mother and I couldn't be for you."

Dora chocked back another tear, nodding as she felt herself being lifted to her feet by unfamiliar hands.

"I-I'll come see you as soon as I can-I promise." Dora trembled as she tried to say her goodbyes whilst being taken from the cell.

Rodolphus nodded, the old Death Eater had clearly had enough of the lifestyle he had had to portray for so long "I love you Dora."

"Visit me too, Nymphie!" Rabastan rolled his eyes with a grin.

The last thing Nymphadora saw was her uncles playful grin and her fathers sad smile as she was pulled out of the cell, the door being locked behind her. She blew them both a kiss before she was dragged down the corridor.

"I can walk by myself you know!" Dora snapped as a tough pull from one of the guards almost sent her straight to the ground "I thought you said I was free to go, there's no need to be a dick about it."

She couldn't help it as the glare of annoyance from the prat Auror, _small victories_.

Nymphadora only realised how dimly lit the cells were when the main door was opened, a light seeping in that made her wince, screwing her eyes shut.

"Dora!" the witches' eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, a grin splitting across her face as she looked up to see Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" she pulled away from the Aurors, running at the love of her life as she wrapped both arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her off of the ground. Remus buried his face in the young witches' hair, cradling her body as closely as he could as the rest of the world melted away from around them. They stayed like that until a deep cough broke them from their blissful reunion. Remus lowered the metamorphmagus to the floor, leaning back to smile at her, stroking her hair out of her face as he frowned slightly at the dark colour.

"We just need you to sign some paperwork, Nymphadora." Kingsley looked to her with only the slightest hint of dislike for her "Then we will unbind your magic and you, Teddy and Remus can go home."

"Teddy?" Dora looked from Kingsley to Remus "Where is he?"

"Shh." Remus kissed her head, pulling away as he took her hand "He's fine, he's being looked after."

Dora nodded, trusting him entirely "Okay . . ."

Kingsley motioned to a small table to the side of the room, handing Nymphadora a quill and the parchment to sign. She took it with a slight look of hesitation before she read over it. She didn't like it, she hated being kept under such a strict thumb by the ministry . . . But she had no choice. For Teddy.

"I'll sign it . . ." Dora nodded before she looked to the minister "J-Just please promise me one thing?"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at the girl, only a witch with Black blood would try to make demands when she had absolutely no leverage and to top it off was getting away with so much.

"M-My memories . . ." Dora couldn't help the shiver that went through her spine as she remembered, only being brought back to reality when Remus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She composed herself, looking the minister in the eye with all of the dignity she could possibly muster "Please. Can they remain . . . confidential?"

He smiled kindly at the girl "Fine . . . for Remus' sake and your sons. It would not do well to have all of your past revealed to the entirety of the wizarding world."

"Thank you." Dora nodded and signed the paper, immediately turning to the Auror she knew had the power to unbind her magic.

The magic that surged through her was intoxicating, dizzying, intense . . . wonderful. Nymphadora could feel her hair morphing, she consciously morphed away the bags under her eyes, the puffiness and redness of her tearful eyes . . . merlin she missed her magic.

"Beautiful." Remus kissed her head with a soft smile "Shall we go get our son?"

Dora grinned, the pain of the last few days almost non existent for the slightest of seconds as she relished in the thought of seeing her son again. Her son _and_ Remus. She was giddy with excitement. She didn't register the small walk to go and see her son, she didn't even register who was holding her son as she ran over to him.

"Teddy!" Dora grinned, picking up the little boy and hugging him tight.

"Mumma!" the boy giggled, planting a soppy kiss on his mothers' cheek. The pair giggled, hugging each other tightly as the boys' father proudly looked at the two beautiful people in front of him, _his family_.

"Thank you, Luna." Remus' voice was almost a whisper, he had almost hoped that Dora wouldn't hear him-wouldn't notice the girl-but as she looked past her son and at the blonde girl his hopes were dashed.

"That's okay professor." Luna smiled "Hello, _Nymphadora._ "

Dora froze for a slight second before she smiled back at the girl shyly "Hello, Luna . . ." she nodded to the glasses on her head "Are those those Spectre-thingies you were talking about?"

Luna nodded, smiling at the look of confusion on Remus' face "Yes, I'll send you a pair . . . Anywho I have to go talk to Mr Shacklebolt now, I'll see you soon."

Dora sighed as she watched the young girl skip off with Kingsley, her gaze pausing on Remus to laugh slightly at the look of confusion on his face "She's a sweet girl-very good at pretending to be tortured."

Remus looked at her with slight confusion before he shook his head "Come on, let's go home, Dora."

Dora grinned, taking Remus' hand as the trio walked off to the apparation point.

* * *

 **So, I have a little request from you guys. I wanna write more one shots and would love to know what you guys would like to see me write! I've already had a few requests without even asking for them so, within reason, send me your plot bunnies you'd like me to write and I'll consider them. It can be connected to one of my previous fictions or something entirely new! I will only take requests from people that have reviewed at least two stories of mine.**


	5. Mourning

Nymphadora entered Remus' old cottage with her son on her hip, playing with her hair. She smiled at the cosy little cottage, she hadn't been here in years and she was pleasantly surprised to see it hadn't changed a bit. She could still see the pokey little kitchen with the mismatched chairs around the little wooden table where she had first told Remus Lupin who she really was (or who she believed she was at that point in her life, a Lestrange by blood and name) and where they had made love for the first time. Dora looked around the small space, a smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry it's a little smaller than what you're used to . . ." Remus rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked to the floor.

Dora smiled and leant in to kiss Remus on his cheek "It's perfect, Remus."

Remus Lupin couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face as he looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Mumma . . ." Teddy looked up to his mother, tugging on her hair again to get her attention.

Dora looked to the little boy, gently pulling her hair away from his grip and placing a small kiss on his little hands "Teddy don't tug on mummies hair . . ."

The one-year-old gave his mum a curious look before he reached out for her hair again, sniffling when Dora wouldn't let him tug on it "Mumma . . . Where's Nanna?"

The question caught her off-guard, it felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart as she was reminded of exactly where his 'nanna' was. Dora looked up to the mirror hanging in the hallway, it was only then that she realised that the second she had gotten her magic back her hair had automatically changed to match Bellatrixs'. There was no escaping her mourning.

"I- . . ." Dora stared in the mirror, not being able to think of an excuse "I- . . ."

"Teddy, why don't you play with me instead, hmm?" Remus reached out for the little boy, gently taking him off of his mother with not a single ounce of protest on her part "Do you like chocolate?"

The little boy grinned as he clung onto Remus' shoulders, nodding frantically "Yeah!"

Nymphadora watched as the pair went into the kitchen, the little boy being placed on the floor as his father reached to a cabinet that was stocked to the brim with various kinds of chocolate. She smiled sadly as she looked back to the mirror. She took in every last detail she could see in the mirror. Her hair was undeniably a carbon copy of her mothers, the mess of black curls falling down past her shoulders and dying for a hair brush. She looked to her eyes, dark and twinkling – undoubtedly Black eyes. Her Death Eater dress still clung to her frame, the expensive black material covered in dirt, rips and scorch marks from spells fired in the battle. She reached down to her left arm, the Dark Mark was still emblazoned on her left arm but it seemed to lack something now . . . she could still feel the faint pull of the magic within it, it still had power-it was still pitch black and a constant reminder of her dark life . . . or her dark past now. A shiver passed through her as she tore her gaze away from the tattoo and back to her face in the mirror. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again, she looked too much like her for her to bare but she either didn't have the heart nor the will to change her appearance just yet.

Nymphadora barely noticed as Remus came up behind her, putting a gentle hand on her hip and a kiss on her cheek. He stared at her for a few moments in the mirror before he looked back to his son (the young boy was currently demolishing a chocolate bar on the kitchen table). She followed his gaze and sighed at the sight of her son.

"He'll be on a sugar high any minute now . . ." Dora smiled sadly at the boy.

Remus smiled playfully "I'm sure I can deal with it."

"Yeah," Dora scoffed "You say that again when he's running around the place with his toy wand pretending to duel ord- . . ." she swallowed as she finished the sentence in her head, _pretending to duel order members_ . . . she chewed her lip and turned to look up at the Order member in front of her "He'll grow out of it . . . I couldn't stop him picking up habits from- . . . he had to watch training sometimes . . . I- "

"It's fine, Dora." Remus kissed her head "He can pretend to duel to his hearts content."

She nodded, her lower lip was quivering dangerously as she wrapped her arms around herself, determined not to cry anymore she took a deep breath before she spoke again "I need to figure out what to tell him . . . He'll start whining for people he can't see anymore a-and I always gave into him . . ."

Remus placed a hand on each of her shoulders as her turned Dora around to face him, he lifted one hand up to wipe away a small tear that had escaped "We'll figure it out. Together."

With a nod she leant forward, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. The reality of just how tired she was suddenly hit her as she felt herself waver slightly. She yelped in shock as she felt her feet leave the floor as she was pulled up into Remus' strong arms, Teddy was giggling from the kitchen at the sight of it.

"Teddy, can you sit there nicely whilst I go put mummy to bed?" Remus looked to the child who nodded through his giggles, his father winked at him before carrying the dark haired woman up into his bedroom.

Dora wrapped her arms around the mans neck as he lowered her down to the bed, not letting him go "Stay with me . . . please?"

Remus sighed as he laid next to her on the bed, he placed a hand on her hip, kissing the tip of her nose before resting his forehead to hers "What about Teddy?"

"He'll be fine for a few minutes," she smiled sadly "he'll soon let us know if he wants us."

Remus nodded as he accio'd one of his old shirts to the bed before placing his wand on the bedside table next to him, he sat up slightly as he pulled Dora's wand out of a deep pocket in his cloak, putting it next to his own on the table "I got your wand before you got sent to the ministry . . . You need to get out of that dress, Dora"

"Thank you . . ." she sighed before she sat up, taking her wand as with a small flick her corset undid itself-she couldn't help but laugh slightly as Remus averted his gaze. She gingerly got up from the bed, slowly removing her dress before she shrugged on Remus' shirt, doing up only a few buttons on the front so she was just about covered before she turned back and leant down onto Remus. "You don't have to look away, you know."

Remus blushed for the second time that night as he kissed her head "Just being polite, love."

With a small sigh she buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes as she felt him hold her close, stroking her hair. She tried not to think about the events of the past few days as she instead revelled in the fact that she could simply lay there, in Remus' arms, not having to worry about who would find out about them whilst their son played peacefully in the other room . . .

Dora didn't even realise she'd fell asleep until she woke up the next morning. Remus was snoring slightly as he laid next to her in the bed in his striped pyjamas, she smiled slightly at the sight of it. She reaching out and placed her hand on his chest, watching as it rose and fell peacefully.

There was a tap on the window as Nymphadora was pulled out of her daydream. With a sigh she sat up in the bed, smiling as she saw her son sleeping peacefully in his cot next to them his tussled sandy brown hair a mess. She instantly recognised the owl perched on the window ledge, it was her Aunts owl.

She chewed her lip, nervous as to what on earth her Aunt would want her for and what the hell she had sent in a package tied to the owls' leg. She attentively opened the window, petting the owl as she gently released the package-only becoming more nervous as she noticed the owl didn't leave meaning that her Aunt expected a reply. She held her hand out for the owl to climb to climb up onto her shoulder before she carefully took her wand from the bedside table. With one last glance at the two boys she tiptoed out to the kitchen.

" _Shit_ . . ." Dora bit her lip as she stubbed her toe on the door frame, wincing as the owl hooted in its annoyance at the jostle of movement "Shh, Pegasus!" she whispered as she placed the package on the table.

After placing the bird down on the table Dora accio'd a bowl " _Auguimenti_."

She watched the bowl fill with water from the tip of her wand before she pulled out one of the chairs, placing the package on the space in front of her. After a few moments of eyeing the package and letter itself suspiciously she waved her wand across it, searching for any spells or curses that had been placed on it (she only found a few harmless charms on it to make the package itself lighter for the owl and ensure the parcel didn't fall unintentionally).

Dora glanced to the owl for a moment before looking back to the parcel, holding her breath for a few moments before finally snatching the letter from the top. She traced her finger over the neatly written _Nymphadora_ on the front of the letter then the Malfoy crest that sealed it together. Nymphadora chewed her lip as she opened the letter, reading it feverently.

 _Nymphadora,_

 _I'm unsure if Remus would have had the time to talk to you yet but I asked him to let you know I wished to talk to you. Please come to the manor if you can, if not send a letter back and we can arrange something. I assumed you didn't have any clothes at Lupins so I've sent a dress for you so you can change._

 _I hope yourself and Teddy are doing well._

 _Yours,_

 _Aunt Narcissa x_

Dora smiled as she looked over her aunts' signature _Aunt_ Narcissa. She wasn't sure why but she was almost expecting for her Aunt to automatically disown her and hate her . . . though maybe she'd prefer to do that in person by the looks of things. Though disowning people didn't seem the sort of activity you would send a dress for, still call yourself an Aunt and put a kiss at the end of your letter . . .

"Fuck." Nymphadora swore at Pegasus who had decided that she was taking far too long to respond so would start pecking her "Okay okay . . ."

After realising there wasn't any writing materials nearby Dora flicked her wand to accio some parchment, ink and quill. She hesitated for only a slight moment before she wrote back, she spoke the words as she wrote them.

" _Dear Aunt Cissa . . . Teddy and I are fine, thank you, . . . I will talk to Remus and be over later on today. . . . Thank you for the dress. . . . Hope the family is well . . . Dora x_ Sound good, Pegasus?" Dora looked at the bird for a few moments before she rolled her eyes, tying the letter to his leg "Anything sounds good to you as long as you can get the hell out of here, hmm?"

The bird hooted in reply before the witch walked over to the kitchen window, opening it "Go on, off you go." She rolled her eyes as she watched the bird leave.

It was only once the window was closed again that Nymphadora examined the parcel that apparently contained her dress. The paper was soon torn off to reveal the garment; one of her simpler dresses, it was a dark blue silk that dropped down to just above her ankles (Nymphadora had long argued that truly floor length dresses simply landed her flat on her face faster) and lace material over the shoulders. She bit her lip, it was short sleeved . . . with another glance down at the package Nymphadora was surprised yet pleased to see one of her lighter black traveling cloaks, long sleeved and hooded. Dora could easily hide under it if she didn't feel comfortable going outside, easily covering both her appearance and her dark mark without the need to morph, she couldn't help but smile slightly at how well her Aunt knew her.

After helping herself to Remus' bath and getting dressed into her fresh clothes Nymphadora crept back into the bedroom, walking over to the window when she realised both boys were still asleep. She had always found some slight entertainment in Malfoy Manor from sitting in the window seats and watching the grounds. Though Remus' cottage was a far cry from Malfoy Manor and the most interesting view she got was that of a lone tree in the back garden swaying in the wind.

"Mumma . . ." Dora turned to see her son rubbing his eyes with his tiny little hands.

"Hello beautiful." The boy reached his arms up to her as she walked over to his cot, picking him up and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Teddy played with her hair for a few moments as she sat back down onto the bed and placed him in her lap.

"Dadda . . . ?" Teddy pointed to the stirring form of Remus Lupin, looking up to his mother for confirmation.

"Yes Teddy." Dora kissed his head, placing him down on the bed "Go wake up Dadda."

The boy giggled as he ran over to the sleeping man, tripping at the last hurdle and falling straight on his back. Dora held back a laugh as Remus let out a groan, slowly turning onto his back and taking the turquoise haired boy into his arms.

"Sleep Teddy . . ." Remus moaned as the boy wriggled in his arms, after a few moments he gave up and sat up in the bed, frowning when he saw Nymphadora already fully dressed "What's the occasion? . . . and where did you get that . . .?"

"The dress?" Dora looked down to her lap, straightening her skirts on instinct "I- . . . It's kind of mine . . . Aunt Cissa sent it . . ."

"I never realised you wore dresses like that." Remus sighed as Dora raised an eyebrow at him "I mean; I knew you must have worn dresses like that but . . . it's rather . . . posh. It looks beautiful on you though."

"It'sactuallyacasualdress." Dora mumbled before she stood up "You need to get dressed. My Aunts asked me to go see her and I kinda want my stuff back anyway, or else I'll have to start walking around naked after today." She sighed.

Remus smirked "You can walk around naked if you want."

"Remus Lupin!" Dora giggled, nodding to Teddy "I'd get cold . . . Can we go? . . . Please?"

Remus looked from his son to Dora before nodding. Barely a word was exchanged as the two boys got ready to leave; Dora pulling out a change of clothes and clean nappy for Teddy whilst Remus got dressed into some of his less tattered clothes and the traveling cloak he had worn the day before. The young witch handed her son over to his father before pulling on her boots and traveling cloak, she pulled the hood up before she nodded to the wizard. Remus entwined his fingers around Dora's before kissing her on the cheek, walking off to the apparation point as the trio left for Malfoy Manor.


	6. Malfoy Manor

**So, a little bit of a longer wait for this chapter. I'm sorry but I found this one really difficult to write for some reason. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up before tuesday as I start a new job then so may be a little bit slower than usual on uploading from then on (but seeing as I usualy upload every other day I'm sure you can cope with me being a little slower haha) Anyway, as always please read, enjoy and please please please review! I love your reviews. Also it is my birthday on Friday, so consider reviewing a birthday present to me haha**

* * *

Nymphadora took a deep breath at the view of Malfoy Manor, reassured ever so slightly by the gentle squeeze of Remus' hand. Teddy groaned in Remus' arms, he had never disapparated before Remus took him from Malfoy Manor. Dora rubbed the little boys back and kissed his cheek, smiling slightly at his turquoise hair.

The little boy looked up to his mother before grinning when he realised where they were. "Nanna?" Teddy asked hopefully.

Dora sighed before she walked up to the wards of the manor, only slightly surprised that she was still admitted past the wards as she ushered Remus through the gates.

"Nanna?" Teddy asked again, his hair changing raven black from his habit of changing his hair to match who he wanted.

"Teddy . . ." Dora didn't look at the boy, walking straight ahead to the manor as she tried to come up with some kind of excuse for Teddy "I- . . ."

"You're going to see your Aunt Cissa, Teddy." Remus looked down to the boy, smiling as he grinned up at him, his hair turning blonde.

"Cissa?"

"Yes Teddy, but you have to be good." Remus adjusted the boy to lean him against his side.

Nymphadora gave Remus an appreciative look before stopping at the front doors to the manor. She hesitated . . . it almost didn't seem right just walking in like she had for so many years-like she had days ago even . . . the manor seemed to have changed, to not seem so welcoming to her and to just be plain different . . . Dora took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

It was only when the Malfoys house elf appeared at the front door that Dora realised what was different; the place lacked so much dark magic. Usually the entire place was laced with dark and powerful wards and almost hummed with power at times when so many dark witches and wizards had been practising under one roof. Of course there were still wards on the manor itself but only the wards she'd been used to in her teenage years-nothing compared to Voldemort and his Death Eaters wards.

"Mistress Lestrange," the small house elf bowed to the girl then the little boy "Master Teddy. Mistress Malfoy is in the Library."

"Thank you . . ." Dora went to walk towards the library before she had an idea, looking to the house elf "Show Remus to the grounds so Teddy can play." She looked to the old wolf "You don't mind do you . . .?"

Remus shook his head, smiling at her "Take as long as you need."

Dora nodded, watching as Remus and Teddy headed out towards the grounds of the manor. She waited until they were out of sight before with a deep breath she placed her hand on the ornate bannister, the marble felt cold beneath her grip as she slowly ascended the staircase. Each step seemed far more difficult than it should have been. Dora couldn't help but hold back a laugh at the fact she felt more welcome in this place when Voldemort and countless escaped convicts had resided under this roof, now that all this residence held was three Malfoys again it seemed far less welcoming to her.

Nymphadora walked the corridors, purposefully looking down at the ground so she wouldn't have to see anymore familiar sights than she had to. It hurt being here, she couldn't help it but it did . . . The metamorphmagus barely noticed she had reached the library as she tripped over a fold in the long carpet runner. Dora reached out and grabbed onto the door frame, biting her lip at her idiocy.

"Nymphadora . . .?" the unmistakable voice of Narcissa Malfoy called out from the other side of the door.

 _Shit_ placed her hand gingerly on the door, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath . . . she tried to collect her thoughts but all that she could clearly think of right now was every type of profanity she had ever heard. It wasn't until she could hear the faint click of her aunts heels on the floor on the other side of the door that she pushed the door open.

Narcissa Malfoy was stood in the middle of the library, her left hand placed on the top of the sofa that Nymphadora had lounged in when she was reading Dark Arts books as a child. Her face was unreadable. She placed her right hand on her side, almost clinging to the silk fabric of her dress.

"I knew it was you . . ." Narcissa Malfoy let herself smile ever so slightly.

"Who else would trip over their own feet?" Dora folded her arms in an unintentionally defensive way.

The two women stared at each other for a few more moments, you could have cut the tension in that room with a knife. Nymphadora shuffled her feet slightly, feigning interest in an old scuff mark on the floor (she was sure she'd caused it). Suddenly the tension became too much for her and she looked up at her Aunt.

"So, am I disowned now?" She stated it matter of factly, ignoring her Aunts wince at her bluntness.

"Nymphadora . . ." Cissa sighed, gesturing to the couch "Sit down."

The dark haired witch looked from her aunt to the sofa, unsure for a few moments before she finally decided to do as she was told, slowly walking over to the sofa and sitting down whilst her Aunt sat in an armchair opposite her.

"What are you planning to do now, Nymphadora?" Narcissa spoke matter of factly as she looked to her niece.

"Apart from staying out of Azkaban?"

"I meant about your heritage . . ." Narcissa rolled her eyes

"I love Remus, Aunt Cissa . . . If you can't accept that then fair enough disown me for all I care but I love him and I'm going to raise our son with him. I- "

"No." Narcissa shook her head, sighing "You know what I mean . . . It's entirely up to you, Nymphadora. I _can_ disown you from the Black line . . . You are also technically the very last Lestrange, Rabastan and Rodolphus simply don't count in their positions as head of the household when they're incarcerated for the rest of their lives."

"But I'm not a Lestrange, am I?" Nymphadora raised an eyebrow "I'm a Tonks technically."

Narcissa winced, as if her niece had sworn ". . . Do you wish to be Nymphadora Tonks?"

"I don't even know who that person is . . . What life I would have led . . ." Dora sighed "I'm not going to go legally change my name . . . I was kind of hoping to be a Lupin one day, anyway. Though that would automatically lead me to the disowned scenario I mentioned earlier." Nymphadora shrugged "I don't care."

"Well you should care." Narcissa sighed "I- . . . I don't think it would benefit you to give up being a Lestrange."

"Aunt Cissa- "

Narcissa raised her hand to stop her before putting both in her lap "Listen . . . You'll be seen as a Blood Traitor if you openly decide to stay with Remus, which is arguably better than . . . well . . ."

"A half-blood." Nymphadora sat up on the sofa, indignant "That's what I am, you might as well say it. Doesn't bother me . . ."

The blonde witch held back a wince before she began again "Just . . . Listen to me. You're already a known Death Eater, nothing you do is going to change that. Last time there were people . . . I'm sure you remember them-you were always stealing the Daily Prophet as a child. The left over Death Eaters who tried to carry on the work of the Dark Lord, the extremists of the other side who would try to take out the last of the Death Eaters . . . Dora, you're at risk of the extremists trying to get to you, but they're not trained the way Death Eaters are . . . if you don't publicly announce your true heritage and if you live the quiet life I assume you want you _should_ be safe from the left over Death Eaters . . . It's easier to have a risk from just one group of people than to be hated by all. Even if you decide to let your true parentage be known who are you helping?"

"I would be honouring my real parents' memory for once in my life." Dora found herself unintentionally glaring at the floor, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Dora . . . I'm sorry . . ." the younger woman looked up to see tears being held back in her Aunts eyes, her voice threatening to crack "What we did to you . . . to your parents . . ."

Silence hung in the air, neither witch saying a word for the longest time. It wasn't until Narcissa Malfoy went to speak again that Nymphadora finally spoke up.

"Don't . . ." Dora finally looked back up to the blonde woman "It's done. Nothing you say or do will change that."

"I know . . ." Narcissa sighed "I haven't told anyone . . . I suggest that you don't either. Your life will be simpler-Teddy will be safer . . . You stand to inherit the Lestrange estates still. I know that Lupin isn't well off, he has nothing, you can hardly return to any form of work now . . . You know you wouldn't have to work a day in your life with the Lestrange vaults . . . Nymphadora you can have your family home back."

Nymphadora laughed, maybe so much time around Bellatrix had made her slowly lose her mind too "Oh merlin, how I wanted to go back there for so many years . . . it would be kind of funny really, wouldn't it? A half-blood, a werewolf and their offspring living in the noble Lestrange Manor . . . I think even mum would kill me for that one."

"She never would have hurt you." Narcissa sighed "She told me so herself . . . When she first found out who you got pregnant by she wondered if you knew-or cared about his blood status before you . . . created Teddy . . . She was terrified you'd do just as Andromeda did before you-run off to be a blood traitor . . . She knew The Dark Lord would command her to kill you-she had this whole plan as to how she'd have to duel you to make sure she lost."

Dora scoffed "Yeah, like I could beat her in a duel. She must have been hysterical at the time."

"Oh she was. But that didn't mean she meant it any less . . . She loved you."

Nymphadora could feel the lump in her throat, the sting of tears in her eyes, her heart hurting all over again at the loss of Bellatrix Lestrange "I miss her so much . . ." she sniffed, trying to stop her voice from breaking as she spoke "She raised me on lies, killed my own biological mother . . . and I want her back."

Nymphadora couldn't help it as the sob escaped from her, she leaned forward as she buried her face in her hands, trying to stop the flow of tears. She was surprised when she felt a comforting arm around her, pulling her into an embrace. Narcissa stroked her nieces' hair, staring off into the fireplace as she comforted her niece- Narcissa Malfoy was always the best at hiding her emotions.

"So do I . . ." Narcissa sighed as she rubbed the girls back "I miss Bellatrix . . . Andromeda . . . Merlin on a very rare occasion I even find myself reminiscing about Sirius . . . But all things happen for a reason. Do you truly think Bellatrix could have survived Azkaban again?"

"No . . ." Dora sniffed as she slowly sat up again, slowly regaining her composure.

"Exactly . . . She would have died in Azkaban . . . At least this way she got to die the way she wanted-fighting for what she believed in."

The two witches sat in silence for a long time, both silently thinking over their grief. What they had lost, what had happened . . . what was different now. They were only snapped out of their thoughts as a shriek of childish laughter was heard.

"Teddy is here?" Narcissa smiled slightly as Dora nodded "Come on, let's go see him."

Dora nodded and after a few moments she stood up. Narcissa pondered over her for a few moments before she reached out and wiped the stray tears from under her nieces' eyes.

"There . . . Much better." Narcissa Malfoy smiled weakly. She was taken aback as Nymphadora launched forward suddenly, hugging her tightly, it took a few moments for Narcissa to return the embrace with a heavy sigh.

"D-Don't leave me . . . Please." Dora spoke into her Aunts hair, of which she'd buried her face into, like she had as a small child.

Narcissa reached up, stroking the girls hair for a few moments before stepping back, smiling sadly as she rested each hand on her nieces shoulders "The world is changing, Nymphadora . . . I think if this war has taught us anything it's that we must stand by our family . . . I can't say I approve of your relationship with a-with Mr Lupin . . . But I also think you've been put through far too much for me to have a right on judging who you want to settle down and finally have the peaceful life you deserve with."

Dora didn't say a word as she slowly nodded, her sad smile enough of a thanks as the two women silently understood each other. With another small sigh Narcissa stroked the stray strands of hair out of her nieces face, lacing her arm in her own as she finished. They both walked out to the grounds together to find Teddy, who was still laughing in the grounds. It was the purest and most peaceful sound the pair had heard out in the grounds of Malfoy Manor for a very long time.


	7. Nanna Lestrange

**Thank you for the reviews (and early birthday wishes)! Here is the next chapter, please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Teddy was running around the garden, Remus Lupin chasing him around a large rose bush. They were playing a game of chase where Remus Lupin was clearly letting his son win, the one-year-old could barely run as he tripped over his own feet every few steps but he quickly jumped back up again with a gleeful giggle as he began to run once more.

Nymphadora smiled at the sight of it, her two boys together . . .

"See." Narcissa nudged her niece slightly, nodding to her hair "Things get better . . ."

Dora had barely noticed that the hair that had been imitating her late mother since the moment she had died had suddenly smoothed out from the crazy locks, it's raven black turning bubble gum pink. She smiled slightly as she twirled a pink lock around her finger, her sight only being brought back to the boys as she heard Remus exclaim.

"Oomph! You got me Teddy!" Remus Lupin laughed as he fell to the floor, letting his son climb onto his chest.

The little boy had bright turquoise hair and a beaming grin on his face, he giggled as he climbed all over his poor father. Dora bit her lip as she grinned in amusement for a slight moment before she walked over to the pair, folding her arms in a mockingly authorative stance.

"Now, what have you two gotten up to, hmm?" Dora could barely keep the grin off her face as she raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Mumma!" Teddy giggled, stopping to sit on Remus' chest, proud of his well fought for capture of his father "Got 'im!"

Remus grinned, looking up at the mother of his child from the floor until he noticed Narcissa Malfoy slowly walking over to the pair. Dora pulled the boy off of him as he stood up, brushing down his cloak of the dirt of the floor as Teddy squealed in delight.

"Aunt Cissa!" Teddy yelled, reaching out for the blonde witch and squealing with delight yet again as she lifted him into her arms, kissing his head as she held him close to her.

"Hello Teddy bear." Narcissa smiled at the little boy "Are you being good for Mummy?"

Teddy nodded eagerly before looking past her, as if expecting to see someone else "Aunt Cissy . . ."

"Yes?" Narcissa frowned slightly at the boys' inquisitive tone as she adjusted him in her arms.

"Where Nanna?" Teddy frowned as he played with his Great Aunts hair.

Narcissa looked to Nymphadora for a moment before she answered the child "She's gone away, Teddy."

"Where?" Teddy sniffed as he played with Narcissas' hair.

Narcissa looked to the little boy then to each of his parents, unsure of what to say or do. There was no easy way to explain to a one-year-old how their Grandmother wouldn't be coming back, how on earth do you explain death to a child that young?

"Teddy want Nanna." Teddy looked up at his aunt, folding his arms as he jutted his lower lip out in what was supposed to be a demanding way but only managed to look far too adorable for his own good.

Narcissa sighed "Teddy- "

"Want Nanna!" Teddy yelled "Nanna!"

Nymphadora stared at him, a pain in her chest as she tried to figure out some sort of excuse to give the boy . . . she couldn't cope with his continued demands for someone who was never coming back.

"No." Narcissa spoke firmly to the young boy "You don't yell like that, Edward."

The little boy stared up at her for a few moments before he burst into tears. That was it. With a glance to the little whining boy Nymphadora grabbed Remus' hand, storming off towards the manor as Narcissa looked to her with a look of confusion and panic at being left alone with the boy.

"Nymphadora!" Narcissa called for the girl as she stopped at the doorway of the manor.

"I'll be back!" Dora yelled behind her as she walked through the manor, Remus' hand firmly in her own.

"Dora, what are you doing . . ." Remus seemed just as confused as Narcissa but still he followed her as she rushed through the halls.

Nymphadora shook her head, only stopping when she reached the door she had been looking for. She stared at the door, it looked like any other door in the entire manor but she knew exactly what laid behind the door. It was only when Remus moved his hand, gently placing a reassuring grasp on her shoulder that she realised that he had pretty much guessed where they were. It was all she needed to get the strength to put her hand on that door handle and turn . . .

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestranges' room looked exactly the same as they had left it. The house elves had made the bed and picked up the clothes from the floor as they had hurriedly changed the day they had left for the battle, but apart from that it was entirely the same. The three wanted posters that Nymphadora had taken from Diagon Alley the day she ran off to meet Remus were pinned to the wall above her fathers' chest of drawers. It seemed silly with Remus in the room, how her mother had laughed at them and declared they needed pride of place on the wall as she commanded Rodolphus to put them up. How could a mother be so happy at her daughter being a wanted criminal?

There was a bottle of whiskey on the table next to her fathers' side of the bed, the remnants of his last alcoholic drink sitting in the crystal glass next to it, the small photograph of a five-year-old Nymphadora with her father and uncle in the silver frame placed next to it. Dora couldn't help the small scoff of laughter that escaped her as she picked up the expensive frame; her Uncle had teased Rodolphus when he saw the image-claiming that he had wanted a picture of his 'good looking face' next to him, Dora was apparently only secondary in the frame to him.

She slowly sat down on the bed, putting the frame down before she looked to her mothers' side of the bed. She placed her hand on the fabric of the duvet, she could still smell her mothers perfume from where she sat. The photograph on her mothers' side of the bed looked up at her, a small smile on Bellatrix Lestranges' face as a baby Nymphadora reached up from her arms to try and grasp onto her hair. That must have been when Bellatrix first brought her home . . . Dora didn't realise she had started crying again until Remus sat down beside her, he reached a handkerchief out of his pocket as he gently wiped another tear from her eyes.

The couple sat in silence for a few moments before Remus sighed, the slightest hint of his discomfort in his voice "Dora . . . What are we doing up here?"

Dora looked down in her skirts, twisting her hands in her lap as she mumbled "I'm sorry . . . she killed your best friend . . . I forget you must hate her as much as the rest of the world does."

Remus sighed before he wrapped an arm around Dora, kissing her head "She's not my favourite person . . . but I can understand why you had feelings for her . . ."

Dora bit back a scoff, she knew that Remus didn't understand why she loved Bellatrix Lestrange-she could barely understand it herself . . . but right now wasn't the time for that discussion. She stared at the floor, lost in her thoughts before Remus finally spoke again.

"So, why are we in here, Dora?"

"I . . ." Dora bit her lip before she stood up off the bed, slowly walking over to her mothers' wardrobe "I have an idea . . . To stop Teddy whining . . ."

"Dora . . . I- "

Dora turned and stopped Remus' warning tone with a pleading look "Please, humour me. He won't stop asking for her-it's my fault, I've always been so easy to give in to him." Dora tried to stop more tears flowing as she became more frantic in her talks "I can't just have him keeping on about her-he's seen her every day of his life and I _can't cope_ with the constant reminder. She used to be able to get him to behave but I- . . . I can't do it Remus I- "

The frantic young witch was cut off as Remus Lupin stood, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He kissed her hair and gently stroked her back as he calmed her, only speaking after she visibly relaxed in his arms "I understand . . ."

Nymphadora took a deep breath as she stepped out of Remus' arms, hesitating only for a slight second before she opened her mothers' wardrobe. Remus Lupin was hardly surprised to see a sea of black that was the collection of Bellatrix Lestranges' wardrobe, the odd garment a deep midnight blue or a splash of Slytherin green every now and then. He watched Nymphadora as she pulled out a plain black dress and under bust corset, she chewed her lip for a few moments in the same nervous habit Remus had learned to find so attractive in her, almost arousing.

It barely helped as without warning Nymphadora slipped her silk dress over her head, standing in the middle of the room in her underwear for a few moments before she pulled Bellatrix Lestranges dress over her head. A small smirk played on her lips as she noticed Remus watching her, with a blush he looked away. She rolled her eyes and put the corset around her waist, tying it up with a flick of her wand. The corset seemed a little tight and the chest area seemed a little baggy as Nymphadora winced at the pinch of the corset before she screwed up her face, morphing her figure to the exact look of Bellatrixs'. Her breasts were slightly larger and her waist slightly smaller, her height more along Remus' level than her own.

Dora walked over to the mirror, stopping before she morphed her face "Remus . . . It's just me, okay?"

Remus nodded slightly, watching her intently as she shifted her facial features, it wasn't long at all before her hair changed with it and Remus Lupin was staring straight at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Right . . ." Dora stared in the mirror for a few moments, she didn't expect seeing the spitting image of her mother looking back at her to hurt this much . . . with a deep breath she moved away from the mirror and walked over to the door, opening it as Remus walked over to her.

"Wait, one minute . . ." Remus watched as Dora accio'd a small handbag, only slightly taken back as he watched her summon every last item belonging to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange as they all disappeared into her magically enhanced bag. He didn't question any of it (not even when he watched the couples Death Eater masks fly into the bag).

With a small nod Nymphadora handed her bag to Remus before striding down the corridor; it was chilling how accurately the young witch could mimic the deceased Death Eater. As she got to the rear grounds of the manor and stepped out Narcissa Malfoy only seemed slightly shocked to see her before she sighed, saying something to Teddy that neither Remus nor Dora could hear. The little boy turned to see the pair, grinning broadly when he realised who was there.

"Nanna!" the little boy screeched as he ran over to the spitting image of his Nan as she knelt down and opened her arms to him.

"Hello Teddy . . ." Dora kissed the boys head, sitting back onto the floor and placing the little boy on her lap in a way she had seen her mother do so many times.

"Nanna, where you go?" Teddy shuffled on the womans lap, reaching up and playing with her hair.

"I- . . ." Nymphadora stopped for a moment, trying to consider what on earth she would say to her son in a way that would explain that she wouldn't be around anymore, Nymphadora couldn't morph into Bellatrix Lestrange every time Teddy missed his Nanna. "Teddy, Nanna has to go away for a while."

Teddy frowned "No . . ."

"Yes, Teddy."

"B-" The one-year-old went to argue before a look came from his grandmothers face that he had learned to mean that she meant it and not to argue.

"Teddy . . . Nanna has to go away for a long while . . ." Dora stroked the boys' hair as he knotted his hand in her hair, she gently pulled his hand away, kissing it as she softly talked to him "Don't bother mummy about it . . . it's for the best, okay? Maybe when you're older she'll tell you about it."

"Teddy is older . . ." the little boy sniffed.

"I mean Hogwarts age, Teddy." Dora sighed. Teddy looked at her for a few moments before he leapt up, wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her so tightly she almost lost the ability to breathe.

"Okay . . ." Teddy hugged her tightly for a few minutes before he leaned back "Love you Nanna." Teddy kissed her on the cheek before hugging her again.

Nymphadora hugged him tightly, screwing her eyes shut as she tried her hardest to keep her composure, kissing his cheek as she stroked his back "Nanna loves you too Teddy . . . But she has to go now . . . are you going to be a big boy for Nanna and be good for mummy and daddy?"

Teddy nodded in her hair as he hugged her. Dora looked up at Narcissa for a few moments, she could have sworn she saw her wipe away a tear before she leant down and took Teddy off of the woman who looked like his grandmother, kissing his head as she held him.

"Say goodbye to Nanna, Teddy." Narcissa kissed the little boys head "She has to go now . . . but Mummy will be back in a minute and I'm sure she doesn't want to see you sad."

Teddy nodded as he waved his little hand at Dora "Bye Nanna, love you."

Nymphadora held back tears as she stood up, waving to the little boy, not daring to speak in fear of her voice cracking. She turned and walked back into the house, tearing open the first bathroom door she saw and barely realising as Remus walked in behind her. She looked up in the mirror, barely registering that she still looked like Bellatrix Lestrange before Remus nodded to her general appearance. With one last look in the mirror the metamorphmagus screwed her eyes shut, morphing her hair into her own much tamer dark locks and slowly replacing her facial features of that of her own. It was only when it was clearly Nymphadora in the mirror that Remus walked over to the witch, embracing her as she burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry . . ." Dora sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Remus, gripping onto his robes.

"It's fine . . ." Remus sighed as he kissed her head "I know what it feels like to lose your parent . . . I can only imagine how confusing and hurtful this whole situation must be to you."

Dora nodded, sniffing for a few moments before she pulled away. Without another word she stripped off Bellatrixs' under bust corset and dress, stuffing it into the handbag Remus was currently carrying and accio'ing out her own dress from its depths. Without another word she flung her blue silk dress over her head and pulled it down, looking up at the wizard.

"Better?" she asked timidly.

Remus bent down slightly and kissed her nose "You're perfect to me, always."

The young witch blushed slightly before she kissed him on the cheek, taking a deep breath before she walked back out of the bathroom "Come on, back to reality."


	8. Laid to rest

**Sooooo sorry about the wait, here is an extra long chapter in thanks. haha Settling into a new job right now so will be a bit sporadic for a little while but bare with me! Anyway as always please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 _"Come to Daddy, Dora!" Rodolphus grinned as he knelt on the floor, holding his hands out for the young girl._

 _With a scream of excitement the two-year-old came bounding across the room, her emerald green locks flying behind her as she ran into her fathers' arms. She giggled as she was lifted up into the air as her father stood up, lifting her above his head for a few moments before pulling her into a tight embrace, showering her head with kisses._

 _"Stooooop Daddy!" Nymphadora giggled as she squirmed._

 _"Oh, okay then." Rodolphus sat in his armchair, placing her on his knee with a playful smirk on his face._

 _The little girl observed him for a few moments before she jumped up onto her feet, standing precariously on his legs as she reached up and kissed his cheek with a broad grin. Rodolphus Lestrange sighed happily as he stroked his daughters' hair, watching the two-year-old reach out for his own hair. She observed it for a few moments before she screwed her eyes shut. Her hair shortened to shoulder length, thinning out and straightening before it turned the exact shade of her fathers._

 _"Clever girl." Rodolphus chuckled._

 _"Very . . . nice, Dora." Bellatrix sounded slightly amused as she walked into the room carrying a small black velvet sack._

 _"Mummy." Nymphadora giggled as she turned on her fathers' legs, slipping only to have Rodolphus hook his arm around her middle and sit her back down, though the little girl was having none of this sitting down as she jumped off her fathers' lap. "Whatcha got?"_

 _Bellatrix smirked as she lifted the bag to her high level, mocking ignorance "This? . . . Hmm . . . I don't know . . . Do you, Rod?"_

 _"I have no idea, Bella dear." Rodolphus returned her smirk as the little girl ran at her mum-stopping only feet off of colliding into her as she gave her a playful warning look._

 _The two-year-old jutted out of bottom lip in her adorable little pout and her best puppy dog eyes. She watched her mother walk over to sit on her fathers' lap, handing him the small sack as he dramatically looked through it._

 _"I don't know, Dora . . . No, nothing of interest in here." Rodolphus joked._

 _"Presents!" Dora laughed as she ran up to them, trying to get on the armchair unsuccessfully before Bellatrix lifted her up and placed her on her lap._

 _"Now why would you have presents, hmm?" Bella stroked the young girls' hair, unable to wipe the amused smirk from her face._

 _"Because it's my BIRTHDAY!" Dora giggled._

 _"Oh, is it?" Bellatrix frowned before she looked to her husband "I'm sure that was last year."_

 _"It's every year silly!" Dora grinned "Aunt Cissa said! You have a birthday EVERY year."_

 _Bellatrix laughed "Oh, okay then, I suppose there might be something in there for you."_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange lifted her hands over dramatically, pressing the little girls nose playfully before with one swift movement she wandlessly sent a flurry of presents flying from the bag. There were brightly wrapped parcels of all shapes and sizes, some twice the size of the little girl and some smaller ones._

 _She squealed with joy as she fell off of her mothers' lap in her excitement, running over to the mountain of gifts. It took her hours to riffle through the mountain, sending paper everywhere as she powered through with boundless energy. Mr and Mrs Lestrange watched with contented amusement, occasionally flicking a wrist to lend their magical help to open some of the larger gifts._

 _After the toddler had opened all of her gifts she sat in the middle of the room playing with her new doll. She soon discovered it was charmed to have the same hair colour as her at all times and both child and doll now sported bright pink locks. She barely noticed as her mother came and sat behind her on the floor._

 _"Here . . ." Bellatrix whispered in the girls' ear as she gently placed a silver chain around her neck. The little girl looked down to see the most beautiful jewel she had ever seen, it was two different shades of blue, alternating between a dark and lighter shade and twisting into a star the size of a sickle. She held it in her small fingers as she watched it twinkle in the light._

 _"This is your birthstone." Bellatrix pointed the the aquamarine stone "Then this is mine." She pointed to the dark blue sapphire then tugged on an identical delicate silver chain from her neck as she showed her an identical star on her necklace "See, Mummy has one too. So we're always together."_

 _"Even when I'm at Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius'?" Bellatrix laughed at the shocked look on the little girls face._

 _"Always, beautiful."_

 _Nymphadora jumped at her mother, wrapping her little arms around her neck and hugging her close "Love you!"_

Nymphadora woke with a jolt, her eyes snapping open. She gingerly reached up to touch her cheeks, realising that her cheeks were wet with tears. After a few moments of staring at the high ceiling she realised it had all been a far too realistic dream. She had not thought of her second birthday in many, many years-nor had she ever remembered it quite so vividly. After a few minutes Nymphadora turned on her side in the bed, smiling ever so slightly as she realised Remus Lupin was sleeping soundly beside her.

She chewed her lip as she cautiously slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake him. She looked around their large master bedroom with a sad sigh before tip-toeing out into the corridor. Dora had snuck around Lestrange manor so many times as a young girl, for much greater reasons that wanting to slip away from a man it was almost laughable.

It had taken a while but with the help of Remus Nymphadora had done it. They'd left Narcissa during the days for a few weeks (which Teddy loved and had no complaints at being spoilt by his Great Aunt) whilst they had cleared the dust, dirt and many boggarts and other magical nuisances that had been drawn to the empty manor over the years and it was now once again Nymphadoras' home. It had been a surprise the the young woman that Remus had so readily agreed to move into the manor, his acceptance and understanding of her need to return to her family home amazed her. Though in her eyes Remus Lupin was an amazing man.

Dora entered one of the few rooms in their home that hadn't been changed at all, each other room had a few little changes-a new lick of paint or a slight redecoration on some of the darker feeling rooms-but this room was exactly the same as it had been all those years ago.

The Metamorphmagus was greeted by her own reflection in the large mirror above the grand fireplace. She was hardly surprised to see she had matched her hair to her mothers in her sleep but it never made it any easier to see, she already looked so much like her in her natural form the hair made it so much more . . . striking. She never used to mind, she even used to love the fact she looked so much like her mother at one stage, but now all it did was cause more hurt and pain at her loss. With a heavy sigh she walked over to her fathers' armchair. As she sat down she pulled her feet under her, leaning back and closing her eyes for a few moments.

She reached up to her neck, fighting back the sting of tears yet again as she felt the delicate silver chain. It was the one piece of extortionately expensive jewellery the woman had always worn no matter what. Usually she avoided wearing her more expensive jewels like the plague, she even betted away some of her jewellery for fun at Hogwarts but this one necklace was special to her . . . it made her feel safe in some strange way.

The witches' eyes shot to the door as she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor, the brass door handle slowly turned before the old door creaked open. Dora smiled sadly as she watched Remus Lupin poking his head around the corner.

"Are you alright, Dora?" Remus frowned slightly as he walked over to her, placing a hand on the back of the armchair.

The dark haired witch nodded with her unconvincing smile, the older man looking at her knowingly for a few moments before with a sigh he gave in and leant down to place a small kiss on her forehead.

"It's five in the morning Dora, why are you up?"

"I don't know . . ." she sighed, swinging her feet out from under her and looking up at the man "Did I wake you up?"

Remus shook his head as she stood to her feet sighing as he pulled her towards him in a tight embrace, kissing her on the head. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she let herself close her eyes.

"Your Aunt is coming over today, she sent her owl last night." Remus mumbled into her hair, smiling slightly as she immediately looked up at the mention of Narcissa Malfoy, a small smile playing on her lips "You had already gone to sleep, I didn't want to wake you."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes "Thanks . . . Good to know she doesn't hate me."

"Right," he chuckled "I highly doubt that she could ever hate you."

"Oh?" Dora raised an eyebrow playfully "You know Narcissa Malfoy well?"

"No, but your family were hardly the kind to stay hidden in the shadows and not have their selves known to the world." Remus stroked the younger womans hair out of her face, smiling as she seemed to cheer up slightly "She seems just as fiercely protective of you as she does Draco. From all you've told me over the years she seems far more accepting and I doubt she is prepared to lose anymore family."

"No . . . You're probably right . . . We were always close, even before I went to live with her. She was always pulling me out of trouble and shielding me from things that got too . . . dark for a child. Mum used to tell her off for trying to turn me into too much of a lady, told her that no daughter of hers was going to turn into some boring house wife, I was better than that." Dora laughed "Merlin those two were bloody funny when they disagreed on something; Aunt Cissa would always try to be so god damned logical and mum would have none of it. She'd always end up making fun of her whilst I ended up huddled over in laughter in the corner."

"Was that when you were a child?"

"Yes . . . And as recently as last year." Dora laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes before lifting her into his arms without warning earning a squeal of shock.

"Remus!" Dora laughed "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's currently 5am-though you are awake and I am awake." Remus grinned mischievously, his marauder side showing "Do you know who is not awake?"

Dora giggled, her hair turning a deep red "Oh Remus, I like your way of thinking."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa Malfoy floo'd into Lestrange Manors main sitting room – causing her niece to jump a mile in shock. Luckily Narcissa was used to the girls' clumsiness and managed to save the ornament she jolted into with ease.

"Hello Nymphadora." Narcissa smiled as she walked to her niece, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Aunt Cissa you scared the shi-sugar out of me! Yes, the sugar." Dora grinned as she gave her Aunt a quick hug.

"Didn't Remus tell you I was coming?" Narcissa rolled her eyes before returning the hug, looking around the room "Where's the little one?"

"Yes, he did." Dora smiled in her amused annoyance "Teddy is with his Dad in his room I think."

"Oh well, we'll go find him in a moment shall we?" Narcissa motioned for her niece to sit down, ignoring the indignant roll of her eyes she received "I want to talk to you."

With a slight frown Nymphadora sat down on the armchair opposite her "Okay . . ."

"Dora . . ." Narcissa Malfoy held her hands in her lap, clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand "After- . . . After the battle, you asked me to take care of Bellatrix . . ."

Nymphadora immediately sat upright, she was ashamed to say she hadn't really thought of how Bellatrix Lestrange would be committed to her final resting place. It had all seemed so important at the time-it still was-but so much had happened since then . . .

"Nymphadora . . ." Narcissas' soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Where is she?" her voice came out strained as she looked to her Aunt.

"I have made arrangements . . ." Narcissa sighed "We are to meet an old acquaintance-" she looked down at her delicate silver watch on her right wrist "in ten minutes."

Nymphadora wrung her hands in her lap "T-Then what?"

"He has Bellatrix . . . We can bury her in the Black family cemetery tonight." Narcissa winced as Nymphadora shot up to her feet, almost falling over in her shock.

"W-What?! You're telling me this with ten minutes to spare!?" it was clear to see that Nymphadora took after Bellatrix at times, particularly when she shot out with bursts of rage.

"Dora, calm down." The blonde witch tried to sooth the girl, to no avail "I had to give you such short notice, I couldn't risk others finding out about this. I've been given permission from the Ministry to take you there myself, Remus will stay here with Teddy."

"I-I . . . H-How . . . So only you and I will be there, that's hardly right!" Dora wrapped her arms around herself, she could feel her emotions flaring as she felt her magic crackle beneath her fingers as she began to lose control of her emotions.

"Nymphadora, if there was a large fan fair for the funeral of Bellatrix Lestrange – a woman who dedicated her life to torturing and murdering- "

"She was my mother!" Nymphadoras' hair shot red.

"She was your-!"

"Don't you dare!" Nymphadora growled, the spit of Bellatrix Lestrange as she glared at her Aunt "She was my mother. I know she did not give birth to me, I know what she did to my biological parents-she did what she was instructed and then took me in and not once did she treat me like anything but her own child." Tears threatened to spill over her eyes and run down her cheeks, her fists were clenched by her sides. Luckily Narcissa was used to Bellatrixs' temperaments enough to know how to calm down her daughter.

"Okay . . . I'm Sorry Dora . . ." Narcissa reached out her hand for the younger girl, rubbing her arm "It's okay . . . You know it has to be like this, we worked hard enough to get her any kind of funeral in the first place-she's one of very few Death Eaters that have had their body released to their family . . . There would be riots if we did it any other way."

Dora scoffed, calming down ever so slightly as she deeply exhaled "She would have loved that."

"Yes," Cissa smiled sympathetically "but it wouldn't be very easy to control."

After a few moments the younger woman nodded, taking her Aunts hand as she spoke timidly "C-Can we go now?"

The two women slowly walked out of the manor, neither one speaking nor letting go of the others hand. It was almost without warning that Narcissa Malfoy apparated away from the grounds of the manor, taking her niece with her. The blonde woman took a long black traveling cloak from the depths of her small bag, handing it to the metamorphmagus.

"Put this on and pull up the hood." Narcissa instructed as Nymphadora obeyed her without question.

The evening was cold, the wind gently blowing and sending a chill through the air. As the pair wordlessly made their way over to the cemetery on the top of the hill a small crack could be heard in the distance, a figure appearing on the entrance of the cemetery. Nymphadora couldn't help but be stopped in her tracks for a slight moment as she realised the shrouded figure hovering just off of the floor next to him. Mrs Malfoy turned around, beckoning her niece over to her as she continued to walk towards the cemetery.

As she walked closer to the entrance her eyes did not once waver from what she knew was the body of Bellatrix Lestrange, she barely noticed as Narcissa withdrew a small dagger from her robes and pricked her finger. She pressed it to the serpentine statue in front of her, her pure blood appeasing the blood magic keeping the cemetery locked to any witch or wizard who the Black family deemed unworthy of stepping foot in the final resting place of their deceased.

"Lestrange." The wizard who had arrived with her mother grasped her attention for the first time. As Dora looked up at him she nodded slightly, immediately looking away again. She recognised the wizard from the Death Eaters, one who had ran at the first opportunity and managed to worm his way out of Azkaban from a mixture of pretending to be under the Imperious curse and having a large vault in Gringotts vault. She tried not to think of what her mother would say to someone who would be considered a traitor to The Dark Lord placing her in her grave . . . She didn't really think twice as she motioned for the two to go ahead, drawing her wand and taking over in the levitation of her body.

She lingered for a few moments before she sent her mother in ahead of her, slowly walking over to the allotted space for Bellatrix Lestrange. The man exchanged a silent look with Mrs Malfoy before with a small nod he walked out of the cemetery, standing at the entrance in almost a guard like position.

"I-Is there no-one to say any words . . .?" the tears could be heard in Nymphadoras' voice as her Aunt shook her head "Not wise, I suppose?"

Narcissa sighed sympathetically "You can say a few words if you wish . . ."

The two witches stood in silence for a few moments, neither saying a word as the only sound that could be heard was the distance hoot of an owl. Nymphadora stared down at her for a few moments before she slowly knelt down next to the body, she gingerly reached out and placed a hand on the shroud. She could feel where Bellatrixs' hand was as she gently placed hers on top.

"I- . . . I love you . . ." Nymphadora sniffed "I'm sorry . . . I should have tried to save you-I was distracted and when I went to help it was too late . . ." The tears were soon flowing "You'll always be my mum though . . . I miss you so much . . ."

The young woman soon broke down into tears, her hair turning the spitting image of the late Bellatrix Lestrange. After a few minutes she felt the delicate hand of Narcissa Malfoy on her shoulder and she turned to see the tears mirrored in her eyes.

"It's time, Dora . . . We have to leave . . ."

Dora nodded and after a few moments she wandlessly lowered Bellatrix into the empty plot with extreme care. Without a moments hesitation Narcissa Malfoy transfigured the loose shroud into a fine black oak casket with silver handles and green intricate patterns decorating the oak in fine detail. It wasn't long before the grave was filled and Nymphadora summoned a fine collection of pure white roses on top of the unmarked grave.

The younger witch was still on the floor, sure she had lost all ability to move when the first crack of apparation could be heard. Without a moments notice she felt Narcissa pull her to her feet as more could be heard.

"Lestrange!" the male voice yelled out for her, anger clearly dripping from each syllable.

Nymphadora barely thought of it as she drew her wand, walking to the entrance way as she ignored her Aunts warning tone as she tried to get her to stay.

The voice of a second figure called out to her "Why should your bitch of a mother get a burial!? How does she deserve such a right!"

The metamorphmagus immediately threw up a shield as the third figure threw a hex in her direction.

"I do not wish to fight you. Leave." Dora tried to regain her composure as she glared down at the trio facing her, she didn't recognise any of their faces.

"We never got a choice, bitch! Why should you!" the first man snarled at her.

"Stop talking and get her!" the woman by his side yelled.

A flurry of hexes soon rained down on the two Black women as Nymphadora reflected each and every curse. Narcissa was soon stood by her side, trying to help her as she sent a few hexes at the trio to try and stun them. As each and every curse flew their way Nymphadora managed to reflect each one that came to her, backing away into the cemetery slightly as she tried to avoid cursing them back.

The blonde witch hissed in pain as a small hex got past the shields, cutting her pale cheek. It was enough to distract her niece as she turned to face her to ensure she wasn't too badly hurt within the blink of an eye she was sent flying. Nymphadora shot across the small graveyard, colliding with the largest headstone.

Black spots filled her vision as she hit her head, the old stone cracking underneath her as the long arm of the wizard statue on top of the headstone cracked, crashing down onto her leg. She bit down on her lower lip, being trained not to show weakness at all levels of pain but still being in absolute agony as she was sure the bones in her leg were cracked in half. She gripped onto her wand tightly, watching as her aunt ran over to her and firing a shield behind her to stop the hexes still coming her way.

Nymphadora Lestrange never thought she would be thankful to see Aurors but as two wizards and one witch in long blue Auror robes appeared she sighed a breath of relief. She watched the trio instantly leave at their arrival and raised a hand to her head. Dora let out a hiss of pain as she pulled her hand away to see blood. Narcissa soon dropped next to her, her face filled with panic.

"I'm fine Aunt Cissa . . ." she groaned.

"Yeah, you bloody look it." One of the Aurors had walked over, a bearded well built man with a look on his face that clearly showed his distaste of being there.

Dora held back a glare, yelling out as the stone arm was unexpectedly lifted from her.

"Be careful." Narcissa Malfoy hissed at the Auror.

"Do you need to go to St Mungoes?" Nymphadora instantly looked to the familiar voice.

Harry Potter looked at her with almost a kind look as he stood there in his new Auror robes, a small badge underneath his Auror crest stating that he was in training. Nymphadora shook her head slightly, her look softening.

"No . . . Thank you." Dora looked down to her leg, pointing her wand to the now protruding bone and as she muttered a spell under her breath she winced at her bone popping back into place, her skin knitting back together. She glanced to her mothers final resting place for a few moments before looking back to the boy, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"I'm more than capable of looking after my Niece myself." Narcissa spoke indignantly.

"Fine, I suppose we'll have to escort this one back to Lestrange Manor." The female Auror spoke.

"No you will not." Nymphadora pulled herself to her feet "I'm fine . . ."

"Good, no skin of my nose." The bearded Auror mumbled "Off you two pop then."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at the annoyed look on Narcissas' face; the blonde had always despised people who didn't talk properly. She followed her Aunt out of the cemetery, pausing only momentarily to look back to the young Potter boy.

"Potter . . . Harry," Dora sighed as she looked to the boy "You should come see Remus some time . . . he talks very highly of you, I think he'd like to see you."

The boy looked shocked for a few moments before he spluttered out his words, clearly an invitation to the home of Bellatrix Lestranges child was not something Harry had planned on receiving "Thanks . . . I'll send him a patronus."

Dora gave a curt nod, ignoring her Aunts pureblood mask now evidently on her face as she looked down her nose at the rest of the world and slipped her hand into hers and they apparated back to Lestrange manor.

* * *

 **Next chapter is gonna be an immediate carry on from this chapter so all shall be explained, do not worry! hehe**


	9. Healing Time

**I'll be honest, I could not for the life of me think of a name for this chapter. This was the one that kinda worked without giving too much away. As always please read, enjoy and please please please review!**

* * *

"I'm fine, Aunt Cissa!" Nymphadora yelled as she walked over the threshold of Lestrange Manor.

"Would you please stop for one moment and let me heal that cut on your head at least?" The older woman sighed as she followed the young witch.

"You won't let me deal with that cut on your cheek." Narcissa could practically hear the roll of her nieces eyes as she responded to her, still walking ahead of her.

"Dora . . ." the blonde witch sighed as she continued to follow her.

Nymphadora ignored her aunt, slamming open the door to the first bathroom she came across as she walked over to the mirror. She ignored the fact that her Aunt followed her in as she drew her wand. Dora tenderly touched the back of her skull that had collided with the headstone, hissing in pain. Narcissa sighed before walking over to her, placing her hand on her right elbow gently.

"Here . . ." Narcissa forced Dora to look at her "If I let you heal my cheek will you let me look at your head? . . . Nymphadora you could have cracked your skull."

With a sigh Nymphadora nodded, closing her eyes as she felt her Aunts wand gently press into the base of her skull. A warm sensation spreading throughout her skull as she felt the dull ache of her injury slowly disappearing. Her eyes slowly blinked open as she realised her pain had entirely disappeared. There was no hesitation as she turned and healed the small cut on her aunts cheek.

The two women stared at each other in silence for a few moments, each witch wearing their pureblood masks of emotionlessness as they tried to process what had happened that night-neither witch wanting to talk of their deep mourning for the eldest deceased Black Sister nor their worries of what had happened at that small cemetery.

Narcissa was the first to break the silence with a soft sigh "Dora . . . I know things are changing now . . . But you invited Harry Potter to your home . . . _Lestrange_ Manor . . ."

"I- . . ." Dora winced for a moment before she gave an indignant look that could only have been taught to her by Narcissa herself "Remus has done a lot for me, Aunt Narcissa . . . I don't particularly feel comfortable with the idea myself but Harry Potter means a lot to him and I can't do very much for him, I can at least do this."

"Nymphadora he was living in a run down hovel without a sickle to his name before you moved him into this manor and gave him access to your vaults." She wrinkled her nose in her disgust at the thought.

"And pray tell me, Narcissa, what would have happened if I had to marry Dolohov?" Dora raised an indignant eyebrow "When my parents died naturally would he have not had the rights to all of my estates? Would he not have abused that right? Remus has asked for nothing, I merely provided what I thought was the best way to care for my son and- . . . and for the man I love."

Narcissa looked at the girl for a few more moments before she sighed "Okay . . . I need to return to my husband." Narcissa reached forward and gave the young girl a kiss on the cheek before she left without another word.

The manor was silent, Nymphadora could almost be forgiven for thinking she was alone-though she knew that couldn't be the case. With a deep breath she left the bathroom, looking both ways down the corridor before she decided to slink off to her bedroom. It had been a long day and though she hated to admit it the small duel had taken it out of her. In all honesty she did think she could have at least knocked them out cold quite easily if she had wished to but Nymphadora was conscious of the restraints that had been placed on her since her release from the ministry. She didn't want to think about what her mother might think of her right now.

As she reached the door to her bedroom she couldn't help but stop as a small smile spread across her lips, the sound of childish laughter was coming from the room. That sound was like music to her ears, Nymphadora Lestrange could almost forget all the events of today-or indeed that year-if she could just stand there and listen to her sons innocent laughter forever . . .

The Metamorphmagus hesitated slightly before she gently pushed open the bedroom door. She bit down on her lip as she held back a laugh at the sight before her. Teddy was currently stood on his fathers chest as he lay on the bed. The older man grinned up at the small child with a look of nothing but love in his eyes before he suddenly sent him into another fit of giggles as he tickled him mercilessly.

Teddy fell back on to the bed, laughing hysterically as his hair shot turquoise. His eyes widened in happiness as he saw his mother in the door way.

"Mama!" Teddy giggled, crawling over to the end of the bed as he escaped his fathers grasp.

Remus caught the little boy just before he managed to topple over the edge of the bed. With an amused smirk Dora went and sat on the bed, kissing Teddys head.

"You should be in bed little boy." Dora teased.

"I am!" Teddy grinned.

" _Your_ bed, cheeky."

The little boy pouted before he snuggled into his fathers side "Dada said it okay."

"Did he now?" Dora raised an eyebrow at the man who was currently hiding his mischievous grin behind his son as he nodded frantically.

"He's alright, isn't he?" Remus asked.

Dora nodded in response, laying down on the bed next to the two boys "Settle down though, Teddy. You know better than to prey on your poor Dads soft side."

With a giggle the little boy crawled over his father and onto his mothers chest placing a wet soppy kiss on her cheek before he rested his head on her chest. It was at that moment that Remus Lupin looked down to her leg, a look of worry suddenly crossing his face. Dora had forgotten that although she had healed her leg she had not gotten rid of the blood from her wound that had inevitably stained her robes.

She stroked the little boys back, laying in silence as Remus eventually hesitantly laid down next to her as he watched his son slowly fall to sleep. The small family laid in silence for atleast half an hour, both of Teddys' parents watching him as he slept soundly. Though the more time passed the more Nymphadora realised that Remus was itching to ask her what on earth had happened. Once she was entirely sure the boy was sound asleep she withdrew her wand from her robes. With a small swish of her wand she placed a charm on the small boy so he would not be woken by the two adults talking.

"Did you know where my aunt was taking me . . . ?" Dora sighed.

Remus gave a small nod before he gestured to her leg "What happened?"

"We . . ." Dora swallowed before she brought up the courage to talk of her late mother "We buried mum . . . then these idiots appeared . . . I would have been fine but I didn't want to duel them-something that they didn't give two shits about. I had to deflect all their spells but in the process got sent into an old headstone . . . I'm fine, all healed now."

Remus raised an eyebrow "Who tried to hurt you?"

With a roll of her eyes Dora gave a small shrug, still stroking her sleeping sons back "Merlin knows . . . but I saw Potter."

"Harry?" Remus perked up slightly at the mention of the boy who lived "How?"

"He's in Auror training."

"Really?" Remus grinned a proud grin that Nymphadora had only seen him use with his own son "How is he? Is he okay? Did he say anything? . . . Sorry. I suppose you wouldn't have really talked to him, I forget sometimes that . . . You know . . ."

"That I was a Death Eater, the very people that wanted him dead." Dora spoke matter of factly, ignoring the slight wince from Remus "It's fine . . . I invited him over."

"Y-You invited him over?" Remus sat up, looking down to the woman with the child on her chest with a look of disbelief "Dora . . . Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well it's already done . . ." Dora sighed "Remus, I know how much he means to you . . . I know it's going to be hard but I have to accept what you are as much as you have been so accepting of me. The Order . . . they're like your family, I know that . . . I know it won't be easy but I love you and I don't want you to give up anything you don't have to for my sake."

Remus Lupin stared down at Nymphadora. She truly was beautiful . . . kind, loving, passionate, stubborn, amazing and so so many other things . . . He had no idea how she had so seamlessly lived side by side with so many Death Eaters nor how she was in anyway capable of any of the things she had done in her lifetime-the things he had heard made his stomach churn. But as he looked down at her, a small smile playing on her lips, her now long sleek deep purple hair resting around her and framing her heart shaped so perfectly as their perfect son slept on her chest. He observed her for a few moments before he leant down and delicately placed a kiss on her forehead, his hand resting on their sons back.

"How on earth did I deserve you, Nymphadora Lestrange?" he whispered softly.

Dora smiled for a few moments "Just- . . . Just Nymphadora, okay?"

Remus frowned slightly before he laid on his side next to her, propping himself up on his eyebrow as he watched her "Okay . . ."

"It's just . . ." Dora chewed her lip "I don't know . . . With everything that's happened . . . I sent an owl to the ministry this morning, requesting to change Teddys last name to Lupin. He's not old enough to remember his last name as it is and it feels right for him to be a Lupin-forgetting how much trouble being a Lestrange can get you into."

Remus couldn't help it as he smiled slightly at the idea of his son officially sharing his last name "I don't know what to say . . ."

"Don't mention it." Dora gave him a slight smile before she sighed, kissing Teddys turquoise hair.

"You don't want to be a Lestrange anymore then?" Remus watched Dora intently as he spoke "Do you want to change your name to Tonks?"

Dora shook her head "No . . . I was never a Tonks, not really. I don't have one single memory of my real parents so how on earth would I know how to be Nymphadora Tonks? I am a Lestrange . . . I grew up a Lestrange. I can't pretend I didn't get the Pureblood upbringing that I did . . . But Lestrange means something. It means a noble French heritage of witches and wizards who stood for views that I do not believe in . . . it reminds me of things . . . things I've done, things I've seen, things I once did believe in . . ." she sighed as she blinked back tears.

Remus watched her for a few moments before with a deep sigh he leaned over the bed to the set of draws next to him, he slyly slipped the small box out of his top draw and hid it in his hand as he studied the love of his life. He hesitated for a moment before he gently lifted Teddy off of her and gently placed him on the bed next to her. He gently took both of her small hands in one of his as he pulled her into a sitting position.

Her eyes widened as she spotted the little box in his hands, a look that could easily be forgiven for that of fear.

"I-I understand if you don't want to. I'm much older . . . poorer . . . I have my condition-" Remus mumbled, looking down to his hands.

"Remus . . ." Dora breathed.

"I'm sorry. Forget I-" Remus Lupin was cut off as Dora wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing his lips into his own.

"Yes." She grinned, her hair shooting pink "Yes, I will marry you."

Remus laughed in his happiness, kissing her back for a few moments before pulling away. He looked down to the small box "You haven't even seen the ring."

"It could be a piece of twine for all I care." Dora laughed before she watched Remus open the box.

He pulled out a delicate silver band, a small single diamond sitting on the top. He hesitated for a moment before he gently took her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger "It was my mothers . . . It's not anything fancy. We can get a better one if you want."

"Remus Lupin, it is perfect." Dora kissed him once again "Just like you."

"No . . . Like you."

Dora giggled as she watched the small diamond sparkle in the light.

A broad grin was on Nymphadoras face, her now bright pink hair falling down past her shoulders "Nymphadora Lupin. I love it."

The pair sat on the bed, grinning like school children before they eventually laid back down placing Teddy on Remus' chest as the pair watched their innocent boy sleep. It wasn't long before Remus fell asleep and Nymphadora was left alone to her thoughts as she watched the two most important men in her life contently. It was well past midnight when she got up and walked down to the bathroom.

Nymphadora stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was still unable to get over the deep joy she felt at the idea of being Nymphadora Lupin. _Lupin_ . . . It felt so right. The pink haired witch raised her hand to her mouth as a wave of queasiness came over her, she winced as she felt herself feel the need to be sick. She barely made it to the toilet in time before her dinner decided to make a second appearance.

After a few minutes Dora got back up with a groan, going back to the mirror. She splashed cold water on her face, looking up to the mirror again. Her hair was now a sickly mess of pea green and black.

"Fuck . . ." Dora whispered to herself "Stomach bug . . . Stomach bug."

The young witch nodded to herself as she made her way back to Remus to sleep.


	10. The House Elf and The Letter

**Behold, the next chapter! haha Thanks for the reviews so far, they keep me going! Feel free to ask any questions etc I always answer my reviews (and if I haven't replied to yours I am eternally sorry I did not realise I had haha)**

 ****TRIGGER WARNING** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF SEXUAL VIOLENCE - . . . You know what bugger I'm talking about, the man I have recently been informed I have created a deep hatred for, I have to say I'm rather proud. haha**

 **As always please read** **, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 _She was asleep when he came. She had opted to go to bed early that evening as Narcissa had offered to put Teddy to bed and she had been more than happy for the early night. She wrinkled her nose as she screwed her eyes shut, wishing she was imagining the weight of another person on her bed. His breath stank of fire whisky and the stale smell of sex already clung to his robes as he loomed over her roughly jolting her awake as she shook her by the shoulder._

 _"_ _Nymphie." Dolohov slurred "Wake up . . ."_

 _Dora groaned, squeezing her eyes shut "What time is it?"_

 _"_ _Does it matter?" she didn't need to look at him to see the drunken grin on his face._

 _"_ _Please . . ." she moaned as she felt herself being pulled onto her back her eyes slowly opening to look up at the drunken man._

 _Antonin Dolohov still had his Death Eater robes on, he had ripped off his mask and thrown it on the bed next to her. He had blood smeared on his cheek and a mad look in his eyes. She knew that he had been sent out tonight, to some poor muggle village as a 'reward' for his continued service. She had been given the option to go with him but had opted to stay at home and spend time with Teddy (or at least that was the excuse she had given her mother)._

 _"_ _Oh I love it when you beg . . ." Dolohov grinned as he pulled at her night dress, ripping the thin strap of her left shoulder._

 _She winced, putting her hands still on his as she futilely attempted to stop him "Antonin . . . Go to sleep . . . Let me fucking sleep . . ."_

 _"_ _Shut up and morph." Dolohov pinned the girl to the bed as he roughly shoved her arms above her head, pinning them down as she squirmed underneath him "Your mother has pissed me off tonight . . . Fucking bitch getting in my way one too many times. Morph into her for me, Nymphie."_

 _Dora glared furiously at him as she stopped her struggle, unable to help it as her hair tinged red "No. You have a problem with my mother you go and get the balls to confront her about it. Or does she scare you? Are you_ afraid of my mother _?"_

 _She expected the slap that came though unfortunately that didn't make it sting any less._

 _"_ _I could have a little conversation with her. I could go fucking tell her everything I know." Dolohov glared as he spat in her face._

 _"_ _Didn't my Aunt tell you? She'd fucking rip you to pieces if she knew half the stuff you've done to me." Dora spoke through gritted teeth._

 _"_ _And what if I go tell_ The Dark Lord. _What do you think he'd say, hmm?" he sneered._

 _Dora looked away, instead intently glaring at her magical clock on her bedside table reading 'Wednesday 29_ _TH_ _of April 1998'. She stared at the magically illuminated words like it was the first time she'd read anything in her life before she felt her chin being grabbed harshly. She winced in pain at the sudden jolt of her neck as she was forced to look into the eyes of Antonin Dolohov._

 _"_ _Do it. Now." Antonin smirked._

 _"_ _You're going to get what's coming to you one day, Dolohov, you realise that don't you? First chance I get I'm going to cut you to fucking pieces 'til you squeal like a pig. I have so many dark dark curses reserved especially for you." Nymphadora glared at him with a deep hatred in her eyes._

 _"_ _Oh Nymphie," he stroked her face as he spoke to her mockingly as if she was some naughty school child "What would your wolf think of that? Would he still love you if he knew the dark thoughts going through your pretty little head?"_

 _"_ _He'd make an exception; I'm sure."_

 _"_ _Well I look forward to it, Nymphadora. For now though you can morph into your bitch of a mother before I have to drag you to the Dark Lord." Dolohov smirked "Do you think he would let little Teddy live? Do you think he wouldn't make your mother watch as he slaughtered you-or better yet do you think your dear old mum could deal with killing you slowly as her master commanded? Or do you think she'd finally snap and he'd just get rid of her too for her insolence? However, she may simply die of the shame . . ." he chuckled as she watched the flash of fear in the girls' eyes behind that hateful glare, he leant in and kissed her neck for a moment before pulling back as he looked her in the eyes "Morph."_

 _He watched the young witches features slowly change, felt her waist shrink and her breasts enlarge under him as he had her pinned under him. He stroked the face of Bellatrix Lestrange gently for a few moments before his hand came crashing back to collide with her pale face. Soon enough he had her undressed and had his way. He laughed as Dora dropped her morph half way through, not seeming to care as he knew he had her where he wanted her anyway._

 _When he was done he pulled the sheets back over them both, he pulled her uncomfortably close as he collapsed next to her._

 _"_ _Sleep now."_

 _Dolohov soon fell asleep to the sounds of Nymphadora Lestrange trying to hide her muffled sobs._

Dora rested her head on the toilet seat, a single tear falling down her cheek as she wiped the vomit from the corner of her mouth.

"Dora?" Remus' voice carried through the bathroom door "Is everything okay? You've been in there a while."

"I'm fine . . ." her voice came out strained, her throat raw from her stomach trying to empty itself of its non-existent contents.

"If you're sure . . ." she could hear the worry in his voice but she chose to ignore it "I'll be downstairs . . . Harry said he'll be over for 11 . . . He said he might be coming with Luna . . ."

Dora nodded before she realised Remus couldn't see her, she had admittedly forgotten about the Potter boys impending visit "Right-Yeah. I'll be down in a minute . . ."

Nymphadora listened as after a few moments he heard him slowly walk down the corridor and downstairs to the main sitting room. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she forced herself to sit up. It took a few more moments but with a few deep breaths she managed to force herself to stand up and walk over to the sink. She turned the brass taps as she watched the cool water flow freely into the sink, after another pause she splashed her face with water.

Her hair was dark and wild, her eyes dark, her skin pale . . . she looked like Bellatrix. With a sigh she shortened her hair to chin length, changed its colour to red, made her eyes a light hazel and added a small blush of colour to her cheeks. _Much better_ she thought to herself as she walked over to the bathroom door, it did not do to look so . . . dark when welcoming Harry Potter into your home.

She forced the smile back onto her face through the sickening feel in her stomach. Teddy Lupin was sat in the middle of her living room, she had already dressed him in his cream knitted jumper over his cotton shirt and little blue trousers. He was happily playing with the brown teddy bear Bellatrix had given her when he was first born. It was a vintage little bear that had fur that would constantly match the colour of his hair, he had been in love with that Teddy from the day he was born, constantly instantly soothed by the soft fur of the bear.

Nymphadora sat down on the sofa next to Remus, leaning her head onto his shoulder as she watched their son play. Remus leant down and kissed her head as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Dora nodded, lying through her teeth "Yeah . . . I don't think dinner agreed with me last night."

"You didn't think yesterdays lunch agreed with you either." Remus frowned "Do you want to go see a healer?"

Dora shook her head "Merlin no. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Remus didn't seem convinced but knew when to stop pushing Nymphadora for answers.

Each of the adults had started to suspect what was wrong with Dora, but both adults also had the common sense to realise why it might not be such a joyous thing. Either way not one of them had dared say a word to the other and neither Remus or Dora realised the other one had twigged what might be going on with her body.

Though both of them were soon pulled out of their individual thoughts as they felt the wards of the manor crackle. Without hesitating Dora sent the house elf to let Harry Potter pass the wards and enter their home.

"Right . . ." Dora got up, looking in the mirror for a moment before she walked from the living room.

Remus glanced to his son to ensure he was okay before he followed his fiancé out of the room. He took her hand in his own as he caught up with her.

"Dora, you don't have to see him you know . . ." Remus spoke quietly as if he was scared Harry could already hear him from the bottom of the long walk way.

"Remus it's fine." He should have been used to her stubbornness by now.

They walked in silence to the main entry way, he held back a small laugh as he caught the red haired witch from tripping over her own two feet-though as he looked through the large windows he realised why she was stopped short. Harry was walking up the walkway . . . Hermione Granger was walking slightly behind him arm in arm with Ronald Weasley with Luna Lovegood skipping along behind the three. She stared at the door for a few moments before with a flick of her wrist the large doors opened. Remus walked ahead to greet the four, a grin spreading across his face as he forgot about Nymphadora for a few moments.

She watched as the Potter boy grinned back at him, Remus walked up to them and instantly gave Harry a hug in greeting.

"Harry." Remus grinned as he looked at the young boy "How are you?"

"Good . . . Thanks." Harry smiled in reply.

"Hello Professor." Luna chimed.

"Hello Luna. Hello Hermione, Ron." Remus smiled kindly at the two witches.

"Hello . . ." Hermione looked up from the floor, her eyes darting behind Remus before she looked at him.

Remus turned to see Nymphadora was no longer standing in the doorway. He sighed as he wondered where he had gotten to before he walked back into the manor, the four following him inside.

"How's Teddy?" Luna asked.

"He's perfect," Remus couldn't help but beam with pride at the mention of his son "He's playing in the living room at the moment, come on."

"Bloody hell Remus, this place is massive." Ron whistled in his amazement.

"I know; it was D- . . . It's Lestrange Manor." Remus didn't miss the slight shiver in Hermione as he looked back at them.

"Dadda!" Teddy Lupin ran out of the living room, colliding with his legs.

"Hello young Mr Lupin." Luna smiled at the boy as his hair shot turquoise, the teddy in his small hand slowly turning to match his colour.

"Hi Luna!" Teddy grinned, reaching out for her.

Luna obliged to the young boys wish, eagerly taking him into her arms. He sat there for a few moments before he looked over to Hermione, watching her intently for a few moments before looking to Harry.

"Did you fall?" Teddy pointed to Harrys head, in particular his scar "Mumma falls but she gets up again, it's okay."

Harry shuffled awkwardly on the spot, looking to his old Professor before looking to the boy and nodding "Yeah Teddy, I fell over when I was your age."

"Oh . . ." Teddy wriggled for a few moments before Luna let him down, he ran off into the living room "Wanna play!"

"Confident kid." Ron remarked before they all followed the boy in.

"I need to go check on Dora . . . will you four be okay with Teddy for a moment?" Remus looked to the four as Luna nodded before he walked off in search of his fiancé.

It didn't take long. He soon hunted down Nymphadora to the nearest bathroom, her presence evident from the retching sounds coming from under the door. With a heavy sigh Remus unlocked the door with his wand, without a word he knelt down next to the woman he loved as he pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"Thanks . . ." Dora coughed, forcing a slight smile.

"Are you okay, Dora?"

The metamorphmagus looked up to him. Her face was stained with tears and her previously red hair was black, wet with sweat and stuck to her face. Without another word Remus reached over for the toilet roll, winding some around his hand before wiping the sweat from her face. He gently clasped her face in both of his hands and kissed her head.

"Why aren't you with P-Harry and his friends?" Dora sighed.

"I wanted to check on you first . . ." he smiled sympathetically.

"I'm fine . . ."

"No need to lie . . ." Remus hesitated for a moment before he stood up, slowly helping the girl to her feet.

"I'll be down in a minute." Dora forced a smile "I'll be fine . . ."

"Dora . . . You've vomited nearly every day for a week . . ." he sighed.

"I-I know . . . I'm fine, stomach bug." Dora nodded, trying to compose herself as Remus helped her to her feet.

She walked over to the mirror and morphed her black hair into a curled blonde bob-she decided red was too angry looking. She glanced at Remus in the mirror and forced a small smile before she morphed away any obvious signs she'd been crying- or puking her guts up for that matter. She turned to him and took his rough calloused hand in her own delicate soft hand, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Shall we?" she smiled.

Remus was always amazed at how quickly Nymphadora hid her emotions when she wanted to. With a small nod they left the bathroom, walking down to the sitting room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat together on the three seater sofa as Luna Lovegood sat on the floor with Teddy. Luna had her shoes off as she sat cross legged on the floor watching the little boy holding his teddy bear out in front of him as he proudly morphed his hair a bright pink-the teddy morphing with him.

"See!" Teddy exclaimed as he morphed his hair back to turquoise.

"That's quite impressive, Teddy." Hermione smiled "Can I see?"

Teddy nodded as he ran over to the witch, passing her his teddy bear as she inspected it. Dora couldn't tell if her impressed look was merely to amuse her son or if the enchantments on the toy really did intrigue her . . . Bellatrix did say it had taken a little while to get the charm to work properly.

"It's blood magic . . ." Dora spoke from the doorway, rubbing the back of her neck nervously with her spare hand "There's probably some worn out doll in the attic still trying to match my hair . . ."

Hermione Granger couldn't hide the slight tense of fear of the woman as she first heard her speak, Dora didn't miss Ron wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

"Cool . . ." Harry was the one to break the silence.

Remus smiled appreciatively at the young wizard before he went to sit down opposite the trio. Dora hesitated for a moment before she joined him.

"So Harry, Dora tells me you're an Auror now." Remus looked to the boy.

"Yeah." The dark haired boy grinned "It's great-really busy at the moment but I'm loving it. Ron's joined up too."

"Beats going back to school." Ron mumbled.

"Your education is important Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why? I don't need to go back, I can start earning money and having fun now." Ron grinned.

"I'd give up trying to convince him, Hermione." Harry laughed at the pair.

"It's okay, Hermione." Luna smiled from the floor "You and I can keep each other company this year-and Ginny of course."

Nymphadora couldn't help but hold back a slight laugh at Hermiones' forced smile and mumbled agreement.

"Mumma." Teddy ran over to his mother, tugging on her skirts.

"What is it, darling?" She sighed.

"Thirsty!"

"You mean 'Mum can I have a drink please?' . . . or just please." Dora rolled her eyes, a slight amused smile on her lips as she clicked her fingers "Does anyone else want anything?"

Hermione stared at the house elf, chewing her lip as she shuffled on her seat, there was clearly something on the young witches' mind.

"What's wrong . . .?" Nymphadora asked, wincing slightly as she noticed the slight jump at being addressed directly by Nymphadora.

"Oh for Merlins sake Hermione no." Ron groaned "Not now . . ."

"W-What?" Dora's eyes widened slightly in her confusion "What's wrong?"

"I- . . ." Hermione started before she shook her head.

Harry sighed "Hermione doesn't agree with house elves . . . She thinks they're slaves."

"Spot is happy to serve the house of Lestrange." The small elf squeaked.

Nymphadora sighed, thinking for a few moments before she nodded. Without further hesitation she slipped down onto the floor.

"Sorry Remus." Dora couldn't help but give a playful grin as she slipped off Remus' slipper, pulling off his black sock and kissing his knee before she turned to the elf.

"M-Mistress . . ." Spot squeaked, looking wide eyed at Dora "S-Spot has served Mistress Dora f-for many years . . . Sp-Spot doesn't know how to- . . ."

"That's fine spot," Dora smiled at the elf "You can stay if you want . . . But you can have the option."

She didn't miss the smile on Hermione and Harrys face nor the look of shook on that of the youngest Weasley son as she placed the sock in his hand.

"Y-You can go to Hogwarts if you want, Spot." Hermione chirped up "Lots of elfs are there, they're very happy . . ."

The elf stared around at each witch and wizard before with a small pop he was gone. Dora sighed before she went and sat back next to her fiancé. The room was silent for a short while before Dora summoned Teddy a glass of juice, handing it to the young boy as he drank eagerly.

"I liked that sock . . ." Remus sighed.

Dora laughed "I'll buy you a new sock."

The sudden sound of a crash at the window made most of the group jump, Harry and Ron instinctively drawing their wands to the closed window and the poor black owl confused on the window ledge.

With a sigh Dora wandlessly opened the window, swearing under her breath as the owl flew straight at her. She ignored the eyes boring into her as she pulled the letter from the owls' leg moving away from the bird as it flew straight back out of the window. Little Teddy Lupin ran to the window, grinning.

"Fly birdie!" Teddy yelled in glee.

"What is it Dora?" Remus frowned.

"N-Nothing . . . I'm sorry I'm not feeling very well; I need to go to bed." Dora stood up "Stay as long as you like, I'm sure the boys are much better company than me anyway."

Without another word Nymphadora left the room, ignoring the confused looks of the people she left behind. She went straight to her fathers' old study, the room had been taken over by Nymphadora-a room for all of the heirlooms and memories of her family that she thought best to hide from prying eyes. She locked the door behind her as she walked over to the dark oak desk, pulling out the high backed chair and sitting down. The letter was placed on the desk as she tried to muster up the courage to open it. She knew where it came from; she recognised that rotten stationary anywhere. The near rotten parchment with the deep black wax pressed with the Department of Magical Law Enforcements seal . . .

She took a deep breath before she pulled her old dagger from the top draw. As much as she knew what the gift from her mother had meant she couldn't cope but to part with it, for now it was the perfect letter opener.

Her hands shook as she read the words on the letter.

 _Miss Lestrange,_

 _We are writing to inform you of the decline in health of one Rodolphus Lestrange. The inmate has stopped eating and will most likely die by the end of the month._

 _We are legally bound to inform you of this as his next of kin._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Grant Mooting_

 _Auror guard at Azkaban Prison_

Tears stained the letter, ink bleeding down the parchment as Nymphadora took in the words . . . She needed to see her father.


	11. Daddy's girl

**So this is the longest chapter yet and I have to admit it wasn't easy to write. I really really really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 _"Father . . . can you read me a b-bedtime story." Nymphadora looked up at the Death Eater with a look of extreme concentration on her face as she tried to speak in French._

 _"Maybe later Dora, it's only two in the afternoon." Rodolphus smiled as he replied in French._

 _He had been trying to teach the five-year-old her second language for a little while now, though she had long been able to understand the language she had not quite mastered speaking it. He knew that the little girl thought by asking in French she could impress him and therefore be more likely to get her own way._

 _"Daddy," the purple haired little girl pouted, switching back to English "I want a story . . . You can read it to me in French if you like." She grinned._

 _He couldn't help but laugh as he looked down to her over his desk, she was gripping onto the edge as she tiptoed over to see what he was doing. With a small flick of his wrist any papers on the table soon disappeared giving him a clear view of his daughters perfectly practised pout._

 _"Where's your mother, hmm?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow as he held back his amused smirk._

 _Dora shrugged as she walked around the desk. The little girl looked up expectantly at her father until he pulled her onto his lap to sit with him._

 _"Her mark hurt, I think she went to_ her master. _" Nymphadora rolled her eyes as she said her last two words in a mockery of her mothers passionate tone when she spoke of The Dark Lord._

 _"Ah." Rodolphus said "How long ago was this?"_

 _"'bout an hour ago . . . I've been downstairs reading Beedle but I got bored-you do the voices better." Dora nodded as she reached out for the parchment on the desk._

 _Rodolphus leaned across his desk to bring the parchment to the child, handing her a quill. He had a feeling he knew exactly why Bellatrix had been summoned. She had been given a task of tracking down her cousin, the stupid blood traitor had only gone and joined the Order of The Phoenix and of course it had fallen to Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black to 'purge her family tree' yet again. Unfortunately for her Sirius Black had become harder to track than she had initially thought, let alone kill him._

 _The little girl drew on the parchment in silence as her father worried as to what state his wife would return in, it wasn't often Bella failed Lord Voldemort but when she did . . ._

 _The room filled with a green light as Bellatrix stumbled out of the fire, falling face first onto the carpet._

 _"M-Mum . . .?" Dora looked up from her drawing, her hair slowly turning white._

 _Bellatrix mumbled from the carpet, her wild hair was messier than usual and Rod could see blood in her hair from where he was sat. He lifted his daughter off of his lap and placed her in his chair as he rushed over to his wife._

 _"Bella . . ." Rod knelt down next to Bellatrix, drawing his wand before he took hold of her shoulder and rolled her onto her back._

 _Bella hissed in pain as she cradled her broken arm to her side "Be careful . . ."_

 _Rod inspected his wife, her dress was ripped, a cut on her forehead had seeped blood into her raven black hair, she was still shaking from what appeared to be the effects of an intense cruciatus and he was unsure how she had managed to break her arm in the process but he didn't want to ask._

 _"Mum . . ." Nymphadora had jumped down from the desk and was stood at her mothers' feet, tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix yelled, urging him to heal her._

 _He looked from the little girl to his wife before he began healing her. That five minutes that it took to heal Bellatrix was possibly the worst in his life to that date, enduring the sobs of his only child as he tried to heal his broken wife. The dark witch shuddered as the last healing charm spread through her, holding her hand out for the pain killing potion Rodolphus had summoned. She leant up on her elbows as she ripped the cork off with her teeth before downing the potion in one fluid gulp._

 _Rodolphus tried to help his wife sit up, earning nothing but a glare as she moved away from his hand as she sat up of her own accord. Her look immediately softened as she looked to the little girl._

 _"Dora . . ." Bella sighed, reaching a hand out to the white haired little girl._

 _Nymphadora backed away, her eyes wide with fear. Bellatrix was her little girls' idol, the woman she looked up to more than anything in her life, to see her weak and broken like that . . . She looked down at her mother for a few moments before she started stumbling backwards towards the door._

 _"I- . . . I'm gonna floo Uncle Rab . . ." Dora stuttered before she ran from the room._

 _The two adults stared at the door for a few moments, unsure of what to say or do._

 _"Bella . . ." Rodolphus sighed._

 _After a few more seconds of silence Bellatrix sprung to her feet, ignoring her residual pain._

 _"Bella sit down . . ." Rodolphus sighed._

 _"No! How could you let Dora see me like that!?" she turned on her husband, screeching at him._

 _"You can hardly blame me!" Rodolphus stood to his feet, glaring at his wife "You floo'd in without warning whilst Nymphadora happened to be in my study!"_

 _The look of fury on Bellatrixs' face would have terrified a normal man, unfortunately Rodolphus was used to this. He stood up from the ground slowly._

 _"You need to stop this, Bellatrix. You are a mother, you have responsibilities-"_

 _"I have responsibilities to the Dark Lord! And don't you dare ever accuse me of neglecting Nymphadora!" she snarled._

 _"Will you two stop shouting?" Rabastan Lestrange entered the room, glaring at the pair of them "Nymphadora floo'd me, she's currently inconsolable in her bedroom crying her eyes out convinced her mother is going to end up dead."_

 _Bellatrix looked to her brother-in-law to her husband before without saying another word she stormed out of the room to go and check on her daughter. Rabastan rolled his eyes before walking over to his brothers' liquor cabinet and helping himself to a fine bottle of whisky._

 _Rodolphus sighed, burying his face in his hands as he was ashamed to admit to the sting of tears threatening to come to his eyes. His daughter didn't need to see that . . . His wife shouldn't have been hurt like that . . . It was at that moment that Rodolphus Lestrange realised the predicament he had gotten into. He knew that with no shadow of a doubt Nymphadora Lestrange would have to fight for The Dark Lord one day . . . his precious little innocent girl . . . That afternoon was the first time he had ever questioned his loyalty to a man who so freely tortured those who served him so loyally. The terrified look in his little girls eyes and the flash of heartbreak on his wife-usually such a powerful woman-haunted him for years . . ._

Rodolphus shuddered, his weak body not being able to cope with the cold chill of Azkaban prison. He had lost count of how long he had been here this time when he decided to stop eating. He no longer wished to live. Bellatrix was dead, he was unsure what Nymphadora had done to get out of prison-he was happy that she had escaped that terrible fate at least-but as he came to realise that he didn't care if she had turned blood traitor to escape he began to understand he had lost himself. His brother was in the cell next to his own, such luck usually would have comforted him but after the 1000th lecture to try and force him to fight for his life he had started to wish he wasn't in talking distance.

His body was slowly shutting down and all he was left with was his memories to pass the time. It didn't matter that the Dementors had left Azkaban prison, he had spent a total of 15 years in the place with them bringing each bad memory to the surface every single day, the memories still came as if the awful creatures were still there.

The Death Eater turned on his side with a groan, death would come soon he knew and he would welcome it like an old friend. As he slowly opened his eyes he was convinced he'd already died, there was no other way to explain what he had seen. Nymphadora was stood at the barred door of his small cell. She looked just as he remembered her to favour her morph as around her family; her hair was long and dark with the slightest hint of purple, her eyes dark like her mothers but with a kindness in them that Bellatrixs' had always lacked, her full lips tinted with the slightest hint of red standing out against her pale skin. She looked beautiful. Rodolphus smiled as he slowly closed his eyes again.

"Dad . . ." Nymphadoras' voice was barely above a whisper, he could hear the slight strain of her sorrow in her tone.

Rodolphus opened his eyes yet again as he heard the door to his cell rattling open, his daughter slowly stepping inside before she knelt down beside him. It wasn't until he felt the soft warm touch of her hand on his own that he realised it wasn't a dream.

"Dora . . ." the effort of speaking sent him into a fit of coughs.

"Shhh . . . Drink this." Nymphadora pressed a small cup of water to his lips, forcing him to drink.

The pair stared at each other in silence for a long time, tears welling in the young girls eyes before Rodolphus spoke again.

"Don't cry . . ." Rodolphus reached up and wiped away the single tear that had made its way down his daughters pale cheek.

"S-Sorry . . ."

"Never be sorry." Rodolphus forced a slight smile as with a hiss of pain he managed to sit up to be level with his daughter.

"Th-They said . . . You've stopped eating, you're going to . . . You're going to die, Dad . . ." Nymphadora sniffed as she held her fathers hand in her own.

"Yes I suppose I will die." Rodolphus sighed "But I don't want to live, Dora . . . What do I have worth living for anymore?"

"Me!" her voice cracked as a sob left her "You have me to live for, you can't give up on life. I know you don't want to be here but I'll get you out, Remus got me out I'm sure we could-"

"No, Dora. There is no reason for anybody to release me, you had a child with an Order member-I don't care if you knew who he was or not-for merlins sake I don't even think I care that he's a half blood anymore as long as he managed to get you out of this god forsaken place but this is where I belong. I can't do it anymore . . ." Rodolphus sighed before he pulled his daughter into a hug "I can't live in this place anymore, Dora. This is what's best."

Nymphadora grasped onto her father, hugging him as tightly as she dared in his weakened state as she battled with herself to stop the tears coming yet again. She rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to make the most of what she was certain would be the last time she spent time with him.

"I'm pregnant . . ." Dora mumbled into her fathers shoulder, it was the first time she'd dared to admit it to anybody at all "I haven't taken a test yet but I know I am . . ."

Rodolphus grinned for the first time he had in such a long time, taking his daughter by the shoulders as he pulled back to look at her. His grin only faltered as he noticed the smile on his daughters face; it was the same forced smile she gave when she would convince Bellatrix she was more than happy to go torture their captives with her. He frowned, wanting to ask her what the matter was but before he could she spoke again.

"It's Antonins'." Dora blurted it out as if she had sworn.

 _Shit._ Rodolphus forced his frown of confusion "Have you not . . . With the- . . . With Lupin?"

He didn't miss the blush on his daughters face as she nodded "But . . . I suppose it could be his . . . but the chances are it's Dolohovs'."

"It's fifty fifty Dora." Rodolphus leant forward and kissed the girl on the forehead before he brought his daughters left hand up to his face, kissing it before he looked at her small engagement ring "Either way . . . I won't say I approve. I don't want to know why you did it, whether it all be part of some larger ruse to get out of trouble or if you do truly love him . . . I'm only happy that you aren't in here with me for the rest of your life . . . The more time goes on the more I wish I had never let your mother, or you for that matter, join The Dark Lord . . . I should have protected you from it all."

"It's not your fault, father." She sighed "Anyway, what's done is done. L-Let's just make the most of being together for now."

Without another word Nymphadora leant down, letting Rodolphus rest upon the wall before she leant down on him, snuggling into his side as if she was a small child again. They laid like that in silence for what felt both like forever and no time at all before Remus Lupin appeared at the cell door.

"Dora . . . We have to leave now." Remus' voice was practically a whisper.

The young woman nodded before she sat up, she squeezed her fathers hand tightly, tears once again threatening to flow.

"I love you . . ."

"I love you too, Dora . . . Do me a favour? Visit your Uncle from time to time . . ." Rodolphus smiled sadly as he watched his daughter nod.

"Lupin." Rodolphus turned to the werewolf just as his daughter nearly reached the cell door, he turned his gaze to him "You look after my daughter . . . and my grandchildren."

Remus nodded as he slipped a comforting arm around Nymphadoras' waist "I will."

With one final gaze at the couple Rodolphus nodded and closed his eyes. He listened as the door closed, tried not to listen as he could hear his daughter crying as she walked away. He thought of what she had told him . . . Dolohov . . . He should have killed him when he had the chance, though he was sure that Nymphadora had done that herself. He knew what he was like, he knew exactly what he had done to his daughter but he was powerless to stop him. He should have let his wife have her way with him when she tried to. He only took comfort in the fact that she was away from it all now . . . that she was seemingly happy with the half-blood werewolf . . . with her fiancé.

 **Wednesday 29th of April 1998**

Rodolphus Lestrange was walking the halls of Malfoy manor with his wife. He had gone to see his grandson in the nursery when he had bumped into her by chance, now a days the couple barely spent much time at all socialising with each other but on this one occasion they had been content in each others company with their grandson. After finally managing to get the toddler to sleep for his afternoon nap Rodolphus had mentioned to his wife his intent to visit their daughter she had insisted on going with him, he had only reluctantly agreed as he knew there was no stopping Bellatrix Lestrange doing as she wanted, he was half hoping to have some time alone with the girl before he left to terrorise the muggles of Surrey. He wanted to know why Dora had opted to stay behind to look after Teddy yet according to the child he hadn't seen her since that morning.

"Fuck off you vile bastard, I'm not doing this anymore!" Nymphadoras' shriek of fury could be heard from the bottom of the corridor.

Bellatrix immediately broke out into a sprint to get to her daughter. Rodolphus chased after her, roughly pulling her by the arm and dragging her into him. He put her hand over her mouth to stop her yelling as he motioned for her to listen. This earned a fierce glare from the woman as he motioned for her to listen, Rodolphus was definitely the more rational one of the two. He wanted to help his daughter as much as she did but he also wanted to know what was going on before he went in cursing whoever she was yelling at on sight.

"Get the fuck off of me NOW!" Nymphadora yelled, the sound of a curse hitting the wall as she fought with an unknown person.

"Come on, Nymphie, you know the game by now, you shouldn't be breaking the rules." Antonin Dolohov sounded almost amused as he taunted Nymphadora.

"Fuck. Off. Before I decide to use every manor of dark curse my mother has ever taught me."

Rodolphus could feel Bellatrix smirking slightly under his hand as he gently let his hand drop from her mouth, now wrapping both of his arms around her-he still didn't trust her to run in there.

"Do you want me to get your mother, Nymphadora? We could all have a little talk together, I'm sure she would be most pleased to find out about your little adventures."

Rodolphus felt his wife's hands clasp onto his shoulders, he rubbed her back gently in reassurance. They needed to find out what he was talking about.

"... Fine." Dora snapped.

Without a moments hesitation the sound of a body being slammed into the soft surface of a bed could be heard followed by the rip of material.

"Good girl."

The snarl from Antonin Dolohov was enough. Rodolphus should have known his wife only put her hands on her shoulders to get a better grip on him to push him away, he collided with the wall as she made a run for her daughters bedroom. She didn't even draw her wand as she sent the door nearly flying off its hinges. He ran in after her to the sound of his daughter screaming whilst Antonin Dolohov was thrown against the wall. Bellatrix stormed over to the groaning man, her wand now drawn and digging straight into his neck.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Bellatrix was crazed as she glared down on him.

Rodolphus looked to his daughter, her face full of terror as she was clearly unaware that there wasn't a silencing ward on her bedroom before they had barged into the room to see her half naked underneath Antonin Dolohov. He hesitated for a moment before he closed the door to her room, putting the wards on the room himself before he took the silk robe from the back of her door. He threw the robe at his daughter before averting his gaze.

"M-mother ... Father ..." Dora seemed terrified, tears were streaming down her face.

"Why don't you talk to your daughter about that, Lestrange." The smirk on Dolohovs face infuriated him, he was almost glad when his wife cast the cruciatus on him.

It wasn't long before Antonin Dolohov was squirming on the floor, twitching and writhing before he let out an all mighty scream.

"Stop, Bellatrix!" Rodolphus was amazed when his wife listened to him though was unsurprised when he received a deathly glare.

"Stop!? STOP!?" She screeched "You saw what he was doing to our daughter!"

"Yes, Bella, but we need to find out what they were talking about."

"Please ..." Dora was sobbing now as she begged her father "I-it's fine, just leave it ..."

"Fine!?" Bellatrix looked at her daughter with a shocked look of horror "How is this FINE Nymphadora!? ... What have you done?"

Antonin Dolohov was laughing now "Yes, Nymphie what have you done?"

Nymphadora cried "Please ... J-just forget about this, trust me, please."

Rodolphus stared at Nymphadora for a few moments before he stormed over to Dolohov, grabbing him roughly by his hair as he pulled him to his feet. He could see Bellatrix smirking from the corner of his eye as she drew her dagger from her side.

"Tell me, Dolohov." He hissed.

"Or I can force it out of you ..." Bellatrix was soon by his side, her wand dug into Dolohovs side as its tip burnt bright red.

"Alright!" Dolohov hissed, glaring at Bellatrix as she withdrew her wand "Ever wondered where your _perfect daughter_ went when we were fighting the night Dumbledore died? She was fighting Remus Lupin one minute and the next she was gone whilst everyone was getting ready to flee the castle."

A look of realisation washed over Bellatrix as Dolohov smirked.

"I went looking for little old Nymphie ..."

"Stop it!" Dora cried "Plea-!"

Rodolphus was shocked when he watched his wife throw a quick _Silencio_ at the girl, she never threw spells like that at Dora, not even when she was 2 years old and screaming the house down because she was told she couldn't go swimming in the lake at the back of Lestrange Manor.

"She was snogging Remus Lupin behind a tapestry. So I dragged her off of him." Dolohov smirked.

Silence hung heavy in the room. Nymphadora was shaking in silent hysterics, Bellatrix looked like she had been slapped in the face whilst Dolohov smirked cruelly at her whilst Rodolphus was unsure of what to say or do. His daughter, a blood traitor? His perfect little princess, his only heir, doing something that warranted her automatic disownment from her family? Though in that moment Rodolphus didn't feel the shame and anger he would have expected to feel; instead he only felt fear and heart break. Becoming a blood traitor was one thing, but being a blood traitor Death Eater consorting with a member of The Order of The Phoenix ... She would be killed.

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Bellatrix Lestranges whisper snapped him out of his train of thought.

"She's a blood traitor, Bellatrix ... I was merely teaching her a lesson, would you rather I went straight to The Dark Lord and got her killed?"

Dolohov thought his answer would appease her . . . but Rodolphus knew he would be an idiot to think he could get away with what he had done. He released his grip on the man and stood back.

" _Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs, glaring in her fury as Rodolphus decided to back away to check on his daughter.

Yes, he dearly wanted to torture Dolohov to within an inch of his life but his wife was _oh so talented_ at doing that. As screams of a pitch that Rodolphus thought a man incapable of filled the room he walked over to Nymphadora. He couldn't help but feel a slight pang of heartache as she stared up at him wide eyed in fear. Did she honestly think that he had any capability of hurting her? He knelt down on the bed next to her, wincing as she backed away. He placed his wand down on the bedside table, trying to make it clear to her that he would not hurt her without saying a word.

Her look softened as she went to speak, forgetting the fact that Bellatrix had silenced her. With a small sigh he reached out, pulling her towards him. She stiffened for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair as he watched his wife release the cruciatus on Dolohov.

Bellatrix placed her wand into his neck as she forced him to look her directly in the eyes, Rodolphus was about to warn her not to out right kill the man when Nymphadora suddenly tried to pull away from him. He held her tightly to stop her but her reaction soon became clear as she had obviously sussed out her mothers intent before he had.

" _Legillimens_."

Antonin Dolohov squirmed as he tried to fight off Bellatrix Lestranges' intrusion on his mind, it was laughable. Bellatrix had long mastered the art of both Legillimency and Occlumency whereas as far as he knew Antonin was barely capable of Occlumency at a basic level. Nymphadora struggled as he held her tightly though her attempts to stop her mother were soon abandoned as she burst into renewed silent hysterics. Rodolphus dreaded to think what on earth his wife was seeing as far too much time had passed, Dora had apparently cried herself dry as she gripped onto his robes burying her face in them for comfort.

"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH!" Bellatrixs' screams shocked all three Death Eaters as she seemingly finished her invasion on Antonins mind "You're going to regret the day you were born!"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the mans arm hissing a curse as it bent at an unnatural angle, his first yell of agony turned filled the room as Dolohov actually had tears escape his eyes at his pain. The next arm twisted and bent as each individual bone in his body broke. For one of the few times in Bellatrixs' life her mad grin that she usually had when torturing her victims was not present, instead she powered through with a look of pure hatred.

"Bellatrix stop it!" Dolohov yelled.

"Stop it!? Stop it!?" Bellatrix yelled in shock "This is only half of what you deserve!"

Her wand went slashing down, causing a flurry of small cuts to appear all over the mans body. Rodolphus was unsurprised when he fainted at the pain and the fact that Bellatrix quickly woke him up with a swift kick of her high heeled boots into his chest. You knew Bellatrix had lost control of her anger when she started resorting to harming someone without magic or a weapon. It was only as Bellatrix grasped onto her dagger, driving it into the mans crutch and causing him to faint for the second time that Rodolphus decided enough was enough. He let go of Nymphadora and walked over to his wife, pulling her away and healing the mans newest wound.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Bellatrix turned on her husband "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, you're not. How would you explain the reasoning behind brutally murdering a fellow Death Eater to The Dark Lord, hmm?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at his wife as she panted in her fury, he was sure she was considering how best to torture him to get him out of her way "We have to find out if he's told anyone . . ."

Bellatrix glanced to her daughter, the girl was distraught as she flinched in fear of her mothers' gaze, Rodolphus didn't miss the flicker of hurt on Bellatrixs' face. Apparently he wasn't the only one incapable of punishing Dora, blood traitor or not. With a sigh Rod woke up Antonin, training his wand on him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." He snarled at the man currently in a heap on the floor.

Dolohov let out a small laugh "Because you don't want Nymphadoras' secret getting out. If I die you'll have to explain why you killed me . . ."

"I could easily say you fell on the battlefield, _Dolohov_." Bellatrix sneered.

"Yes . . . But I'm hardly on a battlefield am I?" Dolohov had far too much confidence for Rods liking, especially for a man as broken as he currently was "Plus, would you really lie to _our lord_?"

". . . I'm wiping his memory." Rodolphus pointed his wand to the mans head, ready to curse him.

"Ah ah ah!" Antonin had a smug grin plastered on his face "I have memories hidden all over the place, just incase your daughter got that little idiotic idea. I'll remember one way or another and when I do . . ."

Rodolphus held out his arm to stop Bellatrix going for him again. He had to think. He couldn't see a way out of this . . . after a few moments silence he was amazed as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange aim her wand at the mans head with an air of calm he thought her incapable of.

" _Obliviate_." Bellatrix whispered before she knocked the man out cold.

"What have you done, you stupid bitch!?" Rod yelled, furious.

"Shut up." Bellatrix leant down, ignoring her husband. He watched in astonishment as she healed each individual wound "I just removed his memory of today, nothing else."

Rodolphus looked on with confusion until he finally began to understand what Bellatrix was doing in one of her rare entirely sane moments. If there was no way of stopping Antonin Dolohov for now then it was in everyones best interest for him to not have the knowledge of being discovered by them. With such knowledge he could easily bend all three Lestranges' to his will in order to protect their secret, having control of one was dangerous enough.

"Just until I can think of a way to kill the bastard . . ." Bellatrix whispered before she turned to her daughter, removing the silencing spell with a flick of her wand.

"M-Mum . . . P-Please . . . I-I'm sorry . . ." Nymphadora Lestrange looked terrified through her tears.

The older woman moved over to the bed, kneeling next to her daughter as Rodolphus looked on in amazement. She pulled her in to a tight embrace, stroking her hair and kissing her head as he watched Nymphadora slowly relax.

"I'm sorry petal . . ." Bella raised her wand behind the girls back, Dora tensed in fear as she felt the wand tip press into her head " _Obliviate_ . . ."

"Bella, what are you-" Rodolphus was cut short as Bellatrix shook her head before knocking Nymphadora out cold the same way she had done Antonin not moments before.

"I- . . . I can't have her remember this . . . to know that we know . . ." Rodolphus would have been forgiven for thinking her heard tears in his wifes voice "We failed her by abandoning her as a child . . . I can't fail her again . . . You heard her earlier, she needs that small hope that she can come to us and we'll fix it . . . I can't take that away from her."

Bellatrix Lestrange gently lowered Nymphadora back to lay on the bed, transforming her clothes into a night gown so she would simply think she had fallen asleep. Rodolphus sighed as he went over to Antonin, flicking his wand as he sent him flying out of the room and into the spare bedroom opposite, he'd deal with him in a moment.

Rod went over to his wife, kissing her on the head "We'll deal with him . . . He _will_ die for what he has done . . . But-. . . But what do we do about Nymphadora?"

Bellatrix winced at the reminder of what her daughter had done "Remus Lupin has to die. When the time comes, we will hunt him down and kill him . . . I can't have Dora killed . . . I can't . . ."

With a small nod Rodolphus wrapped his arms around his wife, lifting her off of the bed and helping her to the door "Come on, let's go tell Dolohov he passed out drunk and get going . . ."

Bellatrix nodded as they both left the room, locking the door behind them. Rodolphus was sure in that moment that if he could have removed the Dark Lord from his families lives he would have, as much as he believed in his cause he knew that this war was no place for his wife and daughter.

Rodolphus Lestrange, as much as a cold hearted Death Eater he appeared to be, loved his family with all of his heart until the day he died in Azkaban prison.


	12. The Simple Life

**Sorry this chapter had a little bit of a delay, I've been working on a new story that follows the Black sisters (It's called Toujours Noir and the first chapter is loaded and I would LOVE to hear your opinions on it) plus I got super stuck on this chapter.**

 **Anyway, please read, enjoy and please please please review :D**

* * *

Nymphadora was currently in the large kitchen of Lestrange manor. It had been a week since Rodolphus Lestrange had died and although she was still in mourning she was learning how to deal with her emotions better as every day went by. She had yet again demanded that Rodolphus be buried, it was far easier than Bellatrix had been, a simple burial with no incidents. Dora had made sure to keep her fathers last wish and had already arranged to see her Uncle in a few weeks time and had so far been corresponding to him via letter. Other than that Nymphadora Lestrange was more than happy to try and ignore her problems, to try and put her past behind her and focus on being Nymphadora Lupin; wife and mother.

"Fuck!" Dora hissed as she cut her finger for the tenth time whilst chopping vegetables for that nights dinner.

Since their Nymphadora had released the house elf she had been determined to learn how to do the day to day tasks the house elf had done for her.

"Stupid Mudblood," Dora mumbled to herself as she took out her wand to heal her finger "Making me give up my elf . . ."

She sighed, reprimanding herself for using the M word as a loud pop sounded throughout the kitchen making her yelp in shock.

"Spot is sorry, Mistress!" Spot stood groveling in the middle of the floor "Spot did not want to leave! Spot only wishes to serve! Spot has been hiding so that Mistress does not make Spot leave."

Dora looked down in shock at the small groveling elf on the floor, after she had gotten over the near heart attack the elf gave her she sighed, nodding.

"Fine, make dinner if you want-I only seem to be messing it up anyway."

She rolled her eyes as the elf ran to do as she asked mumbling her thanks, house elves had always amused her. Dora was sure she could get away with telling Remus she had successfully made dinner alone if she hid out of the way for a little while. With a small smirk she made her way to the study wandlessly unlocking the door and slipping in, locking the door again behind her.

"Hello Dora." Narcissa Malfoy was sat in the small armchair in the corner of the study.

"For Merlins sake, why are people always jumping up on me now a days?" Dora huffed as she placed her hand on her chest "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry." The blonde witch stood up, walking over and kissed the girls' cheek "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she sighed "thank you . . . What are you doing here?"

Narcissa looked over the girl for a few moments before she smiled sadly "Remus sent an owl asking me to come see you . . . He told me that you were pregnant."

"O-Oh . . ." Dora looked down, a hand instinctively going to her stomach "Sorry, I haven't really told anyone yet . . ."

"Well you seem to have a habit of not telling people when you're pregnant." Narcissa joked before suddenly becoming far more serious, reaching out and gently pushing the hair out of her nieces' face "What are you scared of? That it's not Remus'?"

Dora hesitated for a moment before nodding, folding her arms over her chest "Aunt Cissa I don't want to talk about it."

"But you have to talk about it." Narcissa stated matter of factly "You have to face that eventuality and you need to do it quickly because if you decide to keep this child then you can't live the rest of your life blaming it for who its father may or may not be."

Nymphadora looked at her with a look of confusion "Get rid of it? . . . No. I wouldn't . . ."

Narcissa sighed "There are ways to find out who the father is . . . once the child is born."

"I don't know if I want to know . . ." Nymphadora stared at the floor "It's fifty fifty . . ."

"Have you asked Remus what he thinks?"

"No . . . I will . . ." Dora looked down for a few moments before she realised something else she hadn't told her yet, with a small smile she looked to her, handing out her left hand "He asked me to marry him."

The Metamorphmagus watched Narcissa Malfoy intently as she took her hand in her own, looking at the small ring on her finger. Her lips pursed together for a few moments before to the young witches surprise she smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations . . ." Narcissas' voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke into her ear, her nieces' arms slowly wrapping around her as she hugged her back.

"You don't care that he's . . . Well, you know . . ." Dora whispered back, sniffing slightly as she closed her eyes.

Narcissa let out a small laugh "A Werewolf? A Half-Blood?" she sighed as she pulled away from the young girl "As I've said before . . . I only care that you're happy . . . and that you let me help with the wedding." She winked in a playful way that Nymphadora had not seen her do in years, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't want a big wedding, Aunt."

"Nonsense, you have to have a big wedding, it's tradition."

When Remus Lupin knocked on the study door Nymphadora and Narcissa had old family albums strewn across the desk, in particular the wedding albums.

"Come in." Dora giggled.

Remus walked into the study, his eyebrows raised in amusement at the sight of his pink haired fiancé and her Aunt.

"Hey Remus, look at this." Nymphadora grinned as she pointed to the album, Remus walking up behind her and looking down to the image of Sirius Black at five years old along with his parents and brother. She had to admit he looked rather amusing in his traditional dress robes at a distant relatives wedding, a scowl on his young face.

Remus couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he spoke sarcastically "He looks such a happy child."

"No, this is a happy child." Narcissa smirked as she pulled out another photograph.

"Oh that's embarrassing . . ." Nymphadora scoffed in her laughter as she looked down to the one-year-old version of herself being rocked by a much younger Narcissa Malfoy. The baby was in such a frilly little dress she wasn't sure where she started and the dress finished, all topped off with blonde hair of an unnatural length for a child of that age.

"That is beautiful." Remus kissed his fiancés head with a small laugh as he watched the two figures in the photograph for a few moments before he looked back to her "We have to leave now though, Dora . . . Remember?"

Nymphadora looked at him in confusion for a few moments before she swore under her breath "Sorry Aunt Cissa . . ."

Narcissa didn't ask any questions, she simply stood and kissed her nieces head in goodbye "I'll be around soon to help you plan." With a small smile the Malfoy left.

"Plan . . . ?" Remus frowned.

"She wants a big wedding-I told her no but she insisted. I'm sorry, I'll put a stop to it." Dora sighed.

". . . If you want a big wedding you can have a big wedding Dora . . ." Remus smiled as he pulled the woman to her feet "Do you want to get Teddy ready or should I?"

"I'll go . . ."

After nearly half an hour of trying to get the one-year-old dressed and a bag packed ready for their visit. With Teddy on her hip and his bag slug across her shoulder the family trio apparated from the outskirts of Lestrange manor to their destination.

"You don't have to do this you know . . ." Remus looked down to the young woman, frowning.

"It's fine . . . Too late anyway." Nymphadora looked to the crooked structure of The Burrow, she had to admit the building had character.

Remus placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked to the door. She took a deep breath as Remus knocked the door.

"Mum! They're here!" Ginny Weasley shouted from within the house.

"Ginny don't shout!" Dora winced slightly as she heard Molly Weasleys voice practically on the other side of the door, it took all of her might to compose herself before the door opened.

 _You're doing this for Remus . . ._ Nymphadora kissed her sons head as the door to the burrow opened, closing her eyes for a slight moment before she looked up to see Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, Remus, Nymphadora." Arthur smiled as he looked the small child on his mothers' hip "And this must be Edward."

"Teddy!" Teddy Lupin looked to the older man, grinning broadly.

"My apologies, Teddy." Arthur smiled before he stepped aside to let the three come into his home.

Nymphadora stuck close to her fiancé, focusing as much attention as she could on her son whilst not seeming point blank rude. She bit her lip as much to her displeasure her son reached out for his father.

"Daddy." Teddy held out his hands to the man as he gave a slight apologetic look to Nymphadora before he took her son off of her, he knew she was instinctively using him as a shield of sorts. Teddy snuggled into his fathers' robes, looking cautiously around at the rest of the room.

Ginny Weasley walked into the room, grinning when she saw Remus and Teddy "Oooh! Is this your son?"

"Yes, Ginny, say hello Teddy." Remus looked down to his son.

"Hello." Teddy smiled and looked up to his father.

"Good boy." Remus grinned proudly.

It was at this point that Molly Weasley walked into the room. Nymphadora tried to keep as neutral an expression as possible, careful not to seem too rude but at the same time not being able to force a smile at the woman who had murdered her mother. She zoned out, not hearing the greetings from the red haired witch nor the compliments about her son. It was only when Remus slipped an arm around her waist did she snap out of it. Teddy was on the floor, tugging on the bag his mother was holding until she bent down to his level on the floor.

"Teddy bear." The child stated matter of factly.

" _Please_." Dora sighed as she pulled the brown bear out of the bag and handing it to her brown haired child, she smiled slightly and ruffled his hair as both bear and child went bright turquoise.

"Ta!" Teddy grinned, hugging the bear tight.

"I thought we could eat outside." There was a small tone of awkwardness in Molly Weasleys' tone.

"That sounds lovely." Remus smiled, going to follow Ginny out back, Dora right behind her until Molly perked up again.

"N-Nymphadora . . ." Dora froze as she heard Molly speak to her "Can I talk to you?"

Remus looked back to Dora, the girl was staring at the floor, it was only when Remus reached out and squeezed her arm that she looked up at him. She forced a slight smile.

"It's fine . . ." if Nymphadora could spend her life answering to the darkest wizard to ever live she was sure she could handle Molly Weasley, no matter what she had done.

With one last look back at his fiancé Remus left Nymphadora alone in the kitchen with the woman who had killed her mother. Nymphadora Lestrange took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her fists as she stopped herself from killing her on the spot for what she had done.

"Nymphadora . . ." Molly Weasley sounded almost begging in her tone as the young metamorphmagus turned around to see her gesture her to a chair. After a few moments of hesitation as she tried to remain calm and collected Nymphadora sat down on the chair she had been gestured too, knowing her 'pureblood mask' was stuck firmly on her face. "Would you like a drink? Or a piece of cake? I made Red Velvet cake."

"No," Nymphadora was amazed at how calm her own voice sounded "Thank you . . ."

Molly looked at the girl awkwardly for a few moments taking a sip of her own cup of tea that had been on the table "Your son is beautiful . . ."

"Thank you, but I doubt you wanted to talk to me to tell me how lovely Teddy is, I'm sure you could have told Remus that too." Nymphadora clenched her fists in her lap under the table "I think the reason you want to talk to me is regarding my mother."

If she was in any better a mood Nymphadora would have probably smirked at the reaction of sheer awkwardness she got from the older woman, though at that precise moment in time she was already battling far too many emotions to let herself become like Bellatrix anymore than she already had in the worlds eyes. The fact that Molly went to sip from her empty tea cup in her baffled state at the abruptness of her comment only made her want to lash out rather than laugh.

"Nymphadora, I'm sorry that you've lost your mother, I truly am . . . b-but you have to understand-as a mother yourself-that I saw my child in danger and did what I had to to keep her safe." Molly went to talk on before Nymphadora stopped her.

"Don't. Don't you ever tell me you don't regret killing Bellatrix Lestrange." Dora struggled to keep her voice calm, she could feel the mix of rage and mourning rising like a thick bile in her throat "You don't. She killed so many people I physically can't count them anymore, she tortured so many innocent people and sometimes I had no bloody idea why she did it-it was probably just for the thrill of it. I've seen her do things in my lifetime that you would could not even begin to image . . . I understand why you did it, I would have killed anyone that threatened my family-I have killed people for threatening my family-and before you judge me, _no_ , they didn't threaten Death Eaters they threatened Teddy and Remus . . . But you didn't know Bellatrix Lestrange, not like I did . . ."

The two witches stared at each other unspeaking whilst neither knew quite what to say, Nymphadora hated to admit that she could feel the tears threatening the sting back to her eyes.

"Dora-can I call you Dora . . .?" Molly waited for the short nod of the younger woman before she carried on "Dora . . . You're right, I'm not sorry that You-Know-Who is gone and so is his right hand woman, my family was under constant threat- _I lost a son_ . . . But Remus is a very dear friend of mine and I know how much he cares for you. He talked to me about you many times . . . So what I am sorry for is the fact that you no longer have a mother and that I played a part in that. . ."

Both witches had tears in their eyes as they stared at each other, though Nymphadora had had many years of being taught not to show her emotions to the outside world her recent losses mixed with her pregnancy hormones left her far too vulnerable of late. As the distant laughter of her son could be heard ringing out from the garden Dora was snapped back to reality, she stared at the table as she continued to talk.

"Mum would have gone back to Azkaban . . . Father's dead-died in there . . . He was far more stable than she ever was . . . She died for what she believed in doing something she loved . . . I can't hate you for killing someone who tried to kill your daughter . . . But she was my mum, I know she wasn't biologically my mum-you know that-but she _was_ my mum . . . I can still mourn her . . . and my father . . . No matter what they were to the outside world they were never anything but caring and loving to me-sometimes in their own special ways but I loved them and they loved me . . . I'm not here to seek revenge or even bring up that bloody night . . . I'm here because I love Remus Lupin and he cares very deeply about you, your family and other Order members and I don't want to make him feel as though he can't see you anymore . . . I want to be civil, take things one step at a time."

"I understand . . ." Molly smiled sadly "Sh-Shall we go join them in the garden?"

Dora stood up with a small nod, blinking back the tears in her eyes as she walked straight past Molly and out into the garden. _It's for Remus, you're doing it for Remus . . ._ it was all that was going through her mind.

"Mum!" the small boy laughed as he ran from where Ginny Weasley was crouched down on the floor next to him and up to his mother, reaching his hands up until with a small smile she lifted him into his arms "They have _gnomes_ in their garden."

"Really?" Dora asked with the exaggerated shock she always used when her son told her of his new discoveries, Teddy Lupin was a curious little boy. She had to hold back a laugh as he nodded his head frantically, wriggling to be put down then grabbing his mothers hand as he took her over to said gnomes.

Dora watched him play happily as Remus talked to his friends, feeling slightly better when Remus walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She had no idea how hard it would be to be around so many members of the 'light' side of the war, she was constantly reminded of all she had done, but as Remus held her close as he talked seamlessly entertaining their son it all seemed worth it and that little bit easier to handle. By the time they left the Burrow with a sleeping Teddy in his mothers' arms Dora felt glad she had agreed to go to The Burrow, she hadn't seen Remus so content as he showed off his son and caught up with his friends in a post war world. She could put up with the hard parts of this life if Remus was there to help her through.

Though Nymphadora knew her luck . . . she knew it wouldn't stay this simple for very long, the child growing in her belly was enough to prove that . . .


	13. St Mungo's

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review as always! Whilst I've got you here, as a photographer I keep photoshopping pictures to go along with my fics as practice. Would any of you be interested if I created a facebook page for these? Let me know!**

* * *

"I don't want to go Remus; I don't _need_ to go." Nymphadoras hair was red as she tried to ignore her fiancé, hiding her face behind The Daily Prophet from the bed.

"You do _need to go_ , Dora." Remus sighed, pulling off his pyjama shirt and searching through his wardrobe for robes to wear.

"I have not been to St Mungo's in my life-" Dora frowned, temporarily emerging from behind the prophet "No, I lie, I went when I was two and morphed away the bones in my left arm-I wanted to be jelly you see. Mum spent the whole time snapping at the healers and after that she always found a way to avoid the place."

Remus sighed, sitting down on the bed and placing a hand on his fiancés leg with a sigh "Dora . . . It's routine, you need a check up, for the baby."

"I never went when I was pregnant with Teddy, what difference is there now?" Dora returned to her paper, scowling when Remus gently took it off of her.

"The difference now is that you don't know exactly how far along you are. You could have been pregnant when you were fighting in the battle. How many spells hit you that day?"

Dora sighed, looking down at her small bump and placing a hand on it, stroking the material of her night dress "I'm guessing five months. I knew I was pregnant around about when we moved in here, so I must have been at least a few weeks, it's September now so that's five months. Plus this is around about how big I was with Teddy at five months . . . maybe a little bit smaller or bigger . . . Can I have my paper back now? I was reading a very important article."

"You were reading the comic strip section." Remus couldn't help the small smirk that played on his lips as he handed her back the paper.

"Yes well, it was a very important comic . . ." Dora held back a grin as she looked back to her paper, though it didn't seem half as good of a distraction anymore as she sighed and put the paper on the bedside table "I'm fine, Remus."

"Dora . . ." Remus spoke in the same voice he used when Teddy tried to do something naughty.

"Remus." Dora pouted, imitating his tone.

Remus struggled to keep his serious demeanor as the young witch slowly repositioned herself to kneel on the bed, her fiery red locks hanging past her shoulders as she adjusted her sheer silk night dress. He couldn't help but let out a slight groan as she wrapped her arms around him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder as she kissed his neck.

"How about we forget about St Mungos and spend the day in bed. We can send Teddy to my Aunts for the day . . ." Dora giggled as she felt Remus' hands going to her hips.

"Don't be cruel." Remus groaned, gently pulling the witch away from him "How about we send Teddy to your Aunts for the day, go to St Mungos and _then_ spend the day in bed."

"Remus," Dora sighed as she sat back on her heels "you know why I don't want to go out."

"I know, but you can't stay locked up in the house forever and you _do_ need a check up." Remus leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead "Do it for the baby, Dora."

She sighed, deflating in her defeat "Emotional blackmail, that's not fair."

"Sorry." Remus grinned as he leaned forward, kissing her neck.

"Hey," Dora laughed as she placed her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away before she got up off the bed "we have places to be."

Remus got up, walking behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist "It's only 8, your appointment isn't until 11."

"Cheeky little shit!"

They both erupted into laughter as Nymphadora was lifted into Remus' arms and carried back to the bed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus Lupin was sure Nymphadora was attempting to break his fingers one by one as she held onto his hand as they emerged from the fireplace at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Her hair was a light blonde that she had ensured was curly enough to obscure her face from a side view, she had had to spend a good half an hour calming down enough to morph it away from her typical shocked white when Remus pointed out to her that the terms of her release that she had signed included the small point that she was not aloud to go out in public with any face but her own. Remus could understand why that term was in the agreement but that didn't mean he felt any less sorry for the woman as he had to reconvince her that she was doing the right thing by letting him take her to St Mungo's and that she would be fine.

Neither of them missed the glances they were getting from people who had recognised her despite her hair or the fact she was currently staring at the floor as she let Remus lead her through the hospital.

Dora flinched slightly as Remus walked up to the main reception desk.

"We have an appointment at the Maternity ward." Remus' voice was barely above a whisper.

"Name?" the witch behind the desk seemed bored as she didn't even look up from the paperwork she was looking through.

". . . Nymphadora Lestrange."

Dora looked up slightly, just in time to see the receptionist snap up her head to look directly at her in fear-a fear that slowly turned into a resentful glare.

"Third floor, second door on the left." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." The wizard showed no sign of the annoyance that Nymphadora was sure he had felt at the womans tone of voice as he directed his fiancé to the lift.

Dora sighed in relief as the doors shut behind them and they found themselves alone.

"Can we just go home, please Remus?" her tone was almost begging as she buried her head in his robes, screwing her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Dora." he kissed her head.

She sighed "You owe me big time for this . . ."

"Deal."

The pair fell silent again as the doors opened. With a deep breath Dora allowed Remus to once again lead her. She barely registered what was going on around her as he took her into the maternity section of the hospital, though she was thankful when they were ushered straight to a side room. She was sure it was because the other pregnant witch sat in the waiting room let out a small scream as she entered the room.

"This was a bad idea." Dora mumbled as she took in her surroundings.

"You're fine, Dora." Remus kissed her head as he slowly managed to release his hand from her vice like grip.

As the healer entered the room Remus was surprised to see that Dora seemed to relax slightly, he didn't question the shift in the womans mood though, he was greatful for it even. He was only slightly taken aback as he realised that the pair knew eachother.

"Greer." Dora smiled slightly.

"Hello, Miss Lestrange." the grey haired wizard had a stern look on his face as he addressed Dora.

He didn't want to ask her how she knew him, he had already learnt that far more people than he had cared to ever imagine were involved with the Death Eaters, that it wasn't as simple as people being simply good or simply evil, his Dora was proof enough of that. Remus sat on the seat next to the table that Dora was motioned to sit on, he took her hand as she laid back with a sigh.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Healer Greer looked at Dora over his glasses as he asked his question.

"No . . . I think five months?" Dora placed the hand that wasn't wrapped around her fiancés on her stomach with a small sigh.

"When did you last bleed?" he sighed.

"Well I cut my finger open trying to cut carrots the other day."

"You know what I mean." Greer rolled his eyes, clearly not having much patience for her nervous jokes.

"Right," she sighed "Um . . . Mid April?"

"So you're around five months." Greer drew his wand from his robes, making Dora instinctively reach for her own "I need to perform some spells to check on the child, Miss Lestrange."

Dora nodded, laughing nervously "Right, sorry."

"She's a little nervous being here, sorry." Remus looked up to the healer with an apologetic smile.

"Really? I would never have been able to tell." Dora glared at the hint of sarcasm in the mans voice as he walked over to her.

The three adults were silent as the healer waved his wand over her stomach, Dora flinched at the strange sensation of his magic intruding on her swollen belly. She could feel the individual tendrels searching each aspect of her womb and though the sensation was a warm and pleasant one she disliked the thought of someone inspecting her insides like that.

"The baby is fine." Greer pocketed his wand as he looked to the pair "Would you like to know the gender?"

Dora bit her lip as she looked to her fiancé, unsure.

"It's your decision, love." Remus brought up her hand to place a delicate kiss on her fingers.

She hesitated for a slight moment before she gave a curt nod "Yes."

"It's a girl."

She couldn't help it as a grin split across her face _a girl_ she had always wanted a girl. Remus was smiling down at her when the pair were broken from their excitement by the healers next comment.

"Now, for the paperwork I need to ask a few questions." Greer summoned a clipboard and quill as he looked at the couple "Mothers full name."

"Nymphadora Druella Lestrange." Dora sighed, she knew he didn't need to ask that.

"Fathers full name."

The witch felt sick as she tried to think of how to explain the situation of the father to the healer, but to her amazement it was Remus who spoke next.

"Remus John Lupin." He squeezed her hand discreetly as she looked up at him.

She didn't speak another word as the healer had the rest of the questions answered by Remus, she was grateful. It wasn't until Remus they were back in the lift that Nymphadora spoke again.

"Remus . . ." she paused as Remus placed a finger on her lips.

"No matter what, this child is mine. I'll love her like my own even if she isn't biologically mine. We can handle this however you like." He kissed her head as her blonde hair tinged pink.

"Thank you . . ." she smiled.

As the doors to the lift opened they barely registered what happened next. A hex hurled itself directly at Nymphadora as she ducked out of the way just in time; the reception was full of witches and wizards screaming at the couple.

"Monster!"

"Go to hell, bitch!"

"What right do you have to be here!?"

Remus cast a shield just in time before Harry and Ron came running towards the couple, both in their Auror robes.

"Come on!" Harry yelled as he held his hand out for Nymphadora who took it without question.

The couple were ran through the hospital and practically thrown at the fireplace as Ron and Harry cast shields around them all. Dora barely registered the fact that the pair followed them through on their journey to Lestrange Manor.

"What the hell was that?" Remus turned to the Aurors, Dora hadn't seen him this angry before.

"Someone noticed her going up and set the word out." Harry answered.

"She's not exactly everyones favourite witch, Remus." Ron muttered.

"They shouldn't have been able to fly hexes at her like that! What if they had hit her?!" Remus fumed.

"Remus, it's fine." Dora took his hand to assure him "I'm fine."

"No, it's not fine-"

" _Yes_ , it is." Dora gave him a stern look "It's not the boys fault."

Remus looked from the two Aurors to his fiancé before he took a deep breath and visibly calmed down "Sorry . . ."

"It's fine." Harry smiled sympathetically.

It was at that precise moment that Narcissa Malfoy entered the room "Will you two stop shouting, Teddy is _asleep_." She looked to the Aurors, Nymphadora almost found it comedic how quickly her pureblood façade fell into place as she realized they were not alone "What's going on?"

"We had a little run in with some idiots at St Mungo's, nothing major." Dora answered, letting go of Remus' hand.

"I warned you Dora-"

"Yes yes," Dora cut off her Aunt with a sigh "I know. The world is out to get me and I need to be careful, I am careful."

"We better go . . ." Harry looked to Remus, smiling nervously before he took Ron and left through the fireplace.

"Dora . . ." Narcissa sighed.

"I'm having a girl." Dora said the first thing that came to her mind to stop her Aunt hassling her any further.

A smile split across her face as she went and hugged her niece "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She smiled as she hugged her Aunt back "I'm gonna go check on Teddy . . ."

Without another word Remus Lupin and Narcissa Malfoy were left alone in the room together.

"It's my child." Remus blurted out.

"You know this?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the werewolf.

"No, I don't. But the girl will be a Lupin, no matter what."

Narcissa looked at the man for a few moments before she smiled at him in appreciation "Thank you . . ."

With a curt nod from the wizard Narcissa left after her niece, leaving Remus Lupin alone with his thoughts.


	14. The Daily Prophet

**I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so please do read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"This is _ridiculous_!" Nymphadora raged as she slammed The Daily Prophet down on the kitchen table.

Remus Lupin struggled to hold back his laughter as little Teddy mimicked his mother, slamming down the biscuit he had in his hand with a yell of "Ridikoloos". Though from the look on his fiancés face this was not a time for joking, he was never going to survive her pregnancy hormones.

"What's wrong, Dora?" Remus tried his hardest to keep his tone neutral, he had learned the hard way to tread carefully when she was in such a temper – the Black temper was not something to play with.

"Look at it!" Dora pointed at the paper as Remus winced at her heightened pitch at the end of her sentence.

 ** _ANOTHER LESTRANGE ON THE WAY; IS THE WIZARDING WORLD SAFE?_**

 _Read the full story on page 5_

Remus couldn't help it as he felt the slight anger rising in him at the words printed in black and white in front of him. There was a portrait of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange with a young Nymphadora, looking rather regal as they stared out of their frame side by side with Nymphadora's wanted poster image on the right. He looked up at the red haired witch in front of him, unsure of what to say or do until with a furious flick of her hand the paper sped open to page 5. With a small sigh he began to read.

 _Nymphadora Lestrange, Death Eater of He-who-shall-not-be-named inner circle, daughter of infamous Death Eater and You-Know-Whos right hand woman Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange (also a Death Eater of the inner circle) was spotted yesterday morning in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Now what on earth was she doing there, amongst innocent members of the wizarding public? Fear not my eager readers, this dedicated reporter has the scoop!_

 _Accompanied by one Remus Lupin (Known Order of The Phoenix member and now celebrated war hero) the last surviving Lestrange was attending an appointment on the_ maternity ward. _Yes, you heard it here first! There is another Lestrange on the way! Now, I know what you are thinking; who is the father? Whilst others have speculated that it may indeed be one Remus Lupin one must wonder, what with a visible baby bump now being sported by the young witch, do the dates add up? Is The Dark Lords most loyal servants' daughter harbouring something more sinister? Some of the wizarding public have heard that Nymphadoras 'mummy dearest' Bellatrix Lestrange was far more than 'just a servant' and indeed a lover of The Dark Lord - did that service extend to the younger far more attractive Lestrange woman? Can we expect another you-know-who on the way?_

 _And what of 'war hero' Remus Lupin? Why has he been seen to defend and harbour such a dangerous Death Eater, known murderess and torturer? Is Mr Lupin yet another victim of the imperious curse? I trust that my dedicated readers are smart enough to come to the correct answer in that case._

 _Lestrange was released from the care of the Ministry of Magic and into the care of beloved war hero and werewolf Remus Lupin mere days after the now infamous Battle of Hogwarts. When asked for the Ministry of Magics logic on this clearly unstable choice this reporter was met with a mere 'no comment'. But threat not! This reporter will persevere, stay tuned my ravid readers for further information on the situation._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Remus stared at the article for a few more moments before with a flick of his wand he sent it flying onto the stove, with another flick of his wand the whole thing burst into flames. Teddy giggled and clapped at the pretty colours of the flames.

"What Rita Skeeter writes is one quarter truth three quarters rubbish, Dora." Remus tried to calm his fiancé to no avail as she held back a yell of fury.

". . . You're wondering what's truth now, aren't you?" Dora had never glared at Remus before now.

"No, the truth is your pregnant, that's it." He sighed.

". . . And mum slept with The Dark Lord- _but that's it!_ " she collapsed onto the chair next to her giggling son, burying her head in her arms.

"Mumma . . . ?" the small child frowned at his mother.

"Mumma's fine, Teddy." She mumbled "Mummy is having a mental breakdown-but otherwise she's fine and dandy."

"Dandy." Teddy giggled "'Kay."

Remus got up and walked over to the-now mousey brown haired-witch, kissing her head and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "Do you really think anyone believes a word she says?"

"I dunno . . . Aunt Cissa used to read her stuff all the time, Mum went to school with her though . . . said she was always a cow but found her hilarious." She sniffed as she lifted her head up slightly to stare at the burning embers of her daily prophet "I hadn't even read the comics yet . . ."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at that, _mood swings_ "Do you want me to recover the comics, Dora?"

With a small nod from the witch Remus walked over to the paper, waving his wand and muttering an incantation before the comic section of the prophet returned in tact. He handed it to Dora as he turned on the kettle to prepare some hot chocolate.

"It's 'kay mumma." Teddy reached out and patted his mums head "'s Dandy."

Dora stared in despair at the paper for a few moments before she cracked, laughing at her son "Yeah Teddy, fine and dandy." With a grin she lifted the boy out of his chair and placed him on her lap "Here, look at the funny comic pictures . . ."

The old werewolf smiled as he watched his beautiful little family, Teddy Lupin sat on his mothers' lap as he patted the paper, giggling at the moving figures as his mother placed a gentle kiss on his turquoise locks. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, even as he watched the distinctive Malfoy owl flying through the kitchen window, no doubt with words of warning to not read the paper.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the manor, playing with Teddy and generally relaxing. After Dora put Teddy into his cot for a nap at 5 she was confused as she was met by a very tired looking Remus Lupin right in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder and concerned as he flinched back "Remus . . ."

"N-Nothing . . . it's that time of the month again." Remus stared at the floor as he spoke to his fiancé.

"Shit." She cursed "I'm sorry, I forgot. Have you taken your potion?"

Remus nodded. Though he had found it . . . strange to adapt to having so much money at his disposal, given that Nymphadora had full control of the Lestrange vaults and had in turn granted him the same access she had, it was nice to be able to afford as much Wolfsbane potion as he desired. With a small flinch from his aching joints he leant forward and kissed the young witch on the forehead.

"I need to go down to the dungeon, Dora." He sighed.

With a small nod Dora took his hand as she took what felt like an extremely long walk through the manor. There was one benefit of living in the same home that Bellatrix Lestrange had once inhabited; it had a dungeon that was perfect for holding a werewolf. Though Remus was 'tame'-for lack of a better word- when he had taken his potion he still insisted on being locked up, Dora hated it but he wouldn't relent on this matter. As she repeated the same spells she had seen her mother use in her childhood she pressed her hand on the piece of bare wall between the two portraits (One of Bellatrix and Rodolphus on their wedding day and another of a young Nymphadora, she was secretly glad that her parents weren't currently in their frame). She stood to the side to let Remus descend the stone staircase before her, chewing her lip as she followed him down.

Nymphadora drew her wand, a small flick of her wrist sending the many candelabras dotted along the walls flickering to life to light their way around the large room. With a deep breath Dora folded her arms.

"Which suite will you be staying in tonight Mr Lupin?" Dora pointed to the various steel doors around the room.

Remus turned and sighed as he hugged Dora gently, kissing her head "I'm sorry, Dora."

"Don't you dare apologise." Dora looked up into his green eyes before kissing him.

It was a gentle kiss, for Dora knew his senses were heightened-including is animalistic side-though she dearly wanted to kiss him with passion as she ran her fingers through his sandy brown locks and told him everything would be okay, now wasn't the time. With a small smile Remus walked over to the nearest door, opening the old door as a rusty creek echoed around the room.

"Don't wait there Dora, go to bed, _please_." He looked to his fiancé one last time before he closed the door between them, passing his wand through the small barred window.

" _Fine_." Dora mumbled as she took his wand, pocketing it before she drew her own wand to lock the werewolf in "I'll be back at sunrise."

"Don't stay up all night . . . I love you." She could hear the roll of his eyes in his voice as she placed her hand on the old door.

"Love you . . ." she whispered before she went to retract her hand, biting her lip as she caught her skin on a protruding piece of rusty metal.

Holding back profanities as she looked down at the blood escaping from the slash in her hand. She decided she would fix it when she had gotten back upstairs as she watched the blood trickle from her cut, though this meant she wasn't looking where she was going. That was never a good idea for Nymphadora. She soon tripped over her own two feet, instinctively throwing her hand out to the bare stone wall to her right to break her fall.

Her breath hitched as she felt the rush of magic flowing through her, reaching out to her own core as it seemingly inspected her magic as it held her to the wall. Her hair had shot white when the strange feeling left her, she looked to what had only moments previously been the solid brick wall mere seconds ago was now empty space. Dora was sure she had searched the dungeon top to bottom for any traces of magical enchantments, though perhaps she had underestimated her mothers' ability to hide her enchantments. Sure, she could have guessed her father had done it but this had Bellatrix Lestrange written all over it. Besides the secrecy of it she knew that if Rodolphus had performed a spell to only let people in via blood magic he would have used his blood, of which Dora shared none of, though she did share some of Bellatrixs' blood.

With a slight hesitation she entered the room, turning on the spot as she watched the brick wall reappear behind her, it was hardly surprising and she was sure she could take it down again but it still unnerved her slightly.

" _Lumos_." Dora looked around the room, not being able to believe her eyes at what laid before her.


	15. Hidden Secrets

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I've received so far! I love love love reading them and they really spur me on! So this chapter is dedicated to all of my awesome reviewers.**

 **As always please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Nymphadora stared at what laid before her with a mixture of shock, sadness and mere confusion. The room she had entered was a small room in comparison to the rest of the manor, barely bigger than their smallest cell, but it was cram packed with objects of all natures-though all seemed to hold one thing in common. In some way or another each item in the cold stone walled room related to her. There were pictures all over the walls, objects from her childhood crammed onto the shelves lining the back wall from her old doll (she couldn't help but be slightly amused at the white hair of the object, apparently the charms on the doll her mother had cast many years ago were still working) to a worn white blanket with the name 'Nymphadora' hand sewn onto it in pink.

With a deep breath she took a step closer to examine the pictures, one of which she instantly recognised from her Aunts memory of the middle Black sister, the three Black sisters standing proudly in the frame together as they stared down at her. There were so many that they covered a whole wall of the small room, Nymphadora reached out to them with slight hesitation. Right in front of her was a witch that Nymphadora had no memory of but knew as to be her biological mother and father, the proud parents grinning down at an extremely young Nymphadora Tonks. She blinked back tears as she realised it must have been the day she was born. Nearly every picture in the room seemed to be of Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks, along with the rare few images of the three Tonks' and the odd photograph of either Andromeda alone or Andromeda with her sisters in a pre-war world. Dora reached out to one particular photograph, it was one of Andromeda Tonks, sleeping on an old sofa with one hand rested on her swollen belly. Her daughter reached down to her own stomach, it was only slightly smaller than Andromedas' was in the photograph. With a small sigh she pulled out the leather desk chair out from the desk on the other side of the room. A small tear escaped her as she rested her arms on the desk in front of her.

After a few moments Nymphadora Lestrange managed to collect her emotions, getting back to her search of the room. There was a small pot of ink and a quill on the desk, scrunched up pieces of parchment littered the space in front of her, there was a small framed silver photo frame of Bellatrix with a giggling 7 month of Dora sat on her lap as the older witch was clearly trying her hardest not to laugh at babies bright pink hair, an entirely still photograph of Andromeda Tonks in her Hogwarts robes next to it. With a frown Dora reached out and tapped the photograph, though still the occupant didn't move.

"Must be muggle stuff . . ." Dora mumbled to herself as she sat back in her chair.

It was at that point that she realised there were draws on the desk. After drawing her wand to check that Bellatrix hadn't left any further protection on the area Nymphadora pulled the old draw open. Her eyes went wide as she discovered what was inside, quickly checking the other draws as she realised what each and every draw of the desk was full of. Memories.

Chewing her lip Nymphadora pulled the first vial out of the draw, each memory was helpfully labelled-this one read 'Fetching Nymphadora'. She placed it on the desk and quickly read through the labels of the vials; they seemed to be of all of Bellatrixs' memories of Nymphadora from when she first came into her care to the year she was committed to Azkaban prison.

"' _Dora meeting The Dark Lord_ '," Dora mumbled as she read off each memory as she pulled it out of the draw "' _Dora meeting Rodolphus_ ', ' _first steps_ ', ' _first words_ ', ' _first non-morphing magic_ ', ' _first Ball_ ', ' _first birthday_ ', ' _second birthday_ ', ' _third birth_ -' okay so every single birthday . . . ' _Learning Occlumency_ ' . . ."

She took a deep breath as she looked down at all of the memories, too many to count. With a small frown Dora looked to the second draw of the desk, the bottles and vials were all different shapes and sizes and there was far fewer of them. Each vial had a small label with her mothers familiar handwriting on it either alone or on top of old labels. She placed them on the desk as she examined them.

"' _Dora x_ ', ' _Andromeda_ ', ' _Narcissa_ '" Dora took a deep breath. She needed to find out what these memories were. She looked around the room, her mother was sure to keep a pensieve in here somewhere "Accio Pensieve."

A small smile cracked as the pensieve came to her from beneath the desk. She placed it in front of her and looked to the three memories next to her, with a deep breath she decided to try what she knew would most likely be easier to see first. She uncorked the vial labelled ' _Dora x_ ' and poured it into the pensieve. The metamorphmagus looked around the room-as if expecting her mother to come and reprimand her for going through her things-before with a deep breath she delved into the memory . . .

Bellatrix Lestrange was in a nursery, Nymphadoras' nursery. She was dressed in her Death Eater robes and her hair was slightly dishevelled; she had clearly just returned from The Dark Lord. The woman stood in the corner of the room as she stared at the sleeping form of the small child in the crib, the baby must have been no more than a few months old as she slept soundly. With the slightest of hesitations Bella walked over to her, leaning on the sides of the ornate white crib as she stared down at her.

"You look so much like her . . ." Bellas' voice was barely above a whisper as she looked down at the babe, her eyebrows furrowed slightly and a small frown on her lips "but you're not her, are you . . ."

Bella reached out her hand, gently stroking the infants arm as she slept, her small tuft of hair a bubble gum pink. The pair seemed peaceful, Bellatrix even smiling ever so slightly before the child whimpered in her sleep. The bubble gum pink turned a mousey brown colour as with a small cry the baby awoke.

"Shhh." Bella bit her lip "Don't . . . Please . . . Go to sleep . . . It's midnight, you need to be asleep . . ."

The baby didn't seem to care what the witch wanted from her though as within moments the shrill cries of a woken baby filled the room. Bellatrix stared down at her for a few moments before she decided to take her out of her crib, taking her in her arms and gently rocking her.

"Shhh . . . It's okay . . . I'm here . . . Bella's here . . ." Bella winced at the shrill tone of the baby "Mummy's here . . . Shhh . . ."

After a few moments and some more calming words the young child seemed to gradually calm down as the woman cradling her moved to the large rocking chair in the corner of the room, sitting down and gently rocking the pair. The mousey brown tufts soon turned to a raven black as the baby reached up for her mothers' locks, gripping onto a strand of curly black hair within her grasp.

"See, there was nothing to fuss about was there," Bella sighed "it's okay."

The Death Eater looked down at the girl in her arms in silence, wincing slightly as the lock of hair in her grasp received a quick tug. Bellatrix took the hair from her small fingers gently as she tucked her hair behind her shoulders. The baby looked at her with confusion for a few moments before the whimpers soon began again and with a small sigh Bellatrix pulled a strand of her hair back to the child, letting her wrap her little fingers around it again as she gurgled at the witch.

"You're okay aren't you?" Bella looked down to the child with a sigh "Even if you're a half-blood . . . You're half Black though . . . Half Andromeda . . . I'm sorry . . ." her voice cracked slightly and the grown version of Nymphadora was shocked to see the tears her mother was blinking back as she watched on at the scene "I had to kill them . . . But I'll look after you. You're my daughter now and one day you'll be a good servant to The Dark Lord . . . I'll always protect you, Nymphadora. I won't see you hurt in any way and I certainly won't let anyone get to you . . . I'm your mother now and I suppose that means I must love you . . . Yes, okay, I do love you . . . We'll take on the world together, you and I." Bellatrix bent down and kissed the babies head. "I'm so sorry for dragging you away from them, from her-she would have made a great Mother . . . Dora you are so special, so beautiful . . . so powerful . . . I'll always be here to protect you, I promise."

Nymphadora Lestrange had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stepped away from the memory, returning to the secret room. Why had Bellatrix extracted such a memory? Had she suspected that Nymphadora would one day find the truth of her parentage and left if there as some form of explanation should she ever find it? Had she simply extracted it to remind herself of what she had said to her as a babe? She jumped as a wolfs howl came from the cell not feet away from her.

"Oh Remus . . ." she sighed as she retracted the memory and placed it back in its vial and corked it.

She looked over the memories that remained in front of her and gently picked up the one labelled ' _Narcissa'_ she pondered on what on earth it may be . . . after a few moments she placed the memory back down, picking up instead the one labelled ' _Andromeda_ '. The label was placed on top of another and with a sigh she gently peeled off the top label revealing an unfamiliar small tidy scrawl underneath ' _The Day Dora was born_ '. Her hand was shaking as she uncorked the vial, emptying its contents in the pensieve. It took more strength than she dared imagine as she delved into the memory.

A woman that looked strikingly like Bellatrix Lestrange was laid on the bed with a small bundle in her arms, Andromeda Tonks. She smiled down at the baby, kissing her small tuft of mousey brown hair as she rocked her gently. She was wrapped in the white baby blanket with 'Nymphadora' sewn in pink, the same one that currently sat in Bellatrix's' secret room.

"You are so beautiful, Nymphadora." Andromeda smiled at the young babe, sweat was still on her brow, she was wearing an old night dress and the sheets had clearly only just been changed. Nymphadora must have only been hours old, if that. Nymphadora watched her mother holding her baby self, the love and affection in her mothers' eyes was unmeasurable as she looked down at her new born child. After a few moments of silence Andromeda looked to the small frame placed on the bed-side-table on the left. The picture was of Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix in their Hogwarts years, all in their Slytherin robes as a clearly first year Narcissa snaked her arms around her sisters' waists and pulled them close to her.

"I miss you . . ." Dromeda whispered to the frame before she looked down at the baby in her arms as it began to wake from her small snooze "Hello beautiful girl . . . You are so precious; I love you so much . . . Mummy is never going to let anything bad happen to you." She adjusted herself slightly on the bed as she put the picture in the view of her daughter "That is your Aunt Bellatrix and your Aunt Narcissa . . . They're . . . different. They're lovely really just very misguided."

The grown Nymphadora couldn't help the small huff of laughter that escaped her as she watched her mother smile sadly at the baby.

Andromeda's eyes suddenly went wide as she stared at the little girl, her mousey brown tuft of hair slowly turned a bright bubble gum pink.

"Ted!" Andromeda yelled out for her husband before she shushed her child, still staring at her when the man ran into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Ted asked as he rushed over, freezing as he sat on the bed "H-Her hair . . ."

Andromeda laughed as her hair changed to a dark brown "I believe we have a Metamorphmagus, Ted."

"A- . . ." Ted took a deep breath before he burst into a grin "Wow . . ."

Andromeda laughed as Ted leant down and kissed the babies head, pausing for a moment before he kissed his wife on the lips "She's perfect."

Nymphadora didn't cry as she left the memory this time, instead she had a smile on her lips. She had never seen her with her parents before like that. She couldn't help it as she swelled with happiness, her hair turning the same bright bubble gum pink it had in the memory. She took a few moments to go over what she had just seen as she looked around the room. She walked over to the shelves, smiling as she picked up the old blanket, tracing her finger over the intricately sewn name.

After a few moments of staring at the various trinkets of the shelf (mainly old favourite toys of hers amongst a few ornaments she did not recognise) Nymphadora went back to the pensieve. Placing the blanket on her lap as she leant forward for the last vial Dora stopped short, placing a hand on her swollen belly. The little girl inside of her had decided to wake up, fluttering around in her womb.

"Hello darling . . ." Dora sighed as she looked down at her stomach "Go back to sleep . . ." she gasped as she felt a small kick "Or just kick mummy from the inside, that's okay too . . ."

Dora sat there staring down at her stomach, pressing her hand to the general area the movement was coming from. She was still battling the feelings she had for this child. It was a mixture of a mothers' unconditional love along with the feeling of wanting to vomit and cry simultaneously at the thought of Dolohov potentially being the father. She'd prefer a werewolf than Dolohovs child-not that she'd dare say that to Remus. With a small sigh Dora uncorked the last vial, tipping the contents into the pensieve.

"One last one for tonight, then mummy needs to go check on your brother . . ." Dora whispered to her stomach before she delved her head into the pensieve.

Narcissa Malfoy looked exhausted as she stood in the guest bedroom that had always been Nymphadoras at Malfoy Manor. The three-year-old was sat on her bed, arms crossed and her hair red in fury.

"I want mummy!" The young Nymphadora screamed, causing both Narcissa and the present Nymphadora to wince.

"Dora, I told you- _mummy told you_ – she had to go do her job." Narcissa walked over to the little girl, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand (though it was promptly snatched away).

"Mummy told me she'd be back for my birthday! My birthday is tomorrow!" she yelled.

"Exactly, it's not your birthday yet is it princess? She's still got time . . ." Cissa sighed.

"I want her _now_! She told me I can have anything I want for my birthday and I want _her_ \- and Daddy!" The three-year-old jumped off the bed, storming over to the door.

"Dora where are you going?" Cissa sighed as she followed the young girl, wincing as the child accidently blew the door open with accidental magic "Dora you need to control your magic . . ."

"No!" With a scream Dora stormed off down the corridor, heading straight for the nearest fireplace.

With a sigh Mrs Malfoy took the floo powder the young girl was jumping for off of the mantelpiece, placing the small bag in the pockets of her robes.

"Dora, stop it." Narcissa tried to sound firm but the pregnant Nymphadora could tell from the look on her face that Narcissa Malfoy was tired and saddened by the girls' behaviour.

"No! Let me go get mummy!" Dora dropped to the floor as she clenched her fists in annoyance "I w-w-want m-my m-m-mummy."

Narcissa picked up the child from the floor, holding her close as her red locks turned a mousey brown. The little girl was crying hysterically as she wrapped her arms around her Aunts neck. She shushed the crying girl as she sat down with her on the armchair, rocking her gently "Mummy loves you, Dora. So does Daddy. You know they'll be there for you as soon as they can."

Dora shook with sobs as she spoke through her Aunts hair "Mummy doesn't love me or she wouldn't leave me all the time. She loves her master more."

"Don't you ever think that, Dora."

"It's true!" the child cried.

Nymphadora watched her younger self crying over the absence of her mother, Narcissa looked in disappear towards the fireplace as she rocked her. Eventually her tears subsided as she slowly fell to sleep, having worn herself out. As the memory faded Nymphadora stared down at the pensieve. Narcissa must have given Bellatrix that memory to try and stop her leaving Dora again, to try and convince her that she needed to be around more or to just plain make her feel guilty. Nothing would surprise her.

She looked down at her silver watch on her wrist, the clock read 8.30pm. With a slight hesitation she stood from the desk, she draped the blanket over her arm as she walked back to where the entryway had been. With a slight grimace Dora pressed her wand into her hand, reopening the cut and spilling blood over her hand before she pressed it onto the blank wall. Dora promised herself she would return to the room again and soon, though as she went to check on their sleeping son she was unsure if she wanted to share this secret with her fiancé.


	16. Remnants of War

**Thanks so much for the love and support so far! Every review puts a smile on my face! As always please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Nymphadora was 7 months pregnant as she sat on her bed staring into the mirror opposite her. Her hair was a long curly blonde, her lips tinted ever so slightly red and she was wearing the most casual robes that she could physically fit into (and seeing as Narcissa had been the last person to buy her maternity robes when she was pregnant with Teddy they weren't very casual looking at all). With a small huff she blew the stray strand of hair out of her face as Remus Lupin carried their son into the room.

"Hey mum!" Teddy grinned as he was put down on the bed, climbing onto his mothers' lap and hugging her.

"Hello Teddy bear." Dora kissed his head as she slyly manoeuvred him to her side.

The little boy frowned as he tried yet again to get onto his mothers' lap, landing a small foot on his pregnant mothers' stomach. Dora winced as she decided to lay back on the bed instead to stop him, pulling him down to lay with her.

"Teddy be careful with Mummy." Remus ruffled the young boys' hair as he sat down next to his son.

"Whyyyy?" Teddy sighed.

"Because Mummy has a baby inside of her." Remus explained.

"Mummy ate a baby!?" Teddy looked to his mother with wide eyes, his hair shooting white.

Dora couldn't help but laugh at this "No Teddy."

"So how did it get in there!?" Teddy did not seem convinced that his mother was not a baby eater.

"I- . . . Um . . ." Remus rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed, trying to think of a way to explain how babies are made to a child barely over a year and a half old "It's magic. Babies get grown in Mummies tummies."

"Oh . . ." Teddy seemed to accept this answer to his fathers' relief as he gently patted his mothers stomach "Hello baby."

Dora couldn't help but smile at the small boy as she took his little hand in her own, kissing his fingers. Remus laid down next to the pair as both parents watched their son looking curiously at his mothers bulging stomach.

"When is baby gonna come out?" Teddy frowned.

"Soon, Teddy." Remus smiled.

"Hopefully not too soon though," Dora sighed as her fiancé squeezed her hand "a few more months yet."

Remus went to speak again but frowned as Dora suddenly (well as suddenly as she could at her size) sat up, feeling the wards crackling through her.

"Sh-sugar." Dora heaved herself off of the bed and slipped her shoes on "I forgot Aunt Cissa was coming."

"How on earth do you always forget when that woman is coming?" Remus raised an eyebrow as he sat up, pulling Teddy onto his lap "You didn't forget we're supposed to go out today, did you?"

"No." Dora lied "I just forgot what time it was."

Nymphadora kissed her sons head before she left the room, walking down the long corridors of Lestrange Manor cursing the size of the place until she reached the main door just as the three Malfoys slipped into the manor. Lucius Malfoy did not look happy to be there as Nymphadora watched him silently judge the small changes she had made in the manor, eyeing up every new portrait and the spaces where each old portrait had been removed, though at least Draco seemed to have a small smile for his cousin.

"Hello darling," Narcissa smiled as she walked up to her niece, kissing each of her cheeks before she looked down at her swollen belly "merlin you're growing quickly." Narcissa Malfoy smiled as her niece looked to the two men behind her "Oh the boys are staying here with Teddy, I'm going with you and Remus. He thought it was best to have more than one of us go out with you and well . . . I'm sure you'd rather I go."

Dora nodded slightly as she mumbled her agreement. She had been dreading going to Diagon Alley but she needed to leave the manor, the feeling of being locked up and confined to her own home was driving her insane. And besides, she needed things for the baby, it wasn't like Teddys' clothes would do for a little girl and everything she owned for a baby wasn't feminine in the slightest. There were so many other things she needed too, or at least that was how she had convinced Remus that it was a good idea.

"Aunt Cissa!" Teddy Lupin yelled as he ran down the corridor, colliding into his Aunts legs. She merely smiled and bent down to hug him "Mumma has a baby in her belly, but she didn't eat it, it was put in there with magic. It's just growing then it'll come out."

"I know, Teddy." Cissa smiled as she stood back up "It's your sister. Your Uncle Lucius and Draco are going to look after you while me and your Mother and Father go out to get some things for the baby."

"Okay," Teddy nodded as he walked over to Draco "bring me back something nice?"

"Of course, Teddy bear." Dora smiled at the little boy as he took hold of his cousins' hand, marching him off towards the nursery as he explained all of his toys that he had to show him. Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly followed him. "Are those two going to be okay?"

"Oh they're fine." Narcissa smiled as she walked off towards the fireplace "We're flooing to Borgin and Burkes-I know it's not ideal but it's . . . easier."

Remus wrapped his arm around his fiancés waist as they both followed the blonde witch into their living room. She knew why they were going to Borgin and Burkes, Dora had heard the shop wasn't doing too well of late which meant it wouldn't be as busy whereas flooing straight into The Leaky Cauldron would no doubt cause unwelcome looks from the patrons. As they approached the fireplace Nymphadora frowned as Remus stopped her, kneeling down in front of her and placing the tip of his wand on her belly.

"What are you doing, Remus?" Dora asked with a raised eyebrow, gasping slightly as she felt the first spell enveloping her stomach but not protesting.

"Putting wards around the baby . . ." Remus sighed as he continued "I'm not having a repeat of the last two times you tried to leave the manor when you're this far gone. It's just a precaution."

As he finally finished Remus placed a small kiss on her bump, something that she couldn't help but smile at though she didn't miss the fact that her Aunt had seemingly found a new interest in the architecture of the fireplace. Dora knew that Narcissa wasn't entirely comfortable with her engagement to Remus, it went against many of her beliefs that she had had since childhood, though she was grateful that she seemed to at least be trying to accept it. Dora quickly summoned her traveling cloak, though it did nothing to hide the bump that was her daughter it at least had a hood, something Dora was grateful of as she pulled it over her head, knowing that most of her face was covered. In mere minutes the trio were stepping out of the fireplace of Borgin and Burkes, Narcissa striding quickly out of the store as Nymphadora and Remus followed suit. She couldn't help but feel strange being down Knockturn Alley, she had been here so many times throughout her life and never thought anything of the darker nature of this particular strand of shops but now something about it all felt . . . wrong.

Luckily nobody paid much attention to the trio as they made their way out of Knockturn Alley and onto the main street of Diagon Alley, huddled under an umbrella Narcissa had summoned to protect them from the rain. Dora couldn't help but smile at the look on Remus' face as they entered the shop that contained the baby items.

"See, this is really why you wanted to come, Aunt Cissa. You just can't resist baby shopping." Dora rolled her eyes as Narcissa Malfoy smirked, striding over to the baby girl section.

Nymphadora couldn't help herself as she picked up nearly every frilly little dress she could see, throwing them into her ever growing mountain of a basket as Narcissa was surprisingly tame, happy to watch her niece seem excited about her new arrival for once. It wasn't until her Aunt was looking at the more practical items that Nymphadora realised that her fiancé was no longer beside her. With a small frown she went off in search of the old werewolf. Remus Lupin was in the boy section, staring at a small blue Christmas bauble that read 'Babies first Christmas'. The metamorphmagus' heart broke slightly as she wrapped an arm around his back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I missed so much Dora . . ." Remus whispered as he stared down at the tiny blue bauble.

She had never seen him portray much emotion about the way Teddy was raised in the first year of his life; she knew it had obviously been deeply upsetting for him but he had always held it together so well. She couldn't imagine how it must have meant to miss the first year of his sons' life, how he must have thought of him all of the time yet only ever seen him in photographs or memories. As a tear slipped down her cheek he looked down at the mother of his child, enveloping her in his arms as he kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Remus . . . I can't imagine how hard it must have been . . ." Dora rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. Remus was such a loving soul, always ready to protect her and ensure her happiness, she could never forgive herself for how she had dragged him into such a complicated life. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh . . ." Remus kissed her head, lifting her chin up with a gentle hand as he stared into her eyes "You did what was best, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, understood?"

"But I-" Dora was silenced by a gentle kiss on her lips, her breath caught in her throat for a few moments before Remus pulled away again.

"Understood?" Remus smiled sadly as the witch nodded.

The pair stood in each others embrace for a few moments before something caught Nymphadoras' eye, with a slight giggle she walked over to the plush toys picking up a stuffed wolf.

"We are getting this." She declared with a mischievous grin as Remus rolled his eyes.

After being dragged along to Twilfitt and Tating's under Narcissa's insistence that she wouldn't let Nymphadora buy her robes from Madam Malkins, nor let Remus go to his usual go to store for robes (The second-hand robe shop), Nymphadora was silently thankful that she had thought to grab her mothers' old handbag with the undetectable extension charm in place. She was sure the three had purchased far too many things for even a small army to carry. The trio had seemed to had an entirely normal day devoid of any run ins with people trying to curse Nymphadora into oblivion as they walked back down to Knockturn Alley. It was only then that Dora realised the small group of men stood outside Borgin and Burkes.

Dora froze. She recognised those men. Remus turned to see what was wrong as the first Death Eater seemed to notice them, she drew her wand without thinking as the small group walked towards them.

"Lestrange!" the first man snarled as he pointed his wand to the pregnant witch.

"Travers. Selwyn. Macnair." Nymphadora raised an eyebrow as she looked to the fourth man "Avery, I was sure you died."

"You wish, traitor." Avery glared at the witch as Remus Lupin drew his wand "Got your little werewolf to protect you now?"

"Now now," Nymphadora was amazed at herself as she managed to keep herself so collected as she spoke, almost slipping into her old ways "play nice."

She soon had Remus and Narcissa stood in front of her, wands drawn as they faced the group in front of them.

"Your Mother would be ashamed to see you now!" Selwyn glared as he pointed his wand straight to Dora.

"Shame she's not here to kill you herself!" Travers spat.

Nymphadora was about to yell back at them, her hair slowly turning red as the first curse was fired. She was pushed out of the way by Remus as he erected a shield in front of them, Narcissa simultaneously rebounding a hex. The pregnant witch barely got a look in as the pair furiously duelled in front of her, shielding her from any curse they physically could. Witches and Wizards down Knockturn Alley ran into the nearest shops, windows suddenly barring and shielding themselves to protect them from the onslaught of spells that were firing down the street.

Dora spun on the spot as she heard the crack of apparation behind her to stand face to face with Walden Macnair, she quickly managed to jump out of the way of an oncoming hex before she flung up a shield. Though as she deflected some of his spells she could feel herself being pushed further from Remus and Narcissa as they avidly repelled the three Death Eaters trying to overthrow them. She felt the cold stone of the wall behind her back as she tried to repel each curse, usually Macnair would have caused no issues for her but as she desperately tried to duel without touching her arsenal of dark magic she could feel him closing in on her. As a screech of pain echoed off of the walls of Knockturn Alley Nymphadora turned to see her Aunt writhing on the floor under the pain of the Cruciatus curse. Without thinking she went to run to her, a decision that was quickly realised as the wrong one as she felt the harsh grip of Macnairs arm around her chest, his wand digging into her throat.

"Stop!" he growled at his fellow Death Eaters, all of whom smirked at the sight of his grip on the struggling pregnant witch.

To her horror the three Death Eaters in front of her quickly disapparated, she held her breath as the felt the familiar pull of side along apparation.


	17. Outnumbered

**UPDATE: Okay so someone pointed out to me that I went a little plot bunny crazy with this chapter and on review I decided this chapter needed a little . . . review. I'm not perfect and I admit that the ending for this chapter wasn't right. Therefore I deleted that version and updated it with this one. It's exactly the same as the last but it carries on for about another 1000 words from where it used to end.**

 **Anyway . . .**

 **Really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please do read reviews as I love love love reading them and it lets me know people are still enjoying where this story is going. :D**

* * *

After the discomfort of disapparating with a 7 month pregnancy bump overtook her Nymphadora had to stop herself bringing up any food she had in her stomach, before with a large exhale of breath she steadied herself as best she could with Macnairs' arm tightly around her chest. That could soon be fixed. With a swift kick back the heel of her boot connected with Walden Macnairs' most sensitive area. The slight slack in his grip as he cried out in pain was enough for Dora to pull away, spinning on the spot to burry her fist into his face. She couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared on her face as she felt the small _crack_ of his nose breaking.

She pointed her wand at Macnair, with a small flick he was thrown into a rotten old tree stump with a sickening thud, a small and otherwise innocent spell that could be used to great effect. She turned to the other Death Eaters once she was satisfied that Macnair was knocked out cold. Travers and Avery had sickening smirks on their faces whilst Selwyn stood behind them placing many wards around the surrounding area. She quickly took in her surroundings as the three men seemed far too smug to curse her immediately. She was in a forest. _Fucking great,_ she thought to herself _a fucking forest that could bloody well be anywhere._

"There's no point in trying to run, Nymphadora." Avery laughed "You're outnumbered; you won't win a duel."

"Really?" Dora laughed "You forgot who trained me, Avery."

"Would you really want to risk that little baby growing inside of you, _Lestrange_?" Travers spat her name.

"Think Macnair's already learnt the hard way not to mess with me." She nodded to the unconscious Death Eater behind her "I feel pretty confident I can protect myself from dumb, dumb and dumber."

"Do you really want to risk that, _Nymphie_?" Selwyn smirked as he finished placing the last ward on the area.

"Hmm, what would the babies father say?" Avery laughed cruelly.

"I don't know, the dead can't talk can they?" Travers glared at the young witch.

"Really?" Dora laughed "Have you been listening to _Rita fucking Skeeter_? Contrary to popular belief I did not 'service' The Dark Lord in any way other than what any of you did. So unless you've got something to tell me I _did not_ have sex with him."

"Ergh." Avery cringed "No, like he would ever take blood traitor scum like you."

"Then who-?" Dora's eyes went wide as she clicked what they were trying to hint at . . . _they know_ "W-Who on earth are you talking about? Remus is alive and well." She felt her Aunts indignant expression falling into place on her own pale features.

All three men laughed cruelly at the witch as they watched the cogs in her brain springing to life, the realisation slowly hitting her. Dora flicked her hair out of her face as it slowly morphed to an identical match of Bellatrix Lestrange (she was merely grateful that it had turned to her subconscious 'safety blanket' rather than the terrified white she was also prone to wearing in situations like these). Her grip tightened on her wand as she pointed it at the three men in turn, thinking through all the dark curses her mother had taught her so well and how perfect they would be for this exact situation.

"Do you really think that Dolohov wouldn't have a way of insuring you never tried to simply kill him or anything as stupid?" Dora was sure she was going to be sick as Avery's voice sounded distant in her spinning mind.

"He gave all of us his memories, Nymphie. It was a sure fired way to ensure he could . . . keep you in line." Travers smirked as his gaze wondered a little too low for Dora's liking.

"I tell you what, his memories and a fire whiskey, it's become almost a perfect little hobby for me." Selwyn chuckled.

"Fuck. You." Dora glared as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Can if you like." Avery laughed "Thing is Nymphadora, we're not thick. We know you're too fat to not have been pregnant before the battle. Which leads us to one conclusion, the brat is Dolohovs'. Which you know, is fine, at least you're not carrying another half-blood half-breed freak into the world. But it also helps us out a fair amount. You see; we're not all as willing to betray The Dark Lord as you are – so we have to find our own means of _staying out of trouble_."

"How about I kill you where you stand? That'll sure keep you out of trouble; I'm not sure they send corpses to Azkaban - but I'm more than happy to find out for you." Nymphadora couldn't help herself as the sarcastic taunting humour she had learnt from Bellatrix came out to play.

"And what would wolf boy say to that?" Travers laughed "Pretty sure he wouldn't like you using such spells."

"Listen here, you _idiots_ , I don't know how the fuck you think I can help you in 'staying out of trouble' but I'm-" Dora was cut short as she felt the Cruciatus curse course through her, she dropped to her knees as she clenched her fists in pain.

"Macnair you idiot!" Avery yelled as he fired a spell over Dora's head, the curse immediately lifting. She panted for breath, hugging her stomach as she was silently grateful for the wards Remus had put on the baby before they left the manor. It had been so long since she'd been under the Cruciatus curse she couldn't help the small shivers that went over her body as the after effects of the curse twinged through her.

"Bitch deserves it!" Macnair shouted back as she could hear him getting to his feet.

The metamorphmagus stayed silent, quickly using her wand to reinforce the spells warding the child. Luckily it was only as she finished the last ward that Selwyn decided he didn't like her using her magic and suddenly disarmed her. _Shit_ she screwed her eyes shut as she cursed herself for not reacting quickly enough.

"Yes, she does, but Dolohov wants the baby. You can't harm the fucking child!" Avery spat back as Doras' eyes popped wide open.

"Dolohov is dead you idiots!" Dora glared up at Avery "I should know, _I killed the fucker_."

She bit down so hard on her lip she was sure she drew blood as she felt the second Cruciatus of the night coursing through her body. She clawed her hand into the dirt and gripped onto her stomach with her other hand. It was a strange sensation as pain coursed through every inch of her body apart from the swollen bump of her unborn child.

Luckily Selwyn stormed forward at this point, physically snatching his fellow Death Eaters wand from him as the pain lifted "Stop that!"

"Why the fuck should I? She's warded the child, it's fine." Nymphadora didn't need to turn around to feel Macnairs' hate filled glare boring into her.

"Yes, but you could send her into labour. You fucking _idiot_." Dora couldn't help her small smirk as she heard Selwyns' hand collide with the back of Macnairs' head.

"Will . . . You two . . ." Dora winced as she slowly tried to catch her breath through the twinges of residual pain "stop arguing like a married couple. You're giving me a headache."

Dora closed her eyes as she could hear either Selwyn or Macnair walking behind her. As her hair was grabbed a hold of, pulling her head back at an unnatural angle she soon met the cold glare of Selwyn "Well we can soon fix that." She cringed at the speckles of spit that hit her exposed neck as the man hissed at her. She was ready and waiting for the next curse before she felt his wand push into the base of her skull, she struggled for a few moments before the world went black around her.

She was on her side, her hands tied in front of her as consciousness returned to her. She kept her eyes shut. She could hear a voice, an unfamiliar voice.

"Your payment. I think you'll find it's more than enough to start a new life far away from here." The voice was that of a man, a deep voice, yet one she failed to place.

"I'd say it was a pleasure . . . but you'll soon find out Nymphadora Lestrange is hardly an . . . _easy_ customer." Macnair still sounded pissed. _Good._

"I'm sure I can contain her. I'll kill her once she gives birth to the child." Dora decided she didn't like this new man.

"Out of curiosity," Travers stupid voice perked up "can't you just go and get your wife knocked up? Do you _really_ need the blood traitor?"

"Do you really think I would give you so much gold if I could simply get my wife 'knocked up'?" the new man sounded annoyed "If you must know, the Dolohov line is dwindling, my wife seems to find it . . . difficult; to conceive. If this girl truly carries my cousins heir then we shall simply raise the child as ours, whilst truly keeping the line alive."

 _Fuck._ Dora kept her eyes sealed shut as she listened to the men discussing the fate of herself and her unborn child. She could tell she was still in the forest from the rough feel of the of the twigs and leaves underneath her face. She wondered if she could get away with opening her eyes . . . As she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, more importantly walking away from her, she decided the risk was worth it.

She was facing a tree. _Fucking brilliant._

"You will help me get her to my manor, then you may leave." The strangers voice was growing nearer "I have no wish to see you ever again after that."

"Charming." Avery scoffed.

Nymphadora sealed her eyes shut again, listening carefully to the approaching footsteps. All she could think of was what on earth her mother would have told her to do in this situation, she was sure she had talked to her about escaping capture many times. Merlin, she had even tied her up and got her to escape _her_ when she was on one of her insane excessive need to train her . . .

 _"Come on, pet." Bellatrix pouted at her daughter as she sat cross legged across the room from her "It's not exactly hard."_

 _Dora was losing her patience with her mother. They had been in the basement to Malfoy Manor all day and if duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange for hours on end wasn't enough to drive a person to insanity she was sure this would do it. Without warning her mother had decided now was the perfect time for a little change in their duelling practise as she sprung ropes from her wand. At first she thought her mother had truly lost the plot and was trying to strangle her the same way she'd seen her do to many others though as she flung up her hands in a panic to grab the ropes she soon felt them tightening around her wrists. She soon fell flat on her ass as her legs were bound. She'd been sat like that for what felt like hours but was in reality probably about five minutes._

 _"I'm starting to see why you anger so many people." Nymphadora rolled her eyes as her mother laughed._

 _"Why? Got somewhere to be?" Bellatrix smirked._

 _"Anywhere but stuck in the bloody basement all day?" Dora couldn't help but play on her mothers sarcasm._

 _"So get out of the ropes." Bellatrix laughed "I'll let you have the day off tomorrow if you can manage to escape within the next hour."_

 _With a small groan of annoyance Dora screwed her eyes shut, morphing her wrists to shrink. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as she felt the ropes dig further into her skin. "That's not fair."_

 _"Life isn't fair." The amusement in Bellatrix's voice was apparent._

 _It took ten minutes of morphing and struggling for her to build up enough rage and annoyance at her mothers idea of helping her for her to think of what was such a painfully obvious answer. With a deep breath she focused all magic she physically could, she could feel her hands warming with the effort. Her magic soon escaped in a sudden burst of fury. She yelped in shock as the binds burnt off her wrists. Dora couldn't help but smirk at Bellatrix as she gave an amused nod of approval._

 _"Good. But you'll be quicker tomorrow." Bella walked over to the younger witch as she pulled her to her feet._

 _"You said-!"_

 _"I know." Bellatrix laughed as she kissed her cheek "I didn't promise though, did I? Tomorrow you'll do it without magic."_

 _Nymphadora huffed in annoyance as she left the basement, leaving her mother alone to find some other form of amusement._

She concentrated just as she had on that day, trying her hardest to focus her energy whilst not morphing her hair to match and giving away the fact she was indeed conscious. Dora couldn't help but silently thank her mother for making her do that countless times as the ropes fell off of her hands. She could hear the crunch of leaves behind her letting her know that one of the men were nearing her.

Just as she heard the footsteps stop next to her she twisted over, pulling herself up and grabbing the mans wand arm. It was a well practised move that would have worked perfectly . . . if she wasn't 7 months pregnant and no where near as fast or agile as she had been when her mother had been training her. Instead she ended up with a wrist caught in Macnairs hand and a wand stuck into her throat.

"Told you she's not an easy customer." He spat in her face as she glared up at him. Nymphadora Lestrange barely realised as the second spell from Macnair that night sent her into her deep unconsciousness.


	18. Lost

**So sorry for the delay, I've been moving house (I'm actually moving tomorrow and still have stuff to pack and am being the worlds worst procrastinator right now). I will be more regular in my updates as of next week!**

 **As always please read, enjoy and please please review!**

* * *

Remus Lupin entered Lestrange Manor with Narcissa Malfoy by his side. He stormed straight into the sitting room, Narcissa following quickly behind them.

"We will find her, Remus." Narcissa called out to Remus as he sent a patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We shouldn't have taken her out of the manor, it wasn't safe!" Remus glared as he looked back at the blonde witch, a sight that would have unnerved any other woman-if that woman hadn't been used to the most dangerous witches and wizards of her time.

"What on earth is going on? Draco only just got Edward down for his nap." Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, looking to his wife "Where's Dora? . . . Narcissa why are you shaking?"

Narcissa winced as Lucius walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't realise that she was still shaking from the residual pain of the Cruciatus curse, she cleared her throat and stood tall before she replied "They took her . . ."

". . . Who took her?" Lucius asked.

"Death Eaters." Remus spoke through gritted teeth as he glared into the fireplace.

"It was Travers, Selwyn, Macnair and Avery." Narcissa looked to her husband, allowing the slightest hint of panic flash across her face "You have to go get her."

"Narcissa, the ministry-"

"The ministry don't know half as much as they need to to be able to find her." Narcissa cut across her husband "You know how they work, what if they went to an old- . . an old hide out or-or meeting point or something?"

"They'd be stupid to do that, Cissa." Lucius rolled his eyes at the witch "Nymphadora Lestrange can handle herself, I'm sure she'll be back soon enough."

"She is 7 months pregnant, Lucius!" Narcissa snapped "You are her _Uncle_! You can find her."

The room fell silent as Narcissa Malfoys Black anger came out to rear its ugly head. Remus had never seen the woman be anything but calm, collected and all of the personas a noble pureblooded woman was supposed to be. He was unsure of how Lucius was going to react as he watched the Death Eater stare down at his wife. The werewolf was ready to spring back into action when Lucius Malfoy gave a small nod.

"Fine." He muttered, turning to leave the room.

"I'm coming with you." Remus drew his wand.

"No, you aren't." Lucius raised an eyebrow at the man "You have no idea how to deal with Death Eaters, Lupin."

"I have been fighting Death Eaters for the better part of my life, _Malfoy_." Lupin glared.

"Yes, fighting and impregnating Death Eaters, what use that will be." Lucius scoffed.

Lupin went to snap back before Narcissa Malfoy intervened yet again "Will you two stop arguing! My pregnant niece - _your fiancé_ – is in the hands of four Death Eaters with no capability to use any form of dark magic to get her out and _no help_!"

With one last glare at Remus Lupin Lucius left the room, leaving the grounds to hunt for his niece.

"She can use magic that isn't dark Narcissa, she's not niave." Remus mumbled as he paced the room.

"Yes, I'm sure that's easy for you to say." Narcissa's every word seeped with sarcasm "Why don't you try having Bellatrix Lestrange for a mother to train you and tell me if you have any instincts to use anything but dark magic in such situations."

"Nymphadora is better than that." Remus glared "You and I both know that _that woman_ was not her mother, Dora is better than that."

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, she was clearly unaware that Remus Lupin knew of his fiancé's true parentage " _That woman_ , was my sister Lupin." She glared as she regained her bearings "You will also do well to remember that although Bellatrix was not her biological mother Nymphadora still loves her as such. I'm unsure she would be too pleased if she heard you speaking about her like that."

"Bellatrix killed my best friend." Remus said "Dora never killed an innocent soul."

"That's what she tells you." Narcissa glared back at him.

Remus was just about to question the blonde witch as with a shimmer of green light Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the living room to Lestrange Manor. He clearly sensed the tension in the room as he cleared his throat, the simple action seemingly snapping his old friend back into action as he turned to face the new Minister for Magic.

"Death Eaters took Dora, Kingsley." He nearly shouted at the man.

"I know, I received your patronus." Kingsley spoke calmly as he looked between the pair infront of him, Narcissa had settled herself down onto the armchair as she stared silently at the floor.

"Travers, Selwyn, Macnair and Avery." Her voice was quiet as she didn't look to the man.

"I've already sent the Auror department out searching for her, they will find her." The minister tried to assure the pair.

"They don't care! They only see a Death Eater being taken by other Death Eaters!" Remus glared "Let me help you."

"Harry and Ron are out looking, Remus. They will find her, you are best staying here."

"What about her trace?" Narcissa looked to the man for the first time "I thought you people put a trace on her? Can't you simply just find her with that?"

"It doesn't work like that, Mrs Malfoy." Kingsley replied.

"Then what's the point in putting her through that? How on earth does it work? What's the use?!" Remus was losing his temper, a rare sight but one that was easily triggered when his family was at risk.

"It's to monitor her magic. If she performs any illegal charms or spells of any level of Dark Magic we will know her location immediately. She is aware of this."

"So you can arrest her?" Narcissa held back a glare as she stood "The only way she can let us know where she is will result in her immediate arrest."

The minister stayed silent for a few moments before he let out a slight sigh "It's not that simple . . . I'm sure we can asses the situation should it arise."

Remus Lupin stared at the minister for a few moments before he stormed out of the room. Neither Narcissa nor Kingsley said a word, each looking to the door that had been unceremoniously slammed behind the man.

"Mr Shacklebolt." Narcissa looked to the minister, all of her Pureblood regalness coming back to her as she raised an eyebrow at the man "I suggest you go and find my Niece."

With a small nod the minister for magic left the last remaining Black sister to her own thoughts. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she sat down on the armchair. She decided she could be forgiven for letting her emotions get the better of her as she let out a small sob. The war had been hard on her. After watching her family be put through so much, watching her own sister be murdered and her poor niece . . . Nymphadora had been through far too much. She had only ever intended to save her from the possibilities of growing up in an orphanage once her parents had been killed, to give her a good life-a pureblood life. She had watched the small babe she 'saved' grow, had seen her be raised in the world of Death Eaters, took her in as her 'parents' were taken away for the second time in her young life, had raised her as she would her own, had watched as she was thrown into the service of pure evil, she had been there when she gave birth to her son, she had helped her when she found her in trouble with Dolohov, consoled her in her lowest moments in life . . . she couldn't fail her anymore. Narcissa Malfoy had only ever wanted to help Andromedas' only child. She was unsure if the tears she shed were for that of her own losses or that of her niece as Narcissa Malfoy let herself lower her 'pureblood mask' in the solidarity of her nieces living room.


	19. Broken

****TRIGGER WARNING****

 **Sexual Violence**

 **. . . I may have got a little carried away . . . Please enjoy the chapter though and please please do review as I would really love to know your opinion. Sorry for the slower updates, I've just moved and things are a little crazy right now! But I shall be trying to get back to normal as soon as I can!**

* * *

She was floating. She was sure she was floating. She couldn't feel any ground beneath her though she could feel her long dark locks brushing against the floor beneath her. Her eyes blinked open as the fuzziness of her unconscious state slowly went away. Avery was walking alongside her, though she knew he was not the only man still there from the multiple sets of footsteps that could be heard on the floor around her and the fact that he was clearly not the one levitating her. She opened her eyes fully and tried to look around. Unfortunately this resulted in a sharp hiss of pain on her part; clearly the spell Macnair had used to knock her out was not the usual symptom free curse. She was hardly surprised.

"Hello Nymphie." Avery smirked as he spotted her looking up at him.

She simply glared back as she knew her head had turned bright red. She stopped moving as she was gently (surprisingly) lowered to the floor.

"Oops, we've angered the freak." Selwyn sneered from behind her.

"Get up, bitch. You've got legs I don't need to bloody carry your ass." Macnair spat from behind her.

"Fuck off." Dora spat at him before she motioned down to her large stomach "I can barely reach the bloody floor over this bump do you honestly think I can stand up alone?"

Nymphadora didn't miss the huff of amusement from Travers as he reached down, grabbing onto her cloak to roughly pull her to her feet. Years of living with Narcissa Malfoy was evident on the witch as she brushed down her robes before straightening herself as best she could, a look of indignant defiance plastered on her face. She looked around as best she could to take in her current surroundings, mentally trying to determine the best way out she possibly could get to. Yet again the Death Eaters surrounding her were looking far too smug for her liking (though Macnair looked like he wanted to torture her into insanity from his hateful glare, this only served to amuse her) she was in a home, a large home from the look of the ornate wood panelled walls, she was in a long corridor that had many doors leading off of it complete with a large balcony through a set of glass doors at the end. She was at least three flights up, something she could completely rule out jumping from in her current pregnant state. Her train of thought was interrupted as Macnair roughly shoved her from behind.

"Get a move on, Lestrange." He growled at her.

"Rude." Nymphadora snapped back as she decided she was better off following her former comrades to whatever room they were trying to get her into "Where's your boss then, hmm?"

"We don't have a 'boss', Lestrange." Avery replied.

"Yes you do. Dolohov-not the dead one obviously-the cousin." Nymphadora spoke as if she was discussing the weather, her years of training from her mother breeding nothing but insolence and sass in the young witch in such situations "And since when did you call me Lestrange, hmm?"

"Since you became Blood traitor trash." It was Travers who spoke this time.

"Ouch. Hurt my feelings why don't you." Dora rolled her eyes as Avery wandlessly opened the door closest to the balcony. With a harsh shove at the base of her back Nymphadora struggled to retain her balance as she was forced into the bedroom. It was nothing special, simply a guest room in an old manor, a large bed in the middle of the room, a vanity table (Dora didn't miss the fact they had removed the mirror from the room, _smart, no stabbing people for me today_ she thought) it was rather similar to how her bedroom at Malfoy Manor had looked when she had first moved over there as a child. "So what now, hmm?" she raised an eyebrow at nobody in particular. She knew she didn't really want a solid answer but constant case of verbal diarrhoea, as her mother used to lovingly call it, afflicted her with the pure inability to shut up at the best of times.

Macnair grabbed her shoulder, twisting her on the spot as Avery grabbed her back to stop her falling flat on her arse, sandwiching her between the two men. She held back a flinch as Macnair gently caressed her cheek, brushing her black locks that had fallen in front of her eyes out of her face. Travers and Selwyn looked on, dirty smirks on each of their faces, Avery pressing uncomfortably close to her as Macnair let his gaze travel the length of her body.

"I suppose I can see what Dolohov saw in you . . ." Macnairs voice was barely above a whisper as his face moved uncomfortably close to her own "I mean, his memories said it all really . . . Nice tits, good ass . . . You can morph . . ."

For once in her life Nymphadora was silenced as she felt an arm wrapping around her from behind, a rough hand resting on her breasts. She knew she was in no position to fight them off as she slowly felt herself mentally collapsing. Her heart rate quickened, she knew her hair was turning white without the men's chuckles pointing it out for her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to unleash every curse she had ever learnt on the men. But for as brave as Nymphadora Lestrange was the way Dolohov had treated her for so long had scarred her mentally, for no amount of training or upbringing can prepare you for the mental scars such events leave on your life. Not for the first moment in her life she understood how her mother, the great Bellatrix Lestrange, could become so mentally unstable so easily. It didn't matter that she was strong, fierce and god damned evil, there was no way of protecting yourself from the mental scars of life. She could hear her own voice in her head, screaming for her to react- to pull away- _to do anything_. She may as well have had a Petrificus Totalus thrown at her as she stood like a statue. The noises in the room sounded like a distant echo as she felt the strap to her dress snap, her eyes squeezing shut. It wasn't until she felt herself being carried backwards towards the bed that her inner warrior came out.

"Get the fuck off of me you disgusting piece of trash!" She screamed, kicking out as she felt Avery attempt to lift her off the ground "I'll fucking kill you I swear!"

Travers and Selwyn walked over to the struggling witch, attempting to grab her flailing arms as she managed to connect her fist with Travers' nose, a sickening crack and howl of pain letting her know she'd broken it. She felt herself collide with the bed as she was thrown back onto it, Avery grabbing her left arm as she tried to scratch at his face, Selwyn quickly grabbing her right. Her legs flailed as she tried her hardest to kick Macnair in his most sensitive area.

"Someone fucking ward the room." Avery hissed as Travers removed his hand from his bloody nose in time to lock the door and cast silencing charms around the room itself.

Dora wasn't sure who did it but soon she was tied down to the bed. It was at that point that defeat set in . . .

It had been 12 hours. She only knew this as she had been blankly staring at the clock, a naked mess under the thick silk duvet as she watched each passing second tick past . . . _Tick . . . Tock . . . Tick . . . Tock . . ._

Her whole body ached, littered with bruises where she'd tried to fight, bite marks all over her tender body . . . She was raw . . . She was broken. The men had left once they had their way with her, laughing about how they had broken Bellatrix Lestranges child, how they would try to come back if they could . . . she hoped they were joking. She had to get out. She had to get to Remus – to Teddy . . . Nymphadora wasn't sure how much longer she could live with her sanity holding on by the thin thread that was now threatening to snap. She had cried herself dry and screamed so much her throat was raw and her voice hoarse. She curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around the bump of her unborn child as her body shook with her dry sobs. She wasn't sure how long she had been laid like that when the door suddenly opened itself.

A short, slim, blonde haired witch was stood in the doorway. She looked at her momentarily before she carried a tray of food over to the table next to Nymphadora, walking over to the large oak wardrobe as she pulled out a set of maternity robes. Her gaze only lingered on the broken metamorphmagus momentarily before she laid the robes at the end of the bed.

"Eat." Her voice was cold, devoid of all emotion as she went to walk towards the door.

"Wait-" Dora went to speak before the witch cut her off again.

"I'll be back tomorrow." And with that the witch was gone.

Nymphadora stared at the meal on the table next to her, the mere sight of any food making her want to vomit. Though she gingerly sat up with a hiss of pain as she reached over to the glass of water, taking slow sips as she tried to clear her throat. She kicked the robes off of the bed before she retreated back under her duvet. _Tomorrow . . ._ Dora thought to herself . . . She had a day to plan as to how she would leave this awful place.


	20. Family

**So sorry for a longer wait on the update, it's been a bit crazy over here. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, whilst I can remember, I keep meaning to say I updated chapter three of The Purple Black, it has definitely increased in size so let me know what you think of that update!**

 **As always please Read, Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Nymphadora was under the sheets. She had managed to pull on some clothes, spend about an hour pacing the room thinking of everything her mother had ever taught her until her feet felt swollen and her head started to hurt, then curl back into the mattress and use the duvet as a shield from the outside world. She had tried to figure out how to escape, thought about it for hours on end to the point that she had thought of every potential outcome and consequence. She decided no matter what happened it was worth the consequences. She couldn't trust the fact that her unborn child would be safe no matter what she had heard Dolohov say, she knew she wasn't safe no matter what happened but the she would have done anything for the safety of her unborn daughter. It was only as she paced the room-her thoughts momentarily wavering from ideas of escape-that she realised that her daughter wasn't safe.

She wasn't exactly an unknown witch, quite the opposite in fact, her life wasn't exactly private therefore it was common knowledge within the Wizarding World (thanks to the likes of Rita Skeeter). She had spent a lot of her childhood hidden away pouring over any books she could get from Lestrange manor and any books on the Black family history, within those books was something she used to find intriguing but now worried her more than anything. There were methods to test the blood of a child, something that paranoid purebloods used to use to ensure they were only consorting within pureblood circles, luckily for her this was no longer common practise when she was growing up. But what if the Dolohovs decided to check if the child was indeed Antonins and not Remus'? What if they didn't trust her fellow Death Eaters judgements? She most certainly wouldn't trust those idiots. She was sure it was Dolohovs child though, something any other sort of test would be fine for . . . but she wasn't a pureblood. She was a half-blood. The rest of the world didn't know that though, they believed her to be the Pure blooded daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange . . . She had considered that if it came to that point she could let them know of her true blood, but she also highly doubted the Dolohovs would be willing to knowingly raise a half blooded child. Dolohovs child or not this child would be a half blood.

Dora exhaled deeply as she divulged in the warm dark comfort of being buried within the duvet, placing a tentative hand on her stomach as she gently stroked the area her unborn daughters foot had just decided to jab into.

"Shah baby girl . . ." she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips "It's okay, mummy will get us out of here . . ."

Her eyes closed, trying to ignore the severity of her situation as she let her mind wander. This had been a hard pregnancy, not because of any complications or the baby itself, it wasn't even so much of the fact of whose child she knew she was carrying. She simply couldn't forget her last pregnancy. How Bellatrix had been with her 24/7 from this point, at the time something that had at first seemed annoying and suffocating, but Bellatrix Lestrange knew all about feeling trapped. In her unhinged way she somehow was always there for Nymphadora in her own way. The pregnant witch fell asleep to thoughts of her mother playing through her mind

 _Bellatrix sat on the other side of the library, sprawled over an armchair as she propped a book up with one hand. Every few minutes she would make a sideway glance to her daughter, holding back a sigh as she returned to her book. It had only been a day since Nymphadora had spoken with the dark lord and she was going through the typical cycle of grief for the loss of her freedom. After Bellatrix had finally managed to calm her down she had near enough cried herself into an exhaustion as she had as a small child. She had put her daughter into bed, left her for the night and not returned until the morning (Bellatrix felt it was best not to point out to her daughter that she had charmed her room so she knew if the door opened in the night, better to let her rest rather than remind her of what had upset her in the first place). After a morning of following the young Metamorphmagus around, listening to her occasional chimes of denial of the fact she needed or wanted any form of 'protection', Nymphadora had settled into the library with the excuse of wanting to research Lycanthropy._

 _At her last glance at the pregnant witch Bellatrix noted the red hue to her hair as she had clearly lost any interest in the copy of_ Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve to Live _as she glared at the space in front of her. Nymphadora had clearly moved on from denial and right onto anger. Bellatrix had learned not to talk to her when she first picked up the book, as she read the book title aloud her comment of "Because they get my daughter drunk and impregnate them" was not appreciated._

 _With a sigh Bellatrix put down her own book, sitting up and looking to her daughter "Find anything useful?"_

 _Nymphadora looked to her mother for a few moments before she decided to speak, her annoyance clear in her tone of voice as she returned to quote the book "'_ If two werewolves meet and mate at the full moon (a highly unlikely contingency which is known to have occurred only twice) the result of the mating will be wolf cubs which resemble true wolves in everything except their abnormally high intelligence. They are not more aggressive than normal wolves and do not single out humans for attack.'" _The red haired witch threw the book across the room, watching it collide with the wall to the right of Bellatrix "Useless."_

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure we'd be aware if you were carrying a litter of wolf cubs." Bellatrix rolled her eyes "Unless that's claws you keep complaining about hitting you from the inside."_

 _"_ _Not. Funny." Dora glared at her mother as she pulled herself to her feet, an action that quickly led to Bellatrix walked over to her "Am I not aloud five fucking minutes alone!?"_

 _"_ _Don't shout at me." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the girl, holding her own emotions back as she watched her draw her wand "Don't be foolish, Nymphadora."_

 _"_ _What? Don't think I could take you?" the witch was becoming irrational in her anger as she squared up to her mother._

 _"_ _Put. The wand. Down." Bellatrix drew her own wand, not yet raising it as she tried to reason "I'm not dueling my 32 week pregnant daughter."_

 _The two witches stared at each other for a few moments, each trying to decide their next move. Nymphadoras speed of her first hex was impressive as Bellatrix got a shield up at the very last moment. Another hex came her way as she stumbled backward, deflecting the curse as a shelf of old books blew up in a flurry of ripped paper. With a growl of annoyance, the Dark Lords most loyal retaliated as best as she could whilst not harming her opponent (something she was definitely not used to doing). The pair were locked in a flurry of spells, Nymphadora madly trying to hex Bellatrix into submission whilst Bellatrix merely tried to disarm the girl. It wasn't until Nymphadora caught her completely off guard that she was given the upper hand._

 _"_ _CRUCIO!" Nymphadora screamed, the pure shock of her own daughter using the spell on her so willingly catching her off guard long enough to send her crashing to the floor, a short scream emitting from her._

 _The curse didn't last long. The only sounds in the room was Nymphadoras heavy breathing, the echo of her wand clattering to the floor and the small whimper from Bellatrix Lestrange as the curse lifted. Doras hair turned a mousey brown colour as she stood in shock of herself._

 _"_ _Mum . . ." she whimpered before she slowly walked over to her mother, dropping down on her knees next to her as she reached out for her._

 _Bellatrix considered the girl for a few moments before she shuffled to sit against the wall, taking her daughters hand in her own "Why . . .?"_

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry . . ." Dora whispered, unsure of what else to say or do._

 _"_ _Don't be." Bellatrix laughed her cruel laugh, a smirk playing on her lips "It was good . . ."_

 _Dora rolled her eyes before she sat next to her mother, resting her head on her shoulder "Please . . . Just let me have like half an hour a day, is that that hard?"_

 _"_ _I'm not defying the Dark Lords orders." Bella placed an arm around the pregnant witch._

 _"_ _But-" Nymphadora stopped as Bellatrix Lestranges piercing glare bore into her._

 _"_ _Asking me to do as much would be traitorous, do not try and bargain with me, Nymphadora." Bellatrix glared at the witch for a few moments before she kissed her head and lent back on the wall._

 _"_ _I'm sorry . . ." Nymphadora stared at her swollen belly as a single tear rolled down her cheek._

 _There were a few moments of silence between the two witches before with a sigh Bellatrix turned to face the girl who she had raised to be her own daughter. She hesitated for a moment before she took her left hand, placing the tip of her wand in her palm._

 _"_ _Mum what-" Dora was quickly shushed before she felt a small flash of pain, trying and failing to pull her hand away as a knee jerk reaction. They locked eyes for a moment, no matter how unhinged Bellatrix Lestrange was Nymphadora whole heartedly trusted she would never do anything to hurt her, daughter by birth or not. A strange sensation filled her as Bellatrix spoke hushed words under her breath, the tip of her wand glowing._

 _"_ _There." Bellatrix proclaimed as she sat back against the wall, a proud smirk on her face._

 _Nymphadora frowned as she inspected her hand, a small cut on her palm. She morphed it shut before looking to Bellatrix with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "There what?"_

 _"_ _You can freely wonder a safe distance from me, go any further and I'll know where you've gone." Bellatrix stated matter of factly as she twirled her wand between her fingers "I wouldn't want to be stuck with me either, I've been told I'm unhinged . . . amongst other things. Merlin knows I must be terrible company – even for my own daughter."_

 _Dora looked to her mother. She couldn't tell if she had upset her or not, if she was hurt from her attempts to 'escape her'. She knew that she was the only one that saw the sanest and open version of Bellatrix Lestrange yet that didn't mean that it was easy to decipher her moods. For all she knew Bellatrix could have been simply playing on the one weakness that Bellatrix was always reprimanding her for, her constant ability to let her emotions get in the way of her goals. Damned hormones were clouding her judgment on any such topics as it was._

 _"_ _I'll be fine right here." Dora rolled her eyes as she rested her head on her shoulder again, closing her eyes "Don't think my sanity is completely intact now-a-days, we'll be good company for each other . . . Tell me a story, like you did when I was little."_

 _"_ _. . . What story?" Bellatrix sighed as she wrapped her arm around Nymphadora._

 _"_ _I dunno. How about the time you tried to get into the Hufflepuff common room and stank the Slytherin common room out for weeks?" Dora smirked as she looked up at her mother._

 _"_ _It wasn't my fault I was tapping Helga Fucking Hufflepuff into the wrong barrel." Bellatrix scoffed before with a sigh she began the story._

 _Nymphadora didn't try to get away from Bellatrix for the rest of her pregnancy._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucius Malfoy was sat in The White Wyvern in Knockturn Alley. He had begrudgingly decided to himself that it was the best place to gather information, though that was not forgetting the fact he was clearly not the most welcome wizard in such a haunt anymore. He had decided to wear an old cloak, one that was not of the most expensive material possible and had clearly seen better days, it was a cloak he used to have to wear to go incognito on old Death Eater missions. He had hoped to never have to wear the old ragged cloak again. As he nursed his fire whiskey at the bar, his hood pulled up over his head to disguise his face just enough for his liking. He listened intently to the voices surrounding him. Mostly crooked old wizards complaining about the ministry, how the world would have been better off with Voldemort winning the war. Knockturn alley was one of the rare places within the wizarding world where purebloods, dark witches and wizards and followers of The Dark Lord in general could still talk freely. It was not exactly illegal to air such views - as long as one did not act on it – but Knockturn Alley was the only place where they were not judged or shunned for airing such views.

Though such idealist views were not what Lucius had come to hear that night, he knew it was the only place he was likely to gather any sort of information on the disappearance of his niece. The wizard stared into the bottom of his fire whiskey glass, he had been nursing the same drink for nearly an hour now with no luck. He was starting to think he would have to actually drink from the old water spotted glass to divert suspicion when a group of wizards sat in a booth to his right caught his attention.

"I'm telling you mate, that's what he said." The smug voice of the old wizard could be heard from where Lucius was sat "Bitch squealed like a pig. Puts the Lestrange name to shame."

"Traitorous freak deserves it." His female companion laughed as she downed a shot of what seemed like some cheap version of Fire Whiskey.

That definitely sounded like his niece. With a roll of his eyes Lucius Malfoy leaned in to listen to the conversation.

"Avery always talks shit, Alexander." A third wizard spoke.

"I'm telling you it's the truth." He protested.

"You'd believe him if he told you he fucked Bellatrix herself." The woman scoffed.

"Well . . ."

"Oh fuck off. She's dead, how do you fuck a corpse?" The witch spoke as if she was talking to a small child, something that clearly angered the first man.

"Before she was dead, _obviously_. Back in their Hogwarts days apparently." Alexander spoke matter of factly, taking a swig from his goblet "That might not have been true, but this is. I swear it. He said she's got a scar on her lower back, big one."

"That means nothing, she could morph that shit away, why the hell would she have a scar?"

Lucius clenched his hand around his glass, he knew about that scar. Nymphadora had gotten it falling into a glass cabinet when she was 11 years old, just before she began Hogwarts. Narcissa had complained for days about how the little girl had refused to let her fully heal that blasted cut, Dora had claimed it a battle scar and said it made her look more dangerous like her mother. Malfoy barely listened to the argument of the trio as they debated the facts of Alexanders story, it wasn't until the wizard seemed to be fed up with his companions questioning him as he drained his drink and made his way for the door that Lucius decided it was time to get up.

Malfoy followed the man out of the door and down Knockturn Alley, waiting for the ideal moment to strike. The man had clearly had one drink too many as he stumbled side to side. It didn't take much for Lucius to be able to pounce on him as he neared an alleyway, pulling him in as he jammed his neck into his neck.

"Woah! What the fuck! Gerroff me!" Alexander struggled, only stopping in his efforts as Lucius Malfoy pulled down his hood, glaring into the mans eyes "O-Oh, Mr Malfoy. A pleasure, what brings you here?"

"You know what brings me here you miserable piece of filth." Lucius spat "Where is my niece?"

"Y-Your niece? You have a niece?" Alexander screeched like a little girl as a stinging hex invaded his chest "O-Oh yeah, Nymphadora right? How is she?"

"Do not play games with me." Lucius glared as he watched the pathetic excuse of a man whimper "I heard you in The White Wyvern, boasting to your friends."

"Okay!" Alexander whimpered "I-I don't know where she is, I swear!"

"You've spoken with Avery. Where is she?" Lucius stared down at the man as he remained silent for too long, he was contemplating a stronger hex as the man begged.

"Dolohov has her!" the man was near tears; it was pathetic to watch.

"Dolohov is dead."

"N-Not that one. H-His cousin. Avery dropped her there yesterday." The blubbering excuse of a man stared down at the wand still pressed into her neck "L-Look that's all I know I swear!"

Lucius Malfoy looked over the blubbering mess of a wizard for a few moments, contemplating his words. After what seemed like an age to Alexander, Lucius threw a simple charm at the man to knock him unconscious, wiping his memory of the last few moments. He would blame the drink he was sure. The blonde wizard swore to himself, unfortunately for him he knew the Dolohov family. As he turned and left the dirty alleyway Lucius Malfoy started to draw up a plan in his mind on how to fetch his blood traitor niece.


	21. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Thank you so much for all of you that left your kind words, favourited or followed my story from the last chapter. It really does spur me on to write more! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, so as always please read, enjoy and please please please review (they make me grin when I see the email notification pop up haha).**

* * *

A sharp sting of pain coursed through her leg as with a hiss Nymphadora pulled her leg back under the duvet, groaning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes snapped open as the covers were suddenly ripped away from her, reaching for a wand that she knew wasn't there. It was the blonde woman again. Nymphadora couldn't help but breath an inward sigh of relief as she realised that it was not Death Eaters at her door again, not that she was happy to be woken by a stinging hex from this strange woman. It was better than being woken up by the men; it was something she had feared ever since they had left her.

"Get up." The woman's voice was cold, void of emotions.

Nymphadora stared at her for a few moments, considering her in a way she had seen Bellatrix do all throughout her life; studying her for weaknesses. Trying to decipher how to best get around this woman. It wasn't until she got another quick stinging hex to the leg that she sat up with a hiss of annoyance.

"You know, you could say please. No need to hex me for the fun of it." Dora folded her arms as she gave the best defiant look she could at seven months pregnant sat on a bed (she was quite proud of her defiant stares; she had learned from the best after all).

"You need to eat." The woman nodded to the untouched plate of food she had brought to Nymphadora the night before, it was now accompanied by another plate of fresh food.

Nymphadora looked over to the plates, a strand of mousey brown hair falling in her face. With an air of annoyance, she screwed up her facial features-not before shooting the strange woman a quick glare-and morphed her hair into a tamer version of Bellatrix Lestranges. She couldn't help the small smirk as the expected flinch of recognition came from the woman before her. Nymphadoras Black blood was influencing her actions far too much today.

"What's your name?" Nymphadora couldn't help the continued smirk on her face as she watched the woman back away slightly when she manoeuvred herself to the end of the bed.

"Why?" the retort was snappy, defensive.

"Well," Nymphadora mused over the new plate of food, a spicy smelling dish along with a side plate of diced pineapple "I have no idea what to call you . . . I could call you Dolohov-as I assume you are Antonin Dolohovs cousins' wife . . . but that's like when someone would yell 'Lestrange' when I was with my family. It got a little confusing when myself, Mother and Father all turned around ready to curse whoever was calling us. There's three Dolohovs now-well I did kill one of you . . . _so far_ -but still, it gets a tad confusing."

The pregnant witch looked up to the blonde woman as if she had not just mentioned her powerful and dark heritage nor the fact that she had killed her cousin by marriage. Merlin she had missed playing with people like this.

". . . Acacia. Acacia Dolohov." Acacia spoke with an air of arrogance that only a pureblood could truly pull off. Nymphadora couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Naming after flowers, how original." Dora's voice dripped with sarcasm, the emotional shields her mother had taught her to hide all fear and thoughts working well enough for now. "Well, _Acacia_ , I'm only seven months pregnant. So not only does trying to kick start an early labour with spicy foods and pineapples not work – believe me I tried with Teddy, put me off of curries for a very long time – but it would also be very unwise to want me to go into labour just yet."

"Are you going to eat of your own free will or do I have to force you to eat?" Acacia raised an eyebrow at the girl, a feigned bravery Nymphadora could see so easily "Or I could get the boys make to help you?"

Nymphadora glared at the witch, looking from her to the food and back again. She silently seethed in her anger as she forced herself not to give in. Yes, she was starving but she didn't want to risk anything these people could have put in her food.

"You're sick, you know that right?" Nymphadora's voice was a whispered hiss of anger "Do you honestly think you'll get away with this shit?"

"Well no-ones come for you so far . . . and you're not exactly the sort of person many people would miss." Acacia smirked, she was getting too cocky for Nymphadoras liking "I heard when people had their little parties after The Dark Lord met his downfall people were revelling in your mothers' death. Is it true Molly Weasley killed her? The old housewife?"

"Shut up." Nymphadora glared furiously at the woman, she could feel her magic crackling in anger under her skin.

"Why? Your mother was a raving lunatic, surely you don't miss her? Merlin knows what kind of mother she was." Acacia scoffed.

"She was a better mother than you could ever be!" Nymphadora rose to her feet, making Acacia immediately wipe the smirk off of her face and take a few steps away from her "You don't deserve to have a child! You will _never_ have a child!"

Nymphadora looked down at her hands, her whole body was crackling with magic as she seethed in her anger. Her hair was bright red; she was sure her eyes had probably tinged slightly as well as she stared at the now terrified looking woman as she reached for her wand. It was only then that she realised the perfect way to escape this awful place. Without a second thought she pushed her hands forward, wandlessly throwing as much power as she physically could at the blonde witch. She grinned as she fell back into the wall, her wand clattering from her hand and rolling ever so helpfully to Nymphadora. With a smirk she flicked her wrist, summoning the wand to herself.

"Y-You wouldn't . . ." Acacia looked at the red haired witch with wide eyes "You _can't_."

"Oh, _but I can_." Dora was sure she had never looked so much like her adoptive mother in her entire life as she pointed the womans own wand at her. If the ministry wouldn't find her, she would simply have to help them-it was their own fault if she triggered her trace with dark magic, she was doing them a favour really. " _Crucio_!"

The screams that filled the room were like music to the metamorphmagus' ears, she couldn't help the maniacal laugh that slipped past her lips as she listened to her victim writhe and scream in pain. _She had finally cracked_. It was only as the door to her room slammed open that she remembered that she was not alone. _Not a problem,_ Nymphadora smirked at Acacias husband as he looked down in horror at his wife who was currently in a heap on the floor shaking uncontrollably.

"You are-!" Nymphadora didn't get a chance to figure out what she was, she soon threw a hex at the man.

" _You are_ lucky I'm not sure the ministry will let me get away with murdering you!" with a flick of her wand Nymphadora threw a dark curse at the man, causing his skin to crack and break. He screamed in agony as awful scars appeared across his body "Now stay down."

Nymphadora stormed out of the room, walking off in the general direction she could remember coming from. She stopped and smirked to herself as she saw a window.

"Bombarda Maxima." Nymphadora grinned as the window shattered into a thousand pieces, some of the brick wall flying out into the garden along with it. "Now for the pièce de résistance . . ." She cleared her throat, holding onto the broken bricks that still remained attached to the building as she pointed her wand to the night sky " _Morsmodre_."

If that didn't get the ministry here she didn't know what would. The witch stared at the skull and snake in the night sky, admiring the way the snake laced itself around the skull. She had never really understood why her mother had called the mark so 'calming' but as stopped to let the fresh air hit her face she could begin to understand it.

"Lestrange!" a voice she dreaded to hear sounded from behind her as she managed to dodge a hex thrown her way at the very last moment, turning to face Avery.

"Leave me alone. I'll kill you, I swear it." Dora struggled to keep the calm in her voice, slipping between hysterical madness and fear "Do not make me kill you."

Avery laughed as Nymphadora's grip on her wand shook "Aww, Nymphie come on. You know you don't want a trip to Azkaban."

"It would be worth it." She spat at the man as he simply smirked at her.

"I –" Avery froze as he noticed seemingly just noticed the gaping hole in the wall behind the girl "What have you done?"

He took a few paces forward, surely he was underestimating the lengths Bellatrix Lestranges own daughter was willing to go to. Without thinking she threw another curse at him, then another, one more and just one more. Avery was soon thrown into the opposite wall, unconscious. She laughed a true Black laugh as she watched the man groan in pain as blood trickled from a large gash on his head. She slowly advanced on him, ready to use every dark spell she had ever been taught in her lifetime. It was only the loud bang of the wards being attacked by Aurors that caused her to look back to where the window used to be. _Aurors_.

She ran. She ran as best as she could with her unborn child weighing her down. She fled down the halls, sped down a flight of stairs and tore through the manor to get to the back of the manor. As she ripped the door off of the back wall she failed to notice the small set of steps leading down into the garden. A strong pair of arms caught her as she tumbled, ready to fall onto her back as to protect her bump as best she could. She screamed. She screamed like she had never screamed before. Her hair went white and she lashed out in any way she possibly could as a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Nymphadora stop it!" the familiar voice did nothing to calm her as she was pulled back to her feet "It's me you _imbocile_!"

Lucius Malfoy held his niece tightly, she continued to struggle and gasp for air as she flipped out in her panic. He released her slightly, his grip remaining on her wand arm as she turned to face him. He had never seen her look so terrified, so weak, so insane . . . Never the less he had to get her out of there. He had heard the Aurors out front, his original intention being to help her get to their safety once he reached her (he didn't care if they arrested her or not, that was hardly his fault). Though he had seen this look in his sister-in-law enough to know that she would not react well to being faced with a team of Aurors, that she would barely comprehend anyone trying to help her in this instance. Forget trying to get her to calmly let the same group of people she had been raised to hate with a passion and spent the last few years of her life fighting.

"Come on." Lucius growled as he tried to pull her away from the door "Nymphadora, your Aunt is waiting for you – Your son is waiting for you. Come on."

The mention of her own child seemed to pull her out of her mentally broken state for long enough for her to comprehend the situation, rushing after him as they tried to get to a safe apparation point. Of course Teddy had been the answer. Nymphadora had always been the one thing that would make Bellatrix Lestrange listen. Though Lucius Malfoy would never admit it to a living soul-not even his own wife-Bellatrix Lestrange had always instilled fear in all around her, himself included. Nymphadora was Bellatrixs' daughter through and through.

* * *

 **Bit of a two parter this chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed, now please review!**

 **The Purple Black**


	22. Cracked

**So here is a slightly longer chapter for your guys pleasure. Please do read, enjoy and review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I developed plot bunnies for future chapters whilst writing it haha**

* * *

The minute that Lucius Malfoy managed to apparate with his niece to the gates of Malfoy Manor Nymphadora was off. Lucius struggled to keep up with her as she ran to the gates, pausing only momentarily to look behind her to ensure that nobody had followed them, merlin she was fast for a pregnant woman. As the wards admitted her Lucius managed to catch Dora, grabbing her arm.

"Calm down!" Lucius whispered as Nymphadora turned around and shot a stinging hex at him.

"Do not touch me!" there was a crazed look in the young witches' eyes, one that proved her to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Just calm down . . ." Lucius repeated before he followed his niece up to the doors of Malfoy Manor.

The pair walked in silence, Nymphadora storming ahead as quickly as she could as Lucius followed at a safe pace behind her. As soon as they reached the doors Nymphadora went to the stairs, slowing down considerably as she manoeuvred with her ever growing bump. Lucius had evidently stopped in his pursuit of her as she reached the doors to the room her parents had stayed in alone. As soon as she entered the room she slammed the door behind her, leaning back on the door for a few moments to catch her breath. She had no idea what she was doing, she could barely comprehend what she had just done to escape let alone what had happened to her. With a deep breath she walked over to the bed that she had once curled up in with Bellatrix when she was overly hormonal with her pregnancy with Teddy. She gently lowered herself onto the bed, staring down at the emerald green pillow cases, stroking the edge of the fabric as if it somehow held some deep connection to the family she had lost.

"Mum . . ." Nymphadoras voice was choked with tears "What am I going to do?"

Nymphadora was quickly snapped from her reminiscent day dream as she heard the hurried footsteps rushing towards the room she was currently residing in. Her grip tightened on her wand, ready to fight anyone that tried to disturb her. It wasn't until the door slammed open that she relaxed slightly. Narcissa Malfoy looked like she hadn't slept since the moment they had been attacked in Diagon Alley. Her usually pristine blonde locks cried out for a good brush and her make up was not quite to her usual standards.

"Dora . . ." Narcissa breathed as she looked down at the girl, a look of panic mixed with relief on her delicate features.

"Hi . . ." Nymphadora lowered her wand slightly, considering the woman for a few moments. It was at that moment that all of her emotional guards seemed to automatically falter. The pregnant witch dropped her wand, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook with hysterics, mousey brown hair framing her heart shaped face.

Narcissa quickly swept over to her niece, sitting down next to her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Shhh . . ." Narcissa tried to comfort the girl as she rubbed her arm, kissing her head "Dora it's okay . . . You're safe now . . ."

"Am I?" Dora asked as she tried to stem the flow of tears "Am I ever safe? I-I thought it was over . . . I thought there was no more fighting . . . No more Death Eaters . . . N-No more Dolohovs . . ."

"Dora," Narcissa frowned in her slight confusion "Dolohov is dead . . ."

Narcissa brushed her nieces' hair out of her face with her hand, placing it behind her shoulders. It was only then that she saw a bite mark, bruised and prominent on her neck. She held back a gasp of shock as her niece shook with renewed tears.

"Oh Dora . . ." Narcissa held back her own tears at the thought of her niece going through such horrors as she reached the draw her own wand. Nymphadora automatically backed away, staring down at the black wood of her wand. "Nymphadora, it's okay, it's just me . . . I'm just going to heal you."

Dora shook her head, backing away until she felt her hands touch the pillows, grabbing one and holding it tightly as if she was hugging a small teddy bear. She didn't want wands; she didn't want to be touched. She barely dealt with the small embrace of her Aunt, she didn't want magic used on her by someone else, not ever again. Her mind was yelling warning signals at her in so many different ways she couldn't make sense of anything anymore.

"I-I can't go away . . . I won't go to Azkaban . . ." Dora stuttered as her Aunt placed her own wand on the bedside table.

"Why would you go to Azkaban, Dora? You were . . . abducted. That's hardly your fault that you were away from Remus . . ." Narcissa looked at the frightened witch, a realisation suddenly washing over her "You used dark magic didn't you?"

She nodded slightly in response, speaking ever so slightly as if she was terrified that the Aurors were already here, listening in on her "I-I had to . . . I had to set the trace off . . . I-I didn't kill anyone-I don't think. I had to!"

"Shh . . ." Narcissa sighed, wincing slightly as Nymphadora backed away from her touch "Dora . . . I'm not going to hurt you. No-one is going to come and take you away. I won't let them. Remus won't let them."

"Remus . . ." Nymphadora looked up, as if she had been pulled out of a day dream "Teddy . . . They can't see me like this."

"They won't." Narcissa assured her "Not if you let me help you . . . Please?"

The two women stared at each other for a few moments, Nymphadora still shaking from a mixture of fear and hysteria, Narcissa trying to keep her facial expression as calm and unconcerned as possible. Narcissa knew from experience it was best to appear in control of these situations even if she had no idea how on earth she could help her niece. It was after a few minutes of this silence that Nymphadora gave a curt nod, approving of her Aunts intentions to heal her. It didn't take much time at all to heal the bite marks and small bruises littering her nieces body, she simply wished it was that simple to heal the emotional damage that had been done with her.

"I should go tell Remus where you are. Lucius said he would but I told him not to send him up until I told him so . . ." Narcissa was surprised to feel the tug on her hand as she made to leave the bed.

"Please . . ." Nymphadora looked up at her Aunt with her big Black eyes "Don't leave me . . . Not yet."

"What about Remus?" Cissa asked.

"He can wait a minute . . . I- . . . I need a minute . . ." Dora looked just as she had done when she was eight years old; confused, lost and distraught at the sudden removal of her parents from her life. The things she had been through in that time, the things she had seen, things she had done . . . things that had happened to her . . . Narcissa gave a small nod as she allowed her niece to pull her back down onto the bed. Nymphadora laid back onto the bed sheets, closing her eyes as her Aunt laid down next to her. The two witches made eye contact for a few moments before Nymphadora eventually shut her eyes, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. It was only when Nymphadora finally managed to fall to sleep that Narcissa allowed herself to let a few of her own tears go. She had one of her nieces' hands in her own as she used her spare hand to brush the limp hair from the girls face.

"I am so sorry Dora . . ." Narcissa whispered as she lent forward and kissed her forehead.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I demand to see her, Malfoy!" Remus Lupin yelled after the man as they both stepped out of the fireplace of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius had gone to fetch his soon to be Nephew by marriage once Narcissa had left him determined to check on their niece. Luckily the Weasleys had rallied around Remus in the absence of his fiancé so that he was not alone and that he didn't have to worry about caring for Teddy alone. Molly Weasley was sat on the couch with a green haired toddler as Lucius had turned up and volunteered to look after the child whilst Lucius took Remus to Nymphadora. He had tried to explain that Nymphadora was with her Aunt and it was best to leave her until Narcissa came to fetch him but Remus was determined to ensure his fiancés safety for himself.

"Listen to me, _Lupin_." Lucius spat as he took off his cloak, placing it across an empty armchair "Nymphadora needs time to come to her senses."

"To come to her senses!? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Remus glared at Lucius Malfoy, furious with his refusal of his demands.

"She's gone very . . . Bellatrix." Lucius spoke casually as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"V-very Bellatrix?" Remus' look of rage soon faltered for that of a worry "What do you mean? She's not . . ."

"She hasn't gone on a killing spree and begun celebrating murders in the form of a _sing song_." Lucius rolled his eyes "She's just . . . cracked a little."

"Cracked? How?" Remus walked over to Lucius "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Just leave Narcissa to talk to her for a little while; calm her down. She's best off being alone with her right now." Lucius downed the last of his whisky, placing the crystal glass back onto the liquor cabinet as he began to pour his second drink.

"I am her fiancé, she needs me." Remus went to leave the room, turning around with a furious look on his face as Lucius locked the door from where he stood.

"And Narcissa is her Aunt, she's known her for all of her twenty-five years on this earth. Leave her to help her; you will see her soon enough."

Remus considered Lucius for a few moments, seething in his rage at the denial of his demands. It took a few moments of slow breathing to calm down enough to realise that what ever had happened to Nymphadora was bad enough for her to 'crack' emotional to a level that was on par with the late Bellatrix Lestrange. His rage soon turned to concern and panic for the mental state of Nymphadora.

"Where was she? What happened?" Remus' voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at the floor boards just in front of the wizard he was addressing, not wanting to betray his own emotions by looking him in the eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Remus didn't need to look up to know that Lucius was looking at him with a condescending raised eyebrow. He nodded, taking a seat as he placed his hands on his lap. "Very well . . . She was at the Dolohov estate."

"Dolohov is dead Dora-"

"Killed Antonin, yes. But there is more than one Dolohov. Now if you want to hear the details then do not interrupt me." Lucius leant on the cabinet, swirling his drink around his glass as he considered its amber contents "It was Dolohovs cousin. Merlin knows why she was there, it seems Avery and the men dropped her off there. I went to fetch her once I learned of her location but by the time I got there she had already set off her trace; Aurors were showing up and it did not seem best to hand her over given her lack of mental stability at the time."

"H- . . . How is she?" Remus asked cautiously.

"As I've said . . . She's not all mentally there right now. I'm not quite sure what happened."

The men remained in silence for a long time until Lucius suddenly stood to his feet, walking out of the room and to the main door of Malfoy Manor. Remus followed with a slight look of confusion on his face, only realising that Lucius was reacting to what must have been the wards alerting him to the presence of Aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt was nearly at the door to the manor along with two Aurors that Remus barely recognised.

"Remus." Kingsley nodded in greeting to his fellow Order member as they reached the entrance.

"Kingsley . . . What are you doing here?" Remus asked, already knowing the answer.

"We traced Nymphadora Lestrange to this location . . . May we come inside?" Kingsley looked between the two wizards in front of him.

"Y-You can't take her, Kingsley! She was protecting herself!" Remus was suddenly defensive, ignoring the Aurors behind the Minister for Magic as they reached for their wands.

"Remus we need to find out the details before we decide to do anything. May we enter?" Kingsley walked past Lucius as he asked his clearly rhetorical question.

"Where is she?" one of the Aurors asked.

"She's resting." Lucius glared at the man.

"Well she needs to stop resting." The Auror retorted.

"Greeves, it's fine. Why don't you and Milton wait down here whilst myself and Mr Lupin go to see his fiancé?" Kingsley smiled kindly at the werewolf before with a nod Lucius instructed them as to what room Nymphadora was currently residing in.

"Kingsley you can't take her away . . ." Remus pleaded with his old friend as they reached the door.

"I just wish to speak with her for now." Kingsley assured the man as they knocked on the door.

There was a shuffling sound from within the room as someone walked towards the door. Narcissa Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Remus before she glared at the minister.

"Nymphadora is asleep, she has been through a lot. I refuse to let you take her away because she was forced to find a way to escape on her own due to your Aurors incompetence at tracking down Death Eaters." Narcissa spoke sharply as she defended her niece.

"Narcissa I won't let them." Remus spoke as if Kingsley wasn't there.

"Still . . . She's asleep, come back later." Narcissa retorted, going to slam the door in their faces before a small voice came from within the room.

"I-I'm awake . . ." Nymphadora sounded weak, defeated even.

With a huff of annoyance Narcissa opened the door. Remus immediately went to his fiancé, sitting on her bed and taking her hand in his own, examining her for any trace of an injury.

"I-I'm okay . . ." Dora pulled her hand away as she sat up "So is it time?"

"Time for what, Miss Lestrange?" Kingsley asked as the brown haired witch looked to him.

"Time to send me to Azkaban?" Dora held back the tremor in her voice, staring the minister straight in the eye.

". . . I simply wish to know what happened. You only need to be brought in for questioning." Kingsley said.

"No! You are not taking her anywhere." Remus glared at Kingsley "She is not strong enough to be messed around with by those bloody memory wizards again!"

"Remus-" Kingsley begun but was soon stopped as Nymphadora silenced Remus from arguing yet again.

"I- . . . Please, if it's just questioning you want . . . Do it here . . ." Dora stared down at the blankets.

"Dora you've been through too much; you shouldn't have to relive it all again." Remus looked to Dora, the young witch simply shaking her head.

"J-Just use legilemency on me and I won't fight you off . . . I swear." Dora's voice shook "I-I just don't want everyone . . . I-I d-don't want to have to relive it all f-for multiple people . . . Remus trusts you, right Remus?" Dora looked to the worried looking wizard, only looking back to the minister as Remus nodded his head slightly "Good. So you can see. That's it."

"Dora you don't have to let anyone see that . . ." Narcissa looked beggingly to her niece as Dora forced a pathetic smile at her "Think of your sanity . . ."

"I'll be fine . . . G-Go check on Uncle Lucius. Remus can look after me."

With one last worried glance Narcissa obliged, leaving the trio alone in the room. Dora grasped onto Remus' hand, removing her own wand and tossing it to a chair in the corner of the room.

"I-I don't want to go accidently cursing the minister for magic, it's instinct." Dora explained.

Remus brought Dora's hand to his lips, kissing it gently as he watched the minister sit next to his fiancé. She had already been through so much, he was terrified he was never going to see her again. Merlin knew what horrors she had been through but Remus was convinced he was about to witness reactions from the woman he loved he wished never to see.

Nymphadora took a deep breath, gripping so tightly to Remus a weaker man would have complained about the pain "Do it."

The next 27 minutes were the slowest of Remus Lupins life. He stared at the clock when he could to distract himself of his lovers' discomfort, counting every last second knowing that he was one second closer to it all being over. It was only when Nymphadora yelled out that Remus looked back down to the now white haired metamorphmagus. He held her tight as she grasped onto his arm with her spare hand, her nails digging so far into his skin she drew blood. Though the pain of his arm was nothing as he considered what on earth the beautiful witch must be reliving. After a few seconds she calmed, from the look on Kingsley Shacklebolts face whatever he was seeing was clearly bad enough for him to try and skip over that particular part of the memory. Nymphadora was curled into his side, tears streaming down her face as the minister finally stood again.

"I am so sorry, I truly am. I wish I never had to see that, nor that you ever had to live through it." Kingsley's deep voice faltered slightly as he could no longer look at the witch in front of him "I will tell the Aurors it was a mistake . . . You didn't kill anybody in your captivity, nor did you harm any innocent parties . . . You helped us reprimand Avery. That's all they need to know."

Nymphadora nodded into Remus' chest. Neither of them registered Kingsley leaving the room, Remus simply held her tightly, burying his head in her hair.

"Dora . . ." Remus whispered to the witch.

"P-Please . . . Just hold me." Dora spoke through tears.

The man nodded, holding the love of his life as she shook with tears. The pair both fell asleep at Malfoy Manor that night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The Purple Black**


	23. Show Me

**Woohoo! I'm on a roll this weekend! haha Please do Read, Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Nymphadora Lestrange was now 8 months pregnant. She had spent the first few weeks since she had escaped from the Dolohovs' barely saying a word to anybody that talked to her, Remus included. He was merely thankful that she somehow managed to hide the fact she was breaking inside in front of their son. When she had arrived back at Lestrange Manor she had thanked Molly for looking after their son, accepting the little boys' hugs as he ran at her at such a speed she almost fell. She kissed his head and told him she was sorry that she left him, that she had simply stayed with her Aunt for a couple of days, that she promised she would never leave him ever again. Teddy Lupin seemed to accept this excuse, pulling his mother over to the couch and snuggling into her side before falling asleep. Remus thanked Molly and promised to write to her as she seemed to understand that the family needed space. It had taken a little while but in the last few days Nymphadora had almost seemed normal around Remus. It was just at night that the horrors of what had happened to her had come to the surface. He pretended not to hear her, knowing that Nymphadora would simply say she was fine and not talk to him about what had happened. But it was hard to ignore the fact that she had been crying herself to sleep, crying out in the night as she fell into a now far more common nightmare, the fact that every now and then Remus would catch her flinching away from even his own touch. Though he had not forced her to tell him anything, nor tried to rush her into anything that she wasn't quite ready for. So when Nymphadora arrived at the breakfast table that morning, her hair a bubble gum pink (though Remus was unsure if the colour was forced for their sons' sake) smiling happily as she fed their son his breakfast, Remus didn't mention anything.

"I thought we could put up the decorations today." Dora spoke to Remus as Teddy took the spoon from his mothers' hand, feeding himself.

Remus smiled slightly, happy in the fact that Nymphadora was acting normal again today, it was the beginning of December and though Remus had been itching to go out and get Christmas decorations he didn't want to force the Christmas spirit on his future wife "Sure . . . We don't have any though, Dora."

"Nonsense." Dora stood from the table, ruffling the hair of the little blonde boy in front of her "They're all in the attic, I went up there the other day to make sure."

"You mean your parents decorations?" Remus frowned slightly.

"They're not cursed." Dora laughed slightly "Not all of them at least . . . I'll check them before we go putting them up."

"I wanna help!" Teddy grinned broadly as he pushed away his empty bowl of porridge.

"You can help decorate the tree, Teddy." Dora smiled at the little boy "Why don't you play nicely in the nursery whilst me and Daddy go and sort them out for you?"

Teddy nodded in his agreement, holding up both of his arms for his mother to lift him out of his seat. With a small sigh the witch obliged, lifting the boy to place him on the floor.

"Carry me." Teddy pouted as he looked up at his mother with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Teddy, Mummy can't carry you right now. She can't lift you with the baby in the way." Remus sighed as he sipped his hot chocolate "We've talked about this."

With a click of her fingers Nymphadora summoned the house elf "Spot, keep an eye on Teddy for me. We'll be in the attic if you need us."

"Yes Mistress Lestrange, Spot is happy to serve." Spot bowed so low that his hooked nose almost hit the floor.

"Come on!" Teddy giggled as he ran out of the nursery, tripping over as he reached the carpet though quickly righting himself as he beckoned the house elf out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his nursery.

"Dora," Remus sighed "I can't say I agree with letting the house elf look after Teddy . . ."

"He'll be fine." Dora forced a slight smile at her fiancé as she rose from the kitchen chair "Mother and Father used to let him look after me all the time as a child, he's more than capable."

Remus sighed as he finished the last of his hot chocolate, he didn't feel like arguing with Nymphadora on such matters today. There were many habits that she had picked up from the Lestrange, Malfoy or Black traditions of raising children, luckily none were sinister nor harmful in anyway. That didn't mean Remus was anymore comfortable with letting his 21 month old son be left alone with an old House Elf. The old werewolf was caught off guard as he felt Nymphadora's hand rest on his shoulder, her lips pressing into his cheek. He smiled up at her as she held out her hand to him.

"Come on, to the attic Mr Lupin." Dora smiled as she pulled the old man off of his chair, silently leading him up the stairs and down to the attic entrance.

"Do you think you can actually climb a ladder to the attic right now, Dora?" Remus asked as he watched the pregnant witch stop at the entrance to the attic.

"No," Dora rolled her eyes as she drew her wand "do you really think a rickety old ladder is the only entrance to the attic?"

With a mischievous smirk she looked to the portrait hanging to her right "Morning."

The little girl in the portrait was undeniably the younger version of Nymphadora as the five-year-old giggled at the older version of herself, her long black curly locks falling down to her waist.

"What's the password?" the little girl said with a smirk that was frighteningly intimidating for a girl of that age.

Nymphadora screwed up her facial features, her pink hair turning a dark raven black, curling and lengthening to bellow her shoulders. A tamer and mature version of the little girl in front of her.

"Okay . . ." the five-year-old sighed as she opened the portrait to reveal a staircase behind the old frame.

"Dora . . ." Remus frowned as he followed her "Why on earth is the attic protected like that?"

"Because they thought it necessary," Dora lit the tip of her wand as she ascended the staircase "Father put that there when I was five, she only opens it to three people. I have to morph to open it."

Remus nodded, knowing that he needn't ask who she meant by 'they'. He always learnt it was better to ask less questions when her past was involved, though after Nymphadora had been abducted his inquisitive nature had tried to escape more than once. He simply couldn't shake the conversation he had with Narcissa, nor the feeling that there were some things that he simply didn't know about his fiancé. Though he was unsure if he wanted to know. Nymphadora stopped just ahead of him, muttering a simple spell to open the door in front of her whilst at the same time illuminating the attic so the couple could see better.

"I wouldn't touch anything if I were you . . ." Dora muttered as she stepped forward in the room, looking around the vast space around her.

The attic itself was almost as large as the entire area of the manor was, this was definitely not the attic that Remus had climbed up into when they had first moved into the manor "Dora . . . Why didn't you tell me this was here?"

"I told you there was an attic." Dora replied as she walked over to a pile of boxes labelled 'Christmas'.

"No, you told me there was the attic that I got to from the ladder . . ." Remus sighed as he followed the witch.

"I didn't think it necessary . . . it's just old family stuff up here . . . I didn't think we'd ever need to come up here; I was planning to buy my own Christmas decorations but . . ." Remus didn't need Nymphadora to finish her sentence to know what she was going to say. Ever since the incident Nymphadora had not even left the manor to explore the manor grounds as she was so fond of doing, let alone leave the grounds to go out into the wizarding world at large.

Remus reached out, taking a hold of the metamorphmagus' own hand and pulling her towards himself. He gently stroked her hair out of her face before planting a soft kiss on her forehead "I won't let anyone hurt you again, not ever. I swear it."

It took a few moments but Dora soon gave the wizard a sad smile, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek "Thank you . . . Can we look for decorations now?"

Remus nodded as Nymphadora walked back over to the boxes. She carefully levitated each box to an empty space in the attic "We can't just take them out of here, we need to know what's in them."

"They're just decorations . . . Aren't they?" Remus frowned as he walked over to the first box.

"Mother had a tendency to label boxes incorrectly on purpose." Dora chewed her lip as she opened the first box, smiling slightly to herself as it simply contained harmless silver and green baubles. The first few boxes seemed harmless enough, various trinkets, garlands and ribbons, it wasn't until Nymphadora reached the fourth box that she bit her lip. "See what I mean . . ."

Remus looked over to the box, immediately regretting his decision as he stepped back in his horror. In the box was multiple dark items, from daggers to enchanted chains and shackles. That wasn't the worst part of the box though, the worst part was the obvious signs that these items had been used. The daggers were still covered in blood, the chains too, along with other obvious signs that they had been used in the murder of multiple people.

"Dora . . ." Remus whispered as he took a step closer to his wife "Let me get rid of it . . ."

"No, it's fine." Dora sighed as she pointed her wand at the objects, attempting cleaning charms on some of them to no avail as she swore under her breath. It was only after a few minutes of failed attempts that she simply made the box disappear, turning to face Remus "What's wrong? . . . Are you okay?"

"Dora . . . How can you live in this place knowing items like that are hidden around the place?" Remus breathed.

"Well I grew up in this place." Dora sighed as if she hadn't just discovered such a disturbing box of items "I'm sure there's worse items hidden around the place."

"What?" Remus asked, startled.

"Remus . . ." Dora chewed her lip as she walked over to an old rocking chair, sitting down as she studied the look on her fiancés face.

". . . Why aren't you more shocked? Those items . . . People died Dora . . ." Remus looked down to her, shocked that she clearly wasn't in anyway anywhere near as disturbed by their discovery as he was.

"I've seen worse . . ." Dora muttered, stroking her stomach as she rocked on the chair slightly "This was in my nursery when I was little, we should bring it down . . ."

"Dora . . ." Remus looked to the pregnant witch, so beautiful as she sat there with her long black locks, an innocent look on her face as she studied him "How many people have you killed?"

That got a reaction from the witch. She looked away from the wizard "I told you . . . I haven't."

"Don't lie to me." Remus held back his frustration as best as he could, walking over to Nymphadora and kneeling in front of her, taking his hands in her own "I know you've killed people, in the battle at the very least . . ."

"Please Remus, you don't want to know." Dora practically whispered as she looked down at the concerned look on Remus' face.

"I do . . . If we're going to get married . . . I want to know about that part of you . . . I know you only did what you had to." Remus brought the woman's hands to his lips, kissing the engagement ring on her finger gently as he looked up at her.

". . . You'd hate me."

"I won't."

"You'd never want to talk to me again."

"I would."

"You wouldn't be able to bare the sight of me."

"I would."

"Remus . . ." Dora sighed.

"Please . . ." Remus stood from the ground "I'd rather know . . . it's better than wondering; better than letting my imagination run freely . . . Show me."

" . . . Bellatrix killed your best friend . . . I don't want you to have to see her . . . If you want to hate her that's fine but I don't want to confuse you with what I knew of her . . ." Dora had tears brimming in her eyes as she considered the begging look of the man in front of her "You swear it won't change your opinion of me . . .? That you won't see it then run for the hills?"

"I would never do that." He assured her.

With a small nod Nymphadora took her wand from her pocket, placing it on top of one of the boxes next to her before she looked Remus Lupin in the eyes. He didn't need to ask to know what she was asking of him. With a small sigh he drew his wand.

"I'm not very good at this Dora . . ." Remus sighed.

"I'll help you . . . Just . . . I won't show you just the bad stuff, okay? It wasn't all bad, you need to realise that." Dora smiled sadly as she watched the mans wand point at her directly, a small nod coming from him before she took a deep breath and took down all of her mental barriers she was so used to holding up.

"Legilimens." With a whisper of the spell Remus entered the young witches' memories.

 _"_ _Mum!" Dora was fifteen years old. Her hair was a long, yet straight, black with the slightest hint of purple as she reached the door to her mothers' cell with a grin on her face._

 _"_ _Hello pet." Bellatrix smiled slightly from the shadows of the corner of her cell._

 _Narcissa Malfoy looked to the guard that was escorting them, with an annoyed nod of his eyes he opened the cell door. Nymphadora quickly rushed into the cell, plonking herself right next to her mother on the floor and hugging her tightly._

 _"_ _I'll be down the corridor if you need me Dora." Narcissa smiled at the young girl before the guard locked the cell door and walked off with Narcissa Malfoy._

 _"_ _Charming, doesn't want to see her own sister." Bellatrix rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _She said it's something to do with her 'appearance in wizarding society'." Dora rolled her eyes before she grinned back at her mother "But I'm here."_

 _"_ _Yes, you're here." Bellatrix smiled at the young girl before she took her hand in her own._

 _"_ _I snuck this in." Dora whispered before she pulled a chocolate frog out of her pocket "We learned about Dementors in Defence against the Dark Arts-apparently chocolate helps."_

 _"_ _Thank you." Bellatrix smiled thankfully as she took the chocolate from her daughter, slipping it behind herself in between the straws that she had clearly made her bed from "I missed you, pet. Tell me, how is your fifth year going so far?"_

 _"_ _Oh I'm done with fifth year." Dora smiled "I start sixth next week."_

 _Bellatrix frowned slightly "Oh . . . I could have sworn you only just saw me for Christmas . . ."_

 _"_ _No . . . I did see you when school broke out, remember? We're going shopping for school supplies tomorrow . . ." Dora tried to hide the worry on her young features to no avail._

 _"_ _Oh . . . Well how did you do in your N.E.W.T.S?" Bellatrix forced a smile._

 _"_ _O.W.L.S mum . . ." Dora sighed "I did well, eight Exceeds Expectations and three Outstandings." Dora smiled "Got O's in Potions, Transfiguration – obviously – and Defence against the Dark Arts."_

 _"_ _Well done . . . Have you been learning your own dark arts?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as she lowered her voice._

 _"_ _I- . . . Uncle Lucius doesn't want to teach me. I've been reading your old books though." Dora whispered with a mischievous grin on her face._

 _"_ _I'll teach you." Bellatrix smirked "I won't be in here forever . . . One day soon, The Dark Lord will return then I'll teach you every last thing I know."_

 _"_ _Thanks mum." Dora smiled as she reached down and hugged the witch._

 _Bellatrix smirked as she reached down and kissed the little girls head "That's if you can put up with being around me for that long."_

 _"_ _Of course!" Dora looked at her mother with a look of shock "The minute you get out I'm not ever letting you leave ever again." Dora nodded as she closed her eyes, snuggling into her mothers' side._

 _"_ _So," Bellatrix smirked as she stroked the girls' hair "tell me, how was your fifth year."_

 _"_ _Okay." Dora smiled, content._

 _"_ _Been getting into much more trouble." Bellatrix asked as she smiled down at her daughter._

 _"_ _I morphed into you-not you now-like you at fifteen. Got a detention for that." Dora scoffed with laughter._

 _"_ _Why?" Bellatrix asked in an amused tone "And who gave you detention?"_

 _"_ _Well, it was funny. I scared the crap out of some first years. Snape caught me and threw me in detention_ and _took ten points from my house."_

 _Bellatrix laughed, the young girl soon joining in in her laughter before going on to tell the story._

The memory faded, Remus could feel himself being guided into the next one. He held Nymphadora's hand reassuringly as with a sigh he continued on in her pursuit of her memories.

 _It was June the 24_ _th_ _1994\. Remus didn't need any other hints to know what memory he was seeing. He knew this was the day that Voldemort rose again. He watched as a young Nymphadora was brought over to the most powerful dark wizard of their time. She looked so young, so scared, though Remus knew in reality that she was indeed 22 at this point, only a few years younger than she was now. Yet in that dark graveyard she looked as young as she was the day he met her._

 _He watched as The Dark Lord greeted her, as he circled her like a piece of meat._

 _"_ _I take it you know your unforgivables?" The man asked._

 _"_ _Yes." Dora nodded._

 _"_ _Yes what?" His voice was stern, as if he could snap at her at a moments notice._

 _"_ _Y-Yes my lord . . . I apologise." Remus wanted to lash out, to attack the memory form of Voldemort as he watched him hook his finger under the chin of the mother of his child._

 _"_ _Have you killed a man yet?"_

 _"_ _N-Not a man, no my lord."_

 _"_ _Have you used the imperious on a man?"_

 _"_ _Yes, My Lord."_

 _"_ _Have you used the Cruciatus on a man?"_

 _"_ _I- . . . Y-Yes, My Lord . . . But not to great effect."_

 _Remus looked on as he watched the pair discuss matters. Watched Nymphadora as she devoutly defended her parents. He flinched slightly at the reaction of Voldemort as he made her morph into each of her parents in turn. He clenched his fists, his grip on the current Nymphadora becoming much tighter as he watched Nymphadora go through the pain of receiving the Dark Mark. He left the memory as he watched Nymphadora flee back to Malfoy manor, sending a letter of warning to himself before falling to the grass in a heap of tears._

"Dora . . .?" Remus whispered.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes, looking down to her fiancé.

"Who-"

"I used the Cruciatus on my Uncle, with his permission, the same with the imperious. I killed rats, Remus, not people . . . at that point." Dora looked away for a few moments before taking a deep breath "Ready for more?"

"Only if you are . . ." Remus smiled slightly as Dora nodded at him, delving into her memories yet again.

He watched as her mother trained her in duelling, losing her own control and harming herself, watched how Nymphadora still crawled back to her mother to comfort her. He watched as she prepared for the Department of Mysteries, cringed as he watched The Dark Lord punish her. Was amazed as yet again Nymphadora returned to her mother, not letting the truth of what she had overheard them speaking about show on her face. The memories continued to rush at him . . .

 _"_ _Come on Dora!" Bellatrix grinned, running past her daughter and grabbing her hand as she went._

 _"_ _Alright, calm down!" Dora sighed as she ran to catch up with her. They were in a muggle village, not that Remus recognised the place at all, it was simply the lack of magic within the area that let him know that was where they were._

 _Bellatrix giggled as she reached the back gate of a muggle dwelling, drawing her wand and searching for any wards left on the place._

 _"_ _Hmm . . . Someone was here . . . Bet you five galleons it was Slughorn." Bellatrix smirked._

 _"_ _Well if the wards aren't here anymore he's clearly not either, come on let's just go." Dora rolled her eyes as she was pulled back to the gate as she turned to leave._

 _"_ _They might have information." Bellatrix hissed as she nodded to the light on in the living room, opening the gate and walking up to the back door of the muggle dwelling._

 _With a small sigh Nymphadora followed, casting wards of her own so that they would be alerted if anyone tried to disturb them. Bellatrix surprisingly quietly opened the back door, though as soon as she hit the room the muggle couple were in. A scream of terror omitted from the pair as without a second though Bellatrix flicked her wand, binding them to the separate chairs they were sat in. Nymphadora took in the surroundings of the room. There wasn't a trace of a wizard living here, just two muggles staring at a strange box in the corner. She frowned as she watched the people on the television talking to each other, they didn't seem to be aware they were there at all . . . she shook her head as she looked to her mothers' victims, she never understood muggle technology._

 _"_ _Where is he?" Bellatrix hissed at the blubbering large female muggle._

 _"_ _W-Who?" she asked, eyes wide with fear._

 _"_ _Slughorn! You've been harbouring wanted people, naughty naughty muggles." Bellatrix giggled._

 _"_ _I-I-Who? W-What? What's a muggle?" the man stuttered as he watched Bellatrix standing crazed in front of his wife._

 _"_ _Mum, just use legilimency on them, they don't know how to fight it off." Nymphadora sighed as she walked over to the man, drawing her wand as she forced him to look her in the eyes._

 _"_ _Where is your sense of fun, Nymphadora?" Bellatrix huffed as she obliged._

 _After a few minutes of nothing but sobs from the muggles Nymphadora stepped away "Nothing, see?"_

 _"_ _He was here . . ." Bellatrix spat "They just don't have a fucking clue, do you you piece of filth?"_

 _The plump woman whimpered as Bellatrix flicked her wand, a cut appearing on her cheek. "Well, no time like the present to practice your unforgivables, pet. Don't bother with the imperious, it's no fun. Use the Cruciatus."_

 _Nymphadora swallowed, looking to the quivering man in front of her "W-What's the point?"_

 _"_ _The point is you need to learn!" Bellatrix stormed over to her daughter, grabbing her by the arm as she looked into her eyes "You need to learn or you'll be no good to The Dark Lord! Do you want to die!? Do you have a death wish!? I cannot keep killing people for you!"_

 _Nymphadora shook her head, pulling her grip away from her mother. With a deep breath she looked down at the muggle in front of her "Crucio."_

 _The man squirmed, whimpering and twisting at his bonds before he yelled out in pain. Nymphadora carried on like this for a minute or two before Bellatrix intervened._

 _"_ _Could be better . . . Watch." An evil grin plastered itself onto the witches' lips before she pointed her wand at the muggle she was standing in front of, hissing the unforgivable curse as he screamed in horror, trying anything he could to get out of his bonds. Nymphadora forced herself to watch as Bellatrix tortured the woman to the point of no return, only releasing her curse after she stopped screaming and merely sat there in a mess. "There . . . We best raise the mark and leave, pet. Go on, you finish them off."_

 _The wince of fear was apparent in Nymphadora as Bellatrix snaked her arm around her shoulders, resting her head on her as she smirked down at the muggles in front of her. Nymphadora knew this wasn't a choice. She raised her wand to the woman first, thinking to herself how it would be a mercy to kill her rather than leave her to live out her days the same way the Longbottoms were currently. She took a deep breath, raising her wand._

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!" The jet of green light left her wand, forcing the blubbering mess before her to take her last breath. Dora's eyes snapped wide open as she heard the scream of terror from the muggles husband._

 _"_ _No! What have you done!?" he struggled to reach her "Mary! Mary!"_

 _"_ _Mary is dead dear." Bellatrix chuckled "Don't worry, you'll be with her soon. Go on, Dora."_

 _Nymphadora turned to face her mother, unbeknownst to her that her hair had turned a bright white colour. She didn't want to do it again. Not so soon . . . Bellatrix rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _It's okay pet, the first can take it out of you a little . . . let me do this for you this once . . . go cast the mark." Bellatrix kissed Doras cheek before she nearly ran from the room, out into the garden._

 _"_ _Morsmodre!" Nymphadora stared at the mark as she stared up at the night sky. The sensation in her stomach gave her no clear warning before Nymphadora chucked her guts up into the nearest flower bed. She almost cursed her poor mother as she crept up behind her, placing a hand on her back as she vanished the small puddle of vomit. The two witches stared at each other for a few moments before with a small sigh Bellatrix took her daughters hand, demolishing any wards she had placed on the muggle dwelling._

 _"_ _You'll get used to it." Bellatrix sighed as she disaparated with her._

"Remus . . ." Nymphadora's voice brought the old werewolf back to reality "Are you okay . . .?"

He hesitated for a moment before he gave a slight nod "I remember that . . . It was discussed in the Order meeting . . . Slughorn was there a few days before . . . The muggles had gone on holiday, he had a habit of breaking into muggle homes when they were empty so he could escape Death Eaters . . ."

"I'm sorry . . ." Dora looked down, an ashamed look on her face. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Remus stand up, his arms wrapping around her as he magically enhanced the rocking chair to fit the both of them.

"You didn't have a choice . . . You don't have to show me anymore if you don't want to . . ." Remus kissed her head as he spoke into her hair.

She shook her head "You deserve to know what you're marrying."

"I know 'what I'm marrying'." Remus kissed her head again "I am marrying a strong woman who had to do what she had to to stay alive. Besides, that memory . . . that was surely just before you realised you were pregnant with Teddy . . . You barely left the manor after that, what other trouble could you have caused?"

"The Battle of Hogwarts . . ." Dora sighed as she wiped away tears "I-I killed children, Remus. _Children_."

Remus' grip on his fiancé loosened slightly as he backed up to look down at her "Who?"

"I-I don't know . . ." Nymphadora cried "Dolohov said he was going to kill you, I had to get you – but they wouldn't stop fighting me! I just cursed a load of them out of the way-merlin knows if they survived-b-but I used the killing curse on one . . . maybe two . . . It was such a blur . . ."

"Dora . . . I won't make you relive that, I swear." Remus sighed as he stroked the witches' hair.

"I-I'm so sorry Remus!" Nymphadora broke down into tears as she clung onto the wizards' robes "I can never forgive myself, I'll understand if you want to leave me. J-Just drop me off at Azkaban. It's what I deserve."

". . . No, Dora." Remus sighed as he tried to pull his own emotions together. He could never condone murder . . . but Nymphadora certainly wasn't all there now-a-days . . . He couldn't leave her for such reasons, especially when he had guessed she had done such things before he rescued her from the fate of Azkaban. He couldn't leave the mother of his child, she'd die in Azkaban just as Rodolphus did or go to a point of insanity as Bellatrix had.

"Why don't we do the decorations another day, hmm?" Remus held his fiancé close, stroking her hair "Or we could get Spot to put them up?"

Dora sniffled, trying to pull her emotions together "L-Let Spot do it . . . But we can put the tree up with Teddy, right?"

"Right." Remus smiled as he stood, helping Nymphadora to her feet.

The pair composed themselves before returning downstairs. They spent the rest of the day playing with their son together; it was as if nothing had happened in that attic. That seemed to be the way they lived now-a-days; pretending like things had never happened. Though little Teddy Lupin giggling with glee as he tried to turn his hair to match each individual Christmas ornament at once was enough to remind them of how lucky they had been to get to this point in their lives, no matter what hardships they had been through. The new baby was due very soon now, they simply wanted to enjoy the time they had as their little family of three whilst they still could.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed reading that! Please let me know what you think of the memory aspect of this story, I keep on wanting to write lots of memories but I'm worried I'll end up putting too many in . . . But I love writing them. haha But I'm curious to hear your opinions!**

 **The Purple Black**


	24. Hope

**I feel as if I'm on a roll with this story of late. haha May take a break for a few days to update my story about The Black Sisters, Toujours Noir . . . Though at this rate I see both of them getting more updates this week. haha Please do read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

It was the second of January 1999 and Remus Lupin was currently sat with a very uncomfortable looking Nymphadora. Teddy was sat on his lap, looking at a children's book; Remus was more than happy for the nearly two-year-old to play with the book though he was under no delusions that the boy could understand for it himself yet. Little Teddy Lupin simply enjoyed looking at the colourful pictures, matching his own hair to each individual character as he made his father read out the occasional part for his own amusement.

"What that say?" Teddy looked up at his father, his hair currently a wild and curly blonde.

Remus pulled his cautious gaze from his fiancé for a few moments to look down at the book "It says 'Goldilocks fell asleep.'"

Dora scoffed "Goldilocks, sounds like one of Aunt Cissas' hair products."

"Nuh-uh." Teddy exclaimed "Goldilocks is a _girl_ , mum. A muggle girl." He nodded as he looked down to his book.

"Of course, silly Mummy." Dora winced as she adjusted herself on the sofa.

"Maybe it's time for a nap, Teddy." Remus sighed as he kissed his sons' hair.

"Noooo, Mummy said I can go to stay at Aunt Cissa's! I can nap there. With Dwaco." Teddy nodded as he returned to the book.

"Teddy-" Dora stopped as she winced in pain "Why don't you have a nap now, t-then you can play with Draco when you get there?"

Teddy frowned at his mother before he pouted "Not tired. Dwaco can read me a bed time story." He nodded as he returned to the book.

"Dora, let me send a patronus." Remus sighed as he drew his wand.

"Dear Merlin no. The last time you did that you almost gave her a heart attack. Anyway, I don't think such spells are appreciated there." Dora bit down on her lip as she adjusted herself on the sofa yet again "I sent an owl an hour ago now, she'll be here any minute. It's not like she lives very far away."

Remus rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around the little boy on his lap "I'm sure she'll understand-"

"No." Dora narrowed her eyes at Remus, placing a small hand on her large stomach.

"But-"

" _I said no_." Dora glared, her hormones getting the better of her as her hair flashed from black to red and back again.

"Uh-oh, Dadda's in trouble." Teddy held back a giggle as he flipped the pages of his book.

"Daddy's not in trouble." Dora sighed "Teddy will be in trouble if he doesn't behave for Draco and Uncle Lucius though."

A flash of green light emitted from the room, Narcissa Malfoy stepping gracefully from the embers of the fire, her son in tow.

"I always behave!" Teddy looked offended, a comical look for a child his age.

"Of course you always behave Teddy, you're a good little boy." Narcissa kissed the child's cheek "Now say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy."

Teddy Lupin wrapped his arms around his fathers' neck, placing a soppy kiss on his stubbled cheek before running over to his mother. He gently climbed on the couch next to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek "I'll see you when I have a brother!" Teddy grinned as he ran over to Draco.

"We told you you're getting a sister, Teddy." Dora rolled her eyes as she blew him a kiss.

"But you can exchange things you don't want. You can exchange a sister for a brother." Teddy nodded matter of factly as he motioned for Draco to pick him up, a request he obliged as he pulled the toddler into his arms.

"Good bye Teddy, Mummy loves you." Dora sighed as with a small sigh and a goodbye from Remus Draco took Teddy through the fireplace and back to Malfoy Manor with him.

"He gets that from you you know. Too many shopping trips and impulse buys." Dora raised an eyebrow at her Aunt.

"Oh it doesn't hurt him." Narcissa sighed as she walked over to her niece "Besides, enough about my shopping habits, how far apart are you?"

"Three minutes and thirty-nine seconds at last count." Remus chimed as he walked over to the mother of his child "Dora _says_ they don't last long at all but judging from the sporadic wincing she's been doing I'd say about thirty seconds."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the man before she shook her head in disapproval "Nymphadora Druella Lestrange, I warned you last time to stop lying about your pain levels."

Dora shrugged "Well, it's barely a twinge in comparison to what I've ha-. . . had." She hissed in pain, grabbing her stomach as she leant forward slightly. "And don't bloody use my full name like that. Just because threats of crucio'ing you are empty this time around doesn't mean I won't risk it."

"Oh dear, they were always empty threats and you know that." Narcissa smirked slightly as she nodded to Remus "Go on then, pick her up. She can't very well give birth on the sofa."

Remus nodded, trying to hide his panic as he bent down and lifted his fiancé up into his arms. Nymphadora buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around her neck as he took her up the stairs, Narcissa following closely behind.

"It's not too late to go to St. Mungoes you know-or at least send for a proper healer." Remus sighed as he lowered the witch onto their bed.

"I am _not_ leaving this manor!" Dora hissed as she glared intently at Remus "Aunt Narcissa is more than capable _thank you very much_."

"Blacks, amongst most other pureblood families, have been giving birth at home for centauries Remus. She's fine." Narcissa sighed as she moved to the legs of her niece "Also, I wouldn't listen to her insults dear. She's very skilled at threatening people during labour – almost thought she would curse Bellatrix out of the room last time . . . Maybe move her wand out of reach."

"It's fine, she can threaten me as much as she needs to." Remus sat beside Dora on the bed, summoning a flannel ready to wipe the sweat from her brow as he ignored the disapproving look she gave her Aunt as she summoned her nieces' wand.

Nymphadora winced before she looked up to Remus, grabbing his hand so tightly he was tempted to cast a numbing charm on it before she tried to break the bones. Though in that moment all Remus saw was fear. He was unsure if it was fear for the pain she was about to endure, fear for the safe arrival of her child or the fear that when this child finally came she would be the spitting image of his father – and not Remus. "I'm s-sorry Remus . . . Hold me . . ."

Remus nodded and kissed her on the head, leaning back to wrap his arm around the witch as he carried on holding the hand she had a tight grasp of "You can do this Dora, we're here for you."

That was probably the last bit of coherent conversation achieved by the nearly 26-year-old before the whole manor seemed to be consumed by her screams of pain. It took nearly three hours, the time reading at 6.45pm when the newest little life came into the world.

Narcissa smiled broadly as she looked at the little girl in her arms, slowly walking over to the exhausted mother as she made the most of the few moments before she handed her over, shushing the little ones' cries.

"She's beautiful, Dora. Well done." Narcissa placed the child into her mothers' arms, slyly wiping away her own tears before she went to clean up the mess that had been created.

"She is, isn't she?" Dora cried as she rocked the little girl in her arms "Shh . . . It's okay . . ."

The little girl settled in her mothers' arms, looking up with her. The little girl had a small tuft of jet black hair, her eyes were clearly inherited from The House of Black, though there was one person that this child undeniably looked like even at barely a minute old.

Dora sniffed as she rocked the child gently "She . . . She looks like . . ."

"She looks the spitting image of your mother." Narcissa nodded with a small smile "Like _Andromeda_."

"She's perfect." Remus smiled as he kissed his fiancés head, reaching down to allow the little girl to grasp a hold of his finger in her own tiny grasp.

"Do it, Aunt Cissa." Nymphadora looked up at her Aunt, her smile faltering slightly as she stared at her in all seriousness.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa sighed as she placed her nieces' wand on her bedside table, looking down to the little girl.

Dora nodded, closing her eyes "Yes."

Remus frowned, looking between the two women until he finally understood what she meant, Narcissa drew her wand reaching out with her other arm as she gently took the child from her mothers' arms.

"Dora, it doesn't matter. She's mine - _ours_." Remus cupped his fiancés face in his own hands, kissing her softly on the lips "You don't have to."

"I-I know . . . I just don't want to guess; I want to know . . ." Dora's voice shook as after a few moments he nodded.

Narcissa Malfoy took a deep breath before she pointed her wand at the small babe in her arms, muttering enchantments under her breath as a small glow emitted from the tip of her wand. The thirty seconds it took to perform the spell felt like thirty minutes to the couple before Narcissa sighed, pocketing her wand before kissing the little girls head.

"She . . . She's half and half, Dora." Narcissa chewed her lip as she looked to the now pink haired woman "She's half half blood, from you . . . and half Pure-blood-I am so sorry Dora."

Dora exhaled a deep breath before she suddenly opened her eyes as the weight of Remus left the bed. The two witches watched him intently as he slowly made his way to the baby, gently taking her from her Great Aunt with no objections before he kissed her head and looked to Nymphadora.

"She's a Lupin." Remus smiled sadly at Dora before he looked down at the little girl again, not being able to help himself grinning as she matched her hair to the sandy brown of Remus "And a Metamorphmagus at that."

Dora smiled, tears escaping her eyes as she watched the pair. Narcissa busied herself again as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying happy tears.

"Remus and I already have a name, Aunt Cissa. Would you like to hear it?" Dora smiled at Remus as she spoke.

"Of course, do not tease me, come out with it." Narcissa smiled at her niece after looking at the child yet again.

"Andromeda. Andromeda Hope Lupin." Dora smiled broadly as she watched Remus bring the child back over to her, sitting down next to her as she leant her head on his shoulder, stroking the small tuft of sandy brown.

"It's perfect, Dora." Narcissa whispered as she looked down at the small family. She couldn't help but think of all the couple had been through as she smiled down at them, hoping with all her heart that with the new arrival they could finally be happy together.

* * *

 **I _hope_ you enjoyed this chapter - Ha! See what I did there! Sorry, I'm easily amused. I would just like to point out, as I think it is a very valid point in this story, I did seriously consider having Bellatrix or even Belle in the childs name but given Remus' history with Bellatrix (what with her killing his best mate and all . . .) I really don't feel that Nymphadora would even dare ask Remus for that. Not that he would say no, pretty sure he'd give that woman everything and anything he possibly could . . . OTP rant over. haha **

**Please do review! I love hearing your opinions, they make me giggle on my commute to work and earn me strange glances. ;)**

 **The Purple Black**


	25. The Little Book

**Okay, so I didn't update as quickly as I had hoped last time and I have been TERRIBLE at replying to reviews, so I'm just gonna answer to them all once I've gone to check my outbox as I can't remember who I replied to and who I didn't.**

 **As always please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Nymphadora was sat in the nursery, gently swaying back and forth on the old rocking chair she had summoned down from the attic. With a small sad smile on her lips she looked down at the tattered album of photographs in her hands. A whimper came from the cot as she leant her head to the side with a small sigh.

"Shhh, Andromeda." Dora said before looking back to the album, though the child continued to whimper. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she stood, placing the album back down on the chair before walking over to the cot. "What is it little girl?"

She reached down, gently placing her hand on the fine black hairs of her head as the child looked up at her with big watery eyes. It wasn't long before she was screaming, crying out as loudly as she could. Nymphadora jumped slightly, standing back. When Remus entered the room, their son soon running behind him, Nymphadora was leant against the wall staring at the cot as if she had forgotten how to deal with her own child.

"Shhhh," Remus cooed as he bent down and picked up the crying baby, cradling her in his arms as he rocked her gently "is someone hungry?"

Dora stared at the pair as if in a daze. It was only when she felt the gentle tug on her skirts that she looked down. The now nearly two-year-old Teddy Lupin was staring up at her with big blue eyes and hair to match.

"Mama okay?" Teddy frowned as he looked up at her.

"I- . . ." Dora tore her eyes away from her son to look to the baby, then back to Teddy "Teddy . . . Mummy's okay."

The woman smiled as she slid down the wall, taking her sons small hands in her own before kissing him on the cheek.

"Why's Andy crying?" Teddy frowned before climbing onto his mothers' lap.

"Because . . . Because she's being fussy." Dora smiled at the little boy.

"It's because she's hungry, Dora." Remus sighed, rocking the girl in his arms as he looked down to her.

"I fed her earlier." She sighed as she hugged Teddy close.

"That was earlier Dora . . ." Remus looked down at his fiancé, completely oblivious as she kissed their sons head.

Ever since Andromeda was born two months ago Nymphadora had had what he had called her good days and her bad days. On her good days she would dote on the child, barely putting her down as she let her rest on her chest to sleep as the whole day was spent with her not getting very much done apart from caring for and spoiling the two children of the house. Though on her bad days she would simply sit, if Remus was lucky it would be in the nursery as she read goodness knew what and didn't say much, if he was slightly less lucky he would loose her for hours on end. Sometimes he would find her crying in what used to be her parents room, sometimes he would find her emerging from the dungeons of the old manor with a thoughtful stare on her face as she muttered about her past (rarely making sense). He had gone as far as to call on Narcissa for advice, talking to her still felt strange given everything they had been through in the war, though none the less she was the only living person apart from himself that knew Nymphadora so well, probably even more than he did in fact. She had assured her that she would be okay, that although she was showing many attributes that suggested she was more like her adoptive mother than was desirable she wasn't about to turn into her. She apparently simply needed time to heal, to get over her ordeal, Remus dreaded to think what had happened to her whilst she was abducted and though he suspected Narcissa knew more of the whole ordeal than she let on he dared not ask her; or Kingsley for that matter.

"Her bottle's on the side, Remus." Dora mused as she stroked Teddys hair.

With a small nod he lifted the bottle from the side, shushing the mewling babe in his arms as he skilfully heated her bottle and fed her all whilst managing to calm her whilst she waited for her milk.

"What's that, Mummy?" Teddy Lupin stood up from his mothers' embrace as he looked to the tattered album disregarded on the rocking chair.

"Nothing, Teddy." Dora sighed.

"Not nothing." Teddy chimed as he took a step away from his mother and to the book. He pouted and turned to face the witch as she wandlessly summoned it, putting it behind her back as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"If mummy says it's nothing it's nothing." Dora said, sighing as she temporarily met her fiancés gaze only to see him staring at her with an inquisitive stare. She stared at him for a few moments before with another sigh she gave in, she hated hiding things from Remus ". . . It's pictures."

"Pictures?!" Teddy yelled with a grin as he ran back to his mother's lap, climbing he skirts to sit on her lap as he looked up at her with his best wide eyed innocent look.

"Don't morph your eyes so big, you'll get stuck." Dora couldn't help but smirk slightly as her son shook his head and looked up at her in fear with normal sized eyes again.

"Don't scare him, Dora." Remus said with a disapproving look.

"I'm not, it's true. I spent many hours of my childhood stuck with over-or under-sized body parts because I didn't fully understand my morphing." Dora couldn't help but laugh to herself slightly "Once, I _did_ get my eyes stuck too big. Mum spent hours trying to sort me out before Aunt Cissa walked in, screamed in shock and mum laughed so much she decided I could stay like that until I managed to figure out how to shrink them again."

Teddy looked up at her with a curious look. It took Dora too long to understand why he looked confused. He couldn't remember his grandmother. It sent a stab of pain through her heart as she came to the realisation that a woman who had been such a large part of the first year of his life, who had cared for him arguably just as much as she herself had, could be completely forgotten by the small child. She had made a point to not usually mention her mother in front of Teddy, nor her father for that matter, it simply hurt too much at the time to want to have to answer the inevitable questions that would be asked.

"Mummy had a Mum?" Teddy frowned up at her.

It was Remus who eventually broke the silence. After looking down at the pair for a few moments he finished feeding Andromeda, then crouched down to sit next to Nymphadora as he burped the baby. "Of course mummy had a mum. Where do you think she came from?"

Nymphadora stared at the little boy for a few moments before she slowly reached back to retrieve the photo album. She shifted her son to lean back into her as she rested her head on his own, wrapping her arms around him to place the book on Teddy's lap. With a deep breath she opened the first page. It was a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange with a little girl on her lap that seemed to be slightly younger than the little boy on Nymphadoras own. Bellatrix was wearing a simple green dress as she grinned and kissed the head of the little girl on her lap, whose hair was currently a light blue to match the dress she was wearing.

"Is that your mummy?" Teddy asked curiously.

". . . Yes, Teddy. That's my mummy, she's your Nanna Lestrange." Dora whispered as she spoke to the child, as if she was telling him some great secret and she was afraid that someone would overhear them.

"Who's that?" Teddy pointed to the little girl, to which Nymphadora smiled slightly.

"That's your mummy, Teddy." Remus smiled.

"Nuh-uh!" Teddy looked from the picture to his mother then back again in shock.

Dora giggled to herself slightly as she turned the page, showing Teddy a picture of herself at five years old, she was running around the legs of a laughing man. Rodolphus Lestrange simply looked down at her with an amused smirk, not even attempting to stop her.

"That's granddad Lestrange, Mummy was a few years older than you there sweetheart." Dora stroked her sons' hair as he giggled at the image, she showed him many images of herself as a small child, her parents, her uncles and aunt, until she finally came to the ones of little Teddy Lupin.

"Here," Dora smiled sadly at the image of Rodolphus Lestrange with a small Teddy Lupin on his lap, softly speaking to him in French as the little boy laughed, the man jumping at the flash of the camera then rolling his eyes in amusement "That's you and Granddad."

Teddy giggled "Granddad Lestwange?"

Dora couldn't help but laugh slightly "Yeah, Granddad Lestrange."

"Where are they now?" Teddy looked up to her with a small frown on his two-year-old face.

"I- . . ." Dora looked down at the photograph, lost in her own memories.

"They're not around anymore, Teddy." Nymphadora had almost forgotten Remus was there until he spoke, though she was greatful for the explanation from him.

"Oh . . ." Teddy frowned before he took the book into his own small hands, flipping between the pictures as he giggled at the more embarrassing pictures of his mother.

They sat like that for hours, it was most likely the most normal afternoon the family had had in a long time.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please do review!


	26. The Veil

**Sorry, this chapter took a little longer than I expected to load. I've had lots and lots of family crisis style scenarios of late, I won't go into detail but please accept my sincere apologies.**

 **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Trixie Black Lestrange whose own stories are keeping me slightly sane right now and always helps me with my own fictions. Seriously, go read her stuff, it's worth it! I'm sure you can find her in the reviews for this somewhere haha**

 **Anyway, please read, enjoy and please do review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

 _Nymphadora was sat on the floor of her parent's bedroom. The eight-year-old was sat on the floor, giggling to herself as she riffled through the contents of the large chest at the bottom of her parents bed. A smile was playing on her lips as she stifled a giggle to herself, pulling at the white lace garment she had managed to find in the magically enhanced storage. Her mother had been gone for at least an hour now and after her sorry attempt at getting her father to play with her she had resided herself to exploring the manor on her own._

 _She had approached him in his study, best puppy dog eyes and innocent French speaking voice as her weapons she was sure she could break down her fathers' resolve. Though as he examined the many news papers on his desk all she could get was a pathetic grunt from the man as she asked for his attention. She decided she much preferred her mothers' erratic behaviour of late to her father's intense focus on anything but her – at least with her mother she had moments where she decided she could act like a child along with her daughter and play games of chase around the manor. She missed her father's bedtime stories, his hugs and his kisses, but she knew that he was doing everything he could to 'make mummy happy' and bring back their lord. It was what was for the best. That's what she was told at least._

 _Though she was quite happy to entertain herself in her parent's belongings, she knew she was probably not aloud to rummage around in such private things but it served her parents right for not paying attention to her. Besides, she knew anything dangerous to her in this manor was warded. She pulled the white garment out of the box, grinning at the glittered stones within the lace, in awe of what on earth this must be for._

 _"_ _Dora." The sharp voice came from behind her and Nymphadora jumped as she heard it, grabbing the chest so she didn't fall flat out. "What are you doing?"_

 _With a sheepish grin Nymphadora looked to Bellatrix. Though the older woman had an eyebrow raised in disapproval at the young girl she could tell from the hint of a smirk on her lips that she was merely amused with her antics._

 _"_ _Well . . ." Dora took a deep breath as she thought of her excuse "Daddy was busy . . . You were gone . . . I was bored . . . I'm only eight mum, really. I can't help myself."_

 _It was an excuse she'd heard her mother give to her father when she had gotten bored and her antics had resulted in small breakages in the house, it was well used. This time Bellatrix really couldn't help herself as a small laugh escaped her lips. She surveyed the girl with her candyfloss pink hair in curls past her shoulders, her dress all skew-whiff from her rummaging in the box. She looked down to the dress in the little girl's hands, something she gently placed down when she realised her mother had caught sight of it._

 _Dora let out a bout of nervous laughter as she bit her lip as a result of her nerves "It's pretty."_

 _With an amused roll of her eyes Bellatrix walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge as she took of her heeled black boots before laying back and turning her head to face her daughter with a small smile._

 _"_ _I suppose it is, Dora." Bellatrix sighed as she watched the girl walk over to her._

 _After a moments hesitation the girl mimicked her mother. She sat on the edge of the bed, took off her shoes and unlike her mothers gentle relax back onto the bed she flopped backwards, causing Bellatrix to laugh as the movement shook her. Dora grinned as she raised herself onto one elbow, looking down at her mother._

 _"_ _What is it?" Dora asked, one of her small hands reaching down to move a strand of hair from Bellatrix's' face._

 _Bellatrix smiled up at the girl, taking her hand in her own and kissing it before she answered "It's my wedding dress."_

 _"_ _From when you married Daddy?" Dora grinned, her hair turning a more vivid shade of pink in her excitement at the topic._

 _"_ _No, from when I married the house elf." Bellatrix smirked as Dora laughed at her obvious sarcastic remark "Yes, from when I married Daddy."_

 _"_ _Can I have a dress like that? I like it. It's sparkly." Dora nodded as if to put more meaning into her words, though her mother simply smiled as she reached out and tucked her daughters pink locks behind her ears._

 _"_ _One day." Bella whispered before she slowly sat up. She looked down at Dora to notice the small pout on the girl's lip, apparently 'one day' was not the answer she wanted. Bella laughed "When you get married you can have your own, or wear that one if you'd like. You can most certainly wear my veil, that's tradition."_

 _Dora frowned "What's a veil?"_

 _Bellatrix drew her wand, smirking at the little girl, in truth she could easily summon such things wandlessly but she found it far more entertaining to do things this way with Dora "Accio Veil."_

 _Dora watched in wonder as a piece of lace that easily could have been wrapped around her multiple times flew into her mother's hand. Without another word Bellatrix placed the veil on her lap, she then placed both of her hands on her daughter's shoulders as she made her stand in front of her. She moved the mirror wandlessly so that that the ornate floor length frame was in front of the pair. After a few moments of trying to find the headpiece of the veil Bellatrix gracefully draped it over her daughter's head. Dora giggled as her face was covered in lace, she concentrated for a few moments as she decided the veil didn't go very well with pink, she morphed her hair to the colour of her mothers as she grinned at her in the mirror._

 _Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the little girl's waist as she rested her head on her shoulder, looking at her reflection as she spoke to her. "When you're older-much older-you'll be married. When you get married you wear this, along with a very pretty dress. Daddy will take your hand," Bellatrix slipped her left hand into the little girls as she grinned at her giggles "then he'll walk you to the man you marry. Once you've said all of these boring old words your husband will take the veil from your face-" with her spare hand she pulled the veil back from her heart shaped face, "Then he'll kiss you."_

 _Dora erupted into giggles as Bellatrix kissed her cheek "And what do you do?"_

 _"_ _Well," Bella took a deep breath as she played with Dora's hair "Mummy will be sat with Auntie Cissy, giving her a mountain of tissues to stop her crying at how beautiful you look. Then you and I can drink adult drinks, I'll even dance with you if you like."_

 _Dora grinned broadly, she liked the idea of having a wedding. She liked the idea of wearing pretty dresses, dancing and drinking adult drinks, though more than anything she liked the idea of dancing with her mother, spending time with her as it felt like she hadn't done so in a long time. Before she knew it her mother had pulled her back onto the bed, she laid back down with her and wrapped her arms around her. The two grinned at each other as their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. Dora couldn't stop giggling. It was possibly the last moment she had alone with her mother like that before she was arrested weeks later._

Dora woke alone. Her face was wet with tears. It wasn't the first time she'd had such dreams of her 'old life' and she doubted it would be the last. With a small sigh she sat up from the silk sheets of her bed, she pulled them off of herself as she manoeuvred herself out of the bed and over to the mirror. She was hardly surprised to see her hair had turned into a tamer version of Bellatrix's own, it was a habit she had never really been able to break. When she was a child she would do it to remind people of her heritage, to rebel, for a security blanket if you will. Though now it was far more often that her she would find herself with this hair when she missed her parents. She contemplated herself in the mirror for a few moments before she decided against morphing it.

She looked to the clock on the side. _December 12_ _th_ _1999_ _06:03am._

"Well, there's no point trying to get back to bed at least." Dora sighed as she summoned her dressing gown. She was barely surprised as she heard the gentle knock on her door a few minutes later. "Come in, Aunt Cissy."

A blonde head poked around the corner, a small smile on Narcissa's lips as she walked into the room, gently closing the door behind her. The witch was still in her nightgown and slippers.

"You know; you really should have told me if you were placing a charm to alert you when I woke up. I'm not eight years old anymore." Dora rolled her eyes as she returned the smile.

"Oh Dora, you could easily sense that I had done that." Narcissa Malfoy gently placed herself on the bed to sit next to her niece who was currently staring at the picture of her parents on her bedside table. It had been a long time since she had stayed at Malfoy Manor, though her own room was barely touched of its decorations from her teenage years. "They would be happy for you."

Dora couldn't help but laugh "Dad . . . maybe, he did sort of give Remus his blessing before he- . . . you know. Mum . . . I'm trying to decide which curse she would use on Remus first."

"She would want you to be happy, that's all that matters." Narcissa wrapped an arm around her niece's waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm . . ." Dora sighed as she rested her head on her Aunts shoulder, smiling slightly as Narcissa rested her head on hers.

"They'll be with you in spirit Dora . . ." Narcissa whispered.

"I know . . ." Dora moved her gaze to the lace veil currently draped over the chair of her dressing table.

She couldn't help but smile slightly as she closed her eyes. Narcissa had been there for her as she could never have wished for her to be, given the circumstances. When she could have called her a blood traitor and washed her hands of her instead she had stayed, supported her and loved her just as much as she had ever done. She had even had a heated discussion, much to her husband's displeasure, with the minister to insist that Nymphadora stay at Malfoy Manor the night prior to her wedding – away from Remus who was still currently at Lestrange Manor with Teddy whilst Andromeda stayed in Teddy's old nursery at Malfoy Manor.

Nymphadora was hardly surprised as Narcissa managed to ease her back to sleep so she could rest better for the day's events. She would soon be Nymphadora Lupin.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that little chapter, you can pretty much guess what's coming up next. ;) Please do review and let me know how you found this chapter!**


	27. The Wedding Day

**Can't wait to hear what you think of this one! Please please read, enjoy and PLEASE review! I've written an extra long chapter just for you! :D haha**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nymphadora slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't help it as a small smile crept onto her lips at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy sat on the edge of her bed with her nearly one-year-old daughter giggling in her lap. She looked to the clock, _8.00am._ Her Aunt had managed to get her to sleep for another two hours. As she looked back to her Aunt she couldn't help but be impressed at how she had already managed to do her own hair, make-up and get dressed. She looked younger than her years with her pinned up hair and pale blue silk dress.

"Mamma!" Andromeda grinned, her shocking pink hair almost hitting her shoulders in a mess of curls.

"Morning Andy baby." Dora slowly sat up, closing her eyes as the girl climbed over to her and she pulled her closely in an embrace.

"Sorry Dora, but she wanted you and you should be up soon really." Narcissa reached out and stroked her great nieces hair with a small smile on her lips.

"Mamma 'n' Dadda wedding!" Andy grinned brightly up at her mother as she pulled away from her arms.

"That's right darling." Dora smiled as she kissed her head "Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" Andy screamed in a fit of giggles as she climbed to stand on her mothers legs, playing with her long dark curls "Aunt Cissa says there gonna be a _party_!"

"That's right, you and mummy get to wear very pretty dresses." Narcissa got up from the bed, walking over to the wedding dress hanging from the top of the wardrobe "You have to be good first though, Andy."

"I'm good!" Andy nodded as she looked to Narcissa, a look far too serious for a girl her age on her face.

Dora bit her lip as she held back slight laughter at the small girls comedic look "You are, baby. _So_ good."

It was true. Though it had taken a few months to get used to her daughter, she had soon realised that she was the most innocent, purest thing she had ever seen. Sure Teddy was innocent and pure as well but it was easy to look over that when he was a baby, constantly surrounded by Death Eaters and all she ever saw when she looked at Teddy was Remus . . . She had a habit of seeing her children's fathers in them, though at least for now Andromeda Hope Lupin didn't show any signs of becoming a Dolohov.

"Are you going to help Aunt Cissy make Mummy pretty, darling?" Narcissa smiled as she went to her nieces make-up table.

"Mumma already pretty." Andy sat on the bed, grabbing her feet as she played with her toes.

"See, I don't need make-up." Dora nodded in imitation of her daughter "I'll morph it on."

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she patted the chair to the dressing table "Amuse me." Narcissa gave a small smirk before she pouted at her "Please."

"Merlin. I will if you stop looking at me like that." Dora rose from the bed, kissing her daughters head before she moved to the chair, sitting down.

"You are so much like your mother." Narcissa smirked as she took a brush from the side, taking her nieces hair in her hands.

"Nanna Bella?" Andy looked up from the bed before she crawled over to the bedside table, picking up the small frame with the moving figures of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Yes baby, Nanna Bella." Dora smiled in the mirror at the pink haired child staring intently at the photograph.

"Well bo-" Narcissa stopped speaking as Nymphadora shot her a look in the mirror "Yes, Nanna Bella." She furrowed her brows in concentration as she brushed her nieces hair out.

Dora sighed as she watched her Aunt staring intently at her hair. Remus and Dora had decided it was best not to tell the children about Nymphadora's real parentage, at least not until they were much older and could keep the secret. The world knew Nymphadora as a Lestrange, daughter of The Dark Lords right hand woman and parents, both part of Voldemort's close inner circle, even she herself had been considered to be one of the Death Eaters closest to The Dark Lord himself. It was a truth she couldn't easily forget. Though they both knew it would be hard enough for them to grow up with that stigma attached to them it would cause a whole new level of complications if they knew what the rest of the world did not-that Nymphadora wasn't a Lestrange at all, but a Tonks. If that little secret got out from an innocent slip of the tongue of one of the Lupin children it would cause a whole new world of trouble. People wouldn't believe it, Dora had argued to convince Remus, it would make things worse and it was best to live with the 'Lestrange reputation'. Either way there was no escaping what Dora had done in the war, Lestrange or not. She simply didn't want to complicate their lives further . . .

"Ow!" Dora winced as her Aunt tugged at her hair.

"Well I can't help it if you morph your hair into a tangled mess." Narcissa rolled her eyes, stepping back as she gestured to her hair with the brush.

The metamorphmagus rolled her eyes before screwing them shut. Soon her tangled dark locks turned into a sleek baby pink curtain of hair that fell down to the middle of her back. "Better?"

"Much."

Dora looked down at the small tug of her left hand, she sighed as she bent down, lifting her daughter up onto her lap. She tried to ignore her as Andy stroked the dark mark on her arm, a mixture of nostalgia from when she used to do that to Bellatrix as a child coming back to her and the twinge of the remnants of dark magic hissing through her at the touch. She watched the little girl absent mindedly as her Aunt pulled her hair into place for her. Narcissa caught her nieces gaze in the mirror, silent memories of darker times passing between them. They awkwardly looked away from each other again as they tried to busy themselves with the day's tasks, Nymphadora sitting Andy forward so she could plat her hair into a sleek single plat with small clips scattered between for decoration whilst Narcissa did Nymphadoras hair. Before she knew it her hair was a curled pale pastel blonde, a long thin plat in a halo around her head before it fell down into her curls at the back. She had convinced Narcissa to put on only natural make up on her with a deep red lipstick to finish it off. When Lucius Malfoy walked into the room Nymphadora had her daughter sat on the table in front of her, bopping her on the nose with a blusher brush as she giggled.

"Ladies." Lucius said as he rested his hand upon his snake headed cane, something that actually aided him in his walking now rather than simply being a power statement after the war. Though the man still exuded that pureblood air of arrogance, superiority and power, he was undoubtedly not the same man he was before the return of The Dark Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa smiled as she walked over to her husband, kissing him gently on the cheek before she slipped her hand into his own "Lucius, what's the matter?"

"You have half an hour." Lucius let a small smile pass his lips as he kissed his shocked wife's head, Dora couldn't help her imitation of that smile as she witnessed a small glimmer of the family side of Lucius the outside world never got to see.

"Oh dear." Narcissa let go of her husband as she ushered him out of the room "Go! The girls need to get dressed."

"Magic!" Andy yelled as she jumped off of her mothers lap.

Dora rolled her eyes, why her daughter found amusement in getting magically dressed she would never know, it did make her life easier though. She drew her wand, swishing it overly flambointly for her daughters sake as she undressed her from her baby grow pyjamas and summoned her silk white dress with a flushed pale pink skirt, the lace skirt puffing out with diamonds encrusted onto delicate butterflies on the hem. Dora found the dress to be a little more ... Expensive looking, than she would have chosen but she had put her foot in it of her own accord when she had told her Aunt and daughter they could pick her bridesmaid dress.

"Now you!" Andy giggled as she sat on the floor, determined to put on her own white slip on shoes.

"Mummy's gonna let Aunt Cissa help her, petal. Okay?" Dora smiled as the little girl nodded.

Within a matter of minutes Nymphadora was staring at herself in the mirror, bracing her hands on the table as her Aunt magically tightened her corset. As she declared herself finished Dora straightened up, brushing out her skirts. Her dress was a simple one; a white corset overlain with lace detail from her waist downwards, the back of her skirt had a slit down the silk as the lace underskirts flowed out giving her a small train. She blushed slightly as she pulled a pale blue silk garter onto her leg. Narcissa gently placed the veil on her head, the thin old-but beautiful- lace covering her face and trailing back to fall down past her feet and out to nearly as far as the trains reach. A tear escaped her eyes before she swatted it away quickly. She was unsurprised as she felt her Aunts hand on her shoulder, looking up to see her sympathetic smile staring back at her in the mirror.

"You know . . . Mum once said to me . . . When I got married, that she'd sit with you, handing you a mountain of tissues as you cried at how beautiful I was – her words not mine- then Mum and I would drink 'adult drinks' and dance . . ." Dora couldn't help the slight crack of her voice as she finished her sentence.

"Well . . ." Narcissa took a deep breath as she controlled her own emotions "I'm sure your Uncle can keep me well supplied in tissues and you are more than welcome to dance and drink to your hearts content. You truly do look beautiful."

"Don't cry!" Andy yelled as she ran into her mother's legs, hugging her skirts "Happy Mummy!"

"Very happy mummy . . ." Dora forced the smile as she knelt down to the floor, kissing her daughter's cheek and brushing the stray strands of hair from her daughters face "You ready to go see Daddy and Teddy?"

Dora smiled as Andy nodded, pulling herself to her feet. After checking herself in the mirror she nodded to nobody in particular and followed Narcissa from the room, ignoring Narcissa's small note of annoyance at her nieces refusal to wear shoes - nobody could see her feet anyway and she didn't want one more thing ready to trip her up on her wedding day. As they reached the closed doors to the grand hall of Malfoy Manor she couldn't help the nerves that took over her as she could hear the voices from the other side, Narcissa quickly kissed her on the cheek before she slipped in ahead of her, closing the doors again behind her.

"Mum!" Teddy came bounding around the corner, a bemused looking Lucius walking behind him before the nearly three-year-old boy almost knocked his mother down at the force of his hug.

"Oh Teddy!" Dora grinned as she bent down and hugged him tightly "You look so handsome in your little suit and your bright turquoise hair!" she giggled as she ruffled his hair, she looked to her daughter and pulled her into the hug too "You both are beautiful. Mummy loves you very much." She kissed their heads and hugged them close until Teddy tried to squirm away in amused complaints, his younger sister soon copying him. She bit her lip to hold back her giggles as she stood up. "You two know what you're doing?"

Teddy nodded franticly "I'm holding Andy's hand, walking in ahead of you –but not too fast! And I'm not to fall over." He nodded "Then once Uncle Lucius sits down we go sit next to him and be nice and quiet until we have to get up again."

"Well done." Dora smiled "Very clever."

Andy nodded, taking her brothers hand "Ready!"

Dora took a deep breath before looking to her Uncle. There had been many reasons why she had been nervous or frightened to enter the grand hall of Malfoy Manor in the past; from training with her mother to meetings with The Dark Lord himself, punishments too . . . never did she think she would feel this way because she was about to marry her half-blooded werewolf fiancé in a room full of Malfoys, Weasleys, Mudbloods and even Harry Potter himself. She couldn't help as a small laugh escaped her at her soon to be husbands choice of best man, it all just seemed so laughable . . . She looked up as her Uncle slipped his arm into her own and raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she was ready. With a small nod he motioned for the woman's only bridesmaid and her accompanying groomsman to walk in ahead of them. Which they did-in a fit of giggles as the turquoise and bright pink haired children entered the hall in a way that made Nymphadora think that Narcissa had been sneaking them her infamous etiquette lessons.

With a small nod from her Uncle Nymphadora gripped onto his arm that little bit tighter, after a swish of his hand the doors opened themselves. There were few seats in the hall, well compared to what it could actually hold. On the left stood Narcissa, beaming at her as she held a handkerchief in her hand, Draco to her left with his own girlfriend Astoria and her sister Daphne. To the right stood all of the Weasleys' Bill with a pregnant Fleur, George, Charlie, Ginny, Percy, Ron with Hermione of course. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat to the side with one or two Aurors-just in case. Her eyes moved to the end of the aisle, completely overlooking 'The Boy Who Lived' standing there next to her fiancé, grinning at the small children giggling as they looked to their mother . . . Her soon to be husband . . . He was perfect. She felt all of her nerves fade away as she saw his nervous face staring back at her, a grin shining back at her as she would have sworn she saw his mouth form the shape of a 'wow'. She barely registered her Uncle taking her up to him, before she knew it she was stood right next to it, the rest of the world fading away before her.

"Hello . . ." Remus grinned "Y-You look . . ."

"Hi." Dora giggled, waiting for her Uncle to let her go before she grasped onto his hands.

They giggled at each other like little school children as they whispered, ignoring the official wizard speaking his words.

"Do you think they'll tell me off if I kiss you now?" Remus sighed contentedly.

"I won't." Dora giggled.

Before they knew it it was time, they had lost themselves in each others eyes, Dora barely realising as her hair shot to a vivid pink. They exchanged 'I do's' and before they knew it Remus finally had the permission he wanted. He gently lifted her veil with a tenderness before he pulled her close, snogging like school children on heat. It took a few coughs from her Uncle to remind them they were in front of a crowd. Dora laughed as she felt her legs being ran into, a bundle of pink on her legs. She bent down and picked up her daughter, placing her on her hip, laughing again as she noticed Teddy in his father's arms. The four Lupins' walked back out of the room in the most perfect way imaginable to the young witch.

The whole day went very quickly, far too quickly for anyone's liking as for once in her life Nymphadora was well and truly happy and contented. They ate, they drank and when all of the meals were gone Remus was rather happy that they had decided on no speeches. Little Andromeda was asleep on her mother's lap when Narcissa came up to her, walking behind her chair and tapping on her shoulder.

"Mrs Lupin," Narcissa smiled "I believe your mother promised you a dance . . . would you allow me to dance in her place?"

Dora smiled sadly at the witch, nodding and daring not to speak for threat of tears. Remus kissed her on the cheek as he took Andromeda gently from her and the two witches made their way to the dance floor. They didn't speak a single world as they swayed, not until the music started in its full force and Nymphadora had her eyes closed, resting her head on her Aunts shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Cissa sighed, embracing her niece.

"For being there for me . . . For not disowning me . . . For understanding . . . For being a mum to me when there was nobody else, no matter what . . ." Dora whispered.

"Hmm," Narcissa kissed her niece's cheek before she pulled away, looking her up and down in all of her beauty "How could I do anything but that? I just wish I could have shielded you from more . . . but I'm glad you're happy now." She leant forward and kissed her on the cheek before she nodded behind her.

The young bride turned to see her new husband, bowing his head slightly as he held his hand out "My Lady."

Dora held back a laugh as she bit her lip "Remus . . ." she couldn't help the giggle as she took his hand in her own, pulling him up to a standing positon "I love you."

"I love you too." Remus leant forward, kissing her deeply on the lips before the pair embraced each other, twirling around the dance floor in an entrancing way that could almost be seen as unbelievable for the pair. But Nymphadora, being brought up a proper pureblood, had had dancing lessons since a child and Remus – bless his heart- had been practising for her. Though as the guests thinned out, the children were taken to bed and there were only a handful of people left in the room the pair were still in each others tight embrace on the dance floor, barely moving as they swayed side to side in each others arms, oblivious to the outside world.

As Nymphadora rested her head on her husband's shoulder, letting his big protective arms lovingly wrap around her there was no doubt in her mind that this had been the perfect day. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes, revelling in what was undoubtedly the happiest day of her life. There were few things she could think of that could have made the day more perfect. Well, few people. Though she was sure if Bellatrix was here she would have killed half of the wedding party, if Rodolphus was here he would have . . . potentially held her back for his daughters sake but most likely have simply stormed off in his anger at the situation and left her to her mothers fury and Rabastan . . . Well Rabastan would most likely have followed his elder brother in whatever he had done whilst silently holding in his amusement at the absurdity of the situation. Though with a small contented sigh, snaking her arms around her husband and resting her hands on his shoulders as she swayed to the music along with him she preferred to live in her fantasy that they would all be very happy for her and she really got to have her adult drinks and dance with her mother. Mrs Lupin was contented for the first time in a long time.

 _Nymphadora sighed as she sat on chair between her two parents. Though weddings were fabulous affairs and she did start the day with great excitement to wear her pretty dress and go to a 'big party' the novelty of the whole thing was soon wearing off. Her Uncle Rabastan poked his tongue out at her from across the table and she couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to amuse her._

 _"_ _What's up, petit fleur?" Rabastan pouted at his niece._

 _"_ _The sky." Dora couldn't help but grin at her own come back as she looked to her mother to see her quickly grabbing a napkin; she had clearly found her daughter amusing as she was now wiping away the wine she had unintentionally spat back out onto her chin._

 _"_ _Hmm, being told by a four-year-old." Rodolphus couldn't help but smirk at his brother "How does that feel?"_

 _"_ _Aww," Rabastan pouted as he finished off his umpteenth glass of fire whisky, lounging back in his chair as he looked to the child "I thought we were friends, Nymphie?"_

 _"_ _Not Nymphie." Dora furrowed her brow in annoyance as she leant into her mother, closing her eyes as she felt her lean down and kiss her head._

 _"_ _Don't pester her when you're drunk, Rabastan." Bellatrix sighed as she stroked the girl's hair. She ignored the roll of the eyes from her brother-in-law as she looked down to her daughter "What's wrong, pet?"_

 _"_ _Bored." Dora mumbled into her mother's side as she stared at the table "Is it home time yet?"_

 _"_ _Not yet." Bellatrix frowned._

 _The little girl groaned. Though as the band started playing again, and a man came to introduce the newly married couple that Nymphadora wasn't even entirely sure she knew, she turned around on her seat to watch the band play. As the blushing bride and her groom took centre stage the music played on, the couple dancing and spinning in a way that had the little girl entranced. She watched as the bride's skirts spun around like a fan of silk, the man gently yet firmly holding onto her as they danced their way around the room. Dora didn't even realise the other people starting to join them on the dance floor until she felt the tap of a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her father stood next to her chair, hand held out to her as he bowed his head to her with a smile gracing his pale face._

 _"_ _May I have this dance, my lady?" her father asked in all seriousness._

 _She looked to her father to her mother, only standing up on her chair after her mother gave her a small nod and a kiss on her cheek. She held her hand out to have his surprisingly soft large hand in case her own. He helped her down from the chair before he slowly walked her over to the dance floor, stopping in front of her. The elder man took both of her hands in his own, she couldn't help but giggle as she noticed her mother and uncle still watching her from their table. He slowly but surely guided her around the floor, dancing ever so carefully as she tried to copy his feet, tripping up on her clumsiness. With a small chuckle Rodolphus stopped for a moment._

 _"_ _Come here beautiful." Rodolphus lifted her up, grinning broadly at her giggles as he landed her on his own feet._

 _Nymphadora stared down at her feet, fascinated as her father's feet carried her own around the dance floor._

 _"_ _Daddy." Dora looked up, a tired smile on her face._

 _"_ _Yes, Dora?" Rodolphus said._

 _"_ _I love you." Dora laughed before she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, her bright pink haired head burying itself in his robes._

 _"_ _I love you too, darling." Rod smiled down at her before picking her up, slowly swaying around the dance floor with his beautiful daughter in his arms, fantasies of the day he would get to walk his own precious girl down the aisle and watch her dance with her husband filling his contented mind._


	28. Azkaban Prison

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd like to thank Trixie Black Lestrange for editing this chapter for me!**

 **Please do, as always, read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Nymphadora Lupin took a deep breath as she fastened her traveling cloak around her neck. The past few weeks had been blissful: she had taken the children to France with Remus and stayed in one of the old Lestrange cottages by the seaside. The children had had a wonderful time and what with Narcissa demanding she take the children to Malfoy manor for the second week so the newlyweds could be alone, the adults had had a wonderful time too. Christmas had come and gone and soon Andromeda Lupin would be one year old. Time was flying so quickly, yet Dora had repeatedly told her new husband this December was the best of her life. But now it was back to reality: the cold, harsh truth of reality. Though Dora had promised her father she would visit her uncle from time to time in Azkaban, it was nearing two years since her father's death, but she had yet to visit. Today that would change. She barely moved as she watched her husband come up behind her in the mirror, placing his hand on her shoulder. With a small forced smile, she took his hand in her own, kissing it softly before looking back to the mirror. She couldn't help but know who she resembled today: she couldn't help it. With her dark eyes and long, curled black hair, she simply hoped that Rabastan was of sound enough mind to realise that she was Nymphadora and not Bellatrix.

"Ready, darling?" Remus smiled sympathetically at her.

After a few long moments, she met his eyes in the mirror "The children…."

"Your Aunt picked them up a half hour ago, remember?" Remus frowned.

"Oh..." she nodded "Right, of course she did. Silly me."

"Dora...you don't have to—"

"I do." Dora spoke firmly as she turned to look to her husband "He's my uncle and I love him...I just wish I didn't have to go back to hell on earth to see him."

Remus sighed. "The Dementors are gone, sweet. It's not as bad as that anymore."

"I know," Dora said slowly, "but it's still...it's still like they're there…." Dora looked down at the floor. After a few moments, she heard her husband rustling in his pockets, then felt a small nudge on her side. She couldn't help but laugh as she was presented with a chocolate bar. "Thanks."

The witch took the chocolate from him, snapping a piece off for herself and popping it into her mouth before shoving the rest of the bar in her husband's mouth without warning. She couldn't help but laugh at his shock, then contentment at eating his favourite food.

"Ready?" Dora asked.

"Ready." Remus nodded before kissing her head.

The pair walked hand in hand out of the manor, past the apparation wards, and before the couple knew it, they were experiencing the squeezing sensation of apparation. Nymphadora barely spoke as Remus greeted the Auror on duty at the prison, ignoring the filthy look of disgust the guard gave her and silently following him.

"There you go," the Auror sighed when he reached Rabastan Lestrange's cell, Remus stopping just out of sight of the cell door.

"Well, open it up." Dora folded her arms as she looked expectantly at the Auror. After a few moments and a roll of his eyes, he opened the cell door, letting the young witch in and locking the door behind her.

She looked back to the door, clenching her fist in frustration and tried to ignore the small sense of claustrophobia that overtook her at being locked in such a small space.

"D—Dora?" the weak voice came from the floor.

As Dora turned to face the source of the voice she let out a small gasp "Uncle Rab…!"

The youngest Lestrange brother was skin and bones, rather literally. He looked up at his niece through hollowed eyes from a heap on the floor, and after a few moments, tried to sit up. His whole body shook as he lifted mere centimetres off of the floor, stopping for a few moments before falling to the floor again with a groan. Nymphadora quickly rushed to her uncle's side, sitting next to him and helping him into a sitting position, her hair turning pale as snow.

"I—I'm fine..." he croaked "I—I'll be dead by the end of the week...it's all good." The man coughed and spluttered, making his niece's eyes widen in shock as she noticed blood on his lips.

"You are not dying!" Nymphadora narrowed her eyes at the man. "I forbid it!"

"Oh Dora." Rabastan laughed."You are so much l—like Bella. I can die if I want to."

"Shut up." Dora snapped at the man, reaching into her small handbag and handing the man a bottle of water. "Drink this..."

Rabastan tried to open the bottle, only to have Nymphadora have to open it for him, tipping a small bit into his mouth. After a few moments, he was coughing furiously, Dora wrapping an arm around him. "Dora. I'm going to die here...I don't want to die here…."

Dora looked down at her uncle, her heart breaking slightly at the words coming from once such a strong man. He was a mere ghost of what he used to be, and she had no doubt that he really would be dead by the end of the week.

"I—no." Dora got up from the floor after ensuring her uncle was safely rested against the wall.

"W—what are you doing, Nymphie?" Rabastan soon began coughing again.

"Shush." Dora walked to the bars, sticking her hand out through the bars "Remus. Remus, come here."

The werewolf soon came to the bars, a frown on his face as he reached out and took her hand in his own, kissing her fingers gently. "What's wrong?"

"I...get the guard." Dora took his hand through the bars, kissing his hand in return before letting go "Please…."

"I…." Remus looked back to the broken man in the cell, then back to his new wife. He didn't need to ask to know what she was thinking "I—okay."

With that Remus left, and Dora turned back to her uncle, watching him with worry on her face. His breathing was ragged, he was clearly in pain—it made Dora wonder what on earth had got him in such a state. With a frown on her lips, she walked back to him.

"Uncle..." Dora took his hand in her own, with her other hand she placed a gentle finger under his chin "Why are you so bad?"

"Well...y—your father became a Death Eater so I followed—" Rabastan's joking was cut off by another round of coughs.

"Not the time for joking." Dora glared at the man.

"You look so much like your mother…." Rabastan stared into her eyes for a slight moment until he sighed, "I called one of the guards a filthy Mudblood—which is just stating fact—remember the one that called us toads for speaking French?" Dora nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. "Well, turns out Mudbloods know their Unforgivables. I was too weak to fight it off...thrashed around too much...think I broke a rib…."

"You what?!" Dora shrieked.

"Dora, what's wrong?" Remus asked, watching his wife turn to the Auror next to him.

"I recognise you now!" Dora's eyes narrowed at the amused look on the man's face "Don't you dare look at me like that!"

Her hair turned dark and wild, her eyes darkening to match, her features becoming harsher in her anger. As the man jumped back in slight shock, a smirk graced Nymphadora's pale face. She hadn't used her heritage to intimidate someone in a long time. It wasn't until she saw Remus, eyes looking away and arms folded that her smirk faltered, her features returning to normal.

Dora looked to the floor and then her husband. "Remus, he—"

"I heard." Remus took a deep breath before he took out his wand "Expecto Patronum." Dora watched as the non-corporal form of the man's Patronus faced him "Kingsley, I need to talk to you. Please come to Azkaban post haste." As the form left the building, Remus looked to the now not-so-confident Auror "I believe that not only are you not permitted to use Unforgivables on prisoners, but there is reason to believe that Mr. Lestrange here may be eligible for release. I shall wait at the entrance for the Minister: follow me. Nymphadora?"

Dora looked to her husband, not being able to help her grin at her awe of Remus with a slight hint of arousal of his commanding control of the situation. "Yes?"

"Do you wish to follow with us or wait here with your Uncle?" Remus asked, his tone of voice letting a bit of softness slip in when addressing his wife.

"I—I'll wait here." Dora looked back to the man on the floor, going back to sit next to him.

After Remus left Rabastan didn't say much, simply staring at the bars as they waited for Remus Lupin to return. Dora sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, to which the man responded by placing his hand on hers after a few moments. When Remus finally returned, it was to take the pair home.

After the necessary papers had been signed and Remus Lupin had yet another Death Eater under his care, the trio went back to Lestrange Manor. Though on apparation, Rabastan fainted, too weak to travel in such ways. It wasn't until much later that the man awoke, finding Nymphadora sat on the end of his bed, cross legged as she held multiple bottles in her hands. She smiled slightly as Rabastan groaned at the sight of the small bottles, knowing their contents.

"I have spent the last few hours using every bloody healing charm on you I know. I have used more magic on you that I've needed to use since...well in a long time. Now don't become difficult just because you don't like the taste of these." Dora rolled her eyes as she passed him the bottles.

After a small glare, the man snatched the bottles off of his niece, downing each one before putting them down on the bedside table "Happy, mother?"

"I am not your mother." Dora rolled her eyes at him before she moved on the bed to sit next to her uncle.

Rabastan sighed before wrapping an arm around his niece, pulling her into a hug "That's right, you've got Edward...I do feel better now, thanks…."

"A—" Dora sighed "I have a daughter too."

"Oh, Dora," Rab sighed "Just because the werewolf got you out of Azkaban doesn't mean you have to sleep with him again."

Dora hit his chest playfully. "I love him. Get used to it; he got you out of Azkaban too."

"I suppose I could get used to the half-blood," Rabastan muttered. "I suppose he produced an alright son...how's your daughter? Please tell me she takes after you and not her father."

"Play nice," Dora muttered in French before she closed her eyes. "She's Dolohov's—but no-one knows that apart from Remus, me, and Aunt Cissa."

"What?!" Rabastan made his niece jump. She sat up immediately, staring down and looking in surprise at her uncle's look of rage. "Please tell me you were the one to murder him and not some pathetic student or Order member."

"I..." Dora furrowed her brows in confusion "Uncle...I killed him. Why?"

Rabastan seethed in rage, hesitating for a few moments before he shook his head "No, Dora. I promised your parents."

"You promised them what?" Dora's face soon turned into one of confusion and annoyance. "Tell me."

"No." Rabastan shook his head before looking back at his niece, sighing before he pulled on her sleeve, making her fall straight into him as he hugged her. "Dora, just please leave it alone," he murmured in his French dulcet tones. "For their sake, don't make me break a promise. Just give your uncle a hug. I haven't had a decent one in years. I miss my little Nymphie."

Dora stared up at him for a few moments before she sighed, nodding and hugging him. "Fine...just go to sleep: you need rest. You can meet my daughter tomorrow."

"Okay..." Rabastan leant his head back, closing his eyes yet again, memories flooding his mind.

 **2** **nd** **May 1998**

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix Lestrange stormed up to the Lestrange brothers, a crazed look on her face.

Rodolphus looked up from the corpse of the sixteen year old at his feet "Ma Belle," Rodolphus grinned "look what our daughter did!"

Rabastan winced from his place further down the corridor as he knew the witch was in no mood for such things, he slowly walked up to the pair as his fears were confirmed.

"Don't you ' _Ma Belle_ ' me!" Bellatrix yelled before looking down at the child on the floor, an impressed look gracing her face "Dora did that? No more killing people on her behalf for mummy then ..." After a roll of her eyes the stern expression returned to her face "We have a mission here, Rodolphus! Where is Dolohov?"

"I don't know ... Merde!" Rodolphus swore as he looked around him, hoping to see Dolohov within his sights already.

"Why do you want that old git?" Rabastan questioned before smirking "Mummy and Daddy want a word with their future son-in-law?"

Bellatrix growled before sending a curse at Rabastan, one he narrowly missed "The only words that man will be getting from me are the unforgivables!"

"I'll find him, Bella, I will." Rodolphus approached his wife, sighing as she glared at his attempt to reach out for her "I am searching, I'm just killing on the way, which you should be doing also."

"I am killing! I've killed at least 6 already how many have you killed!?" Bellatrix snapped "JUST FIND HIM!"

"Umm ... What did I miss? You can't go killing Death Eaters ..." Rabastan looked to the pair in confusion, not being so quick to miss the next hex Bellatrix threw, swearing beneath his breath.

"I WILL KILL ANYONE THAT HARMS MY DAUGHTER! Do you understand!?" Bellatrix stormed at her brother-in-law near enough pinning him to the wall.

"He-what?" Rabastan looked to his brother, pushing Bellatrix away from him.

Rodolphus Lestrange glared at the floor as he spoke, not once looking to his younger brother "He raped her, Rab ... Been doing it for Merlin knows how long ... He's- ... got something he's blackmailing her with. We have to kill him to stop it."

Rabastan looked between the two yet again before drawing his wand "I'll help."

Bellatrix looked to him, considering him for a moment before nodding. Seconds later she had her wand at his throat, Rabastan was really starting to get dizzy watching the mood swings of his deranged sister-in-law.

"Listen here," she snarled "if you _dare_ even _think_ of telling Dora what we know - of telling _anyone_ \- I will crucio you to the brink of your sanity-possibly further."

Rabastan glared at her "Don't be stupid."

"Rab," this time it was his brother speaking, looking to him with a pleading look in his eyes that he hadn't seen in years "you must promise ... If she knew we knew ... She can't."

After a few moments Rabastan nodded his head, straightening up as he moved away from Bella's wand "I promise. Now let's go kill the bastard."


	29. Uncle Rab

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying this story and inspires me to write more!**

 **Thanks to Trixie Black Lestrange for being my wonderful 'Ravenclaw Brain' and editing for me.**

 **Please do read, enjoy and review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Rabastan sat in his bedroom, staring at the walls. He knew this room. It was his room. From the old velvet emerald green curtains to the small crack in the floorboard from when he got into a duel with his elder brother—this was the room he'd grown up in. He didn't see how he didn't notice it the night before, though with the state that he'd come in, it could be easily forgiven. He sighed, reaching out to the water beside the bed and taking a sip, grinning as he realized a bar of chocolate sat next to it. When his niece poked her head around the door five minutes later, her uncle's face was covered in chocolate.

"You're almost as bad as Remus," Dora laughed as she opened the door, leaning in the doorway.

"No." Rab wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm pretty sure I'm nothing like him, Nymphie. Anyway...did you move a werewolf into Lestrange Manor?" The man raised an eyebrow at Dora, folding his arms in disapproval.

"I—" Dora straightened herself, lifting her head in a way that was definitely a defiant look taught by her Aunt Narcissa. "I moved my family into my family home. Problem?"

"Well actually, yes, I—" Rab sat up further in his bed, stopping only when he saw the small head poking around the corner at Nymphadora's knee, small hands clinging onto Dora's skirts. "Is that...?"

Dora looked down at her daughter, smiling slightly as she picked her up, kissing her on the nose. "No need to be scared, Andy."

The little girl was dressed in a small pink and white dress, her dark hair falling in curls down to her shoulders as her small brown eyes focused on the stranger lying in the bed. Rabastan Lestrange had no doubt that she was Dolohov's daughter: she looked like him. Though there was definitely a bit of Black in the girl's beautiful, innocent features, he simply hoped for Dora's sake that the girl was a Metamorphmagus.

"Hello..." Rabastan smiled slightly before he looked to his niece, pulling the covers off of him and slowly moving to the end of the bed. "I'm your Uncle Rabastan...Or just Rab."

"See, Uncle Rab is friendly, Andromeda." Nymphadora smiled, kissing the little girl's head again before she went to sit next to her uncle.

Rabastan looked to her, his eyes widening in shock. "Where did you...Why has she got that name? You do know who has that name, right?"

Dora nodded, staring down at her daughter so as not to need to make eye contact with her uncle. "I know."

"Dora...why would you name a pureblood after a blood traitor? A disowned Black?" The male Death Eater was unsure of what to say or do, shock mixed with slight outrage at the idea his own niece would do such a thing. Though it wasn't like he could expect any better from her; she was technically a blood traitor herself now.

"I could have called her Nymphadora and still have named her after a blood traitor." This time Dora looked at her uncle, an eyebrow raised in defiance at the man.

"You're not—"

"I am."

"Let me finish." Rabastan rolled his eyes, looking down to the little girl now curled into her mother's side. "You're not a blood traitor, really...Well—I'm technically the head of the Lestrange household and I don't feel much like disowning you...call it payment for getting me out of Azkaban."

"Wow," Dora scoffed, a smirk of amusement on her face. "Thank you so much."

Rabastan sighed as he watched the little girl staring up at him. "Why did you call her Andromeda then?"

"Because..." Yet again Dora looked to the floor. She knew she could easily defend herself with Occlumency against her uncle, but she was too scared to take the risk, too scared of what the man might do if he knew her true parentage. "Mum clearly always missed her sister...I liked the name Bellatrix, but it hardly seemed fair on Remus seeing as she did kill his best friend." She ignored her uncle's scoff of amusement at the mention of Sirius. "I just wanted to remember her somehow and naming my daughter after the sister she lost...it seemed right." She sighed. The lie had come easier that she had initially expected.

Rabastan drew his gaze over his niece, watching her as she sat awkwardly staring at her shoes. It did make sense...in some weird blood traitory way. No matter though: he loved his niece. She had got him out of Azkaban after all, and he wasn't ready to lose the last of his family. "Andromeda is a nice name, I suppose."

"Andy." Andromeda perked up from her mother's lap.

Rab grinned, bending down to be closer to his great niece. "I am so sorry, Andy. I like your hair; you're very pretty."

"I can change!" Andy grinned broadly before she screwed up her face in great concentration. When she opened her eyes, her hair was a bright, shocking pink.

"Wow, impressive." Rab smiled at the little girl.

She nodded before looking up to her mother, who rolled her eyes, morphing her hair pink to match. "Happy?"

Andy nodded as she decided she no longer wished to sit on her mother, climbing off of her lap and over to her new uncle.

"Be careful, Andy. Uncle Rab isn't very well." Dora furrowed her brows in worry as she watched the small child climb onto the man.

"Nonsense." Rab hugged the little girl closely before letting her sit on his lap, holding back a slight cough. "Mummy's potions worked wonders. Uncle Rab is fine."

"Uncle Rab play?" Andy grinned expectantly at the man.

"Please be careful," Dora sighed as she watched Rab with a mischievous grin on his face. In a matter of seconds he had the girl screaming with laughter as he tickled her ruthlessly.

When little Teddy Lupin entered the room, his blue hair falling into his face, it was to the sight of his mother crouched over the previously untouched draws of Rabastan's room whilst attempting to cast cleaning charms on old garments. Andromeda lay across her uncle's lap, still in fits of giggles though he had stopped tickling her.

"Mum," Teddy said, causing his mother to jump in shock at the small voice next to her and fall flat out on the floor.

Dora shot a quick glare at her uncle as he laughed at her before smiling up at her son from her place on the hardwood floor. "Hello, Teddy."

Teddy giggled as he took his mother's hand, pulling her up into a sitting position. "Daddy says it's time for lunch."

"Okay, sweetheart," Dora sighed as she stood up again. She looked down to see her son frowning at Rabastan. "That's Uncle Rab, Teddy. Remember...? Well, maybe not, but I've shown you pictures. Granddad Lestrange's brother."

Teddy nodded, smiling proudly before going over to the bed and climbing up, sitting next to Rabastan. "It's time for lunch."

"Food!" Andromeda grinned, sitting up and holding her arms out for her mother to pick her up.

"Hello, Edward," Rabastan smiled.

"Call me Teddy. Are you coming for lunch?" the small boy asked.

"Uncle Rab needs to rest, Teddy," Dora smiled sympathetically as she picked up her daughter, rolling her eyes as her uncle thought it was the best time to tickle her feet.

"I can come down for lunch if I want to—you'll starve me otherwise." Rabastan winked at the girl before standing up with more of an effort than usual.

"I was not going to starve you—though don't tempt me." Dora rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of the boys.

"Wanna hand?" Teddy stood up in front of the man, smiling as he held his hand out.

"No..." Rabastan winced as he slowly but surely followed his niece, the small now-sandy-brown-haired boy trailing behind him.

When they arrived down in dinning room, it was to the sight of Remus Lupin begrudgingly letting the house-elf put the plates of food on the dining room table. Remus sincerely disliked the use of the house-elf—not that he disagreed with elves in general. It was simply that after they had found out that Kreacher was leaking information to Bellatrix and Narcissa...he didn't find it so easy to trust another pureblood's elf.

"Master Rabastan!" Spot squealed in delight, running over to his old master. The ex-prisoner soon had a chair pulled out for him, the elf bowing so low his hooked nose hit the floor. "Spot did not know you were coming for lunch! Spot will get you food straight away!" With a flick of his fingers, a plate of food appeared in front of the man, to which he sighed.

"Leave, Spot." Rabastan drawled.

"Anything, sir!" and in a flash the elf was gone.

Nymphadora simply sighed as she put her daughter in the highchair next to her, smiling slightly as she watched her husband place Teddy into his seat. As she looked up she couldn't help but notice her uncle was clearly avoiding her husband's gaze.

"It's good to see you up and about, Rabastan." There was clear nerves and awkwardness in Remus' voice, though Nymphadora was grateful for his attempt at conversation all the same—she gently squeezed his leg when he sat on her other side. "Dora was worried sick about you, though...glad to see getting you out of Azkaban seems to have fixed your health."

"Mmm." Rabastan took a fork, shuffling some of the salad into his mouth. "Dora, since when did you eat salad? Growing up you called it 'icky' if I remember correctly and refused to touch the stuff."

"Well, that was a long time ago," Dora rolled her eyes before looking at her children with a playfully serious expression. "And salad isn't icky. It's good for you...just eat the chicken if you want, Uncle Rab."

"Mummy thinks fish is icky," Teddy nodded as he ate a piece of chicken his father had cut up for him.

"No, Mummy is allergic," Dora corrected.

"Dora, since when—" Rab began to ask.

" _Mummy is allergic._ " Dora scolded her uncle, until with a small smirk she returned to her own plate.

Rabastan smirked, looking to his niece as he absentmindedly ate his food. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Dora musing as she finished her food, feeding Andromeda. It wasn't until they had all finished eating that anyone said anything.

Remus stood up and kissed his wife's head, vanishing the plates. "I'll be in the kitchen." He smiled. "Who wants chocolate?"

"Me!" the children cried in unison, Dora sighing as she let Andromeda out of her highchair, watching her two children follow her husband.

"Proper little house wife isn't he?" Rabastan smirked.

With a sigh, Nymphadora leaned forward, surveying her uncle with a small glare playing on her face as she stared him down.

"What?" he asked, folding his arms.

She glared at him for a few moments more before she finally answered him. "You know what—play nice."

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "So how else have you 'besmirched' Lestrange Manor?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Lestrange," Dora sighed as she stood up. "If you want to throw insults at me, you can do it from Azkaban."

"Nymphie," Rabastan pouted, an expression that earned another eye roll from his niece, "I was joking."

"Hmmm..." she spoke before she walked out of the dining room. With a sigh of amusement, Rabastan soon followed her: he had missed his niece.


	30. Mr and Mrs Lupin

**So, a slightly shorter chapter this time but I have two very valid reasons for doing this.**

 **Firstly, you're getting a long chapter next time around so this little filler bit didn't seem so mean aaaaaaand I have a new story. It's a story that I've been writing with my friend Trixie Black Lestrange and it's another what if scenario that involves all of our favourite Blacks including Nymphadora of course! PLEASE look on my profile where I have the link for it, it's called The Purest Black. Would love to hear your guys reviews on that story too because you guys know how much I love reviews and how much they mean to me. :)**

 **Anyway! Please do read, enjoy and please review this chapter!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **A slightly crazy - The Purple Black**

* * *

After a long day of catching up with her uncle, convincing him that he didn't need to see the entirety of Lestrange Manor today, and making sure her children were in bed, Nymphadora Lupin slumped down on the bed next to her husband.

"Merlin, Remus..." she sighed, "I forgot how annoying Uncle Rab can be sometimes."

"He's annoying you?" Remus frowned, reaching his hand down to stroke his wife's arm.

"Nah," Dora grinned, moving up onto the bed more to sit next to her husband. "I love him really. He's like that...annoying kid brother kind of annoying."

"I know the type. Sirius was the same." Remus smiled slightly as he wrapped an arm around the metamorphmagus, placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Merlin, don't tell him that," Dora laughed. "He's nothing like Sirius...well, that's what he always said when someone accused him of that. I never knew him so I can't judge in that respect."

Remus sighed as he stroked Dora's hair from her face, and she looked up at him, a small frown passing over her lips.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Dora furrowed her brows as she concentrated on him.

"I—do you think he's safe around the children?" Remus couldn't look at his wife as he spoke, and as he expected, she soon sat up, looking down at him with a mixed expression of hurt and understanding.

"Remus...Uncle Rab has known Teddy since he was born; he spent time with him all of the time." Dora couldn't help but laugh as she reminisced, "They used to play this game together: Teddy would be the Death Eater and—" Dora bit her lip at the expression on her husband's face. "Okay, not a great example...what are you scared of Remus?"

"I—he's Dark, Dora. He was a Death Eater of the inner circle," Remus stressed as he sat up to look at his wife more clearly.

"Watch it." Dora couldn't help but glare slightly as she moved away. "I was a Death Eater too, and I was far closer in that inner circle than he was."

"But you're different," Remus sighed.

"How?" Dora raised her eyebrows as she moved off of the bed, crossing her arms. "Because he killed people? So did I. Because he tortured people? So did I. Because he may have enjoyed it from time to time? Well, so did I. I'll tell you a little secret." Dora lowered her voice, looking down at her husband in a way far too much like her adoptive mother, though she didn't care—he had awoken the Black anger. "That day I came looking for you—the day in the forest when you told me you didn't love me, that you didn't care? I went straight back to Malfoy Manor. By Merlin, I apparated in in such a fury that I had my mother instantly following me down to the dungeons. I tortured some poor bastard to a point beyond his brink of sanity. Mum had to practically pull me off of him. My mother, thinking someone's gone a little too far in their torturing endeavors, imagine that?"

"Dora..." Remus looked up to his wife, standing off of the bed as his heart broke at the tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. "I'm sorry I did that to you...you know I never meant it…I thought it was for the best. I know you have a good heart; you were just put into circumstances beyond your control. I have no doubt that if your upbringing was different we would have met on the same side of that battle."

"But we didn't." Dora's voice was barely above a whisper as she stared down at the floor, her wild black locks falling across her face.

"We didn't," Remus agreed. "But I love you all the same; nothing will change that."

"I love you too..." Dora looked up, her eyes the darkest colour he had ever seen, though she looked beautiful to him all the same.

"I simply worry that—that your Uncle isn't so much like you," Remus sighed as he reached out, wiping a tear from his wife's eyes with the pad of his thumb. She took her hand in his, kissing it gently before looking back up to him.

"He'll be okay, Remus, I promise...he's not exactly going to go teaching the kids Unforgivables—well, I hope he's not going to teach the kids Unforgivables…." Dora sighed.

"What?" Remus looked concerned.

"It's not a Death Eater thing, Remus...it's more a pureblood thing, I suppose." Dora shrugged. "Most parents use it as punishments and the like—though Mum swore to Merlin she wouldn't do it, that if Dad tried it she'd kill him. She only ever used it once on me, but it was kind of an accident...Mum wasn't exactly sane, was she?"

Remus sighed, pulling his wife into a hug. "I'm sorry if I upset you. You just—you never really tell me much about your family. I don't know what to expect."

"Well," Dora sniffed as she buried her head in Remus' chest, "if it helps I've always had him wrapped around my little finger apparently. He won't try and tell the children anything unless I say it's okay. I told him Andy's not yours."

Remus stiffened. "And...?"

"He's not going to tell anyone, we can't let him know about me—about the Tonks side of me." Dora wrapped her arms around her husband, sighing softly as he lifted her into the bed to snuggle into his side yet again. "I just don't want to risk what he might say to it...I'm worried that he's favouring Andromeda a little too obviously now. Teddy was fine when he was all I had, but now Rab thinks I have a pureblood child."

"I know...I've noticed it too." Remus stroked Dora's back as he stared at the ceiling. "We'll sort it, together."

"You are amazing, Mr Lupin." Dora smiled up at her husband before a mischievous grin took over her face, her hand slowly snaking its way to his chest as she gently kissed his neck.

Remus chuckled, wrapping his arms more tightly around his young bride. "As are you, Mrs Lupin."


	31. Birthday Balloons

**Not as long as I expected but I really enjoyed this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please read, enjoy and please do review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

It was 5am and Nymphadora Lupin was currently yawning her way down the staircase, clutching her dressing gown around her as she tried her hardest not to knock anything over on her journey to the main living room. She couldn't help but tiredly smile at her achievement of reaching the living room door without a single trip or noise being made as she opened the door. She sighed and closed the door behind her, casting silencing charms on the room so she didn't have to be quiet in order to not wake the children anymore.

"Maybe I can just . . . sleep for five more minutes . . . on the couch." Dora sighed as she walked through the pitch black room, feeling her way until she fell onto the couch. She screamed in fright as the couch moved, causing her to fall on the floor as a strange groan came from her left. She gripped her wand tightly quickly turning on the lights then pointing it at the assailant on the couch.

"Merlin Nymphie!" Rabastan winced at the sudden light, shielding his face for a few moments before he sat up, staring down at his niece in confusion. She was sat staring at him, wand pointed straight at his heart, her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she stared at him wide eyed. Rabastan frowned for a moment before he reached out slowly "Hey . . . Dora . . . It's just me . . ." Rabastan reached out, gently lowering her wand hand.

"I- . . ." Dora looked around, pocketing her wand after a few moments before she shook her head "Why are you down here? You have a bedroom."

"I went to explore the manor a bit, I took a break and fell asleep." Rabastan shrugged before he pulled up his niece from the floor "Why are _you_ down here? It's-" Rab looked to the clock, his eyes widening slightly "Holy shit Dora it's 5am!"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes before she walked over to the cabinet, opening one of the doors and pulling out a small box and placing it on the table as she answered the man "It's Andromeda's birthday. I need to decorate, get the presents out and bake the cake."

Rab scoffed "Bake the cake? _You_ bake? Dora I once witnessed you burn cereal."

"Very funny . . . I was five and it was accidental magic, anyone could have done it." Dora turned to see her Uncle smirking at her, his arms folded knowingly "Okay so the elf is baking the cake, but that's our little secret, understood?"

"Understood." Rabastan nodded as he watched Nymphadora pull out an enormous amount of presents from the small magically enhanced box, he pouted "What about me?"

"What about you? Your birthday is next month." Nymphadora rolled her eyes as she placed the presents neatly around the fireplace, starting to pull balloons and streamers from the box.

"Whoa, don't try house hold stuff-you'll blow up the joint." Rabastan sighed as he drew his wand, decorating the room for his niece "I _meant_ no-one told me it was her birthday. I haven't got her anything."

"Uncle Rab, you've only just been let out of Azkaban. Until recently you didn't even know you had a Great Niece, you're off the hook." Dora yawned yet again as she sat on the couch.

"No, I'm not." Rabastan walked over to his niece, pulling her off of the couch as he finished decorating the room "Come on, we need to go shopping."

Nymphadora laughed "We can't. You're under the same conditions as I am, Uncle. You can't leave the house without Remus, at least not for a year. I should be able to leave the house alone by now . . . but after a little incident I need to prove I'm mentally stable first apparently."

"Pfft! A mentally stable Lestrange, chance would be a fine thing." Rabastan grinned "Besides, when did we listen to rules?"

"We listened to rules since we wanted to stay out of prison." Dora said "Besides, I'm a Lupin, not a Lestrange."

"No, you'll always be little Nymphie Lestrange to me." Rabastan shook his head before going to inspect Andromeda's presents "How many did you get her? I'll nick one of yours and pass it off as mine, what's a good one?"

Nymphadora groaned before she walked over to the pile, thinking for a moment before she picked up a medium sized parcel and handed it to her Uncle "Here, it's a doll, change the label."

"Hmm, 'To Andy, love from Mummy and Daddy.' Not her Daddy though is he?" Rab rolled his eyes before changing the label.

"If you dare tell her that I will personally torture you to within an inch of your sanity." Nymphadora glared at her Uncle, she looked the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange with that look and Rabastan couldn't help but shudder, which of course earned a smirk off of his niece.

"Who are all the rest of these from?" Rabastan mused as he looked through the pile, his eyes widened quickly before he turned to his niece, holding back a glare "Why is your daughter receiving presents from the murderer of her grandmother? And why _Nymphadora_ is Harry Potter sending gifts!?"

Nymphadora winced before she looked to the presents herself "I'm not arguing with you . . . I tolerate them for Remus' sake . . . they're like his family."

"They killed your family!" Rabastan spoke in shock and outrage.

"He saved me! He saved you too! I don't like it but I tolerate it and you need to as well or you can get out of my home!" Nymphadora Lupin seethed, her hair shooting bright red "You won't see them, it's only the Malfoys coming over today so bloody tolerate it."

Rabastan stared at her for a few moments before he left the room, leaving his niece to stew in her frustration in solitude.

* * *

The now one-year-old Andromeda Hope Lupin sat in the middle of a pile of wrapping paper, ripped to shreds by her tiny hands as she giggled delightfully at her accomplishment of releasing all of her presents from their wrappings. Nymphadora smiled down at her as she laid on the couch, resting her back onto her husband as he held her hand lovingly caressing her fingers, their son half asleep nestled between his mother's legs. Rabastan Lestrange smiled as he got onto the floor with the youngest Lupin, grinning as she held out a dolly for him to play with her with.

Rabastan hadn't really spoken to Nymphadora since their earlier argument, though he had been civil and doted on the birthday girl.

"Mummy," Teddy leant his head back, staring up at his mother who smiled down at him and stroked his hair from his face "when's _my_ birthday?"

"April 12th, baby." Dora replied.

"Oh . . ." Teddy pouted "When is everyone coming over?"

Dora frowned, not missing her Uncles sudden attention to the boy "Aunt Cissa is coming with Uncle Lucius and Draco later."

". . . Molly asked if she could come with Ginny later." Remus sighed.

Nymphadora sat up, picking up her son and placing him on the floor before looking to her husband "And you said . . .?"

"I said I'd ask you." Remus sat up, looking to his wife.

"No." Rabastan glared at the man.

Remus ignored his comment, instead focusing on his wife. Teddy grinned, his hair turning turquoise "I wanna see Molly and Ginny!"

"Me too!" Andy grinned, standing up on her two feet.

Nymphadora winced, then nodded slightly "Fine, I'll take Rab upstairs."

"Why should you have to be away from your daughter on her birthday? For a _Weasley_?" Rabastan spat, pulling Andy in for a hug "You don't want to see them, do you?"

Andy nodded, snuggling into his arms as she played with the dolly on her lap.

"Dora, you don't have to." Remus sighed, reaching out for Dora's hand "I understand."

Teddy frowned, his turquoise hair dulling as he looked to his sister "But they're nice. Why don't you like them mummy?"

"Mummy does like them, Teddy." Dora lied.

"You do not! That bitch murdered your mother!" Rabastan growled.

"Rabastan!" Nymphadora glared at her Uncle.

"W-What's murder?" Teddy asked.

"Don't you dare, Rabastan!" Nymphadora stood, her Uncle meeting her as he placed her daughter on the floor.

"They are scum, Nymphadora. They are the reason you are an orphan. Why your children don't have a grandmother." Rabastan gritted his teeth, trying and failing to keep his cool around the young ones.

"They are not!" to Nymphadora's surprise it was Remus who spoke, standing up as he drew his wand as a precautionary matter "If Bellatrix hadn't have tried to harm Ginny Molly never would have gone near her! It was her own fault!"

Nymphadora stared at her husband, she couldn't believe what he had said . . . it was true . . . but she couldn't believe that he had said it. That was her _mother_. "Remus . . ."

"Nanna Lestrange?" Teddy looked up, wide eyed "Molly killed Nanna Lestrange?"

"Yes, she did Edward." Rab glared at Remus.

"Not before she tried to kill Ginny!" Remus spat back.

Dora sat down on the couch, her eyes wide and as she placed her head in her hands. Her head was spinning, her breathing was quickening, she couldn't believe what was happening. Andromeda had begun to cry on the floor, upset from the noise, though the two men wouldn't stop as they continued to argue. Nymphadora could practically feel her magic losing control, she moved her hands from her head, staring down at them as she watched the invisible feeling of magic crackling through her fingertips. She couldn't cope. She couldn't have the men fighting. She couldn't have her daughter crying. She couldn't do it.

"Dora?" Rabastan looked down to his niece as he paused from his argument, he had clearly felt her magic increasing and surging. Though it was too late.

"Stop it!" Dora screamed, her magic escaping in an explosion of panic as all of the balloons in the room simultaneously popped.

Everyone looked to her, their eyes wide in fear and shock. Andromeda was the first child to start full on crying, Teddy soon following her. Nymphadora looked to the pair, reaching out for Teddy as he flinched away from her touch. She stood, jolting away from Remus as he tried to reach a hand out for her. After looking around the room for a few moments she simply walked away, leaving to find solitude.

"You upset her." Remus shot a look at Rabastan before going to his children, trying to comfort them.

"You said her mother deserved to die." Rabastan looked at him, his nose wrinkled in disgust "Her own mother."

"I did not . . ." Remus quietened slightly as realisation washed over him.

"You did . . . How she can live with you I will never know." And with that Rabastan left the room.

* * *

Dora was sat in the basement, staring at the entrance to the secret room which was currently disguised. She was losing it. Her mother was insane, she had hurt people, she had _killed_ people. Did she deserve to die? . . . Probably. But she couldn't cope with hearing that. She especially couldn't cope with hearing that from her husband. Today was supposed to be a happy day, her daughters first birthday . . . She didn't deserve such innocent beautiful children. If Remus thought her mother deserved to die . . . did she deserve to die? She had hurt people . . . She had killed people . . . She was going insane.

"Dora . . ." the soft voice came from the bottom of the basement stairs, Dora quickly looked up to face the source. It was her Uncle, a pained look on his face as he slowly approached her wincing as she flinched away from him "Dora it's okay . . ."

"R-Rab . . ." Dora sniffed, looking up to her Uncle with big wide eyes "A-Am I losing it?"

"Losing what?" Rabastan sighed before he slowly went to his niece, sitting opposite her as he leant against the secret entrance unknowingly.

"My . . . My mind." Dora sniffed again, wiping tears from her eyes "Mum . . . She . . ."

"She loved you. She loved you with everything she had and would have done anything for you." Rabastan spoke firmly, looking his niece in the eyes.

"But she-"

"She was your mother. No matter what she did Remus shouldn't have said that." Rabastan glared at the floor.

"Rab . . ." Dora choked back tears, trying to understand what was going on in her mind "I don't like the Weasleys . . . But Remus . . . They're his family in a way . . . I love Remus. Please . . ."

Rabastan sighed as his niece burst into renewed tears, going over to her and embracing her "Shh . . . It's okay. The Weasels can come over if they have to."

Dora gripped onto her Uncles shirts, crying into his side as he stroked her wild black curls out of her face "I miss her . . . And Dad . . ."

"I know Nymphie . . . I miss them too." Rabastan sighed. He sat there comforting his niece until she had cried herself dry.

* * *

Nymphadora Lupin hid away for the rest of her daughter's birthday, she promised herself she would make it up to the girl tomorrow but for now . . . She knew she was starting to lose the plot and she knew of anybody in that manor it was Rabastan that could help and pull her out of it. Remus sent an owl for Narcissa to come tomorrow, explaining that Nymphadora wasn't feeling well. Nymphadora only found this out as she received Remus' patronus from the basement; she sat there reminiscing with Rabastan all day, cuddled in his arms as she had as a child when upset.

It took far too long for her to calm down but when she had she left the basement with no signs of her tears upon her face, she was determined not to let people see her upset. As she looked through the window in the main entrance she realised that night had already fallen, her children would be in bed by now. With a small sigh and after muttering her goodnights to Rabastan she walked up to her bedroom, she was barely surprised as she saw Remus, sat on the edge of the bed as he looked at her with remorse and concern.

"Dora . . . I'm sorry." Remus whispered, she was sure the man may have shed a tear or two himself from the croak in his voice.

"Please. . . Can we go to sleep?" Dora asked, undressing as he nodded. She pulled herself into the bed, curling up on her side and accepting the comfort of Remus' touch as he pulled the sheets over them both and wrapped his arm around her.

He kissed her head as he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too . . ." Dora sighed as she closed her eyes. Tonight would be another night she received a nightmare, her mind was too dazed and her sanity too fragile in that moment. Nymphadora fell asleep to thoughts of her fragile sanity.


	32. Wicked

**I enjoyed writing this chapter far too much hehehe**

 **Please read, enjoy and please do review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

 _"_ _Dora, sweet heart . . ." Bellatrix Lestrange walked behind her daughter, snaking her arm around her back until her hand came to rest on her right shoulder. With a small smirk she rested her head on her left shoulder, looking her straight in the eye in the mirror in front of them._

 _The woman had come to Nymphadora when she had quite happily been in her room, having just gotten three-month old Teddy Lupin off to sleep she had decided she deserved a well earned rest. She had been sitting at her vanity table when Bellatrix slipped into her room uninvited, a mischievous grin on her face._

 _Dora sighed, reaching up and taking her hand from her shoulder, pressing it to her lips for a moment before looking up to her again "What do you want, mother?"_

 _The pout that Bella gave the child was one you would expect a small child to come out with, a false look of hurt in her eyes "Do you not want me here? I can go if you like."_

 _Bellatrix went to leave, a sudden squeal of amused shock expelling from her as Nymphadora pulled her back towards herself. "That's not what I meant." Dora couldn't help the small smile of amusement that reached her lips "That look in your eyes, you're up to something. Something wicked."_

 _"_ _Ooooh," Bellatrix purred, her eyes shutting slightly in delight "something wicked this way comes. Such a wonderful word, don't you think?_ Wicked _."_

 _Dora sighed, her mother's sanity was questionable today. She stood from her seat, turning and leaning back on the vanity table to look her in the eyes, folding her arms in a false sense of feigned authority. "Come on," Nymphadora couldn't help but smirk slightly as she spoke "out with it."_

 _Bellatrix grinned evilly, regarding the woman before her for a few moments before she grabbed her hand and ran from the room with her._

 _"_ _Mum!" Dora screeched as she almost fell flat on her face at the shock of being pulled, she struggled to keep up with her run "You're bloody 46, slow down before you break something!"_

 _Bellatrix simply laughed in response, still running as she threw the doors to the main entrance hall running. Suddenly she stopped short on the front of the porch, taking a deep breath as she breathed in the night air. Poor Nymphadora almost fell flat on her face, struggling to stop as quickly as she had though she was quickly righted her by pulling her back into a standing position. The older witch closed her eyes, letting the night hair gently blow through her wild curls._

 _"_ _Do you feel that?" Bellatrix whispered, her eyes still closed._

 _"_ _Umm . . ." Dora looked around, Bella was clearly on one of her less sane adventures "Mum, I only feel the unnaturally cold English summer giving me the chills. Are there bloody Dementors here again? Aunt Cissa will throw a fit."_

 _Bellatrix giggled "No . . . Well, maybe there are Dementors . . . But can you_ feel that _?" The witch turned back to look at the purple haired woman, a glint of madness in her deep dark eyes "Adventure, Dora . . . Come on."_

 _"_ _Mum, I-" Dora was cut short as her arm was grabbed and she soon felt the squeeze of side along apparation taking hold, not to mention the crash of Dark Magic against her as Bellatrix forced her way out of the wards of Malfoy Manor. She pulled her arm away as she tried to regain her breath "For merlin's sake mother,_ don't do that _!"_

 _Bellatrix simply smirked, waiting for Nymphadora to regain her composure before she spoke again "We have a mission." She chimed in her sing songy way._

 _"_ _You could have said that." Dora sighed "What is it?"_

 _"_ _There's a man around here, been very naughty." Bellatrix glared at the floor slightly as she spoke her next words "He's been trying to spy on us, for the ministry. We have to find out what he knows. Then we can dispose of him." Bellatrix looked back to her daughter with a curious look "The Dark Lord thought you could do with an outing."_

 _"_ _Right." Dora prevented herself from rolling her eyes, of course he did. He probably thought she was growing soft, everyone else seemed to think the same. Truth was she merely enjoyed spending time with Teddy and her parents, it was better than the alternative. It seemed every time she was alone Antonin Dolohov managed to find her one way or another. She held back a shudder at the thought and looked to Bella again "Where are we going?"_

 _Bellatrix smirked, pointing to the small cottage off in the distance. It was a small cottage in an isolated location; Dora could see other cottages off in the distance but none so close to be able to see the pair in the darkness. Without another word Bellatrix turned, practically skipping down to the cottage. Dora ran to keep up, both stopping a few metres short of the wards surrounding the home._

 _"_ _Any family?" Dora whispered, reaching her hand out to sense for the wards._

 _Bellatrix shook her head, reaching out for her hand. In silence the two witches fell into sync, both raising their wands as in unison they tore at the wards. Bellatrix soon let out her infamous evil cackle as she watched the wizard inside run out the front door, his eyes widening in fear. Dora couldn't help but shake her head at the mans stupidity as he ran back within the small cottage. The second the wards came down she stepped within the boundaries, erecting her own wards. She quickly ensured that no-one could leave the property without her say so as well as making sure that no-one would be able to hear the noises that the man would surely make when they got a hold of him._

 _"_ _Come out come out wherever you are!" Bellatrix laughed as she ran into the house._

 _Dora soon followed. The duel the man put up was pitiful for someone who had been employed as a spy and had convinced The Dark Lord of his capabilities enough to be bestowed the mark of The Death Eaters. Nymphadora watched as her mother bound the man, she gave little interest to her actions as she took in the room. It was clearly furnished on a budget of hand me downs and low wages._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing!?" The wizard yelled, writhing as he futilely attempted to escape the binds that Bellatrix had placed on him. He fell back into the wall as Bellatrix threw a minor hex at him; a simple starting point to her games._

 _"_ _You know what you've done." Nymphadora sighed, leaning against the opposite wall, her wand lazily resting in-between her fingers "You should also know it's better to simply come clean now. You might even get a quick death."_

 _"_ _Ha!" Bellatrix spat "Scum like this doesn't deserve anything quick."_

 _"_ _I-I don't know what you're talking about." The wizard tried to back away, his eyes wide in fear._

 _"_ _Tut tut." Bellatrix pouted "Naughty boy. How about I let Nymphadora play with you for a little while? Hmm? Then we can see what you're really hiding."_

 _Nymphadora sighed, she would have much preferred to be the one doing the asking-Bellatrix was clearly in a talkative mood tonight though. She walked up to the man, looking down into his pleading eyes. He was dark haired and older than her, easy to pretend he was another Death Eater she detested. She placed her wand on the mans temple, she couldn't help but smirk as she hissed the curse "_ **Crucio.** _"_

 _He writhed in silent pain for a moment, though it wasn't long before he caved. He screamed like no man ever could, begging for the witch to stop as she intensified the curse. Her hair had turned the colour of fire as she vented all of her anger out into that one curse._

 _"_ _What have you told them?" Bellatrix asked, far too sweetly for the dark witch._

 _Nymphadora lifted her curse as she contemplated the man. He simply shook his head, his body twitching as he suffered from the after shock of her curse. "I-I'll never tell . . ."_

 _"_ _Wrong answer." Dora sighed, with a twist and a quick jab of her wand into the mans chest she felt the one of the bones of his ribcage slowly crack._

 _"_ _Stop it!" The man begged, he was crying._

 _"_ _Aww, is the traitor scared?" Bellatrix cooed before a sickening grin cracked on her pale features._

 _"_ _No, I think he's terrified." Dora sighed._

 _"_ _Oh goody!" Bellatrix laughed._

 _"_ _Tell us what you know now and I'll kill you quickly. Or I could let you bleed to death . . . or I know a handy spell to break all of your bones one at a time . . . or I could make an amputation." Nymphadora looked to the man questioningly. There was no question that her current situation had made her start to lose her mind just as much as Bellatrix. She could almost feel pleasure from hurting the man rather than simply a sense of duty. She watched as her mother performed the Cruciatus, there was no questioning she was the best at it._

 _When no more answers were obtained Bellatrix sighed dramatically as she looked to her daughter "Kill him." She said "Slowly."_

 _"_ _As you wish." Nymphadora ignored the mans pleas for mercy as she performed spells so dark most men would quiver at the mere thought of them. As she watched the light leave the mans eyes she was sure she had managed to get a fair amount of blood on herself._

 _"_ _Pity." Bellatrix shrugged "At least he's dealt with."_

 _"_ _D-Daddy?" a small voice came from behind them._

 _Dora turned on the spot immediately, her eyes widening as she realised what she had done. She had orphaned a child. The little girl looked no older than 10 as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Nymphadora could hear her mother walking up to her, she almost cringed as she heard her voice._

 _"_ _Do you know what Daddy did for work, girl?" Bellatrix questioned._

 _The little girl's eyes widened slightly, looking to the mess behind the two Death Eaters before she tried to run for it. Bellatrix quickly stopped her, pulling her towards herself magically._

 _"_ _Shhhh," Bellatrix cooed, holding the girl close "Come on little scum, tell Auntie Bella what she wants to hear."_

 _"_ _I-I don't know anything!" the girl cried._

 _"_ _Liar." Bellatrix hissed._

 _"_ _Just kill her." Nymphadora said. It was far better than the alternative, she knew that Bellatrix would have no qualms about torturing at 10-year-old for information-maybe she would have years ago-but now? It was a kindness to simply kill her._

 _"_ _No fun." Bellatrix pouted as she held the crying child._

 _"_ _I'm putting the mark up." Nymphadora said "I'll meet you outside."_

 _As Nymphadora left the room she heard the killing curse hissed, she saw the green light reflect off the walls. She took a deep breath as she let the night air hit her again. "_ **Morsemodre!** _"_

Nymphadora Lupin awoke in a cold sweat. Her hair was white and she was shaking all over. With a deep breath Nymphadora rose from her bed, as she glanced the clock next to her bed. It was 2am. She didn't think as she left her sleeping husband, tiptoeing down the corridor as she walked to her destination. She knocked on the door.

". . . Yes?" the voice inside replied. Without another moments hesitation she slipped into the room. Rabastan clearly hadn't been able to sleep that night, he was sat up in bed as he tried to occupy himself with a book. He frowned slightly at his niece before he sighed in understanding "Nightmare?"

Dora nodded. Rabastan placed the book next to his bed, opening his arms for the girl. With a silent understanding she walked over to him, crawling into his bed as she rested her head on his chest. It wasn't long before she was curled in his embrace as she had been as a small girl, falling asleep after a long day of fun and games. Though the sense of terrified, sickening, repulsion that filled her was far from what she felt as he calmed her as a girl.

"Does it ever stop?" Dora whispered, staring at the wall opposite as she asked her Uncle the question that she feared the most.

"The nightmares?" Rabastan mused "No . . . What was it about?"

"Nothing." Dora was short in her answer, though Rabastan understood.

"Go to sleep, Dora." Rabastan sighed.

"Can't . . ." Dora whispered, clutching onto his shirt.

"Do you want a potion?" Rabastan asked.

"No . . . I deserve this." Dora shivered at the realization "I've done terrible things . . ."

"I know. So have I Dora, so have I." he sighed, stroking her hair.

"Remus would hate me if he knew . . ." she screwed her eyes shut, dreading to think of it.

"I'm pretty sure he knows you were a Death Eater Dora." he joked "Your tattoo kind of gives it away."

"Very funny . . ."

"I'm here for your entertainment." Rabastan grinned, kissing the girls head.

They laid there in silence, not saying another word as they both thought of their past, their present and what the future held for them. It was true that Remus would never be able to comfort her or understand her for what she had done in her Death Eater past. He may say that he understood, may try to comfort her, but deep down she knew he was repulsed at some of the things she had done. She couldn't blame him, it repulsed her too at times. But was repulsed her most? Sometimes she missed it. She missed watching her mother revel in her fun, she missed going out on missions with her family, she missed having a vent for her frustrations. Though that was her past now, it had to stay there. She just hoped she could keep that side of her at bay forever for it was a side she prayed that her husband and children would never have to see.


	33. Finding light in the dark

**Sorry this chapter has taken a little longer than expected! I've been far too busy co-writing The Purest Black with Trixie Black Lestrange (which you _need_ to go check out, if you like this story I promise you you'll like that, link is in my profile . . . please haha) and I finished writing another really old story Seven Steps to Insanity whilst updating Toujours Noir . . . sometimes I do wonder if I write too much hahaha **

**Please do accept my apologies and read, enjoy and please do review this chapter as as you know I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for your continued support and please enjoy!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Nymphadora was walking down the halls to Lestrange manor, she had just fed the children and was on her way to her father's old study. It had become a place that she had come to see as her sanctuary, the only place in Lestrange manor that had not changed one bit. With a small sigh she entered the room, though she was surprised to find that she was not the only occupant.

"Uncle Rabastan." Nymphadora glared at the man "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well, you know, this was my fathers study. Then it was my brothers study." Rabastan sighed as he stood up from the chair behind the desk "It's supposed to be owned by the male oldest Lestrange who lives here."

"You cannot take this room away from me!" Dora snapped.

"Whoa, calm down Nymphie." Rabastan rolled his eyes as he walked over to the girl "Wasn't planning to take it. I didn't realise you still came in here, it looked like it hasn't been touched by anyone but the house elf."

"Well it has been touched." Dora glared before she walked away from the man, walking over to the desk "I keep stuff in here."

"In the draws?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes in the bloody draws! You've been here just over a year Rabastan has it really taken you that long to invade this last piece of my personal space?" Nymphadora snapped as she sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Merlin, Ny- . . . Dora." Rabastan sighed as he walked over to the desk, sitting opposite his niece, he decided it was best not to mention that this wasn't the first time since he'd been back that he'd been in here "You know there was stuff in those draws . . ."

"I-I know." Dora lied.

". . . You haven't been in the draws, have you?" Rabastan asked, sitting up as he looked to the girl.

"No . . ." Dora sighed.

"Why not? Scared?" Rabastan asked.

"You have no tact; do you know that?" Nymphadora groaned.

"Well that's hardly changed throughout the years." Narcissa sighed as she walked into the office.

"Cissa!" Rabastan grinned "Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Narcissa looked to the man before she walked behind the desk and kissed her nieces head.

"Ouch." Rabastan pouted "I'm hurt. What are you doing here anyway?"

Nymphadora looked down at the desk nervously. Truth be told she knew what was in the draw, she also knew that she couldn't get into it. The draws had been enchanted, demanding that all those who tried to open them be only the purest of blood. Though try as she might Nymphadora had not been able to get rid of the charms that kept them sealed from her, hence why she had asked Narcissa to come over to help her.

"Nymphadora asked me over." Narcissa replied "Not that it's any of your business . . . She wants to deposit some memories into the family pensieve, didn't want to do it alone. If you must know."

"Right . . ." Rabastan sighed.

Nymphadora smiled at her Aunt slightly, she was always more than talented at coming up with a believable lie on the spot. Whilst her sister learned how to battle and be the strongest warrior she could, Narcissa learned how to charm, talk and worm her way out of the stickiest of situations as if it were a fine art. Dora was sure Narcissa would have a great career in politics if she desired to actually work a day in her life. Narcissa shot her brother-in-law a look of annoyance before she leant down, grasping the handle of the draw as she let out a small hiss as she felt the prick of her blood being taken. Simultaneously all the draws opened for her. Nymphadora looked down at the draws, she had seen them many years ago, little vials full of silver threads of memories of generations of Lestranges. Though she couldn't deny that there were far more memories than she had remembered.

"Perhaps you could remove this stupid enchantments, Rabastan? Make yourself of some use?" Narcissa asked the man.

"Why would I do that?" Rabastan frowned.

"Because you're old." Nymphadora huffed.

Narcissa held back a smirk at Rabastan's look of annoyance "What Nymphadora means to say is that you are not the only male Lestrange heir and you will not live forever. What happens when Teddy comes to own this place when he grows older? Or Andromeda?" Narcissa added at Rabastan's roll of the eyes at the mention of Nymphadora's only child that Rabastan knew the true blood of. "How will Nymphadora explain why Teddy can't get in here?"

"Well he can't get in there because he's a half-blood. His sister will have to open it for him, or his mother." Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop it!" Nymphadora snapped "You were perfectly fine with Teddy when he was my only child! Now unless you're planning on finding some poor witch to marry and impregnate for a true male heir then I suggest you take the fucking enchantments off this desk now!"

"Wow." Rabastan huffed as he walked over to the other side of the desk "Feisty Nymphie."

"Didn't you learn not to aggravate your niece years ago, Rabastan?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the wizard as he started work on the desk.

"I did. But she can't exactly hit me with a Crucio _now_ , can she?" Rabastan answered.

"I still could." Narcissa smirked.

"Oh yes, and you're terrifying." Rabastan muttered.

"You say that after you've been near enough raised by her." Nymphadora sighed as she pulled out a handful of empty vials from one of the draws.

"What's the sudden fascination with getting your memories out anyway, Nymphie?" Rabastan asked as he stood back from the desk, healing the cut he had made in his hand to break the enchantments.

"None of your business. _Please_ get out of _my_ study." Nymphadora raised an eyebrow at her uncle in expectation.

"Yes Mam." Rabastan mock saluted the girl before he became slightly more serious "Mind if I come in here time to time though? You know . . ."

Dora nodded, she understood. The room must be as much as an escape for the wizard as it was for her, looking like it had been frozen in time from the night the Lestrange family were forced out of there when Nymphadora was still a young girl. With a small sigh Rabastan left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You sure you want to do this, Dora?" Narcissa sighed as she sat opposite the girl.

Dora nodded "I need to clear my head . . . Remus said Dumbledore used to take out his most prominent memories to help him concentrate more, it's worth a shot, right?"

Narcissa nodded slightly "As much as I hate to admit it, Dumbledore seemed to have a wise idea there . . . You know you can't get them out without reliving them slightly though?"

Dora nodded again, taking her wand out as she stared at the empty vials "Yep . . . That's why you're here. Make sure I don't completely lose my sanity doing it, okay?"

Narcissa shook her head slightly, she clearly didn't think this was a wise idea. "Go on, I'll be right here."

With a deep breath Nymphadora took her wand, placing it on her temple as she screwed up her face in anticipation for her worst memories to come out.

* * *

"Mummy . . ." Andromeda mumbled as Nymphadora came into her room late that night, the now two-year-old yawning as her mum crawled into her small bed, curling up as she kissed her head and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh. . . Go to sleep princess . . ." Dora whispered, her mousey brown hair falling the girls face as she kissed her cheek.

"That tickles." Andromeda giggled, pushing her mother's hair back as she smiled up at her.

"Sorry." Dora sighed tiredly, resting her head on the girl's pillow.

Andromeda looked to her for a few moments before she crawled up onto her mothers chest, letting her mother envelope her in a hug "Mummy's sad." The little girl stated.

"No, Mummy isn't sad Hun." Dora lied.

Andromeda shook her head, taking a strand of her mothers mousey brown hair "Mummy _is_ sad. Your hair says so."

"Well aren't you little Miss Clever Clogs." Dora forced a slight smile as she stroked her daughters curled black hair, the girl grinning and nodding back at her before she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a hug.

"Why is Mummy sad?" Andromeda asked.

"I- . . ." Dora sighed "I might tell you when you're older."

"I am older." Andromeda mumbled into her mother's hair "Older than I was yesterday and the day before that."

Dora couldn't help but laugh slightly "That's true . . . Mummy was delving into some memories of before you were born."

"When Voldemort was Mummy's boss?" Andromeda looked up, an inquisitive gleam in her eyes, though she didn't miss the slight wince as she said The Dark Lords name. She frowned in confusion, wondering why she winced, was she in pain? She hugged her again just to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah baby, back then . . ." Dora sighed.

"Daddy said those were 'dark' times." Andromeda yawned as she nestled herself into her mother's arms.

"That they were. Far too dark to be worrying your pretty little head at." Dora kissed the girls head.

"Andy'll make it better." Andromeda kissed her mother's cheek with a grin.

"Thanks, Andy." Dora smiled "Now how about you go to sleep? Mummy just wants lots of cuddles and sleep now."

Andromeda nodded "I can do that." She hugged her mother, closing her eyes as she soon succumbed to sleep again.

Nymphadora sighed as she stroked the sleeping child's hair. How could something so pure and beautiful come out of something so dark, so mentally scarring and simply horrific? She closed her eyes as she held the girl close, trying to ignore the old memories that still spun around her head as she instead tried to think of her beautiful daughter there in her arms. Though she had been horrified to find out she was pregnant with Dolohovs child, Nymphadora had to admit the girl had become someone that could help her return to sanity simply with her innocent smile and sloppy kisses. She prayed that the girl would never know of her true parentage as she fell asleep that night.


	34. Growing up

**Now, I hope you guys don't mind but I needed to give the kids a growth spurt as I has ideas but I need the children to start growing up a bit. ;) As an apology if anyone REALLY wishes I'd shown something in the time I have missed I'll consider doing a little oneshot or drabble for you.**

 **Anyway, as always please read, enjoy and review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Nymphadora was in bed, her eyes closed tightly shut as she tried and failed to sleep. It was August 31st 2008 and as she tried her hardest not to get out of bed she couldn't help it. Remus had left her when she woke in the morning, he knew she was in 'one of her moods', that she was best left alone. She wanted to sleep the day away, to ignore the going ons around her but she couldn't. She heard Remus muttering to Rabastan to not attempt to disturb her at 10am when her Uncle wanted to go in to 'sort her out', though he soon left her be as Remus convinced him. It was laughable now really, the Death Eater and the Order Member being amicable, Dora had even sworn she'd heard them sharing a joke or two throughout the years. Lots had changed since the man had first come to live with them, most of which were for the better. She had learned to deal with her dilapidated mental state, taking herself away from the world and letting herself calm on her own, something her family had seemed to respect-even if they didn't understand it entirely.

The black haired witch winced as she heard a knock on the door of the bedroom. It took all of her might as she pulled herself into a sitting position, looking to the clock on her bedside table. It was nearly 1pm, maybe it was beyond the time she could convince the children that she was simply sleeping.

"Who is it?" Dora coughed as she cleared her throat.

The door opened ever so slowly before the innocent head of her 9-year-old daughter poked around the door frame. Her hair was in a pink bob, her eyes a green that matched Remus', though wide and innocent in her own way. Dora couldn't help but smile slightly as the little girl stepped into the room, closing the door behind her before she turned to her mother.

"Are you okay, Mummy?" Andy practically whispered as she slowly approached the bed.

"I'm fine, baby." Dora sighed, reaching out for the girl stroking her face for a moment as the little girl smiled up at her knowingly.

"You must not lie." Andy sighed dramatically as she plonked herself onto the bed, straightening out the pleats of her white sun dress.

"Oh really?" Dora asked, an eyebrow raised "What makes you think I'm telling you a lie?"

"Because you're in bed, in your night dress." Andy sighed, frowning slightly "Are you okay?"

"You . . ." Dora smirked slightly as she kissed her head "Have been spending too much time around Aunt Cissa."

"No I haven't." Andy pouted "She just takes me shopping . . . and for tea . . . and stuff. What's wrong with that?"

Dora shook her head, turning her back on the girl as she got out of the bed and went to the wardrobe to find herself an outfit for the day. She couldn't help but admit to herself that it hurt her that Narcissa was the one to take Andromeda shopping, to get her new clothes with her, to take her on outings that mothers should do with their child. She had to admit she was grateful for it, more than anything, though Andromeda did seem to suffer from it the most. Teddy was always more than happy to go out on "Father son bonding" shopping trips and the likes and it was almost forgivable that she left the boy to get his Hogwarts supplies with his Father and Uncle Rabastan (Though she was more than sure that Rab just went to go mess around in the joke shop). Nymphadora could still not bring herself to travel very far from the manor since what had happened when she was still pregnant with Andromeda.

"Mum?" Andromeda asked again as her mother changed into a dress for the day.

"What?" Dora asked as she slipped on a light cardigan over her robes.

"Teddy wants to talk to you . . ." Andromeda sighed as she laid back on the bed "Daddy's keeping him distracted . . ."

Dora looked to the girl for a few moments before she laid back on the bed next to her "Oh?"

Andromeda nodded "I think Teddy knows you don't want to take him to school tomorrow. But he'll forgive you, he just really wants you to take him."

Dora hesitated before she raised herself up onto her elbow, looking down at the girl ". . . Sometimes, Missy," Dora grinned as she poked her daughter in the stomach, emitting giggles "I think you're too clever for your own good."

"Stop it." Andromeda giggled before she sat up and leant into her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist "I know you don't like going out . . . Teddy would be happy if you did though . . . One time . . . For him?"

Dora hugged the girl back before she kissed her on the head "Okay. Let's go find Teddy."

* * *

Teddy came bounding into his mother the next morning, a large grin on his face as the bright turquoise haired boy wrapped his arms around the witch. "Mum!" he yelled, grinning ear to ear "I'm gonna miss you."

"I—I'm gonna miss you too Teddy." Dora forced a smile as she hugged him back, kissing him on the head.

"Hey!" Andromeda exclaimed, folding her arms as the nine-year-old furrowed her brows in annoyance "I'm gonna miss you, Teddy, not just Mummy and Daddy."

Remus chuckled slightly as he tussled the girl's blonde curls "We'll all miss Teddy, sweetheart."

"Me the most though." The little girl huffed.

"I'll miss you too, Andy." Teddy sighed with a grin as he hugged the girl.

Nymphadora closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked up again, catching her uncles eye as he walked into the living room "Dora . . ."

"No, Uncle Rab." Dora shook her head. She had the argument with him last night; an hour long conversation as to why it was not a great idea to go out. She knew she probably couldn't cope with it mentally but she _had_ to, didn't she? What sort of mother would she be if she didn't see off her first born child on his first day at Hogwarts? The man went to open his mouth again though was quickly silenced with a glare. The man rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in defeat before he sat down on the couch.

"I'll be here, waiting . . ." Rabastan muttered.

"Bye Uncle Rabastan." Teddy smiled.

"See you, kid." Rabastan muttered before he summoned the mornings prophet, busying himself.

"Dora . . ." Remus sighed as he walked over to his wife, squeezing her arm reassuringly before he spoke again "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

She nodded, morphing her hair a curled ginger, anything to make her look Less-Black today. She was still outraged that she couldn't morph her facial features to an unrecognisable state in public. With a small smile she looked down to her daughter, her small hand wrapping around her own as she looked up at her with her big innocent eyes.

"Ready Mummy?" Andromeda asked.

". . . Ready." Dora sighed, watching her husband pick up their son's trunk, taking his hand and disapparating. "Here we go Andy." Dora screwed her eyes shut before she apparated with the small girl, only opening them again when she heard the hustle and bustle of platform 9 ¾. She looked around the platform, lowering her head slightly when one of the other parents gasped and started whispering to their partner. She was started to regret the decision to come as more parents did more of the same before she felt Andromeda wrapping her arms around her waist, looking up to her with innocent eyes.

"Mum, I don't like lots of people staring . . . Carry me?" Andromeda requested, Nymphadora swallowing before she nodded and lifted the girl to her hip, casting a slight charm on her to make her a little lighter to carry. She smiled slightly as she felt the girl rest her head on the woman's shoulder.

"You'll write, won't you?" Teddy asked as he looked up to his parents, grinning broadly still, oblivious to his mother's clear discomfort at the situation.

"Every day." Remus smiled.

"Well, maybe not every day, that might be weird . . . Every other day?" Teddy nodded as he looked around the platform, frowning slightly at the looks the family were receiving "Why does everyone stare . . ."

"Well, it might be the little boy with the bright blue hair?" Remus replied before Dora could, the simple lie seeming to appease the boy slightly.

"Yeah, or . . ." Teddy started before his Dad gave him a warning look.

"You'll be fine Teddy . . . Just . . . Be good, okay?" Dora sighed as she looked to her son.

"Yeah . . . I'm gonna be a Gryffindor! Or a Hufflepuff! Not a Ravenclaw, not sure I've got the brains for that . . ." Teddy mused before he looked to his mother with a slight frown on his face "Y—You wouldn't care if I wasn't a Slytherin, would you?"

"Of course not." Dora sighed, handing Andromeda over to Remus before she placed a hand on her son's shoulder, leaning down to his level slightly "I'll let you in on a little secret . . ." Dora looked both ways before she lowered her voice "I was almost a Hufflepuff, though I got into a bit of an argument with the hat and it let me go to Slytherin. You can be whatever you want to be." Dora jumped slightly as suddenly her son's arms were wrapped around her neck in a fierce hug.

"Thanks mum . . ." Teddy mumbled into his mother's hair "I love you . . ."

Dora sighed as she wrapped her arms around the boy "I love you too Teddy . . ." she whispered, closing her eyes and kissing his cheek "You are so special to me . . ."

Teddy hugged her for a few moments before he pulled away, grinning "Anyway . . . I need to get on the train . . ."

"Hey!" Andromeda yelled, jumping down from Remus' arms and hugging her older brother "I want a hug too!"

Teddy hugged her for a few moments before he pried the little girl's arms away from her "Okay, okay, I'll miss you monkey."

"I am not a monkey." Andromeda pouted before she kissed her brother's cheek and went running back to her mother's side. The family stood there, waving the boy off as he boarded the train, Nymphadora coming more and more aware of the gazes and whispers surrounding her as the train finally pulled away from the station.

"R—Remus . . ." Dora whispered, closing her eyes, she could feel eyes boring into her.

"Mummy?" Andromeda looked up at the now Black haired witch, frowning at her.

"Dora . . . It's okay, we can go now." Remus started to say, though it was at that precise moment that the crowd around them started to leave. The pops of apparation filled the air whilst others walked past them to leave via Kings Cross Station.

"Rem . . . I want to go home." Dora whispered, snatching up her daughter's hand.

"Okay, calm down darling. Why don't you let me take Andromeda?" Remus asked, though as the man approached her he couldn't help but wince as the woman pulled both herself and the child away from him.

"M—Mummy . . .?" Andromeda asked again, looking up to the woman.

"I—" Dora swerved on the spot as a shoulder bustled into her own, her wand almost drawn as she was met with a short woman, apologising profusely before she carried on, muttering to her husband as they walked to the barrier between the platform and the muggle world "Bloody muggles . . ." Dora murmured.

"Dora." Remus gently took the girls arm, looking to her then the confused girl holding her mothers hand.

"I—Right . . . Sorry . . . Let's go." Without warning Dora disaparated, taking Andromeda with them.

"Andy." Rabastan grinned, letting the girl run to sit next to him on the couch before he looked to his niece with a frown "Dora . . ."

"I'll be . . . Somewhere." Dora walked off without another word. When Remus apparated in after her she was already gone, he sighed before he too left the room.

"Uncle Rab . . ." Andromeda sighed as she curled into her great uncle's side.

"Yes, princess?" Rabastan asked, looking down at the now brown haired girl.

"Why is Mummy sick?" Andromeda sniffed.

"Hey . . ." Rab sighed as he reached down and pulled the girl in for a closer hug, kissing her head "Mummy isn't sick."

"Then why does she have to be alone so much? Why doesn't she go outside?" Andromeda asked "I want Mummy to go outside but it makes her sad."

Rabastan sighed before he sat the girl up, looking into her eyes as he wiped a stray tear off her cheek "Mummy just . . . She's been hurt . . . A long time ago . . . It just makes her extra cautious and a bit— Well she prefers to stay indoors. She'll explain it all to you when you're older, I'm sure."

Andromeda sighed before she nodded, she knew that she wouldn't get a more in depth answer than that from her Uncle.

* * *

Remus got into the bed carefully that night, giving his wife time to adjust to his presence before he gently pulled her in for a hug. She looked up at him with her dark Black eyes as he stroked the hair from her face, gently kissing her on the lips after a few moments. To his delight she untensed slightly, resting an arm on his waist.

"I'm sorry . . ." Dora whispered.

"For what?" Remus frowned.

"Everything." She sniffed, snuggling into his side "Teddy . . . I should have been there, been _really_ there, for him today."

"You were." Remus smiled slightly as he lifted Dora's head slightly to look at her "I got a letter from him . . . It seems he really does take after you."

Dora's eyes widened slightly "He can't be a Slytherin, he'll get teased. He won't be accepted. He—"

"Shhhh, Dora." Remus smiled slightly as he kissed the woman's forehead "I meant the _real_ you. He got into Hufflepuff. He seems delighted with it."

She couldn't help but grin slightly "Really?"

"Really." Remus smiled, holding his wife close.

"Well, it could be worse, he could have been a Gryffindor." Dora teased, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hey, Gryffindor is a great house." Remus teased right back.

"Really? I mean I suppose if you want to be overly—" Dora was stopped mid sentence, a kiss soon silencing her. She couldn't help but giggle, kissing the man back. They soon had clothes strewn across the room, wards going up as Nymphadora Lupin could not control her giggles as she still relentlessly tried to tease the man whilst he silenced her in the most perfect ways. Merlin did she love Remus Lupin.


	35. Family History

**Okay guys, so this is a super long chapter compared to what I've been writing for this story recently but I just got so into it I love this chapter so much. It may be my favourite one of this sequel and I really hope you enjoy it too! Please let me know what you think. :D**

 **Thanks for your continued support in your reviews by the way, they really do mean a lot to me.**

 **So please read, enjoy and please do pop me a review if you get the chance as I'm very anxious to know your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

 **2** **nd** **May 2009**

Teddy Lupin gave a long sigh as the twelve-year-old got out of bed that morning, taking far longer than usual to get dressed than he usually would. He glanced to the letter on his bedside table; his mum had near enough begged him to come home for the weekend rather than stay at school. He knew that there would be a memorial for the fallen of the Battle of Hogwarts that had taken so many lives today, that he'd probably get more glances his way than usual this day. But he could cope. He would have to cope. He couldn't look like he was hiding on this day, as much as deep down he really wanted to.

With a deep breath he looked into the mirror, morphing his hair a sandy brown to match his fathers-today was not a day to stand out with outrageous hairstyles. He looked to the door, deciding he wouldn't miss breakfast, he had to go down. He contemplated pulling the hood of his robes over his head as he snuck across the castle to get to the great hall, though decided that would possibly draw more attention to himself. He received minimum whispers and stares though as managed to get to the great hall, slipping onto the end of the Hufflepuff table as he quickly put a piece of toast on his plate. He pretended not to notice the 7th year group of students shuffling down the table to escape him slightly, instead busying himself looking at the decorations. The usual house banners had been turned black in mourning for the lost lives.

"You know," a not so discreet girl whispered to the girl opposite on the adjacent Gryffindor table "I reckon he's gotta be evil like her, he's got her powers."

"I dunno . . ." the girl replied "he hasn't done anything . . . evil."

"Yeah, like little first year is gonna be throwing unforgivables around." The first girl said.

"Well . . ."

Teddy stopped listening, stuffing his mouth with toast as he tried to concentrate on what books he could bury his head in today to distract himself. He was going over a plan in his head as to how he would read multiple books today when the delicate chime of a knife tapping a water goblet echoed across the hall. The young boy looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall standing at her place at the top of the great hall.

"Students . . ." McGonagall looked across the room before she spoke again "As many of you know, today is the day that we must remember as a significant day in our history. For those of you who don't know, today marks the day that this school raised in arms and battled to defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort. Today will not be a day of mourning, but a day of celebration. Celebration for those that laid down their lives and fought for each of your individual rights to be sat here today. The seventh floor will be a place of quite contemplation, where all students can find a list of all of those who bravely fought on that day and sacrificed their lives for yours. We will have a great feast tonight, where Professor Flitwick informs me his choir will be singing for us and we will also be having a two minutes' silence. I expect each and everyone of you there to pay your respects. That is all."

Teddy Lupin looked around to see more people staring at him, older students explain to the younger ones-mostly the muggleborns-exactly why they were staring at him. It was too much, he downed his orange juice before he left the hall. It wasn't his fault his mother was a Death Eater, that he had spent his first year of his life in Death Eater central. His father was a good man in the war, why couldn't people just remember that? He'd saved lives . . . though he couldn't help but think about the potential for the lives that his mother may have taken, his Uncle, his Grandmother, his Grandfather . . . He had to know, surely knowing was far better than wondering, suspecting? With a sense of purpose, he rushed off to the library.

Soon he was running back up to his dorm, a pile of books in hand before he dropped them on the bed, drawing the curtains around himself before he opened the first 'The Dark War: A first hand account of The Battle of Hogwarts and the events leading up to it'. He had to find something in there, in any of these books. Though it was nearly dinner time when he finally found what he was looking for in a chapter entitled 'The inner circle' of possibly the darkest book he had picked up. He sucked in a breath of air in shock as he turned the first page, there standing before him bright as day were two pages of pictures, clearly mostly taken from their wanted poster. The worrying thing? They consisted of-amongst few others-his Uncle Rabastan, his Uncle Lucius, his cousin Draco, his Nanna Lestrange, his Granddad Lestrange and his mother . . . he stared at the wild laugh of his Nan, the cold stare of his Granddad and Uncles, the sly smirk of his mother . . . he'd seen that smirk before. It was the smirk his mother gave when she was teasing his father, though in this context it didn't look playful at all. His family looked terrifying. With a deep breath and trembling hands he turned the page, noticing that each Death Eater seemed to have their own section written about them. He ignored the rest, making a mental note to go back to them, as he quickly skipped to his mother.

 ** _Nymphadora Lupin Nee Lestrange_**

 _Nymphadora Lestrange, now known as Nymphadora Lupin, was a renowned Death Eater. One of Voldemort's inner circle and the child of his most faithful and her husband the metamorphmagus (one that can change their appearance at will) played a large part in the wizarding war. Nymphadora was not discovered as a Death Eater to the wizarding public until The Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the fateful night where Albus Dumbledore lost his life. Though it is has since been confirmed that she was present on the night Sirius Black was murdered in the Department of Mysteries, the only Death Eater to escape capture along with her Mother Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Nymphadora was spotted on many raids alongside her family, killing and torturing along with deranged Bellatrix. She was most active in The Battle of Hogwarts, where it has been confirmed that she murdered at least one innocent (according to witnesses)- Colin Creevey. The witch now lives in freedom, with her husband Remus Lupin-an otherwise Hero of the war and member of The Order of The Phoenix-her two children Teddy and Andromeda Lupin and her freed Uncle Rabastan Lestrange. Though many rise in outrage at the fact that the Lestrange daughter runs free after all the pain she has caused it is with more outrage and confusion that they look upon the marriage of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. It is widely speculated that the woman has the man under the imperious curse and that the daughter she was seemingly pregnant with directly after the Great Battle, is not Remus Lupin's at all. Who on earth could the father be, Remus Lupin? Or perhaps Nymphadora shared a more intimate relationship with her master._

 _Memories have been recovered from some of the victims of the girl, along with the interrogation she received by memory expert wizards on her capture after the battle. Though, unlike most Death Eaters, the content of these memories have not been made available on public record, not even a hint of what this girl truly got up to in the battle. Though one can only speculate—_

Teddy slammed down the book, he didn't need to read this . . . Did he?

* * *

Teddy Lupin went in search of the seventh floor, he had to see this memorial. As he slipped into the corridor he was surprised to see the place empty. It was with a cautious step that he walked over to the wall. There were names written all across the wall, all in luminous ink, etched into the stone. He took a deep breath as he read each individual name. His gaze lingered on the name Colin Creevey. How could his mum be a murderer? He knew that she had been a Death Eater, the black skull and snake on her arm an obvious reminder to all that she had that dark life, but he had always assumed she was . . . still good. He had never asked her about that life, knowing that she had helped The Order in some way from vague things his father had told him. He had always assumed that the memories that haunted her were of things she had seen her family do throughout the war . . . but what if they were of what she had done? The people she had tortured? The child she had killed?

As his eyes wavered across the rest of the names he couldn't help but think of who else she had killed, of who his grandparents had killed, of who his Uncles had seen fall at their feet-even his cousin . . .

"I'm sorry . . ." The boy whispered as he dashed away a single tear that left his eye.

"Sorry for what, Lupin?" Teddy turned on the spot to see a group of first year Gryffindor boys.

"Not sorry that your mums a murderer, are you?" One boy asked.

"Or are you sorry that you weren't old enough to get a look in on the action?" another sneered.

"No!" Teddy yelled, unable to help it as his brown hair turned red "My mum is not evil!"

"Ha!" one boy laughed "My mum said she went to school with her, said she's as evil as her mother. Runs in the family, doesn't it?"

"My Dad—"

"Your Dad is probably under the imperious mate, let's face it." A slightly older looking boy scoffed.

"He is not!" Teddy yelled.

"Oooooh, watch out. Loopy Lupin's gonna get you."

Teddy glared, drawing his wand "My parents are good people!"

"Tell that to the little kids she killed." The first boy glared, drawing his wand.

"Boys!" a voice yelled, Professor Longbottom came striding up to the group "What on earth are you doing?"

"Lupin threatened us, sir!" The first boy cried, stowing his wand away quickly.

"I did not!" Teddy yelled back, pocketing his wand.

"Do you bunch seriously think it's acceptable to fight in this corridor? To even attempt to duel in a place where people laid down their lives so you could have a happy life?" Neville demanded.

"More like where Lupin's crazy family went on a murderous rampage." A boy muttered.

"That is enough!" Neville snapped "Leave, go back to your dorms."

The Gryffindor boys left, though as quickly as Teddy went to leave he soon felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked up to see Professor Longbottom giving him a sympathetic smile "You okay, Teddy?" the boy nodded, looking at the floor. The Professor sighed before he walked the boy over to a bench, sitting down beside the boy before he spoke again "You know . . . Your father is a hero. He saved so many lives that day, I fought beside him. You know, your parents got into their own battle in the great hall come to think of it . . . I think they were trying to protect each other by doing it."

"But mum didn't protect people did she? She killed people." Teddy mumbled "And what about my Nan? She hurt so many people . . . Taught mum how to too . . ."

Neville winced slightly at the mention of Bellatrix before the man sighed "You know . . . Maybe you can be excused from the feast tonight, hang out in your dorm. I'll make sure the elves send something up for you."

"Thanks." Teddy muttered "I'm gonna go back now."

With a small nod from the man Teddy slunk off to his dorm room, unaware of the curious look the Professor gave him as he left.

* * *

Teddy was sat on his bed, his arms hugged around his legs as he looked down at the books at his feet. He sniffed, he couldn't read anymore, though he longed to know the truth of his parents past. It hurt him though. As the gentle knock on his door came he almost jumped in fright, quickly throwing his blanket over the pile of books.

"Who is it?" Teddy called out, chewing his lip as instead of a reply the door slowly opened. Though the moment he saw the hooded woman enter his room he knew who had come to visit him "Mum?"

"Heya Teddy bear." Dora smiled sadly at the boy before she walked over to his bed, letting her husband walk in behind her before she lowered her hood.

"Dad . . ." Teddy sighed "What are you doing here?"

"Neville sent me a patronus. Said you were having a hard time of it." Remus sighed as he walked to the end of his sons bed.

"I'm fine." Teddy muttered.

"Liar." Dora sighed, sitting herself down on the end of her sons bed before she yelped in shock "What the—"

"I—It's nothing, school books." Teddy stuttered.

Nymphadora looked at her son, not missing the fact that he was deliberately avoiding her eye contact, though the lack of eye contact was probably a good thing as she was severely tempted to use legilimency on the boy. She glanced at her husband, his brows furrowed in concern, before with a small sigh she took the corner of the blanket.

"Mum don't!" Teddy pleaded, but it was useless. The blanket was moved and the books were revealed.

"What the . . ." Dora frowned.

"Teddy . . ." Remus sighed, sitting on the edge of the boys bed "You know if you were curious about the war you could just ask us . . ."

"Sorry . . ." Teddy mumbled "I just—" the boy looked up to his mother, exchanging a glance with her before he stared down at his blanket again "Mum doesn't like talking about that kind of stuff."

"W—What makes you think that?" Dora asked, sighing "Teddy if there's stuff you want to know you can ask me. It doesn't mean I can tell you everything but I'll tell you what I can."

"Really?" Teddy asked, looking up to his mum with slight hope in his eyes "B—but you . . . you don't seem to like thinking about that."

"Teddy, there's certain things your mother had to do." Remus replied, placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder "She's not proud of it all, some things give her bad dreams sometimes—"

"Nothing I did gives me bad dreams." Dora shook her head "Well some things. Teddy I don't get bad dreams because of what I did," Dora sighed as she reached out for her son's hand, looking into his green eyes and smiling sadly in reassurance "I didn't kill that many people, I didn't hurt that many people—far less than these books or anyone else would lead you to believe. It's mainly . . . It's mainly things that happened to me that give me bad dreams."

"Dora . . ." Remus whispered, though the woman shook her head.

"What do you want to know, Teddy?" Dora asked as she kissed his hand before letting it go, pulling Remus down to sit next to her on the end of the small bed.

"A-Anything?" Teddy asked, looking to each parent.

"Most things." Remus said.

Teddy hesitated for a moment before he pulled one the book with the description of his mother he had read earlier. He hesitated for a slight second before he handed it to his mother "What's true out of that?" Teddy asked meekly.

Dora hesitated a moment before she looked down at the book, slightly grateful for the arm Remus placed around her as he read over her shoulder. She took a deep breath "Well . . . I was in the inner circle and I didn't go out without my mask until the night Dumbledore died . . . Your Dad made sure I got out the night Sirius died. I was already seeing him at that point but when my parents came back I had to stop, though—I didn't exactly fair well when I was the only other person to get back. I was apparently more to blame than my mother for the failure of the task. So I went to your father that night." Dora took a deep breath as her husband gave her a supportive squeeze, she dared not look at her son as she carried on through the page "You were conceived pretty soon after that—I didn't tell anyone for a few months until Mother and Aunt Cissa found out and I was forced to tell the Dark Lord."

"H—How did you get away with it? Did you tell them someone else was my Dad?" Teddy asked nervously.

"Merlin no," Dora shook her head "I could . . . avoid the truth, with the Dark Lord, but not outright lie like that. I claimed he was just some man that I met in a pub—which was partially true, I did meet your father at The Leaky Cauldron—and when he tried to find out who he was . . . I showed him a memory that supported the story of him being some drunken fling."

"Ew." Teddy couldn't help but mutter, causing his mother to let out a small scoff of laughter before she shook her head and carried on reading.

"I didn't go on that many raids. I stopped when they found out I was pregnant with you and even when I did go out . . . M—Mum used to kill people for me. I did kill people though . . . I had to . . ." Dora winced slightly as she carried on reading "I—I did kill Colin Creevey. I was trying to get to your Dad to stop someone—someone that knew about us—from killing him. I tried to simply knock him out but it wouldn't work and my father was there and—I had to." Dora stared at the book, not daring to look up.

"I am not under the imperious Teddy." Remus sighed.

"I know . . ." Teddy said before he swallowed and said the next thing that had been bothering him "W—What about Andy?"

Dora winced "I never slept with The Dark Lord."

"S—So she's Dads, right?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." Remus said firmly.

Dora took a deep breath before she nodded "She's your father's daughter. The main reason my memories weren't made public record was out of respect for your father."

Teddy nodded, taking in everything he had learnt before he looked to his parents again "So . . . I lived in 'Death Eater Central' for just over a year . . . Did I ever see . . . stuff?"

"Merlin no." Dora shook her head "I used to hide you from the most of that. You heard a lot of things, but you were far too young to understand it. You spent a lot of your time with me and your grandparents, mostly mum, you didn't see anything you shouldn't have. I'm pretty sure you met The Dark Lord once when you were first born, that was it."

"W—Wasn't Nan . . . You know?" Teddy asked nervously.

"Insane?" Dora smiled "Most of the time . . . But she adored you and you adored her."

"Really?" Teddy asked in shock.

"Really." Remus replied "Your mother had to morph into her after she died to get her to convince you to stop asking where she had gone."

"Oh . . ." Teddy frowned.

Dora considered the boy for a moment, his sandy brown hair, his beautiful dark eyes that he had clearly accidently morphed to when thinking of his mother's side of the family. She smiled slightly "Want to see her with you?"

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed without thinking, shocked at his own enthusiasm.

"Dora no . . ." Remus started before Dora took his hand in her own, looking into his eyes.

"Trust me, I'm not going to show him anything bad." Dora kissed her husband's cheek before she looked back to her son "Just remember, no matter how nice she was to you she still did terrible terrible things none of which I condone . . . I just don't want you to think the first year of your life was something it wasn't."

"Please, Dad?" Teddy looked to the older man.

He sighed before he nodded "Fine . . . Just . . . Okay. Minerva has a pensieve in her office."

Dora smiled slightly before she took Teddy's hand, pulling him off the bed "Come on."

"W-Wait." Teddy looked to his mother, his eyes wide in fear "You can't be seen here, not today." The boy frowned in confusion as his mother smirked, looking to his father as he gave a shy smile.

"Your father has his ways; we don't have to be seen." Dora grinned.

Remus hesitated before he got an old piece of parchment "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

* * *

"Wow . . ." Teddy breathed as they entered the headmistress's office "How on earth do you have something like that?"

"He made it." Dora grinned.

"What?" Teddy looked to his father, amazed "Really?"

Remus blushed slightly, nodding "I had help."

"Come on," Dora smiled, walking over the headmistress's desk as Remus went to retrieve the pensieve "McGonagall is at the dinner, she'll won't be back until a little later."

Teddy nodded as he watched his father place the pensieve on the desk. He watched in awe as his mother drew her wand, drawing a deep breath before she pulled a pure white silvery thread from her mind, he had never seen her do that before and he couldn't help but be amazed at it. Magic always continued to amaze him, even if he had been brought up surrounded by it. Dora sighed as she placed the memory in the pensieve and held out her hand for her son.

"Come on, we'll go in together." Dora smiled as he took her hand.

"You sure?" Teddy asked, looking down at the pensieve.

Dora nodded "Just stick your head in, I'll meet you in there."

Teddy Lupin took a deep breath as he looked down at the glistening surface of the pensieve, he looked to his mother and father, the latter currently stood on the opposite side of the room pretending to be interested in trinkets the boy was sure he had seen a thousand time before. The twelve-year-old hesitated for a split second before he delved into the contents of the memory . . .

Nymphadora Lestrange sat on the bed what Teddy Lupin bouncing his one-year-old self on her lap as she grinned at him with bright pink hair. The twelve-year-old smiled, his mother looked so happy, he almost forgot where he was when his mother appeared beside him. She smiled slightly at the memory before she took Teddy's hand.

"You were such a cute baby," Dora sighed "not to say you aren't cute as hell now."

"Mum . . ." Teddy laughed slightly as he let his mum wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Mumma!" Baby Teddy giggled, his hair shooting Black.

"What Teddy Bear?" Dora asked, tilting her head slightly in amusement at the boy "What's wrong?"

Teddy giggled, his hair turning Black "Nanna!"

The young witch sighed, frowning slightly "I'm not sure if Nanna is back yet, darling."

"Want Nanna!" Teddy demanded.

"Demanding child, too." Nymphadora smirked at her grown son, who blushed furiously in response.

"Fine." The young witch groaned, smirking as the baby broke into a fit of giggles as he was hoisted up into her arms. The young witch picked up her wand, standing up and leaving the room with a deep sigh, the future versions of the pair soon following after.

Teddy couldn't help himself as he looked around the manor. He'd been going to Malfoy Manor since-well since he was born-but there was something about it in this memory . . . it felt different. He didn't miss the fact that his mother had hold of his hand, her eyes darting down to him every few seconds to gauge his reaction.

"Dora!" a man Teddy had only seen in photographs beamed at the younger version of his mother, hugging her as he kissed the boys head.

"Granddad!" the baby grinned, giggling as the man ruffled his hair.

"Teddy wants to see his Nan." Dora sighed as her father kissed her cheek.

"Nanna!" The boy yelled, nodding with a grin as he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

"Merlin Teddy." Dora laughed as she pulled her head away slightly "Let mummy breathe."

Teddy giggled before he snuggled his head into his mother's shoulder, looking up to his Granddad as he gave him a wink before looking to his daughter "Your mother is in her room. Lucky for you she's just finished cleaning up after a raid."

"Lucky me." The young with rolled her eyes with a sigh "Thanks Dad." She pecked him on the cheek before she walked off with her son.

The older Teddy looked at his grandfather smiling after his younger self as he followed his mother down the hall. He barely realised that they had stopped when he heard the knocking on a door.

"I told you Rod I'm not in the mood!" A voice yelled, making the 12-year-old jump, his mother squeezed his hand slightly in reassurance.

"Well if I was Dad I'm sure I wouldn't be stupid enough to come back after being told no by _you_." Dora smirked as she heard footsteps coming to the door, it swung open to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Death Eater smirked "Well unfortunately your father isn't as smart as you."

"Nanna!" Baby Teddy cried, screaming with delight as Bellatrix took him into her arms.

They followed them into Bellatrix's room, the older version of Nymphadora leaning against the wall, taking Teddy and hugging him from behind as she watched her memory unfold.

"How's Teddy today, hmm?" Bella asked, sitting down on the bed and placing the boy on her lap.

"Exhausting." Dora yawned as she laid down on her mothers bed, smiling as she watched the pair "Someone won't nap."

"Not tired." Teddy declared as he reached up for his Nans hair, giggling as he matched his hair to hers.

"Oh dear." Bella pouted, ruffling the boy's hair "Is someone not behaving for mummy?"

"I aaaaam." The boy whined before he climbed up his grandmother, wrapping his arms around her neck "Wanna see you."

Bellatrix smirked as she laid back on her bed, taking the boy with her "Well you're seeing me now." Bellatrix grinned, kissing the boys head "How about you go for a nap with Nanny then when you wake up we can play?"

"Okay . . ." Teddy sighed "Bedtime song please."

Dora sighed as she sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow as she reached out for her son, stopping as he moaned in protest. "Nanna sing."

Bellatrix sighed "I believe you have been told, Mummy."

"I believe I have been." Dora smirked as she leant back down, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she pouted up at her "Sing, Nanna."

Bellatrix laughed slightly as she adjusted herself, wrapping one arm around her daughter as another rested on her grandsons back. She took a deep sigh before she closed her eyes and sang

 _"_ _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

 _Nanna's gonna buy you a Phoenix Bird._

 _And if that Phoenix bird won't sing,_

 _Nanna's gonna buy you a serpent ring_

 _And if that serpent ring turns brass,_

 _Nanna's gonna buy you a two way looking glass,_

 _And if that two way looking glass gets broke,_

 _Nanna's gonna buy you an invisibility cloak._

 _And if that invisibility cloak isn't impressive,_

 _Nanna's gonna buy you a shiny new pensive_

 _And if that pensive doesn't show you what you want,_

 _Nanna's gonna buy you your very own wand._

 _And if that little wand doesn't spark_

 _Nanna's gonna buy you a thestral and cart_

 _And if that thestral and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

The little boy lay perfectly still on his Nans chest, the woman smirking down at him before he looked to her daughter, the young witch smiling sleepily up at her.

"Thanks mum . . ." Dora whispered.

"He's so precious . . ." Bella whispered back, smiling down at the girl.

"Yeah . . ." Dora sighed, a small smile on her lips.

"Go to sleep, darling." Bellatrix smirked, kissing her daughters head then the boys in turn "I believe you've earned it."

"Thanks . . ." Dora smiled before she closed her eyes, letting her mother stroke her hair with one hand and she stroked her sons back with her other.

The twelve-year-old barely realised as he was taken from the memory. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the office as his mother pulled away from him. He pretended not to notice the small sniff or the tear she swatted away as he turned to look at his father who gave him a small reassuring smile. The boy hesitated for a moment before he hugged his mother tightly, the woman shocked for a slight moment before she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his head.

"Thanks mum." Teddy mumbled into his mother's hair.

"No worries Teddy Bear." Dora smiled as she hugged him close, laughing slightly as he pulled away.

"Mum," he complained "I am too old to be called 'Teddy Bear'"

Dora laughed and nodded, holding her hands up "Duly noted."

Remus smiled slightly as he walked over to the boy, squeezing his shoulder "Feel better now?"

Teddy nodded "Yeah, thanks."

"I think you best be heading back to your dorm room." Remus smiled before he pulled out the map again "I believe this might help you get back."

Teddy looked at him in awe "Really?"

"Really." Remus smiled, wrapping an arm around Dora as he smiled down at his son "Simply point your wand at it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', then when you're done . . . it's 'mischief managed'"

"Thanks Dad!" Teddy grinned as he hugged his father, pulling away after a few moments "I—I better get back. I'll see you soon . . . Thanks again."

The little boy ran from the office, his parents holding back laughter as they heard him opening the map.

"What did you show him?" Remus asked Dora as he hugged her.

"Oh, just The Dark Lords most faithful Death Eater singing lullabies." Dora sighed with a small smile on her lips.

Remus shook his head in amusement before he kissed his wife's forehead "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

 **So I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think :D**


	36. Being a Parent

**So here is a slightly shorter chapter after a much longer one in the last update. The next one is going to be a fair amount longer than this one so enjoy this short but sweet chapter. Please do leave a review as I love love love hearing your opinions and thoughts on my stories :)**

 **Please Read, Enjoy and Review.**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

"Mum!" Andromeda Lupin screamed as she ran down the grand staircase of Lestrange Manor, her red hair flowing behind her.

"Oh come on, Andy!" Teddy laughed from the top of the staircase, hurrying after her "It was a joke!"

"It is _not_ funny!" the girl snapped back as she stopped to turn and glare at her older brother.

"Oh come on, you morphed it right back!" Teddy tried and failed to stop himself laughing as stared at his sisters furious face.

"That is not the point!" Andromeda screamed.

"What on earth is going on?" Nymphadora asked as she stormed down the corridor to the two squabbling children.

"Mum!" Andromeda cried as she ran to the woman, hugging her around the middle as she shot another glare at her brother "Teddy tricked me into eating something that made my tongue _explode_."

"Oh come on, it did not _explode_." Teddy sighed.

"What did you do, Teddy?" Nymphadora sighed as she stroked her daughters hair.

The boy hesitated as he watched his father walk up behind his mother, looking slightly embarrassed as he mumbled at his feet "I tricked her into eating a ton-tongue toffee."

Remus sighed "Teddy, that wasn't very nice now was it? Where did you even get those?"

"George sent me them—didn't say what they were but it came with a note saying 'For your inner Marauder'—so I thought I'd test them out." Teddy sighed as he folded his arms.

"Teddy that could have been anything!" Nymphadora yelled in annoyance before she knelt down in front of her daughter, taking her chin in her hand as she opened her mouth, inspecting her tongue.

"It didn't feel good." Andromeda sniffed as she poked her tongue out.

"Well I don't think George would have sent him anything too dangerous." Remus sighed before his wife shot him a look, shaking his head "Teddy, your sister is not your test subject."

Andromeda sniffed as she hugged her mother again, clearly playing on her innocent little girl routine as she hid her smirk at her brother being told off. Nymphadora sighed as she kissed her head "Well you look fine."

"Well what if I was stuck with a giant tongue!" Andromeda gasped, looking up at her mother in horror "I can not go to Hogwarts with a tongue the size of an extremely large snake!"

"You're fine, Andromeda." Remus sighed before he looked to his son "But you need to apologise."

Teddy groaned before he looked to his sister "Sorry, okay?"

"Edward Rodolphus Lupin you say sorry like you mean it or you'll be spending the last few days of the summer holidays in your bedroom." Nymphadora warned her son, morphing her hair red to add more meaning.

"Okay!" Teddy sighed before he walked up to his sister "Sorry, Andy . . . Hug?"

Andromeda slowly pulled away from her mother, watching as her hair went back to purple, with a sigh she nodded and went to her brother and hugged him. The two embraced for a moment before Teddy yelled in pain and jumped back, his hair pure white. Teddy stared at his sister in shock as she giggled. Remus frowned in confusion, walking over to his son as he tried to see what had happened. It was at that moment that Nymphadora figured it out. Her hair was red with meaning now as she grabbed her daughter's wrist, spinning her to face her as she forced her to face her.

"Where did you learn that!?" Nymphadora demanded.

"I—I—" Andromeda stared wide-eyed.

"Where did you learn that?" Nymphadora asked again.

"Dora—" Remus went to speak though he quickly stopped as his wife shot him a look.

Andromeda went to look to her father though was quickly stopped as she was pulled to look back at her furious mother "I—I learned it in a book."

Nymphadora stared into her eyes, knowing the girl wasn't telling her a lie as she discovered what book she was talking about with some minor legilimeny "What were you doing in my study?"

"I—I w—wanted to learn about y—your f—family." The girl stuttered as she held back tears.

Dora stared at the girl for a few moments before she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her hair turning back to her mothers black hair "Then ask, Andy." Dora hugged her for a moment before she pulled away, straightening up "Go to your room, you can't use spells like that."

"But you were going to take me shopping with Aunt Cissa!" Andromeda cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll take you tomorrow—if you behave for the rest of the day." Dora forced herself not to give in the the girls cries "Now go think about what you've done."

Andromeda stared at her for a moment before she ran to her room crying. Nymphadora stared after her until she was interrupted by her uncle calling her name. She winced as she turned to face the man "What?"

Rabastan frowned slightly before he held his hands up in surrender "What's wrong?"

"Dora?" Remus asked as Dora ignored her uncle, it wasn't until she looked down at her still scared son that she sighed and walked over to the boy.

"Heya Teddy," Dora sighed as she drew her wand, pressing her wand into the place where Andromeda had touched him, sending a cooling healing spell through the boy "that better?" Dora smiled slightly as the boy nodded "Go on, go lay down for a bit." She kissed her head as the boy nodded and walked off to his room.

"She didn't, did she?" Rabastan asked, more curious that shocked.

"Do what?" Remus asked with a sigh of frustration.

"I—It's a small Cruciatus." Dora winced as she looked to her husband "I must have forgot to lock my study one night and she got to one of mum's old books." She shook her head as Remus went to intergect "It's not a bad one, Pure Blood parents do it to their kids all the time, it doesn't even really hurt—just shocks you."

"She performed an illegal curse, Dora." Remus argued, shocked at the womans blasé attitude of the magnitude of the spell.

"I know . . ." Dora sighed.

Rabastan chuckled "Seems like someone is taking after—"

"Don't you dare!" Dora yelled as she pointed her wand at her Uncle "Don't you dare say his name!"

"Woah, Dora." Rabastan sighed as he shook his head "I was going to say Nanny. I wouldn't dare mention that bastards name . . . Besides, he had a crap crucio."

Dora glared at the man for a moment before she stormed off, ignoring Rabastan's cries. It wasn't until Remus caught up with her as she was turning a corner and took her arm that she dared stop. He turned the witch to face him, her face covered in fresh tear tracks as her hair slowly turned a mousey brown.

"Hey," Remus frowned as he pulled his wife in for a hug, stroking her hair "Andromeda is nothing like him, she's you through and through."

"I—I know." Dora sniffed as she let her husband embrace her.

"Then what's wrong, Dora?" Remus sighed, kissing her head.

"I'm a terrible mother." Dora cried, clinging to his robes.

"Don't be silly." Remus kissed his wifes head as he looked down, taking the woman's face in both of his hands "You are an amazing mother."

"No I'm not!" Dora cried "I'm a terrible terrible mother and a worse person and I should have been sent to Azkaban!"

"No!" Remus cried, taking Dora's hand as he took her into the main sitting room, sitting her down on the couch before he went over to the mantelpiece.

"What are you doing?" Dora sighed as she tried to stop her tears, failing miserably as she pulled a tissue out of the box on the side, wiping her tears away.

"Look." Remus took one of Dora's hands in his as he placed a photo frame in the other. Dora let out a small whimper as she looked down at the two laughing children on her lap, Andromeda still only a year old as her brother giggled with his arms on his mothers shoulders. "You are an amazing mother, you made two beautiful children and they are perfect. Kids misbehave, that's all."

"Oh." Dora sighed "They are so adorable . . . I love them."

Remus stared at the woman in confusion before he smiled slightly "And they love you."

"Remus . . ." Dora sniffed as she hugged the picture in one arm, pulling her husband to sit on the couch next to her with her other hand "W—Why were you so scared when I was pregnant with Teddy—I know the whole werewolf thing but you can only be a werewolf if you're bit."

"That's not proven, Dora." Remus sighed "One child is not enough proof." The man frowned as the girl cried again "Dora, what's wrong?" Remus stroked the hair out of her face.

"Please don't leave me." Dora cried.

"What—" Remus stopped short as he realised why the woman was acting so erratically "Are you—?"

Dora nodded, crying "It's not going to be a werewolf, Remus! I don't care what you say! But I need you! I—" Dora was cut short as her husband pulled her close, kissing her fiercely, leaving the girl panting in shock as he pulled away with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh Dora." Remus laughed as he pulled Dora onto his lap, kissing her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand on her stomach "How far . . .?"

"A—About a month I guess . . ." Dora sniffed before she looked to her husband with a small cautious smile "So . . . It's okay?"

"Dora," Remus sighed "it's great. I did wonder why you had started stealing my chocolate supply."

"It's always chocolate . . ." Dora shook her head.

"Because chocolate is delicious." Remus laughed, kissing his wife through her giggles.

"When do we tell the kids?" Dora sighed, resting her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Wait until Christmas break." Remus murmured as he closed his eyes in contentment, hugging his wife closely "Let's not take away from Andromeda's excitement for her first term. By the time they're back you'll be around four months, we'll be able to tell them if they're having a sister or a brother. Think of it as a Christmas present."

Dora laughed as she nodded in agreement, laughter that soon turned into quietened giggles as Remus Lupin kissed her repeatedly. Dora wrapped her arms around the man's neck, the two celebrating the impending arrival of their youngest child in a mess of giggles and a severe lack of clothes.


	37. The two-way mirror

**So it is now midnight . . . on a work night . . . I will not get much sleep now but who cares, I wrote a chapter! hahaha I got a little determined to finish this tonight. So please please please do read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Andromeda took a deep breath as she sat on her bed, watching her mother knelt over her trunk as she made sure she had everything packed. The eleven-year-old clenched her fists in the material of her dress, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves. She almost jumped in fright as in no time at all she felt the space on the bed next to her dip slightly as she looked up to see her blonde mother smiling down at her.

"What's wrong, princess?" Dora sighed, tucking a strand of black hair behind her daughter's hair.

Andromeda sighed "Nothing . . ."

"Liar." Dora smirked as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her in close to her.

"I'm just—" Andromeda hesitated before she leant into her mother's side "nervous, I guess."

"Why?" Dora frowned, kissing the girl's head "You're going to be great. Besides you're never nervous. Ever since you were a little girl you've been bounding these halls bursting with confidence."

"Thanks." Andy laughed before she looked up to her mother, considering her for a moment before she spoke again "You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Every day." Dora smiled.

"Maybe not _every day_. More like . . . Every other day?" Andy blushed as she looked down to her feet, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Deal." Dora laughed before she gave her daughter one last squeeze, getting up to shut her trunk for her "Come on, the boys are already downstairs waiting to go. I might have told them I'd come get you then be back downstairs in five minutes."

"Mum . . . We've been sat here for at least ten." Andromeda gasped "We're going to miss the train!"

"We are not." Dora laughed, levitating the girl's trunk before she took her by the hand, leading her to the waiting boys in the main entry way.

"Ready ladies?" Remus smiled coyly at the pair as Dora winked at him with her special smile she reserved only for her husband.

"Are _you_ ready?" Dora asked.

"Nymphadora the poor souls have been stood there waiting for you two for the last twenty minutes." Rabastan rolled his eyes, looking up from the chair in the hallway.

"Oh shush." Dora giggled.

Andromeda took a deep breath before she ran over to her Uncle, hugging him tight. She closed her eyes and buried his head in his robes "Why can't you come, Uncle Rab?" the girl mumbled, enticing a chuckle in the man.

"I don't want to take the limelight from you now do I?" Rabastan whispered as he kissed the girls head "I'm extremely famous, you know."

Andromeda rolled her eyes before she stepped back, raising an eyebrow at her Uncle "You're an ex-Death Eater, so is Mum, Dad is an ex-Order Member and there are enough rumours floating around about me according to Dad's books that the four of us will gain enough attention without adding another ex-Death Eater to the mix."

Rabastan laughed before he ruffled the girl's hair, grinning at her scowl of annoyance "You are too smart for your own good missy. But no, I'll see you at Christmas."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the man in jest as with a small smirk and a wave he walked off to go and find entertainment in another part of the manor. The girl let out a small huff as she turned around to face the rest of her family, not missing her mother now grasping on to the bottom of her left sleeve nor the slightly forced smile she gave her.

"Can we _please_ go now?" Teddy groaned.

"Yeah." Dora breathed, reaching her hand out for her daughter as she took her trunk in her spare hand.

Andromeda rushed up to her, grabbing onto her hand as she welcomed the feel of side-along-apparation. She ignored the stares that the family got as certain parents even seemed to purposely steer their children out of the way of them, others giving an almost sympathetic look at her father. She didn't understand it herself, her mother hadn't been _that_ evil in the war. She'd made a point in recent years of being very open with her children about the war, ever since Teddy had finished his first year at school. Sure there were things that Nymphadora didn't tell her youngest child that her older brother got to hear, and yes she was sure that there were things that she wouldn't tell either of them at their age. Andromeda Lupin was not an idiot, she considered herself to be very smart actually. She was sure she could find out anything she wanted to at Hogwarts anyway. The gentle squeeze of her mother's hand brought her back to reality as she gave her a small smile in return of her reassuring look.

"Right, you're going to look out for your sister, right?" Remus asked his son.

"Yes, Dad." Teddy sighed, his hair turning canary yellow as his mother held back a giggle.

"No matter what house she's in." Dora added.

"Promise." Teddy grinned "You'll be fine, won't you Andy Pandy?"

"Do not call me that!" Andy snapped, her hair flashing yellow for a minute before with a small sigh she screwed up her features, forcing her hair back to black.

"Keep that temper under control too, Andromeda." Nymphadora sighed before she leant down and embraced the girl tightly, kissing her head, laughing as Remus came up behind them and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Yes _mother_." The girl sighed "Can we go now."

"Oh for merlin's sake." Dora sighed mockingly as she let go of her daughter, taking her husband's hand as she faked tears "Our children don't need us anymore, Remus."

"It's tragic." Remus chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, looking to the children "Go, before your mother decides she can't survive without you two and drags you back home."

"Bye!" Teddy grinned "Love you both!"

"Bye." Andromeda laughed as she chased after her brother, each of them dragging their cases behind them.

Dora sighed, shaking her head slightly as they waited for the train to leave "How do you think Teddy will handle it when Andromeda is in Slytherin?"

"You don't _know_ she'll be in Slytherin." Remus sighed, kissing his wife's head.

"Oh I do." Dora shook her head "She's Black through and through, besides both her—"

"She was raised by a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, may I also add a Slytherin that probably shouldn't have been in that house but decided to get into an argument with an ancient magical hat." Remus sighed.

"What can I say? I know what I want and I'm determined to get it." Dora smirked.

"Hard working," Remus nodded "I do believe that's a Hufflepuff trait."

Dora laughed "How about we go home and see what my old uniform says about that? I'm sure it still fits."

"Well, I do believe you've awoken my inner marauder." Remus smirked, disapparating with his giggling wife.

* * *

Andromeda took a deep breath as she walked into The Great Hall with her fellow first years. She had so many emotions running through her it was too much for the eleven-year-old to take in; excitement to be starting at the school, fear for how she would be received in whatever house she got into mixed with slight relief for being away from Teddy. She did love her brother but by merlin was he a giant moron at times, she couldn't deal with another round of animal impressions with him and his Hufflepuff friends on the oh so long journey up to Scotland.

Despite herself she couldn't help but let out a small silent laugh at her brother—now with hair representing all of the house colours as he waved at her with a grin. She looked down, screwing her eyes shut as she morphed away her blush (she had to figure out how her mum managed to morph without doing that, sure she was told it was something to do with getting better as she got older but she was determined to figure it out sooner than that—her mum was _old_ ). She listened dutifully as the Headmistress then the sorting hat in turn addressed the hall and as the first names were called she could feel her palms growing sweaty. It felt like a small eternity as they got to H's, surely she would be soon. _Come on, pull yourself together, this is no big deal. Just deciding where you belong for the next seven years of your life._ Andromeda nodded to herself.

"Lupin, Andromeda." Professor McGonagall called out.

Andromeda could have sworn the gulp of fear was audible as she slowly made her way to the sorting hat. She could hear the whispers, though they felt so distant in comparison to how close she truly knew they were. The girl was sure she was about to fall flat on her face as she took step after careful step up to the stool. She felt like she was going to die with the anticipation as the hat was slowly lowered to her head.

 _Well well well . . ._ the old voice murmured in her ear _Now, this is an easy one._

Andromeda took a deep breath; she didn't want to fight with the hat. Merely letting it put her where she was 'meant to be'.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat boomed.

Andromeda's eyes snapped open, relinquishing the deathly grip she had on the hat stool. She looked to the Slytherin table, a few cheering but not as many as she had heard for the others. She held her head high as she jumped off the stool, slowly walking over to her new house, every last lesson from her Aunt Cissa in etiquette coming back to her as she took her seat. She was sure that in that moment she would rather the world swallow her up as some of her housemates shuffled away from her. She looked across the room, smiling slightly as she saw her brother, now adorning green and silver hair as he threw her a grin and a wink.

* * *

Andromeda Lupin sat in her dormitory. No-one had talked to her in the great hall, no-one had talked to her on her way up to the Slytherin dormitory, no-one had invited her to stay in the common room as the first years talked in their excited whispers. The girl held her head high despite it all, she wouldn't let them get to her. With a forced slight smile on her lips she jumped off her bed and went to her trunk to find her night dress. Though as she sifted through the many clothes in the trunk she frowned as her hand hit something wrapped in her favourite night dress. She hesitated for a slight moment before she lifted the dress, frowned in confusion as to why there was a napping image of her mother in the silver frame.

"Mum you are so weird . . ." Andromeda sighed.

The image jumped, grinning as she sat up, taking the frame with her "I am not weird, how rude."

"What . . ." Andromeda frowned.

"It's a two-way mirror." Dora laughed "So, how is it? What house are you in?"

"I—It's great." Andromeda forced a smile before she looked back to the mirror "I'm in Slytherin."

"I knew it." Dora smiled, though frowned slightly when she saw the look in her daughter's eyes "What's wrong with being a Slytherin? I was a Slytherin . . ."

"Yeah well—" Andromeda chewed her lip "You were."

"And that's why it's a bad thing. Right?" Dora sighed "You know just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you're _bad_. It means you're ambitious, cunning, resourceful."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Andromeda sighed.

"You know, Narcissa was a Slytherin too, to the best of my knowledge I cannot remember her doing—" Dora shook her head with a sigh "She wasn't bad. And—and Mum and Narcissa had another sister you know . . ."

"Really?" Andromeda asked, her brows furrowing in confusion "You never told me that . . ."

"Well she was disowned . . ." Dora thought for a moment before she smiled wistfully at her daughter "But she was in Slytherin, she was great. She was loving, kind, she was true to what she believed in and married the man she loved no matter what it meant. She was ambitious, ambitious enough to live the life she wanted to live no matter what it meant. Okay?"

Andromeda nodded with a small frown, sure she could see moisture in her mother's eyes.

"I'm going to get some sleep, beautiful." Dora sighed "You can talk to me whenever you want, darling. Okay?"

"Okay." Andromeda smiled.

"Love you." Dora smiled, waiting for her daughter's reply before she let the girl go.

Andromeda stared at the mirror for a few more moments before she forced herself to get changed. She curled up into her bed, pulling the sheets over her as she closed her eyes. Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be such a bad thing for her.


	38. Siblings

**Thank you so much to all of those that are still reading this story. I do love and appreciate each and every one of you. :) I have become aware though that I have not done any flashbacks for a long while, which after being paranoid I was doing too many for so long is rather ironic. So, I will tease you with this; in a chapter that is to come very soon . . . it's gonna be so many flashbacks I have to do a ton of research to figure out how it's gonna work. hehehe Teaser. ;)**

 **Anyway! As always, please read, enjoy and please do review!**

 **With love,**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Andromeda Lupin sighed as she put down her copy of _The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection,_ looking around the library with boredom on her pale features. Her first term of school had been okay, she supposed, though as she neared the Christmas holiday's she was finding herself more and more excited to return to her family for the Christmas break. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of the festivities she knew were in store. For though she knew her mother avoided the company of those outside of her immediate family as much as possible, Christmas was always a time when she tried to make an effort for her children. She would go to Malfoy Manor (most likely more than once if she had her way), where she could play with her now four-year-old cousin Scorpius as herself and Teddy tried to 'out-morph' each other for the child's amusement, a game she thoroughly enjoyed beating her brother at-no matter how many times he told her he was clearly the winner. She would go shopping with her Aunt Narcissa, who would always treat her to the best dresses and toys. Then she would go to the burrow. She would play with all of the Weasley and Potter children and dear merlin did she have fun, especially when George and Ron snuck them stuff from their shop. Andromeda couldn't help but hold back a small giggle at the memory of the time Ron gave her then seven-year-old brother a Weasley's Snowstorm and accidently managed to fill an entire floor of The Burrow with snow.

Christmas was the one time of year that her mother would agree to go with them to The Burrow. Though the Weasley and Potter clan seemed to accept her mother she always seemed . . . on edge, around the group. She knew that they had all been in The Order of The Phoenix, which must be awkward for her mum-and of course there was the fact that the Weasley family included one Harry Potter (probably super awkward for her, seeing as The Death Eaters and their leader had wanted him dead for years). Though it was always the Weasleys' that put her on edge the most, Hermione seemed to avoid her mum as much as she could, Harry seemed okay with her, the Weasleys' didn't even react _that_ badly to her mum. She couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, exactly what had happened in the war to make the adults respond to each other in such ways. She had considered asking her mum about it—even considered asking her dad about it too—but she knew her mum had . . . unstable mental health and she was always so wary about accidently 'setting her off'.

The girl chewed her lip in consideration, looking up from her curtain of black hair and taking in her fellow students in the library. This close to the end of term there were only a handful of students around, a few Ravenclaws' and a lone Gryffindor boy, though she still sat hidden in a corner table to avoid their stares. Merlin she did love the library, it was so easy to hide away in there, to lose herself in a book or two or do her homework without the bitchy girls of the Slytherin common room making snide remarks she pretended not to hear. More than anything though, she loved finding out about all the little secrets of the school in old books, learning more about transfiguration (her favourite subject) and—Andromeda sat up as a thought suddenly popped into her head. Why did she have to ask her mother about her past? Why did she have to broach the subject at all? She was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the _library_. If she wanted information she could merely find the history books and find out for herself.

She rose from her desk, almost with too much anticipation as she very nearly sent the chair flying, as she strode over to the history section. It didn't take her too long to find the section she needed, all of the books on the wizarding wars were clearly labelled. She took about five, books from _'The Dark War: A first hand account of The Battle of Hogwarts and the events leading up to it'_ to _'The Order of The Phoenix: The Heroes that fought for us from the shadows'_. She was determined to find something in there. She opened the book about The Order of The Phoenix first, surely she could find something about the Weasley's that would tell her _what_ they had done in the war. She smiled in content as she saw her fathers name on the chapter list; Andromeda decided she could read that chapter first—just for fun.

She had been peacefully reading for all of two minutes when all of a sudden a hand came crashing down onto her book. Her hair shot white as she sat bolt up right, though as she looked up to see the perpetrator her eyes soon narrowed in annoyance, her hair tinging red.

"Andromeda, what are you doing?" Teddy Lupin had a look of annoyance mixed with concern as he pulled up the chair next to the girl and slid into it, looking at all of the books in front of her as he ignored the furious shushing of the librarian "Why are you reading those?"

"None of your business, _Edward_." Andromeda hissed as she pulled her book away from his grasp.

"Andy," the boy sighed "you shouldn't look at this rubbish."

"It's not rubbish, it's _history_." Andromeda rolled her eyes "Just because you can't stand to stay awake during a single lesson with Professor Binns doesn't mean we all hate it."

"Don't give me that rubbish, you don't start learning about the war until third year." Teddy said before he muttered "I should know . . ."

"Well I like to be ahead of the class." She spoke, a hint of annoyance clear in her tone.

"More like you like to hide away in the library every spare minute of the day." Teddy shook his turquoise topped head "Andy, you shouldn't read these. There's stuff in them . . . You're only eleven."

"I am very almost twelve I'll have you know." She narrowed her eyes again before she shook her head, looking down before she spoke again "Besides, it's not just history—it's our history. Stuff about mum, dad, our grandparents, Uncle Rab."

"All stuff you don't need to know. Not yet at least." Teddy sighed.

"But I want to know!" Andromeda protested, annoying another shushing from the librarian.

"No, you don't." Teddy frowned "Besides, why the sudden interest in all of this?"

"I don't know." Andy sighed "I was just thinking . . ."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"None of your business Edward." Andromeda rolled her eyes as her brother nudged her playfully.

"Don't call me Edward—it's Teddy." Teddy smirked "Or else I'll start calling you Andy Pandy for all the world to hear."

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

"Try me." Teddy grinned before he looked at his younger sister thoughtfully "Look, you can find out all about this crap whenever. Just not now. Not like this."

"Why _not like this_?" the girl huffed.

"Because it's all written by witches and wizards with their noses stuck up their asses with no idea of what _actually_ happened." Teddy sighed "Sure, they know the facts, they know what happened when and where, they know the surface of what happened. They don't know why some people did things the way they did." Teddy looked to make sure no-one was listening "Like, they don't know the _real_ Bellatrix Lestrange. That she had a terrible childhood, how mum was near enough the only person that could keep her sane, how she once wore her hair bright pink for an entire day because when mum was little she demanded she wear the same hair as her. How she used to sing mum—and me—bedtime songs, I am entirely sure you would have had to endure them too if she was still— _you know_."

Andromeda looked up to her brother, frowning slightly "How do you know that?"

"Because I _asked_." Teddy said, hesitating for a moment before he shrugged and spoke again "And because George gave me a pair of Extendable Ears once and listened in to mum and Uncle Rab talking." Andromeda laughed slightly, enticing a mischievous grin in her brother "No, you can't borrow them."

Andromeda rolled her eyes before with a sigh she spoke again "Mum tells you stuff though. I've asked her before and she's just been . . . vague. Almost like she doesn't want me knowing as much for some reason—or she's hiding some big terrible secret that I'm not aloud to know."

The boy smiled sympathetically before he wrapped an arm around his sister, pulling her in for a side-hug "Look, we're going back for Christmas in a few days. Why don't you talk to her again? . . . Or you could try talking to Uncle Rab, you are clearly his favourite so I highly doubt he will hide anything from you. But for now, don't listen to this crap." Teddy let go of his sister, standing up as he picked up all the books. The boy walked the books over to a trolley to be put back before he walked back to his sister, happy to see a small smile on her lips "Come on, you need to get out. Go back to your dormitory, get your coat on and we'll go for a snowball fight, blow off some steam."

The girl considered him carefully for a few moments before with an overly dramatic sigh she nodded, grinning as she stood up "Fine, it's been a while since I whooped your ass."

"And it'll be a while yet." Teddy laughed "I'll meet you in the entrance hall."

Andromeda rolled her eyes with a playful smirk as she left the library and made her way to the dungeons. She would leave the books alone for now. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that there were things that she needed to know, something she was sure she'd find the answer to one way or another.

* * *

It was Christmas day 2010 and The Lupins', The Malfoys' and Rabastan were all at Malfoy Manor. Andromeda was giggling as little Scorpius Malfoy laughed at her bright green hair whilst Lucius looked on curiously, Teddy was in a deep discussion with his older cousin Draco about the ins and outs of Quidditch, Narcissa was politely talking with Astoria and Remus and Nymphadora were sharing an anxious look as Rabastan looked at them suspiciously (though he didn't let his suspicions prevent him from eating his third helping of stuffing, clearly not bothered by the fact everyone else had stopped eating ten minutes ago). The atmosphere was pleasant, a true feeling that only Christmas gives hung in the air as all attendants in the dining hall of Malfoy Manor celebrated the holiday together.

"Umm . . ." Dora muttered, looking around the room before with a small sigh she raised her voice "Umm, can I have everyone's attention please?"

"Mum come on, Draco was just about to tell me all about the 422nd world cup, can it wait?" Teddy sighed.

"For the record I was going to tell you all about the _Quidditch_ at the 442nd world cup." Draco protested as his father shot him a look "Nothing else."

"Well that's not as fun." Teddy muttered, blushing slightly as his father raised an eyebrow at him "What? It's interesting."

"Shh, Teddy." Narcissa smiled politely at the boy "Your mother wants to speak, I'm sure your little conversation can wait."

Teddy nodded as he bit his lip, looking to his mother. Nymphadora sighed, a small smile on her face as she looked around the room, her gaze eventually settling on the water goblet in her hand. The woman seemed to gain slight confidence as she felt her husband take her spare hand, looking down to him and smiling thankfully before she took a deep breath and looked to the room at large.

"Thank you." Dora breathed before clearing her throat "So, Remus and I have an announcement to make . . . We're having another baby."

"You're pregnant!?" Teddy yelled in shock.

"Oh that's wonderful." Narcissa grinned, rising from her chair and walking around to her niece as she embraced her "Congratulations."

"But I'm the youngest . . ." Andromeda breathed, her eyes wide in shock.

"And you will always be our first daughter." Remus smiled at the girl, reaching a hand out for her as with some persuasion she walked over to her father. The girl sat on his lap, smiling slightly as he hugged her close and placed a kiss on her blonde hair.

"I am not sharing my room." Teddy declared.

"Teddy," Dora laughed as she pulled away from her aunt "there are multiple guest rooms in the manor, you will not have to share a room."

"Well . . . Good." Teddy said before he sighed and spoke again "Well I suppose I wouldn't mind once he's older . . ."

"He?" Andromeda pouted "It's a boy?"

"Actually . . ." Dora laughed "Yeah. It's a boy, I'm about four months at the least."

"Yes!" Teddy grinned, laughing as Scorpius cheered with a scream of 'yay boys'.

"Well . . . At least I'm the only girl still." Andromeda smiled.

"I did think you'd put on a little weight, though I simply put it down to you getting older . . ." Narcissa shrugged, smirking at her niece's mock outrage.

"Well, what's the name?" Rabastan asked, slightly amused "I mean, I kind of figured out you were when I heard you vomiting a few times. You have to tell me the name."

"Dora and I have decided we're keeping that to ourselves." Remus said.

"Well that's no fun." Rabastan frowned for a moment before he grinned again "I have a great suggestion."

"I am not calling my son Rabastan." Dora laughed as her Uncle pouted.

"Why not?" Rabastan demanded.

"Many reasons." Dora rolled her eyes with an amused smirk.

Narcissa sighed with a disapproving shake of her head at the man before she immediately broke into discussion about her latest great-nephew. Remus was soon talking to the current youngest Lupin child about what it would mean to be an older sibling whilst his first born son talked about the subject for a little while before going back into Quidditch discussions with Draco. Much to their embarrassment Narcissa had soon suddenly found a large selection of baby photograph's of Nymphadora, Draco and their children. Nymphadora was fully content as she fell asleep in her husbands arms that night, a smile on her lips and hand of each of her unborn child's parents on her stomach as the pair drifted off. It was possibly the best Christmas in a long time.


	39. The latest Lupin

**Soooooo I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I started it with a flashback as I know you guys like them. The next chapter will be rather long with lots of flashbacks so that's how I'm justifying a short chapter here.**

 **Anyways, please read, enjoy and review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

 _Nymphadora Lestrange was 36 weeks pregnant, half asleep in her bed as she heard the door open. She decided she would feign sleep rather than try to move, she was too tired and she knew who would be coming into her room at this time. She sighed as she felt the weight on the bed, smiling slightly as she felt a hand on her head, stroking her currently curly hair from her face._

 _"_ _You look so peaceful when you're pretending to sleep." Bellatrix sighed, a hint of amusement in her voice "Almost convincing."_

 _"_ _Mmm," Dora murmured "What gave me away?"_

 _"_ _Oh I've always been able to tell when you're faking sleep." Bellatrix laughed "Ever since you used to pretend to fall asleep on your father or myself as a child in a bid to get us to carry you to bed."_

 _Dora smirked slightly, turning onto her back as she opened her eyes to look at the amused witch "You knew I was faking that?"_

 _"_ _Darling, you could never get a trick past me." Bella sighed._

 _"_ _That's what you think." Dora looked to the woman with a mischievous smirk, laughing as she shook her head with a roll of her eyes._

 _"_ _Oh?" Bellatrix said "What great secrets are you hiding from me?"_

 _Dora hesitated for a moment before she looked away "Nothing important."_

 _"_ _Hmmm." Bellatrix looked to the girl with a hint of both amusement and curiosity on her face "Go on, tell Mummy all."_

 _"_ _Ha!" Dora giggled "No way."_

 _Bellatrix pouted before she leant down on the bed, resting on her elbow as she stared down at the girl, a mock offence in her voice "I am your mother, you should tell me everything."_

 _"_ _Did you tell your mother everything?" Dora asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"_ _I believe the last thing I told my mother was entirely unpleasant and may have caused a small heart attack." Bellatrix shook her head with a smirk "An entirely different relationship to ours."_

 _"_ _Entirely." Dora laughed._

 _"_ _Come on, tell me a secret." Bellatrix sighed with a coy smile._

 _"_ Fine _." Dora huffed "What do you want to know?"_

 _"_ _Well . . ." Bella frowned thoughtfully "Tell me about something you did when you were a child."_

 _Dora thought for a moment "I once wet the bed, when I was about four— "_

 _"_ _You threw your class of water on the bed and pretended you'd just spilt it." Bellatrix rolled her eye with a smirk._

 _"_ _How— "_

 _"_ _Those two liquids smell entirely different." Bellatrix laughed "Tell me something I don't know."_

 _Dora sighed before she thought for a moment, taking a deep breath before she spoke again "When I was fourteen . . . I may have gone to Hogsmeade and snuck to Lestrange manor."_

 _"_ _You what?" Bellatrix looked to the girl, shocked "Why on earth would you do such a thing? Merlin knows what kind of thing was crawling around that place after that amount of time—the amount of dark magic there! That was utterly stupid."_

 _"_ _I thought I could find a way to get you back!" Dora protested, sitting up with a little effort, she sighed at her mother's frown "It was a bad idea, nothing was there and—the boy that took me there didn't exactly have great intentions . . . I may have Crucio'd him." Dora looked down as she mumbled "I ran away to your room-left him in the dining room snivelling like a little girl-but I fell over and knocked myself out. Uncle Lucius found me and took me back to the Manor before he made me go back to Hogwarts the next day."_

 _Bellatrix stared at the girl for a moment before she sighed, reaching out and taking her hand in her own "Why did you Crucio him?_

 _"_ _Because I asked myself 'What would mum do?', it seemed like the pretty obvious answer." Dora smirked as Bellatrix laughed._

 _"_ _I see." Bellatrix smirked before with a small sigh she laid back on the bed, reaching out for her daughter to come join her._

 _With a roll of her eyes and a small sigh Dora laid back down, resting her head on her mother's chest "Sometimes I wonder, what would the outside world think if they could see you acting how you are with me?"_

 _"_ _Oh they'd be scandalised." Bellatrix laughed as she wrapped an arm around her daughter, kissing her head "I do believe the majority of the wizarding public are convinced the Dementors took away my soul."_

 _"_ _That makes sense." Dora teased, giggling as Bellatrix nudged her playfully "I jest."_

 _Dora smiled as she snuggled her head into her mother, closing her eyes. She soon fell back to sleep, tired enough with the pregnancy of her first child as she rested into the comfort of her mother's embrace._

Nymphadora Lupin wiped away a tear as she rose from her seat in her study, forcing a slight smile as Narcissa Malfoy entered through the fireplace, shaking her head in amusement as Narcissa brushed the coal from her skirts. She slid the pensieve back into the draw as she ignored the sigh from her Aunt.

"What were you looking at?" Cissa asked curiously, walking over to the girl's desk.

"Nothing." Dora sighed "Just mum . . . Happy things."

"Sounds nice." Narcissa smiled before she leant on the side of the desk, sighing as she noticed the wince on her niece's face "Why didn't you call for me?"

"Because you were coming over anyway and it's barely twinges at the moment." Dora laughed, stroking her stomach "Third time around and you tend not to worry too much."

"Well maybe instead of sitting here watching memories you should at least go lay down." Narcissa rolled her eyes as she reached out for the girl's arm, stroking it reassuringly.

"Oh I'm fine." Dora sighed, holding back another wince "Thought I'd keep myself distracted for a bit."

"Does Remus even know that you're in labour?" Narcissa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Not yet. He and Rabastan are in the library acting amicable—it's such a rare moment it seemed a pity to disturb them." Dora scoffed in laughter as her Aunt shook her head in disapproval.

"Come on Dora." Narcissa sighed "You go lay down then I'll get Remus."

"Nah," Dora said "I'll walk with you to Remus and then I'll decide if I want to lie down. I'll make the most of not being stuck in bed for a little while longer if that's okay."

"Fine," Narcissa rolled her eyes as she linked her arm with her niece's, slowly walking out of the study with her as she watched her every step carefully "you know you are a very stubborn witch, have I ever told you that?"

"Oh yes," Dora nodded "I believe you have—perhaps verging on a hundred times."

Andromeda, Teddy and Remus entered the entrance hall to Lestrange manor, the children both still in their Hufflepuff and Slytherin uniforms respectively. Remus had gone to the school once Dora had assured him that she was okay and well rested enough after a few hours sleep to see her two eldest children, getting special permission to bring them home for a long weekend. Andromeda stayed gripping onto her father's hand, the twelve-year-old smiling nervously up at the man as he gave her a reassuring wink before looking to his son, sighing as he watched him rushing ahead.

"Slow down, Teddy." Remus said "You two have to behave, your mum's still very tired—though she's completely denying it—and fragile."

"Did she get hurt?" Andromeda frowned, walking with Remus.

"No stupid." Teddy huffed "Giving birth _hurts_."

"Don't call me stupid!" Andromeda snapped, her hair flashing red.

"You two!" Remus shouted, stopping and looking firmly at the two children "Behave or we're going straight back to school."

"Sorry." The pair muttered in unison, Andromeda screwing her face up as she forced her hair to turn black.

"Come on." Remus sighed, stopping outside of Dora's room "And remember, _quiet voices_."

He slowly opened the door, grinning at Andromeda's sudden face of sheer adoration for the baby and Teddy's grin. Dora smiled at the pair, her bright pink hair draping over her shoulders as she coddled the newest Lupin in her arms. She nodded for the pair to come closer, laughing as Andromeda jumped at the opportunity and was soon sat at her side.

"What's his name?" Andy breathed, looking at her younger brother with a smile as she reached out and stroked his arm.

"Lyall." Dora smiled "Lyall Remus Lupin."

"Awww." Andy cooed.

"He's cute." Teddy grinned "Has he morphed yet."

Dora hesitated before she shook her head "No . . . I don't think he is a metamorphmagus."

"Well there's still time." Andromeda frowned.

"Not really," Dora sighed "both of you had changed your hair at least three times by the time you were around an hour old—it doesn't matter though. We love him either way."

Teddy frowned, taking a deep breath before he spoke again "If he doesn't take after you . . . does he—"

"No." Dora said instantly.

"Maybe." Remus sighed.

"No." Dora glared at her husband "You can't pass it on like that."

"Dora—" Remus stopped as he watched his wife's hair start to tinge red, sighing and shaking his head "Fine."

Dora shook her head, morphing her hair to a short blonde "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes." The two children said in unison.

Dora laughed before she tried to adjust herself slightly, rolling her eyes and Remus rushed over to help her sit up and murmuring her thanks. "Take it in turns."

"Fine," Teddy sighed "Andy can go first—she'll only whine until it's her turn otherwise."

Andromeda pouted though she soon grinned as her mother gestured for her to sit against the headboard next to her, gently passing her younger brother into her arms. Andy grinned, stroking her brothers arm as she held him close. As the small sandy brown haired babe looked up at her, his dark eyes looking to her now bright pink hair.

"Hello Lyall." Andromeda whispered "I'm your sister."

Remus smiled as he went to sit on the other side of his wife, letting her lean into him as she kissed his head. He couldn't help but think as he looked to Andromeda holding his son, although the girl was in no way related to himself he couldn't help but see himself as her father. In that moment he thought he understood a small part of Bellatrix Lestrange; it doesn't matter if the child is yours biologically, once you raise them and care for them you love them all the same.

"Okay, my turn now." Teddy said, sitting on the bedside table next to his sister.

"Hey," Dora laughed "I thought you were the one worried Andy would pester you if you went first, hmm? Pot, kettle, black."

"Well I can't help it." Teddy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms "He's adorable."

Dora laughed "Yeah, you were like that once."

"Hey." Teddy looked to his mother in shock.

"Take a joke." Dora smirked, blowing him a kiss "You're still adorable."

All of the Lupin's laughed as poor Teddy blushed bright red, moving to sit on the foot of the bed as he watched the rest of them, he couldn't help a small smile of amusement passing his own lips.


	40. Memories best Forgotten

**Sooooooo I usually go on a circle of my writing. I do one Toujours Noir, one Purple Black then one Purest Black (if you haven't read this yet please go check it out, there's a link on my profile as it's a joint writing venture) . . . but I'm waiting for my co-author to do her Purest Black chapter and I couldn't get the idea's for this chapter out of my head. So yeah . . .**

 **Please do read, enjoy and review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

It was summer 2013 and Andromeda Lupin was currently the most bored she had been in a long time. She looked over to her brother from her place, sprawled out on the grass, watched the boy fly in circles far above them as he tried to catch a snitch his mother had got him. Their mother was currently sitting a few feet away with a giggle Lyall on her lap, the boy enthralled as he watched his mother change her nose to that of a pig's snout, a duck's beak—any creature the woman could think of. It was the night of a full moon, so she was sure that her father was probably resting in his bed still though she also wouldn't be surprised if the man had already let himself into the dungeons as the clock rolled on to 5pm. She frowned in thought, pity for the old man running through her. She decided that she would go off in search of him as she stood to her feet, catching her mothers eyes as she gave her a small smile.

"You okay, Andy?" Dora asked, seemingly satisfied with her daughter's small nod of her head before she went to walk into the manor.

Andromeda sighed as she walked the grand staircase, one hand trailing over the intricately carved marble snake bannister as her gaze drifted over the portraits on the walls. She shook her head in amusement of the portrait of two-year-old Nymphadora on her mother's lap, her mother's portrait self currently trying to tug on Bellatrix's hair as if she expected to morph, though the Death Eater merely looked to the little girl with an amused smirk, looking up and winking at Andromeda as she walked passed. Andromeda laughed slightly before she carried on her way to her parent's bedroom, dragging her feet in her boredom as every last detail of the corridor seemed to be far more interesting to her in her boredom. It was only when she noticed the slightly ajar door to her mother's study that she stopped, a frown on her face. That room was usually locked. The girl looked both ways down the corridor, tucking her pale pink hair behind her ears as she decided to investigate. Andy bit her lip as she slowly entered the study.

She had only been in this room a few times, always under the supervision of her mother—well apart from the time she snuck in as a child and helped herself to her mother's private book collection. Nothing had changed in this room over the years, she suspected nothing had ever changed in this room from each Lestrange that had occupied it. The girl smirked slightly as she walked over to the desk, she hesitated only for a slight second before she slipped into the large chair behind it, inspecting the contents of her mother's desk. There wasn't much on the desk itself, a few trinkets, a couple of photo frames. She passed her gaze over the small frame of her immediate family; her brothers and parents sitting happily in her parent's room the day Lyall was born, she instead focused on the larger frame. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Nymphadora occupied this frame. Bellatrix sat on a large ornate chair, Nymphadora was barely a year old as she rested in her mother's arms, each Lestrange man standing behind the chair as each adult gave the typical haughty, entitled, pure-blood stare into the camera.

Andromeda smiled before she cast her curious gaze across the desk again, noting the draws in particular. She hesitated for a moment before she opened the top draw, letting out a breath of amazement at what she could see. There were so many memories, all labelled on the top as to what Lestrange they had belonged to, from 'F LeS 1854' to 'N LeS 2000'. 'N LeS' had to be her mother. Andromeda found herself shooting from her seat, running to close the door before she looked frantically for a pensieve with a grin on her face. This had to be entertaining. After a few minutes of searching Andromeda Lupin was sitting back at the desk, a pensieve in front of her and a handful of her mother's memories on the desk. She knew that her mother wouldn't approve of her looking at her memories of the war, though she would rarely talk to her about it either and she had to know eventually. Besides, Andy thought with a small laugh, she was studying the War in History of Magic next year; this was research.

The girl took a deep breath, looking at the vials before she settled on the first date she had picked out of the draw, the bottle labelled 'N LeS Jan 1996'. If the girl's memory served her right that was the time when her grandparents escaped from Azkaban. She poured the memory into the pensieve as she prepared to stick her head in. This would be fun.

Andy landed in the grand hall of Malfoy Manor, gasping as she watched a spell pass her, whizzing past her ear. Her eyes darted forward to see Bellatrix Lestrange, in all her maniacal fury throwing spells at her daughter. Andy gasped, her mum looked so full of life, so strong, so young . . .

 _"_ _Come on Nymphie!" Bellatrix laughed, another spell whizzing at her as Nymphadora deflected it, sending one of the candelabra's into a mess of smouldering pieces._

 _"_ _Mum!" Dora yelled, sending a curse back "Calm down! I'm not having a repeat of last week!"_

 _Bellatrix stopped, glaring for a split second before she sighed, looking to the floor "Th-That was an accident."_

 _"_ _I know mum." Dora sighed, hesitating for a moment before she walked over to the woman, though she quickly yelped in shock as Bellatrix sprung to life. She laughed maniacally as she pressed her daughter into the wall, wand digging into her neck._

 _"_ _Dora, you_ must _stop being so easily duped." Bellatrix smirked._

 _"_ _Alright, alright." Dora sighed, rolling her eyes as her mother planted a kiss on her forehead before letting go._

 _"_ _It_ was _an accident though." Bella sighed._

 _"_ _I know, mum." Dora smiled reassuringly at the witch as she moved away, soon walking away before turning to face her again "Ready?"_

 _"_ _Born ready." Bella smirked before she threw her first curse._

Andy watched the pair in awe, moving to sit at the edge of the room as the pair furiously duelled. Merlin were they magnificent, each spell met with another, dodging like their lives truly depended on it, each laughing at the other's responses. Bella got Dora a few times, instantly flicking her wand and healing whatever minor graze she had caused before carrying on, though Andromeda couldn't help but breath a 'wow' in astonishment as she watched her mother disarm her grandmother, sending the witch flying across the room. Andy pouted in disappointment as the memory faded and she found herself sitting back on the desk chair. She grinned as she looked at the rest of the memories, she was right, this was fun. She hovered her hand over the rest of the memories, settling on one labelled 'N LeS May 1977'. Andromeda frowned, her mum must have been what . . . four years old? Why would she have put that memory in there? Why was it significant? Andromeda hesitated before she put the memory into the pensieve, diving in yet again.

Andromeda frowned. She was stood outside the study, though the place looked both familiar and . . . different somehow. She shook off the strange feeling as she saw a small girl tip-toeing around the corner and towards the study, it was undoubtedly her mother. The black haired girl looked so much like herself at that age-about seven or eight at most. She smiled slightly as she watched the young girl pull her dressing gown around herself, a small frown on her lips, it was at that point she realised there were voices coming from within the office.

 _"_ _This is folly, Bellatrix!" a man's voice yelled._

 _Nymphadora got to the door of the study, staring into the room from the edge of the doorway. Her hand slapped to her mouth as she saw what was going on. Bellatrix Lestrange was furious, glaring down at her husband as he slowly rose from his desk, a look of just as much fury on his own features._

 _"_ _What you speak is traitorous Rodolphus!" Bellatrix hissed "We cannot stop— "_

 _"_ _Yes!" Rodolphus yelled back "Yes we can! We have a daughter to think of! What if we get caught? Hmm? What if we get imprisoned!? Have you thought of that? What about Nymphadora? Do you seriously not care— "_

 _"_ _How dare you!" Bellatrix growled "Nymphadora is_ everything _to me. I would never put her at risk!"_

 _"_ _So what do you plan to do when we're running around the country trying to find our Lord?" Rodolphus asked, clearly trying to calm himself as he stepped away from his desk, walking over to his liquor cabinet he tried to calm his temper with a glass of fire whiskey._

 _"_ _Narcissa can look after her." Bellatrix declared, looking to her husband defiantly "Or she can come with us."_

 _"_ _She cannot!" Rodolphus hissed, slamming down the bottle he had in his hands moments before "She is seven years old! Do you care for her safety at all? How you ever became a mother to her I will never know, you are incompetent, you clearly do not care for her at all— "_

 _Rodolphus froze as Bellatrix stormed to him and planted a slap straight across his face, panting in fury as she spoke through gritted teeth "How dare you."_

 _The man contemplated his wife for a few moments before he grabbed her by the throat, taking her and slamming her against the wall "How dare you!?" Rodolphus hissed, his spare hand clasping onto her stomach. Dora's eyes widened as she could see the magic crackling into her mother as she hissed in pain, writhing against the man, the little girl's hair shot white._

 _"_ _Get. Off. Me." Bellatrix shook, struggling for a moment before she settled for grasping onto her husbands robes in her pain._

 _"_ _STOP IT!" the little girl screamed, running into the room and charging at her father, screaming as the man clearly accidently threw the power of his curse into her. She soon collapsed to the floor._

 _"_ _Dora!" both parents screamed in unison, though Bella slipped to the floor as she shuddered from the after effects of the curse as Rodolphus leant down and took the sobbing girl in his arms, stroking her hair as he shushed her._

 _"_ _St-Stop hurting mummy." Dora cried, wrapping her arms around her father's neck as he rocked her gently._

 _"_ _I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Rod whispered into the girl's ear, getting out his wand and putting some sort of pain numbing charm on the girl to stop the residual pain of his curse._

 _Dora hesitated for a second before she let go of her father and quickly went to her mother, crawling into her arms as she let her embrace her. The girl remained silent for a few moments before she looked to her father again "You have to get him back."_

 _Bella scoffed in laughter before she looked to her daughter "I know darling, we will."_

 _"_ _You'll be happy again then, right?" Dora asked, a look of all innocence in her eyes._

 _"_ _Right." Bella smiled as she kissed the girls head._

Andromeda gasped as she left the memory. Her mother had never told her that her parents had such a relationship where they would hurt another. Though it made sense that she wouldn't tell her daughter such a thing, she still couldn't help but be slightly hurt at how little she knew about her family and their history. With a shake of her head she looked to the next memory 'N LeS Jul 1997'. Teddy would have been three-months-old, Andy smiled at the thought, though she knew that this memory would be in the midst of the war she surely thought this memory couldn't be that bad compared to the last. She bit her lip as she poured the memory in, going into the pensieve again.

Nymphadora was in what must have been the nursery at Malfoy Manor, sitting on the floor as she watched her mother holding a sleeping Teddy. Smiling at her mother as she looked back at her thoughtfully.

 _"_ _What?" Dora asked "You have that look in your eye, you're thinking about something."_

 _Bellatrix hesitated for a moment before she spoke "What's wrong with you?"_

 _"_ _W—What?" Dora stuttered, sitting up standing up and leaning on the wall as she looked to her mother "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."_

 _"_ _No you're not." Bella shook her head "Ever since we got back from Hogwarts . . . there's been something different about you."_

 _"_ _Mum I'm fine." Dora forced a slight smile "Just very tired. Going out on a mission like that when you have a small baby to look after kind of takes it out of you, that's all."_

 _"_ _Hmmm." Bella mused, stroking the blue haired babies back._

 _"_ _What?" Dora laughed nervously "I'm fine. Honest."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't lie to me?" Bella asked._

 _"_ _No." Dora shook her head "I— . . . Maybe I should just go have a nap?"_

 _"_ _Oh I see, leave Nanna Lestrange to look after baby." Bella smirked._

 _"_ _Well you can let him sleep in his crib, like I suggested." Dora had an amused smirk on her face as Bellatrix pouted up at her "I thought so." Dora walked over to the pair, kissing her son's head before kissing her mother's cheek "I'll see you later, okay?_

 _"_ _Okay." Bella sighed, watching her daughter leave the room._

 _Nymphadora stopped for a moment after she had shut the door, looking both ways down the corridor before she sped down towards her own room. Once she reached the door she sighed a breath of relief, opening the door and slipping inside. Her relief soon turned into a look of horror as she noted the man sat on her bed._

 _"_ _Hello Nymphie." He smirked, rising from the bed as he slowly walked towards her._

 _"_ _You stay away from me, Dolohov!" Dora hissed, reaching for her wand "I swear to merlin I will curse you out of that window before you can say—well I'll fucking kill you I swear!"_

 _Dolohov laughed, slowly walking up to the girl, placing a deceivingly gentle hand on her hip as he chuckled to himself at her shiver. "Nymphie, Nymphie, Nymphie."_

 _"_ _Don't call me that." Dora snapped, her hair flashing red._

 _The girl let out a gasp on pain as his wand jutted into her stomach, the man hissing a 'Crucio', he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist as she writhed in pain. "Oh darling," Dolohov whispered "Do behave." He lifted the girl into his arms as he released the curse, carrying her still shuddering body over to the bed before he traced his wand down the length of her body "You have to play nice, remember? Or else I'll be telling Mummy and Daddy all about your little puppy dog, and you don't want that do you?" Dora glared up at him, fury clearly seeping from every part of her as she was helpless to fight with the man, he clearly knew too much "That's a good girl now." Dolohov laughed, reaching his hand down and slowly lifting the skirt of the woman's dress before—_

Andromeda pulled herself from the memory, her eyes wide in fear, her hair pure white. No. She didn't see that. She couldn't have seen that. That didn't happen. Not to her mum. She needed to see something else, purge that thought from her memory. Her hands were shaking as she looked to the other bottles, not looking at what one she had grabbed. She tipped it into the pensieve and jumped in so quickly she barely took in the scene around her. It was Lestrange Manor, though her Dad was there. Clearly it was in the period of time just after the war. Her mum still looked relatively young, curled up on the couch as she stared blankly into the fire, one hand resting on her slightly protruding stomach. It was her, she knew it was. Nymphadora Lupin—still Lestrange at that point though—was pregnant with Andromeda Hope Lupin.

" _Dora . . ." Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she entered the room, walking over to her niece._

 _"_ _What?" Dora mumbled "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Remus." Narcissa sighed, hesitating slightly before she gestured for her niece to lift her head, sitting down on the couch and letting her rest on her lap instead "He sent an owl, said you were . . . under the weather."_

 _Dora laughed coldly "I think that's his code for 'She woke up screaming and cursed me to the floor'"_

 _"_ _You didn't." Cissa gasped._

 _"_ _I couldn't help it!" Dora cried, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself "I keep having bad dreams . . . they get a little real at times."_

 _"_ _I gave you dreamless sleep potion for that, Dora." Narcissa sighed, stroking the girl's hair._

 _"_ _Yes . . . well sometimes the dreams aren't bad." Dora sighed "Sometimes they're . . . they're of people I can't see anymore. They're so real . . ."_

 _"_ _Dora," Narcissa sighed "They wouldn't want you to dwell on such things, take the potion."_

 _Dora didn't say a word for a good few minutes, letting the older woman stroke her hair as she stared into the flames of the fire. She barely whispered the next time she spoke "What if it's his?"_

 _Narcissa took a deep breath before she spoke again "You'll love them all the same."_

 _"_ _Will I though?" Dora whimpered, crying slightly "What if they're just like him? What if they look like him? What if I can't love them?"_

 _"_ _Dora you will." Narcissa sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to stay strong for the girl "You'll see their face the moment they're born and you won't be able to help but love them."_

 _Dora cried, grasping onto the skirts of her Aunt's dress as she tried to calm herself "I can't do this . . ."_

 _"_ _Yes, you can." Narcissa stated "You are so strong."_

 _"_ _I don't want to be strong anymore . . ." Dora whimpered._

 _"_ _No, but you will be." Narcissa sighed "You always are. The world keeps throwing it at you and you keep on hitting it back. The war is over Dora; you can live your life now."_

 _"_ _But—_

Andromeda felt herself being pulled from the memory, barely registering it as she was turned on the chair to stare straight in the face of her Uncle. He looked terrified. Though as she sat there, tears streaming down her face as her pure white hair fell over her pale features. Rabastan grabbed her shoulders.

"What did you see?" Rabastan demanded, a look of crazed fear in his eyes, he shook the girl slightly as she didn't reply "What did you see!?" he looked into her eyes, watching them flicker slightly to the empty bottles on the table. He let go of her as he read each label carefully before he put them down again "Shit." Rabastan looked to the girl for a moment, her blank look of shock as her dark eyes still streamed with tears breaking his heart. He tried to think for a moment before he ran to the window, opening them wide before he sent a hex out into the garden.

"Rabastan!" came the girls mother yell of fury as she looked up to the window.

"Get here! Now!" Rabastan yelled before shutting the windows again. He hesitated before he looked to the girl in the chair "Andy, darling." Rabastan sighed "Andy say something."

Andromeda looked to him for a few moments until she burst into hysterics, Rabastan sighed as he pulled her into him, hugging her tight as he stroked her hair "Shhhh, Andy."

"What—" Nymphadora's voice came from the doorway, though she soon stopped as she noticed the pensieve on her desk. A small whimper of fear came from her before she rushed over to the desk "Andromeda I told you not to come in here! What did you see?!" Nymphadora looked to the crying girl, ignoring the slight glare from her uncle as she looked to the bottles on the desk. "Andy . . ." Dora breathed.

"Who is it?" Andromeda breathed, relinquishing herself from her uncle's grasp.

Dora tried to calm herself "Andy—"

"Who is it!?" Andromeda demanded, her hair flashing bright red "Who is my father?"

"I—" Dora looked to her Uncle, the man awkwardly stepping away from the pair. With a deep sigh "I was going to tell you—"

"It's _him_ isn't it?" Andromeda cried "It's that man!"

Dora hesitated for a moment before she nodded "I—I'm sorry Andy, I wanted to tell you, just not now."

"Then when?!" Andromeda asked, standing up and glaring at her mother in her fury "When was the right time!? Why would you lie to me!? You could have just told me!"

"I—I couldn't." Dora cried.

"Andromeda . . ." Rabastan sighed "Your mother was only doing what she thought best."

"Lying to me my whole life isn't what's best!" Andromeda cried. She took a deep breath before she looked to her mother "What happened to him? Is he in prison?"

"He—He died." Dora whispered, looking to the floor.

"How?" Andromeda demanded.

"I—I killed him." Dora blurted before she looked to her daughter in desperation again "He was going to kill your—he was going to kill Remus! I had to. He was bribing me—he was going to make me marry him. He threatened Teddy. I had to. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." Andromeda mumbled "He's a bastard."

"I would have killed him if she hadn't." Rabastan said "Or Bellatrix most likely, she was after him too along with Rod."

"What?" Dora asked, looking to her uncle in shock "Why?"

Rabastan suddenly realised he had said something he hadn't meant to, quickly staggering to cover up his mistake "He was an arsehole. Not a good match for you."

"I don't understand why you lied to me . . ." Andromeda breathed "It all makes sense now, I'm nothing like Da—I'm nothing like Remus. I look nothing like him, I act nothing like him, I don't like chocolate, I think—I'm fucking Death Eater through and through."

"You are not a Death Eater." Nymphadora stressed "You are nothing like a Death Eater."

"That's a lie!" Andromeda shook her head "I'm a Slytherin, I've used an unforgivable, I—"

Rabastan sighed as he reached out, taking his Great-Niece's hand "Death Eaters aren't born, Andy. They're made. You're the sweetest little girl I know . . . and that isn't just because you're the only little girl I know."

Andromeda couldn't help but let a small laugh through her tears before realisation suddenly hit her as she looked to her mother "I'm a pure-blood." The woman hesitated, looking from her Uncle to her daughter before she nodded, today was not the day to go into that story with the girl—merlin Rabastan could never know that. To her dismay this only seemed to make Andromeda angrier "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a Slytherin Half-Blood!? Most of them are Purebloods! They still have their views no matter how much they hide it from the public! I have been through hell with them!"

Dora took a breath, a pained look in her eyes as she looked to her daughter, wincing as she recoiled from her trying to reach out to her "Andromeda I'm—"

"Don't." Andromeda snapped, she sat back in the chair for a few moments, trying to think. The room was silent for a few moments before she looked back to her mum "Go get Narcissa, I want to go stay with her."

"Andy, you can't move in with your Aunt." Rabastan sighed.

"I—I just need to get away for a bit, I don't want to be here for now."

Nymphadora looked to her daughter, hesitating for a moment before she nodded "I do love you, you know. No matter what." After Nymphadora realised the girl wasn't going to reply she left the room to take a moment before she went to another fire to floo her Aunt. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why would Andromeda go into her memories? What _exactly_ had she seen? She would have to go back over them to remember what she had deposited in those specific bottles. She could understand why Andromeda was hurt, after all she did know how it felt to be lied to about your parentage. She swatted her tears away as she reached the main hall of Lestrange manor. She would make it right, for now she would let Andromeda go to her Aunt for a little while—give her a break, but she would find a way to make it right.


	41. The truth hurts

**So so sorry this has taken so long to update, nearly three weeks is totally unacceptable but I've had a hell of a lot going on and going wrong at the moment so trying to clean that mess up is taking a lot of time. Though I have to admit writing this was very bloody relaxing haha**

 **I so hope you enjoy this chapter and please do leave me a review as I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Much Love**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Andromeda didn't talk to her mother as she gathered her things, the mousey brown haired woman leaning on the doorframe as she watched her only daughter. The girl had not even acknowledged the woman as she opened her door and told her that she would take her to Malfoy Manor when she was ready. That was ten minutes ago and now all Nymphadora could thing of was how helpless she felt. Of course Andromeda would hate her now, have some strain of anger and contempt towards her after she had lied to her her entire life. She more than anyone should know how it felt to find out the person you called Father wasn't that, not at all.

"Can you just . . . go?" Andromeda muttered, not looking at her mother as she closed her trunk.

A lump filled Dora's throat, tears springing to her eyes as she forced herself to not let them spill over "Andy—"

"Please." Andromeda snapped "Get Aunt Narcissa to come up for me when she gets here."

Dora took a shaky breath as she nodded her head, only realising moments later that Andromeda couldn't see her. She'd already walked out of the room, walking towards the main sitting room as she screwed her eyes shut, shaking her head at her Uncle sat holding her youngest child. The two-year-old was thankfully asleep, laid over Rabastan's lap as the man looked to her with a sympathetic look. As she looked back to him with her big brown eyes glazed with tears she forced herself to speak.

"Where's Teddy?" The woman's voice came out shakier than she had intended and she mentally reprimanded herself for it.

"He's in the library," Rabastan murmured "doing some summer studies."

"Does he . . .?"

"He knows that Andromeda is upset over something . . ." Rab sighed as he slowly lifted the sleeping toddler from his lap, gently placing him on the couch cushion next to him "I thought you'd rather be the one to tell him . . . Or Remus could if you don't want to. Tomorrow."

"No." Dora shook her head "I need to tell him."

It was at that moment that a green glow filled the room, Narcissa Malfoy stepping out of the grand fireplace. The woman didn't even brush the soot from her clothes as she walked over to Nymphadora, looking at her with a pained expression. "Oh Dora . . ." Narcissa sighed "What exactly happened? How did she?"

Dora shook her head, looking to Rabastan "Could you put Lyall in his room for me please?"

"Sure . . ." Rabastan sighed as he picked up the sleeping boy, giving his niece one last look before her left the room.

"Dora, please tell me what happened." Narcissa sighed, taking Dora's hand as she walked her over to the couch and sat her down. She sighed as she let watched a single tear fall down her niece's cheek "Are you okay?"

"No." Dora shook her head, staring blankly at the fire "But I don't matter right now . . . Andromeda found my memories."

"What?" Narcissa's eyes opened wide in shock "What ones?"

"I—I don't know." Dora shut her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath, looking back to her Aunt only as she felt her hand grasp hers reassuringly "She thinks she's a pureblood . . ."

"What did you say to that?" Narcissa asked with a small frown.

"I agreed with her . . ." Dora sighed, disappointed in myself "Rabastan was there—and she's _too young_."

Narcissa thought for a moment before she spoke again "What will you do when she finds out she's not?"

"She won't." Dora near enough growled as she looked firmly to her Aunt "I love her more than anything and I trust her . . . but she is a child, I can't trust she won't tell someone. The world won't believe it and it's not something I'm willing to put my family through, besides it would not bode well with Rabastan . . ."

"Okay . . ." Narcissa breathed, swallowing before she spoke again "What do you want me to do?"

"Just . . . let her stay with you for a little while?" Dora asked, her voice cracking slightly "She doesn't want to be around me. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Narcissa sighed "She can't hate you."

"She does." Dora mumbled, staring at the floor, her face completely devoid of emotion.

"She does not." Narcissa stated firmly, forcing her niece to look to her "You didn't hate Bellatrix, did you?"

"No . . ." Dora sighed "But that was different . . . and it still hurt. It hurt _so much_."

The women sat in silence for a few moments, neither quite knowing what to say to one another. Dora was clearly barely holding herself together but the blonde witch didn't want to prod her to talk. Nymphadora would talk when she wanted to talk, she had learnt that from the years she had watched her growing up, dealing with everything from her teenage strops to her longing for her parents. Nymphadora Lupin Nee Lestrange would only talk when she wanted to talk. The women were finally interrupted from their awkward silence when a small cough could be heard from the doorway, Andromeda's feeble attempt at clearing her throat to get the women's attention.

"Andromeda." Narcissa smiled sadly as she looked up to the girl, standing up from her seat next to her niece "I hear you wish to stay with me for a little while?"

Andromeda nodded, her eyes flashing to her mother for a moment before she looked nervously down at her trunk ready to go "If that's okay?"

"Of course." Narcissa sighed, drawing her wand and pointing it to the girl's trunk, shrinking it down before she summoned the miniature version to place in her pocket "Are you ready to leave?" The girl nodded, walking over to the fireplace without question as she tucked her long dark locks behind her ear. Narcissa gave her niece one last look, trying to find words to say before with a sad smile she took the girls hand and stepped back into the fireplace. Dora didn't move until the green glow left the room, slowly sitting up as she looked to the clock above the fireplace. It was already nearly nine o clock, she knew she should probably head straight to Teddy to explain the situation, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything right now. She just wanted to escape, to not have to deal with this, to be able to go to bed and curl up in her husband's arms as he kissed away her tears and told her everything was going to be okay. With a small hesitation she walked from the room, slowly making her way down to the dungeons. She knew Remus didn't like her going down there when it was his 'time of the month' but she didn't know what else to do. The minute she opened the door to the dungeons she could hear her husband—well, the animal that he had become—he was growling at something in his cell, she could hear the scratch of his claws on the concrete.

"Remus." Dora breathed, her voice breaking as she let out her tears. The growling stopped, she could hear him walking over to the door, she knew he was near enough harmless with his wolfs bane potion inside of him though she still stopped herself from opening the door to sit with him. Her emotions finally took hold as her whole body was racked with her crying, the mousey brown haired witch walking over to the cell as she let herself slide down the door. She could hear the wolfs whines as she curled up against the cold metal, hugging her legs as she cried hysterically. She waited for him until the morning, laying there as she slipped into an unconscious blur of hurt and tears.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had decided to leave Andromeda to herself for the evening once she had settled her in to her mother's old room, unpacking the contents of her trunk with a quick flick of her wand before she assured the girl she was nearby if she needed her. She needed space that night, Narcissa had decided, though it was unhealthy not to talk about it. So as she walked back to her room that morning, the house elf tottering beside her with a tray containing the girls breakfast she cautiously granted herself access. The young metamorphmagus muttered a thanks to her as the house elf placed her food on her bedside table, quickly disapparating with a crack after a nod from his mistress. Narcissa sighed as Andromeda didn't move from her position sat on her bed, staring at her feet as if she had only just realised she had them.

"Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked as she sat herself on the edge of the girls bed, reaching out and stroking her loose hair behind her ears.

Andromeda shook her head, still not moving as she sat in silence for a few moments before she finally spoke with her tired voice "I don't hate her . . ."

"I know." Narcissa sighed.

"I—I just wish she had told me." Andromeda sniffed "I can't stand the fact that for fourteen years she lied to me, not thinking that I deserved to know. I—I know I shouldn't have gone delving in her memories like that and part of me wishes I hadn't but I've just never been able to shake this feeling she was hiding something from me, you know? At first I just figured that she didn't want to tell me about the war, that maybe she just didn't want to—but she told Teddy stuff . . . I just never figured it would be something like this."

Narcissa considered the girl for a moment before she spoke again, her hand resting on the girl's arm as she tried to comfort her "Andy . . . What did you see? . . . Maybe I can help you understand it . . ."

Andromeda hesitated for a moment before she took a deep breath and spoke "I saw Mum and Nan duelling—that was actually kind of cool." Andromeda smiled slightly "Those two are something to be seen. I wish I could be trained to duel like that."

Narcissa smiled slightly "So ask your Mum, I'm sure she would teach you to duel if you asked her nicely. Last time she spoke to me about it she still duels with Rabastan sometimes—doesn't like the idea of getting too rusty apparently."

"Really?" Andromeda asked, her eyes widening slightly at the thought of it "Would that not be . . . I mean, it's not like I need to know, wouldn't she think . . ."

"She can't fault you for wanting to know how to defend yourself, Andy." Narcissa said "Everyone should know how to defend themselves . . . Just be prepared, she won't go easy on you, it's not like her mother did." Narcissa smiled at Andromeda's slight laugh at the thought before she spoke again "What else did you see?"

"I—I saw Nan and Granddad get into a fight . . . Mum tried to stop him and ended up getting cursed, but they stopped fighting after that." Andromeda mumbled.

"Yes," Narcissa, thought for a moment, considering her words "well those two did not always . . . get along. But they both loved your mother very much. What else?"

"I saw Mum and Nan with Teddy, Nan was holding Teddy and Mum said she was going to for a nap." Andromeda screwed her eyes shut, as if trying to block the memory from her mind "Th—Then D-Dolo— _my father_ cursed her in her room, h-he was about to— I got out before I saw him do anything. Th—Then when mum was pregnant with me, you came in and she said she didn't know if she could love me if I was his, that she couldn't do it." Andromeda dissolved into tears, barely registering her Aunts arms wrapping around her as she stroked her hair and gently shushed her "How could she love something that came from _that_? How could anybody?"

"Oh darling," Narcissa sighed, holding the girl closely as she felt her arms wrap around her, crying into her shoulder "when has your mother ever done anything to make you think she didn't love you, hmm? She was _scared_. She had just lost her parents for the second time in her life, almost been sent to Azkaban, escaped a man who made her life hell, she just wanted to keep you and the boys safe whilst she constantly struggled at keeping her own sanity in tact. She was fragile." Narcissa pulled away from the girl, reaching out and wiping the tears from her face as she forced her own emotions to keep at bay, not wanting Andromeda to see her upset too "Your mother loves you—so does Remus. You know what he said to me the minute you were born and we found out you weren't his?" Andromeda shook her head, sniffing as she looked up to her Great Aunt with tears still falling from her eyes "He took you from my arms, kissed your head and said 'She's a Lupin'. You were his daughter no matter what blood ran through your veins, you still are."

Andromeda smiled slightly before she wiped her tears away and took a deep breath "Who else knows?"

"Only a handful of people." Narcissa sighed "Lucius knows, so does Rabastan . . . a few more people perhaps but they're all safely locked away in Azkaban."

Andromeda didn't want to ask about them, she didn't think she could take in any more information right now "So we have to keep it a secret?"

Narcissa thought for a moment before she spoke again "Maybe that's a conversation to have with your mother. I believe she thought it best—what with her reputation. She didn't want the world to think any less of you for being born of two Death Eaters; Remus was more than happy to call himself your father so that's what she's let the world believe."

"Okay . . ." Andromeda tried to compose herself, sitting up in the bed as she tried to stop her head spinning from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. It was only at that point that she realised that she was starving, looking to the eggs and toast to the side of her.

Narcissa gave her a knowing smirk before she stood from the bed "You can stay here for as long as you wish, but I think it's probably for the best that you don't leave your mother wondering about you for too long. Maybe send her an owl? Or perhaps I can invite her over a bit later?"

"I'll talk to her . . . I just . . . need to think a bit first." Andromeda frowned before she looked up to her Aunt "Is that okay?"

Narcissa nodded "I'll still write to her and let her know you're okay if that's alright with you." The older witch smiled slightly as the young girl nodded "Good . . . Feel free to stay in your room if you wish, or else come and find me, okay?"

Andromeda gave the woman one last nod and a whispered thanks before Narcissa Malfoy decided it was okay to leave her be. The blonde witch walked off to write to her niece, hoping that the night's events hadn't left her too distraught—Narcissa still worried for the woman's sanity at times.


	42. Words of Wisdom

**Sooooooo, sorry about the gap between chapters again, I'm trying very hard to get back to my usual track of being more frequent with these updates. Please do enjoy this chapter, the memory at the begining runs straight after chapter 6 of the original story and I will be updating that document to include this scene with it as I am trying to update the older chapters (I think I've done the first three so far?).**

 **Anyway, please do read, enjoy and review.**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

 _Nymphadora Lestrange sat on her bed, her little legs curled up to her chest as she rested her head on her knees. She stared at the photograph on her bedside table, ignoring the sleek black curls that fell over her face as she watched the young couple with their pink haired one-year-old happily sitting on her father's shoulders. Dora smiled slightly sadly as she watched the younger version of her mother roll her eyes in disapproval—despite the small smirk of amusement she held on her lips. The little girl on her bed did not realise she was crying until she felt a tear fall onto her knee, though she did not move or try to wipe the tears away nor did she move a single muscle until she heard the gentle tap on her bedroom door. She lifted her head, wiping away her tears before she cleared her throat._

 _"Come in . . ." Dora called out._

 _The door opened at her words, Rodolphus Lestrange slipping into the room as he immediately shut the door behind himself. The man gave the little girl a smile before he took in her appearance, frowning as he walked over to his daughters bed and perched on the edge of the bed. The man considered her thoughtfully as he reached out and put his hand on her small arm, gently stroking the material of her cardigan with his thumb._

 _"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Rodolphus sighed. He had come home from his outing to find the mangled corpse of his wife's latest victim, it was a sight he was of course more than used to seeing though after he summoned the house elf to clean up the mess and asked where his wife currently was he felt a stone fall to the pit of his stomach. She was in her bed—with Nymphadora. Dora wasn't at Malfoy Manor; she was at Lestrange Manor. Had Dora seen this? She was seven, for Merlin's sake! He soon ran up to his bedroom to find his wife sound asleep, their daughter-though curled apparently peacefully in her mother's arms-had white hair, her sleep did not look peaceful. He had forced himself to leave the pair to rest, sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. After a heated discussion with his wife in the morning he had determined himself to check on the little girl currently before him. It concerned him that she didn't move, didn't go to answer his question. "Dora?"_

 _"Hmm?" Dora looked up to her father with her dark black eyes "Last night . . . Oh." Dora looked down again sadly, as if she had only just remembered the events of the previous night in that moment "Is mummy okay?"_

 _Rodolphus forced himself to give the girl a small reassuring smile as he reached out and gently brushed the hair from her pale face "She's fine sweet heart. She's in the main sitting room."_

 _"Is mummy sick?" Dora asked suddenly._

 _Rodolphus drew a sharp breath in discomfort at the forwardness of his daughter before he shook his head "No, darling." The lie came easy, Bellatrix was sick—sick in the mind and getting worse by the week—he couldn't tell his seven-year-old that._

 _"Is it because of The Dark Lord?" Dora asked solemnly._

 _"I-—" Rodolphus paused for a moment before he shuffled up the bed to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her as he let her relax into him "Your Mother is just a bit passionate, she needs to find him."_

 _"But she seems scared . . ." Dora sniffed, burying her head in her father's robes "Last night in bed . . . She kept mumbling to herself, saying she had failed him, that he'd . . . he'd punish her. D-Does he hurt Mummy?"_

 _Rodolphus thought to himself for a moment before he sighed "Dora, you know when you're naughty-when you break something or misbehave? How you have a punishment, like when you get sent to bed without dinner?" Dora nodded, looking back up to Rodolphus with innocent fear in her eyes "Well when a Death Eater does something naughty they get punished, just like that . . ."_

 _"B-But mummy is a good Death Eater, she said so." Dora mumbled._

 _"Yes and you're a good little girl, but you're still naughty at times." Rodolphus smiled as he bent down and kissed his daughters head "She's scared that if she doesn't find him then he will think it's her fault for not finding him and helping him. She wants to help him, to serve him, so we can all work towards a better future for you, princess."_

 _Dora nodded, closing her eyes as she curled further into her father's side "Mummy said when I'm older I'll be a Death Eater." Dora whispered, reaching her small hand out for the mark on her father's left arm "W-Will I get one of those?"_

 _"Yes." Rodolphus sighed, he had to admit he wasn't entirely set on the idea of his daughter fighting in such vicious battles as he and his wife did—she was far too sweet and innocent for all of that. Bellatrix had told him that she would learn, that she was already interested in learning what her mother knew. Though Rodolphus simply saw that as a little girl wanting to be like her mother, as most children did._

 _"Will I get hurt?" Dora whimpered, holding back more tears._

 _"No." The lie was instant, second nature._

 _"Daddy?" Dora asked weakly as she felt her father's strong arms embrace her strongly._

 _"Yes, princess?"_

 _"What—What if I don't want to be a Death Eater?" Dora screwed her eyes shut, unbeknownst to her her hair quickly paled as if she was scared to ask the question, scared of her father's reaction. Merlin knew what Bellatrix would have said had she asked her the same question. It broke the man's heart, though he knew perhaps one day she would come around to the idea he was not about to so thoroughly enforce a future that Nymphadora did not want—not at this age._

 _Rodolphus sat up, gently adjusting Nymphadora in his arms so that she was sitting on his lap, stroking her hair until he watched the white of her hair slowly turning to black again "You are whoever you want to be, no-one can take that away from you. You are the most perfect and beautiful girl I have ever met and your life is yours to do with as you please."_

 _Dora hesitated for a slight moment before she threw herself at her father, hugging him tightly as with a small chuckle he embraced her again. The pair laid back on the bed, the little girl tangled in her father's arms contentedly as she mumbled 'I love you Daddy.' To which he responded 'I love you too.'. They spent the rest of the day relaxing in the little girl's room, staying far away from the deranged Bellatrix currently going through every copy of the Daily Prophet she could get her hands on in her husband's office._

* * *

It was the cold feel of the metal door against her forehead as she woke from her dream that made Nymphadora realise that she wasn't where she should be. Her eyes snapped open, for a moment terrified that she was locked away in some dungeon somewhere until with a small groan she realised that she had cried herself to sleep outside of Remus's cell. It was only when she heard the more human shuffling's from within the cell that she realised how long she had truly been down there.

"Dora . . ." the man's voice was hoarse, still raw from the night's transformation. There was a long pause before the man spoke again "Dora, I know you're there . . . . Let me out, please?"

The witch looked to the door and then to herself before she nodded, reprimanding herself as she realised that her husband couldn't see her. "Sure." Her voice was weak, not sounding much better than her husbands own as she drew her wand and pulled herself to her feet. She brushed down her robes before she ran her wand along the locks of the door, taking a deep breath as the door slowly opened. Her husband was already dressed in the clothes his wife had stowed away for him in a high corner of the cell. The small smile on the mans lips soon faded as he took in the state of his wife.

"Dora, did you sleep out there last night?" Remus frowned "Have you been crying?" Remus slowly approached the mousey brown haired woman until she burst into tears. He rushed to her, enveloping the sobbing woman in his arms as he gently stroked her hair making gentle shushing noises.

"I fucked up, Rem." Dora cried, burying her head in his neck "I fucked up."

"What?" Remus stroked her back, trying and failing to hide the fear from his voice "Dora what have you done?"

"Andromeda." Dora sniffed "Sh-She found out—a-about Dolohov."

The old werewolf hated himself slightly as he couldn't help a small rush of relief come over him, as much as he would never admit it to the woman he was terrified that she had returned to her more Death Eater roots. It took a few moments for the weight of Nymphadora's true words to hit him though and he soon felt his chest constricting as the reality of it soon hit him. A million questions came running through his head though as he supressed the urge to blurt them all out at once he forced himself to adjust Nymphadora. "Come on," Remus sighed, strained "let's get you some hot chocolate."

"Coffee." Dora sniffed, turning to leave the dungeon with her husband.

"Right." Remus gave a forced smile as he followed the woman to the kitchen. She moved slowly, as if she were the one who had had their entire body forced in and out of the form of a monster that previous evening, Remus watched each step carefully as he slowly followed her. To his relief Spot the house elf was already preparing the morning's breakfast, though Dora mumbled something along the lines of not being hungry Remus was grateful to see Spot had already prepared a steak for him.

"Dora . . ." Remus reached his hand out to Dora as he let her slip into one of the seats, he sat behind her as he took her hand in his own "What happened?"

Dora soon burst into renewed tears, her head hitting the table as she buried her head in her arms. It took half an hour of her choked sobs with the occasional word before he finally calmed her enough to tell him the entire story. His heart ached, not only for the pain he could see his wife going through, but for his own pain. His daughter . . . the girl he had raised as his own child . . . would she hate him now? Would she want to talk to him still? Would she ever want anything to do with him? Would he ever hear her innocent voice calling him 'Dad' ever again?

"Dad?" Teddy Lupin snapped his father out of his thoughts "Mum? . . . Can you tell me what happened with Andromeda? She's not in her room . . ."

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Nymphadora gave a small nod "I-If you don't mind, I'm going to check on Lyall. Your Dad will explain it . . ." Dora got to her feet, stopping by her eldest child to kiss him on the cheek before she walked off to the depths of the manor to find her youngest child.

* * *

Andromeda Lupin sat in the grounds of Malfoy Manor, watching a single white peacock strutting the grounds as if it owned the place. The girl let out a long sigh as she looked back down to the skirts of her forest green dress, tracing the intricate silver stitching with her finger. She had no idea how long she had been sat out in the grounds, though after a couple of days locked in her bedroom she had relented to her Aunt's insistence on leaving the manor for some air (her Aunt had failed to tell her how far to go and she was unsurprised at the roll of annoyance in her Aunts eyes as she declared she would sit in the garden). The fourteen-year-old closed her eyes as she decided to lay back on the grass, feeling the fresh cut grass beneath her fingers as she lolled her head to the side. The smell of lavender filled the air as she reached out to the small bush beside her, with a bored smile she opened her eyes screwing up her features to match her hair colour to the plant. It wasn't a colour she would usually go for, she wasn't half as flamboyant with her colours as her mother, always preferring the more natural shades, though she was bored and practising honing her morphing skills was a way to pass the time she supposed.

"That looks nice—suits you." Nymphadora smiled sadly at her daughter, watching her screw up her features to turn her hair back to her curly blonde.

"Yeah, well I was bored." Andromeda mumbled, sitting up again as she found a renewed interest in the white peacock.

"Well the Manor can be a bit boring at times," Dora said "especially when you're only fourteen . . . Can I join you?" the younger witch nodded slightly before she moved herself to sit next to her, staring straight ahead as neither witch made eye contact. They both sat there in silence for a few moments before with a shaky breath it was Nymphadora that broke the silence "Ask me anything . . ."

Andromeda looked to her mother for a few moments before she looked back to the peacock "What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple." Dora let out a small laugh before her features returned to her serious self "That's not what I meant when I said you could ask me anything . . ."

"I know . . ." Andromeda hesitated for a moment before she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees "Why didn't you tell me? Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"I—" Dora winced before she took a deep breath "I didn't want you to think I loved you any less because of the way you were conceived—I know what memories you saw; I know it seems bad . . . but I was scared . . . broken. My parents had just died, my whole world had been turned upside down and I wasn't exactly . . . _stable_ in my emotions. I love you just as much as Teddy and Lyall, I never wanted you to think anything less than that. I don't honestly know if I was going to tell you—I won't lie to you. It was something your fa—Remus and I were going to discuss before your seventeenth birthday."

"Right . . ." Andromeda stared blindly at the grass, trying to keep her composure as she forced herself to carry on "Does Teddy know?"

"He didn't." Dora sighed "We told him the morning after you left."

"Does he hate me?"

"No." Dora was instant in her answer, looking to her daughter in confusion "Why would he hate you?"

"B-Because I'm the embodiment of something that hurt you." Andy sniffed, she barely realised as her mother's arm wrapped around her shoulders "I'd hate me."

"Andy no." Dora held back her own tears as she coaxed her daughter into her embrace, kissing her head as she rubbed her arm "No-one hates you. If he was going to hate anyone it should be me . . . Shh, petal. Don't cry." Dora pulled away slightly, wiping the girls tears away with her thumb as she blinked back her own tears "It's going to be okay, you hear me?"

After a few moments and lots of sniffing as she tried to control herself Andromeda finally spoke again "I-I love Remus . . . he-he's my Dad—I don't want another Dad!"

"You don't have to have another Dad, Andy." Dora forced a reassuring smile at the girl "Remus wants to be your Dad; he doesn't want you to not be his daughter. He's said it since the moment you were born—you're a Lupin. Always will be."

"B-But I'm not." Andromeda cried "I'm a D-Dolohov."

"Andromeda Hope Lupin, listen to me." Dora forced authority in her voice as she made the girl look up to her, brushing her hair out of her face "You are whoever you want to be, you are _nothing_ like Antonin Dolohov, you hear me? You are kind, caring, sweet and innocent—okay you have a fierce temper and you're a force to be reckoned with at times but I believe you have the Black blood to thank for that." Dora smiled as Andromeda let out a chocked laugh "Andromeda I promise you . . . nothing has to change. The blood that runs through your veins simply means you are related, not that you are family. You know who your true family is." Nymphadora took a deep breath before she repeated the words her father had told her many years ago "You are whoever you want to be, no-one can take that away from you. You are the most perfect and beautiful girl I have ever met and your life is yours to do with as you please."

"Thanks, mum." Andromeda sniffed, relaxing into her mother as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself "C-Can I come home now? I kind of miss the boys—but don't tell them that."

Dora laughed as she kissed the girls head "Of course."


	43. Family Life

**Again I gave you a hideous wait time for the next chapter, again I am sorry. I am having such writters block with this story at the moment it's not even funny. I'm sorry. As an apology if anyone has any requests and wants to see any scene from any time period in this sequel and the first I will do a one shot of it (if it actually makes sense to the story) just drop me a message and i'll have a look.**

 **Please read, enjoy and please do review.**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Nymphadora sat in her study, her mousey brown hair pulled back in a pony tail as she stared at the picture in front of her, a pink haired two-year-old Andromeda sat on her Uncles lap, Teddy was proudly sitting on the arm of the chair next to them as his father subtly kept a hand on his back for balance. It was a picture that Dora held close to her heart, her little family happy and innocent . . . She let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she listened to the slow ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner. The small hand had barely made a full turn before the soft knock of her office door shook her awake. Her dark eyes snapped open as she looked to the source of the sound.

"Come in." she called, smiling sadly as her fourteen year old daughter opened the door, closing it behind her before she smiled back at her. The girl looked beautiful, in her simple emerald green dress, her dark curled locks falling midway down her back as she slowly walked over to her mothers desk. She leaned on the back of the green leather lined oak chair before decided to sit down, tucking her hair behind her ear to reveal the hidden streaks of green and grey. "Nice hair." Dora huffed with laughter.

"Thanks." Andromeda gave a coy smile "Teddy's currently going around with black and yellow hair—I thought I'd counteract it slightly."

"Of course, though personally I'd go for the full green and silver—in fact I wore it like that for Quidditch matches quite a few times." Dora mused.

"Yes, well, I'm . . . more subtle with my abilities." Andromeda sighed "I don't really like doing bright colours very often, which does work in my favour sometimes."

"Oh?" Dora frowned "How?"

"Well, it makes it far less obvious to tell my emotions from my looks, because I change it between the natural states a lot anyway." Andy sighed "However, I can tell your mood from your hair. If you have hair like Nanna Lestrange you're reminiscent, if your hair is red you're furious, when your hair is white your scared, when your hair is mousey brown," Andromeda nodded pointedly to her mother's hair "you're sad . . . Why are you sad, mum?"

Dora thought for a moment before she sighed, morphing her hair into a short dark purple "Are you sure you're a Slytherin? Because you sound like a Ravenclaw."

"Some of the smartest witches and wizards were Slytherin—Merlin, for example." Andromeda smiled before she leant forward on her mothers desk, questioning her again "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad . . ." Dora sighed "Just . . . thinking about sad things."

"Like what?" Andromeda asked.

"Old times . . ." Dora sighed before she smirked slightly "See, I can be reminiscent without having my hair turn into my mothers—do you know how hard it is to tame that without morphing?"

Andromeda laughed slightly before she shook her head "I can only imagine."

Nymphadora looked to her daughter, with her beautifully simple features, dark Black eyes . . . she shook her head, gaining a raised eyebrow from her daughter in question. Dora hesitated for a moment before she leant forward, resting her elbow on the desk as she leant her chin on her hand "How are you so beautiful?"

" _Mum_." Andromeda's pale cheeks flushed a bright red.

"What?" Dora laughed "It's true . . . Sometimes I wonder how you turned out so perfect . . ."

"Considering how I was conceived?" Andromeda asked meekly.

Dora hesitated before she gave a slight nod "Yes, if I'm being truthful." Dora looked down for a moment before she looked back to her daughter "I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant with you—but the minute I saw your face I knew I couldn't help but love you just as much as Teddy—with all of my heart. You're so kind, loving, smart, beautiful—"

"Okay," Andromeda played with her hair nervously, trying to hide her embarrassment "I get it."

"What?" Dora smirked "Is a mother not aloud to tell her daughter how perfect she is?"

"Funny." Andromeda rolled her eyes "Yet I don't think that's quite why you called me in here."

"I . . ." Dora looked to the picture on her desk for a moment, reminiscing about the innocence of the whole situation her daughter once had, she shook her head before she looked back to the grown girl before her "I need you to keep this secret. This whole . . . Dolohov thing." Andromeda looked down at the desk this time, clearly unsure of what to say or do "He . . . He's not . . . you can't have two Death Eater parents, you just can't."

There was a long, heavy silence in the air, neither witch saying a thing for at least a full minute before Andromeda looked to her mother again "If Remus isn't my biological father—note the use of the word biological there because by merlin he is the best dad I could hope for—" Dora couldn't help but smile sadly as her daughter spoke with trepidation "but if he isn't my father by blood . . . I'm a Pure Blood, right?"

"Why should your blood matter?" Dora asked, trying not to sound too eager in her defence.

"It doesn't . . . To me." Andy sighed, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"But I bet there's some Slytherin classmates of yours that would respect you much more if they saw you as a Pure Blood?" Dora swallowed "Those aren't the sort of friends you want to make. Trust me."

Andromeda took a few moments, fingering the hem of her dress, there was a look of hesitation in her eyes. She was no longer sure what she wanted or how she wanted to go about things anymore, her young mind was confused and racing with emotions. The girl took in a shaky breath as she felt the comforting touch of her mothers hand on her shoulder, she looked up at her with tear filled eyes. Dora smiled sadly as she cupped her cheek in her hand, stroking her single tear away with her thumb.

"I'm not going to force you into anything." Dora's voice was barely above a whisper "You can do whatever you want to do . . . I can only hope that you take my advice. Okay?"

Andromeda swallowed back more tears, nodding slightly "Thanks . . ."

Dora embraced her daughter, kissing her now mousey brown locks as she whispered in her ear "For the record, you can tell your emotions from your hair—when you're not paying attention."

The girl scoffed in laughter before she kissed her mothers cheek "Shush."

The two witches laughed before they pulled away from each other, the older woman sighing as she walked to the door to her office "Come on, we don't have much time before I have to get you and Teddy off to the platform."

Andromeda nodded, biting her lip as she concentrated on getting her hair to turn a jet black before she followed her mother down to the sitting room. Lyall currently had both arms and legs wrapped around his older brothers leg, the 16 year old seemingly unbothered by the new attachment he had seemingly grown. Remus stood by the trunks, looking over the latest professors Defence Against the Dark Arts book, shaking his head. All the while Rabastan looked on from his place leaning on the fire place, a glass of whiskey in hand. Dora sighed before she went to her uncle, taking his drink.

"It is far too early to be drinking, Uncle." Dora said.

"It's never too early to drink." Rabastan grumbled, though he let out a small smirk as he saw his niece sneak a sip before she put it on the mantel.

"Dad," Andromeda sighed, walking up to Remus and taking her text book back off of him "if you don't agree with what the Defence Professor is making us read do something about it."

"Merlin no." Teddy suddenly perked up, looking to his Dad "I cannot have my Dad be a Professor at my school."

"Charming." Remus rolled his eyes "Well you needn't fear, Teddy."

" _I_ think it's a great idea." Andromeda declared.

"You would." Teddy mumbled, looking down at his younger brother with curious amusement.

"Harry said he was a great teacher." Andromeda said, stuffing her book back in her trunk.

"Is Harry coming?" Lyall perked up, raising his sandy brown mop of hair from his brothers legs "And James and Albus and Lilly?"

Dora shook her head, smiling in her amusement as she walked over to her youngest son "No. But I'm sure I can organise a visit if you let go of your poor brother's legs." Lyall sat back a little, considering his mothers request for a few moments before with an overly dramatic sigh he raised his arms. "Good boy." Dora laughed as she lifted the boy into her arms, kissing his head "Though you're quickly becoming very heavy."

"I'm a big boy." Lyall nodded, wrapping his arms around his mothers neck.

"A very clingy boy." Rab muttered under his breath in amusement, holding his hands up after a sharp look from his niece.

Teddy grinned, running his hand through his bright turquoise hair before he jumped up and went to the mirror, checking his appearance "Thanks mum . . . Can we go now?"

Remus nodded, grabbing hold of the trunks "Yes. Are you coming with us Lyall?" he grinned in amusement as Lyall frantically nodded his head "Come on then." Remus took Andromeda's hand, disapparating on the spot, soon followed by his wife and the rest of their children. Teddy looked around the platform before he found what he was looking for, a grin on his face as he ruffled his younger brother's hair and kissed his mother's cheek, rushing his goodbyes before he ran off with his trunk to the blonde haired witch that had caught his eye.

"Am I missing something . . . ?" Dora wondered, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Teddy's in looove." Andromeda drawled before tiptoeing to kiss Remus' cheek, then kissing her mother's and younger brothers.

"Wait what?" Dora coughed, wide eyed.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, bye Lyall." Andromeda laughed before she took her trunk and got herself onto the train, hesitating as she caught the eye of a handsome dark haired boy, smiling sweetly before he helped her with her trunk to get on the train.

"Isn't that Victoire Weasley?" Dora frowned, adjusting Lyall in her arms "Surely Teddy would have told me if he was hung up on Victoire Weasley."

"He's been sweet on her for a year, he was talking to me about it last night." Remus sighed before he focused his view on where Andromeda had disappeared to "Did you see that boy with Andromeda? Do you think she has a crush too? She's only fourteen . . ."

Dora hesitated for a moment before she let out a small laugh, pulling her husband towards her as she kissed her youngest child's. She smiled as Lyall snuggled his head into her neck, watching the train. "They're growing up . . ." Dora said "Andromeda is right you know. It is a great idea for you to go back to teaching."

Remus shook his head "No, I'm too old, I have a family now."

"Stop making excuses." Dora rolled her eyes "Minerva said you could link the fireplace in your office to the manor, in fact I believe she had an answer for each of your silly excuses."

" . . . What about Lyall?" Remus sighed, looking to the boy as he kissed his head, smiling as he reached out and climbed into his fathers arms "You don't want Daddy to get a job do you? It would mean me being away a lot."

"No." Lyall snapped, clinging tightly to his neck.

"Using Lyall is not fair." Dora pouted, ignoring her husbands smug grin as they watched the train depart. "You wait. Next year I'll convince you."

Remus sighed "Of course." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him as he planted a kiss on her head. He ignored the looks of wary parents as he apparated them home.


	44. The Question of Blood

**So this is a little bit of a shorter chapter compared to some others, but there are a couple more big things coming up before this story wraps up. We're almost there, it's both a sad and a happy feeling. haha**

 **Please as always read, enjoy and please do review!**

* * *

Teddy Lupin was walking from the Great Hall, his hair a bright turquoise as he rearranged the transfiguration books underneath his left arm. A boyish grin on his lips as he sauntered off towards the Hufflepuff common room. It was only as a blunt abrupt force charged into his bag that the smile was wiped from his features as he crashed to the floor.

"Sorry!" Andromeda cried, pulling her older brother up by his elbow as he gave her a look of astonished amusement.

"Andy, you're more clumsy than mum—and that's saying something." Teddy laughed, picking his books up from the floor.

"I am not clumsy." Andromeda scowled "Mum isn't either."

"Andy," Teddy shook his head, grinning again "when you were five you fell down the stairs, then mum attempted to ran to go down the stairs to get you and she tripped on her dress and hit her head on the wall. It was decidedly hilarious."

The girl hit her brothers arm playfully "I was _five_. I did not have fully developed motor skills at the age of five."

"You smashed Dad's sneakoscope last week." Teddy smirked, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Well it started whistling at me!" Andy crossed her arms, glaring playfully at her older brother "I _would not_ have dropped it if _somebody_ hadn't decided to sneak into the drawing room and try to replace my tea cup with one of George's nose biting tea cups."

"Yes, you truly proved you were not fit for Ravenclaw when you didn't question why it went off and drank from that teacup." Teddy laughed again.

"No," Andy rolled her eyes "but I proved I was a Slytherin when I hexed you out of the room."

"A Slytherin through and through." Teddy nodded.

"Yep." Andromeda nodded, shuffling her feet.

"Andy," Teddy frowned "as lovely as it is to have you greet me on my exit from the Great Hall in your own ever so graceful way, did you want me for something?"

"I—" Andy chewed her lip for a moment, sighing as her brother tried to hurry her along with the rolling of his hand. She huffed "I have a problem and I need advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes."

"From me?"

"Well unless you see the suit of armour over there to interject with some sound advice I do appear to be talking to you right now."

"Hey!" Teddy pointed his finger at the girl, a fake face of all seriousness "Don't you make fun of those suits of armour—they sing a wicked Christmas carol."

"You once spent the first week of December purposely planning your route around those suits of armour for the specific reason of avoiding those carols." Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"I had a headache." Teddy shrugged.

"For a week?"

"It happens." Teddy shrugged, adjusting his books again before he nodded towards one of the corridors "Come on, Andy Pandy."

"Don't call me Andy Pandy." Andromeda glared, shaking the vivid red colour from her hair to return it to her usual raven black as she followed her brother. After a few minutes Andromeda huffed in annoyance, looking to the painting of a bowl of fruit "Teddy you have just eaten. I don't want to talk to you while you try and stuff yourself with more apple pie."

"Charming." Teddy rolled his eyes, pointing towards a stack of barrels further down the corridor "Common room is this way."

"What?" Andromeda asked, her eyes suddenly going wide "I—I can't! I am a Slytherin, I can not go to the Hufflepuff common room, no way."

"Why not?" Teddy asked.

"Well, to start with it's against the rules—"

"And your lack of disregard for the rules of this school shock me." Teddy shook his head in mock of his little sister "Our ancestors would be ashamed—in fact I'm sure Dad would be ashamed."

"Dad never broke the rules." Andromeda scoffed.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would beg to differ." Teddy smirked as he walked to the barrels.

"Who?" Andromeda frowned in her confusion.

"I'll introduce you when I graduate and I no longer need their help." Teddy grinned "Come on."

"I—Well— _Fine_." Andy huffed, pulling off her Slytherin tie and stuffing it into her pocket then crossing her arms across her chest. She ignored the amused snigger from her brother as he reached out to the barrels in front of him. Andromeda Lupin watched intently as he went to the barrel two from the top, middle of the second row, looking over her shoulder at his sister as with a boyish grin he tapped it. The lid swung open and the girl groaned audibly in her annoyance as she watched him crawl through. She grabbed her skirts and followed, almost falling over as she climbed out of the other end. Andromeda looked around the room, not being able to help the small smile that graced her lips. The common room was round, earthy, low-ceilinged, with circular windows, over stuffed sofa's and armchairs and very very yellow. Though amongst everything else it had an overwhelming feeling of warmth and welcoming in the air, there were various students loitering around the common room. Though Andromeda couldn't help but notice the Gryffindor girl laughing on a sofa next to a Hufflepuff boy, a Ravenclaw in the far corner conversing with a Hufflepuff. Andromeda shook herself to reality as Teddy nudged her in the shoulder, nodding towards a tunnel that she soon nodded and followed her brother. Eventually he reached another circular door that he led the girl through, throwing his books down on a four poster bed covered in a patchwork quilt.

"Shut your jaw, Andy." Teddy grinned as he flopped down onto the bed next to his books.

"It is shut." Andromeda huffed before she walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed next to her brother.

"Riiiight." Teddy laughed "Take it the Slytherin common room isn't as fun?"

"It's . . . cold." Andromeda rolled her eyes "Quiet . . ."

Teddy frowned at his sister for a moment before he sighed "Andy, what's wrong?"

"I told you, I have a problem." Andromeda stared at her feet, adjusting her knee high socks absentmindedly.

"A problem that needs your brother to help you?" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes . . ." Andromeda took a deep breath before she blurted out her next sentence "It's about my blood."

Teddy sighed, moving his books out of the way and shuffling closer to his sister "Okay. What about it?"

"Well—" Andromeda hesitated for a moment before she spoke again "There's this boy I like—" Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the boy to stop his clearly ready loaded humorous insult that he was dying to say "He's a Pure Blood. Old blood."

"Right . . ." Teddy thought for a moment before spoke again "It doesn't matter what blood you've got, Andy. I'm sure if we both cut our hands we'd look exactly the same. If he likes you—or if he's worth liking at all—he won't care if you're a bloody squib."

"Ew, not a squib." Andy shivered, ignoring her brother's disapproving look at her attitude "It does matter though. A pure blood of his standing would never even considering looking at someone bellow his blood, I mean you'd have to be head over heels in love to ever even think about it. I mean, look at my name sake—Andromeda Tonks, Nan's sister. She got disowned, I asked Aunt Narcissa what happened to her—our _grandmother_ killed her and her husband."

"Good ol' Nanna Lestrange." Teddy sighed, wincing as Andromeda hit his arm.

"Don't talk ill of the dead—or be sarcastic about them. Mum loves her and would flip if she heard you saying stuff like that, not to mention Uncle Rab." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Nah, Uncle Rab called her bat shit crazy the other week, I'm sure he'd agree. Did you know, I once heard him call her Bellabitch?" Teddy laughed.

"That's different." Andromeda scowled.

"How?"

"He knew her. He has—"

"You're avoiding your problem again." Teddy smiled before he wrapped an arm around his younger sister's shoulders, hugging her "What do you want to do, Andy?"

"I—" Andromeda sighed, resting her head on her brother's shoulder "I want to tell him I'm a pure blood too. But mum doesn't want me to tell people . . . She said I could do what I want to but . . ."

"But she's forever going to be Nymphadora Lestrange, Death Eater. It gives her a certain level of unwanted fame and if word gets out that you're not Dad's people will start to talk. Of course you'll have to tell people who your biological father is and then it will go right around the rumour circuit." Teddy looked down to his sister, a sad smile on his lips "Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Teddy, there are books in the library questioning my birth." Andromeda sniffed as she sat up straight again "Bloody Rita Skeeter has been going around for years telling people that The Dark Lord was simultaneously bedding our mother and grandmother and that's how I was conceived."

"That's disturbing." Teddy shuddered "Untrue and disturbing."

"Half untrue." Andromeda sighed "I just . . . I want to tell him."

"Is it worth it, Andy?" Teddy asked, his tone suddenly serious "Is it _really_ worth it? Mum is bound to get back lash from it, it'll probably end up being in the paper if it gets out."

"So what?" Andromeda shrugged.

"What do you mean _so what_?" Teddy furrowed his brows, his hair turning its natural sandy brown "It'll put her through hell. Not to mention Dad will probably get a bit upset."

"So what!" Andromeda snapped, standing up from the bed "She lied to me _all of my life_ , Teddy! Do you have any idea what that feels like? Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me? A Slytherin Half-Blood mix between Death Eater and Order war veteran! You've been fine, you're funny, likable, frigging Quidditch captain! It's not been easy for me! I'm in my fourth year and I have only last year managed to even make friends and I'm not even sure if they're really my friends or just sniggering behind my back at my inadequacy."

"Those people aren't your friends, Andy." Teddy stood up, reaching out to comfort his sister and wincing as she jumped out of his reach "Think of the repercussions."

"Screw the repercussions!" Andromeda yelled, her hair slowly beginning to turn a vivid red "They are repercussions for her! Not me! This is my life Edward and I will not tiptoe around our mother when there is something that will make my life easier, happier."

"Andromeda calm down." Teddy frowned.

"No!" Andromeda cried, ignoring her brother's attempts to calm her down "You know, I thought you'd be supportive of me."

"I'm trying! I just don't think it's a good idea, I'm not gonna lie and say it's a fantastic idea—sure, tell a boy you're a pure blood rather than a dirty little half-blood like me and Dad. Tell them you're Death Eater through and through and you'll be the coolest kid in the Slytherin common room!" Teddy yelled, his hair turning bright red to match his sisters.

"I—I am not a Death Eater!" Andromeda screamed, drawing her wand and pointing it at her brother "Take it back!"

"Hmpf." Teddy shrugged, crossing his arms "Sure look like a Death Eater standing there all riled up pointing your wand at your own brother."

Andromeda Lupin glared at her brother in fury, her chest heaving in anger as she tried to decide her next move. After what seemed like minutes though was truly mere seconds Andromeda yelled in fury, throwing a spell at her brothers bed causing the pillows to explode in a shower of feathers. She stormed out of the room, leaving her brother confounded, angry and the tiniest bit amused.

"See you later, Andy Pandy!" Teddy called out of his door, rolling his eyes at the yell of rage coming from the witch currently storming out of the common room. The boy sighed as he turned back to his room, drawing out his wand and cleaning up the path of destruction the young witch had caused. Teddy shrugged his cloak off of his shoulders, throwing it on top of his trunk at the end of his bed before flopping face first on his bed, groaning as he felt _A guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ dig into a particularly uncomfortable area. "Girls." Teddy muttered to himself, pulling the book out and preparing to research.


	45. A Weasley Christmas

**Thank you so much for the reviews, support etc so far. Updated a little later than I wanted to but here it is! There's only a few more chapters left of this story so I really hope you enjoy these last few.**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please pretty please do review!**

* * *

Nymphadora stared at her reflection in the ornate mirror on her dressing table, putting in her earrings as she morphed her hair a deep tomato red. She smiled as Remus Lupin walked up to her, pressing a delicate kiss on her cheek before his eyes met hers in the mirror.

"You look beautiful this evening." Remus murmured in her ear, enticing a small giggle out of his wife.

Dora looked to the man's robes, possibly the most casual set of robes the man had owned since he had let Dora stop him from buying his robes second hand. She chewed her lip, looking to her own simple dress that was clearly made of expensive materials "I'm over dressed."

"No, you're not." Remus sighed, looking to the necklace Dora was fiddling around her fingers. Without another word he took the necklace from her, draping it around her neck and clasping it at the back for her "You're beautiful."

"I'm over dressed." Dora sighed, standing up and walking over to her wardrobe "I'm sure I have something that looks less . . . expensive."

"Dora," Remus sighed "it's just The Burrow, you can wear what you like."

"I don't want to stick out." Dora frowned, searching through her dresses.

"Is this why you have red hair?" Remus frowned.

". . . No." Dora huffed, crossing her arms "I have nothing to wear. Do you think you could pop out to Diagon Alley quickly?"

"It's three 'o clock on Christmas Eve, Dora."

"So the shops will be open for last minute Christmas shopping." Dora nodded, raising an eyebrow at her husband "No?"

"We're due at The Burrow by three thirty." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes after Dora did nothing but continue to stare at her "Look," Remus walked over to her wardrobe, looking for a moment before pulling out a long knitted black cardigan "wear this."

"But that's not a dress, that's a cardigan." Dora frowned for a moment before she nodded "I suppose it could cover the dress." She turned, letting Remus put her cardigan for her, moaning when she caught sight of her left arm "Or my Dark Mark."

"Or that." Remus smiled sympathetically at the girl before he kissed the corner of her mouth "They know you have it. They've seen it before. Besides, since when were you so worried about going to visit them? You've been used to them for years now, Dora."

"I—" Dora crossed her arms, pulling her sleeves down as she played with the hems "They never knew that Andromeda wasn't yours . . . I haven't talked to them since Rita's article."

"Ah." Remus frowned, pulling her into his arms and stroking her back gently before resting his chin on her head "I went to Molly for tea earlier in the week. She knows that that was a joint decision—she actually agreed it was a wise idea."

Dora leant into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she closed her eyes "I told Andromeda not to tell people—I knew that it would get out like this . . . I'd gone 26 months without my face in the Daily Prophet—they'd finally had enough of the occasional poking fun or creating rumours. It was an all time record, all down the chute."

"I know." Remus stroked her hair out of her face as he leant down, cupping her cheeks in his hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead "They won't look at you any differently." Dora nodded after a moment before she tip toed up and kissed his cheek before walking over to her collection of shoes as she tried to pick out her least expensive pair. "Is Andromeda coming?"

"Yes." Dora said "She hasn't talked to me since she watched me burn the daily prophet with the article in, just had to come the first day of Christmas break, didn't it?"

"She thinks you're mad at her." Remus sighed as he watched his wife staring intently at her shoes.

"I'm not mad at her I'm mad at gossiping pure bloods and that _stupid_ witch that calls herself an author." Dora snapped as she slipped into a pair of casual flat shoes "Now she's mad at me because she thinks I'm mad at her, how is that fair?"

"She's a teenager." Remus said "Hormones everywhere, confused at her every emotion."

"I wasn't like that as a teenager." Dora stopped for a moment to think before she shook her head "We won't go into what I was like as a teenager."

"A discussion for later." Remus chuckled.

". . . Maybe." Dora rolled her eyes before going to the door, leaving their bedroom as her husband followed closely behind. A grin lit up the woman's face as little Lyall came running up the corridor to her "Hey! I thought I told you and your siblings to meet us in the main sitting room, hmm?"

"But I was bored!" Lyall pouted "Teddy keeps staring in the mirror and Andy is _reading—_ I told her to read to me and she wouldn't."

"I hope by saying you 'told her' you meant to say you 'asked her nicely.'" Remus smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair, carrying on down the corridor.

"I asked." Lyall nodded, grabbing his mother's hand as he sped up to practically drag her to the living room "Wanna play with Lily and Hugo and Rose and Albus and James and Victoire and Dominique and Roxanne and Louis—"

"Breathe, Lyall." Dora laughed.

"I am!" Lyall whined before letting go of his mother's hand the moment they reached the living room. Nymphadora looked to her two other children, they were both just as Lyall had said. Teddy was morphing his hair painstakingly slowly in the mirror, ensuring each of his bright turquoise strands of hair were perfectly messy. Andromeda was on the setae, leant back as she rested her feet on the arm of the seat, flicking through a worn copy of _'Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy'_. Remus frowned at the book as he walked over to the girl, pushing her feet off the seat as he sat down next to her.

"You know, you don't have to read those books; your mum could teach you all that." Remus sighed.

"Which explains why it was in _your_ library." Andromeda closed the book, sitting up and putting it down on the side table next to her.

Remus turned red in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck, avoiding his wife's gaze "I brought that book before I met your mother."

"You brought that book _when_ you met me." Dora laughed "Or at least when you realised I knew legilimensy."

"It was for the war." Remus muttered, smiling sheepishly as Dora walked over and kissed his head, the witch decidedly ignoring her daughter shuffling away from her slightly. Lyall crawled up onto his father's lap, turning and watching his mother grabbing a small bag.

"Presents?" Lyall grinned.

"You get your presents tomorrow, Lyall. These are for the Weasleys." Dora smiled slightly as she put the bag over her shoulder, she smirked slightly at Teddy still morphing his hair, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy, I haven't seen you concentrate that much on morphing since you were a kid. You look fine." Remus frowned as he watched the boy.

"Oh it's for Victoire." Andromeda sighed casually.

"Andromeda!" Teddy hissed, his hair flashing red for a moment before he took a deep breath and morphed it back.

"Come on." Dora rolled her eyes in amusement, picking up her youngest child from his father's lap. Remus stood, taking Andromeda's hand and holding his other hand out to Teddy.

"Why can't we just floo there?" Teddy sighed, taking the man's hand.

"I'm surprised you'd suggest something that would get you covered in soot before you saw Victoire." Andromeda smirked, ignoring her brother poking his tongue out of her.

"Oh come on." Dora rolled her eyes, kissing Lyall's head before she turned and disaparated with the three-year-old. The moment they landed in the garden in front of the old home Lyall wriggled out of his mother's grasp, the minute he hit the floor he ran to the front door. Dora sighed as he fell flat on his face only to get up and continue to run. She ignored the crack of apparation of the rest of her family, her two children walking ahead as her husband slipped her arm into her own.

"Come on Dora." Remus led her forward, laughing at Lyall jumping for the doorbell as Teddy bent down and lifted him to reach. The little boy grinned in triumph as he pressed the bell and yet again wriggled to the floor.

"Molly!" Lyall shrieked in amusement as the woman answered the door, running at her legs as she ruffled his hair.

"Hello Lyall, Andromeda, Teddy, Remus, Dora." Molly smiled, opening the door for the elder children to walk in ahead of her after saying their hellos.

"Merry Christmas, Molly." Remus smiled, leaning forward and kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Merry Christmas." Molly replied "The adults are in the living room; the children are—well the children are everywhere. Twelve Grandchildren take up a lot of space."

"I can imagine." Remus laughed, following the witches pointing into the sitting room before she ran back to the stove. The most of the parents were already in the room, Harry grinning at Remus from the corner of his room as he finished adjusting little Lily's jumper on her as she wriggled around to see the new adults in the room.

The five-year-old grinned broadly at Remus and Dora "Oooh! Teddy and Lyall are here?"

"And Andromeda." Dora nodded, crossing her arms as she forced an uncomfortable smile.

"Yay!" Lily yelled as she ran off in search of them.

"She loves those boys." Ginny shook her head in amusement "Apparently Teddy is very skilled at entertaining her with his morphing and Lyall is her new 'partner in crime'."

"Oh dear." Remus chuckled.

"Oh, is there going to be a new generation of Marauders?" George grinned from his position leaning against the window with a glass of fire whiskey in hand.

"From the letters I'm getting about Victoire, I think that's already happening." Bill rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Yes . . ." Remus said "I am sorry about that, Dora sent Teddy a howler when she heard about them turning the entirety Slytherin's hair red."

"It worked well—" Dora nodded then bit her lip "until I found out Professor McGonagall had used my turning the entire Quidditch pitch green as part of her telling him off."

"I remember that." Charlie laughed "Minerva had a fit, though I did overhear her trying to figure out how a third year had managed that alone in awe."

Dora shrugged, smirking slightly, she didn't miss Remus giving a proud grin next to her. He looped her arm around her waist as he drew her closer to himself, kissing her head.

"Dinner's ready." Molly chimed as she walked back into the sitting room.

Five minutes later most of the clan were all around the magically extended table in the heated marquee in the garden of The Burrow. Dora was casually wondering why she didn't just invite them over to the manor next year, tradition of Christmas at the burrow was getting more and more ridiculous with each year. It was only when Remus leant down to his wife, whispering in her ear.

"Where's Teddy and Andromeda?" Remus asked.

"I—" Dora looked around and frowned, a few of the children were missing still "I'll go find him."

Remus nodded, kissing her cheek before she got up and made her way back into the burrow. Andromeda came walking down the corridor, Dora reaching out and putting her hand on her shoulder to stop her "Have you seen your brother?" Dora asked, ignoring Andromeda's disapproving roll of her eyes.

"He's upstairs." Andromeda said, groaning when Dora looked upwards wondering what on earth room she was talking about "Fifth floor."

"Of course it's the fifth floor." Dora sighed, letting go of her daughter and nodding for her to go outside before she walked to the staircase "What happened to the days where I would could run to the top of the Astronomy Tower, hmm?" Dora shook her head as she started her journey to the stop of the stairs, frowning as she reached the fourth floor and still couldn't hear her son. A breath of relief hit her as the forty-year-old reached the top of the burrow, thankful that there was just the one door to choose from. She reached out, opening the door "Oh dear merlin!" Dora shrieked, snapping her hands over her eyes as she turned to face the faded orange walls.

Teddy Lupin yelped in surprise, falling off of the old bed and onto the floor, Victoire Weasley screaming and simultaneously pulling her dress back up over her chest. All she could hear was shuffling and rearrangement of clothes before Teddy was the first to break the silence.

"M-Mum." Teddy whimpered "I-I can explain."

Nymphadora took a deep breath, gathering herself before she took her hands from her eyes, turning to see the two youngsters. Victoire was currently sat on the edge of the bed, her lipstick smudged and her pale face currently a deep crimson. Teddy had managed to stand up, awkwardly adjusting his robes as he tried to think of what to say to his mother.

"Were you . . .?" Dora spoke awkwardly "Having—You know—"

"No!" Victoire cried, almost jumping a mile.

"But if I had walked in five minutes later . . ." Dora shook her head.

"Mum," Teddy walked over to his mum, taking one of her hands in his own "please. Let's . . . not tell Dad about this?"

"Or my parents, preferably." Victoire nodded.

Nymphadora stared at the pair in shock, staying silent as she tried to process the information in her mind "Are you two seeing each other?"

"Well . . ." Teddy let go of his mother's hand, scratching his neck nervously.

"We're staying bellow the radar at the moment." Victoire mumbled awkwardly.

"Okay . . ." Dora nodded "You're being safe?"

"Yes." Teddy nodded "We—We haven't—you know—yet."

"Yet?" Dora breathed.

"Mum I'm not a kid anymore." Teddy sighed "I'm nearly seventeen. Victoire's nearly sixteen—"

Dora shook her head, looking to Victoire "I have no desire to tell your parents of this. Dinner's ready, head downstairs." Victoire nodded and near enough ran past the woman, Teddy smiled slightly as he went to walk past though this was soon wiped off of his face as Dora took his arm to stop him. "I will however be talking about this with your father."

" _Mum_ —"

"Don't you ' _mum_ ' me." Dora spoke firmly "I'm only not telling her parents because I do not want to have that conversation. I will gladly tell your father—I can't keep secrets from him, he's too good at telling when I'm hiding something from him." Dora shrugged "Sorry. Now come on, downstairs for food."

Dora ignored the mutters of annoyance as the boy sulked down the stairs before her, the woman sighing in dismay at the idea of walking down all of those stairs again.

It was 11 'o clock by the time the Lupin's got back to Lestrange manor. Dora had been grateful as Rabastan was waiting in the living room for their arrival, ignoring the awkward glance her son gave her before wandering off and the complete ignorance her daughter gave her before going to her room. She kissed her sleeping four year olds head as Rabastan stood and offered to take her off of her. After saying her thanks Dora turned and kissed Remus on the lips.

"What's that for?" Remus chuckled, kissing her back for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Well," Dora chewed her lip, holding back a laugh "I have something to tell you and you're very old now—I don't want to risk a heart attack."

"Cheek!" Remus mocked offence as the woman giggled, he kissed her nose before he leant back and raised an eyebrow at her "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Merlin no!" Dora shuddered "No way. No more. Not a chance—"

"Okay, okay." Remus laughed "I get it."

"Well, you try pushing something that size out three times, I am too old for that crap now." Dora rolled her eyes with a smirk before she took a deep breath and gave him a look of all seriousness. "Have you had the talk with Teddy?"

"The talk?" Remus frowned, his eyes widening as he realised what she was saying "Oh! Umm—Well—Why?"

"Because . . ." Dora bit her lip "ImayhavecaughtTeddyandVictoireabouttohavesex."

"You what?" Remus coughed, stepping back from his wife slightly.

"Well I stopped them!" Dora sighed "But I think you should have a word with him."

Remus hesitated for a moment before he nodded "Okay . . . Tonight?"

Dora laughed at the look of fear on the mans face "No, merlin I haven't seen that look of fear on you in years." She giggled as she walked up to him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply "I thought I could give you an early Christmas present tonight. You know, you're getting old, you'll need it fresh in your mind to be able to explain sex to our son."

Remus kissed her back "I will not be giving him a talk in that much detail."

"I suppose not," Dora nodded, stepping back "so there's really no need to do this then, let's go to bed old man—Hey!" Dora shrieked in delight as Remus gathered her in his arms, picking her up from the floor.

He smirked as the younger witch wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing his wand to ward and lock the room as he moved to press her against the wall "I am not too old, _young lady_."

Dora giggled, pulling the man as close as she could as he began work on pulling off her cardigan "Merry Christmas, Remus."

"Merry Christmas, Dora." Remus smirked, kissing her neckline.


	46. Family comforts

**So there are like, two chapters, left after this one? So strange to be coming to an end but please do continue to let me know what you think of the story.**

 **Thanks for your continued support!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

It was a full moon and Nymphadora found herself standing outside the entrance to the dungeons as she listened to the muffled howl of her husband. She knew he wasn't in much pain as he could be, she knew that he was safe and as well as he possibly could be given the circumstances, though that did not help her as she felt each howl of pain he let out.

"Dora?" Narcissa called out gently as she walked down the corridor.

"Aunt Cissa." Dora smiled sadly, crossing her arms as she looked to the blonde woman. She accepted the kiss to her cheek in greeting as she returned the same gesture before giving her a one armed hug "What are you doing here? Lyall's already in bed and Remus is—Well I don't need to tell you where Remus is. Last I saw of Rab he was hiding away in his room, always does this time of month, I don't think he quite likes to be around Remus at this time . . ."

"Dora," Narcissa sighed, pulling away from the witch "I wanted to talk to you, alone."

"Oh dear," Dora raised an eyebrow "why do I get the feeling that I've done something wrong? You have that look in your eye—like I've turned the Gryffindor team's hair green and though you know you should be telling me off you can't quite bring yourself to do it, because deep down you know it's hilarious."

"I did not find that hilarious." Narcissa rolled her eyes before reaching out and taking Nymphadora's arm in her own, leading her to the main sitting room "For the record you did get a telling off for that from your Uncle."

"No I didn't." Nymphadora laughed, opening the door to the sitting room and letting go of her Aunt's arm as she walked over the the liquor cabinet. "He told you he did, but I suppose he didn't want to put up with a hormonal teenager yelling at him in protest."

"You were a handful I suppose." Narcissa sighed, sitting down on the armchair closest to the fire.

"There's no suppose about it." Dora smirked, walking over and handing Narcissa a small glass of sherry before sitting opposite her and taking a sip of her own glass of fire whiskey "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I—" Narcissa sighed, swirling the sherry around her glass for a moment before she took a sip, not talking until she was holding the glass resting her arm on the chair "It's about Andromeda."

"What about her?" Dora frowned "Is she okay? Has something happened? Is she still writing to you, what did she say?"

"She's _fine_ , Dora." Narcissa took a deep breath as she looked into her glass "Dora, you remember the Parkinson family?"

"Yes, wasn't Draco friends with one of the girls at school?" Dora asked, continuing as Narcissa nodded "What about them?"

"I—Well one of her relatives is Andromeda's age, she seems to have taken quite a fancy to him—and he to her." Narcissa drank the rest of her drink before she looked to her niece "They think she's a pureblood, Dora. It seems he has invited your daughter to one of the summer balls."

"Well that's nice." Dora finished her whiskey, beginning to see what Narcissa was trying to get "I'm sure Andromeda would enjoy that, personally I hated the things—those dresses you put me in were terribly uncomfortable."

"They were adorable." Narcissa shook her head "That's not the point . . . Dora they have been dating for a little while—They do not know that Andromeda isn't a pureblood, no-one does for that matter apart from the two of us and your husband."

"Your point?" Dora raised an eyebrow at the woman, folding her arms.

"Well . . ." Narcissa sighed, looking into the girl's eyes for the first time since she had sat down in that room "Dora it is not right. What if it goes further? What if they marry? That family is very old and noble—clearly not as much as the Black, Malfoy or even the Lestrange family but still. You can't let her marry a Pureblood, it's not right."

"Oh?" Nymphadora laughed, putting her glass down on the table in front of her "Why isn't it right?"

"Dora, please." Narcissa sighed "Don't make me go further into this, you know what I mean and you know exactly what I'm trying to say."

"I do." Nymphadora nodded in agreement "Though that doesn't mean I see a problem with her wanting to date a pureblood. She can date whoever she likes, her blood shouldn't matter. To be perfectly honest I didn't believe you to be so prejudice anymore. You seem to be fine with Remus, you've never had a problem with Teddy or Lyall and to be perfectly honest with you I would like to remind you that you helped raise a half-blood."

"Dora that's different." Narcissa protested "Teddy knows he is a half-blood, as will any woman he wants to date or marry, as does Lyall—Andromeda does not."

"Okay." Dora nodded, chewing on her words for a moment before she looked back to her Aunt "So how about me?"

"Dora you married a half-blood—you knew you weren't a pureblood when you did that. You can't purposely tarnish a family bloodline like that."

"Yes, that's true." Dora agreed "But, I didn't know I was a half-blood until I was in my 20's nor did I know who my real parents were—and by the time that you knew I knew that I was promised to Antonin Dolohov. Seems you and mum were more than happy to let that pureblood family be 'tarnished', what's the difference here?"

"That was an entirely different situation—a different time!" Narcissa protested "Besides it was Rodolphus that let that go ahead, Bellatrix couldn't have told him the truth of what he was doing. Rodolphus and Rabastan could never find out what we did—you know that."

"Right." Dora nodded, trying to remain as calm as possible though she had to admit to herself she could feel her anger at the witches words "So, you're suggesting I tell Andromeda that she's a half-blood because her mother is a half-blood? She'll probably keep that secret just as well as she did when she thought she was a pureblood and I'm sure Rabastan will never find out—I mean it's not like he lives under the same roof as me, is it?" Dora spoke in a sarcastic tone, giving the woman a questioning look "And by all means it was entirely okay to lie to me my entire life and let me be promised to Dolohov despite the fact that it would 'tarnish' his family blood line, but it is obviously completely unacceptable to keep my own secrets in the way you did yours."

"Dora, I—"

"No, Narcissa." Dora shook her head, rising from her seat "I will raise my daughter as I see fit, I never have any intentions of telling anybody who does not already know of my true blood because it simply doesn't matter."

"So you'll forever have your children think that their grandparents are Bella and Rod? Never have them know who their true grandparents are? Despite one of your children are named for your true mother?"

"How dare you!" Nymphadora yelled, her hair tinging red "Did you _ever_ intend on telling me who my real parents were? Would I know, even now, if it weren't for my overhearing your conversation? No? I thought not. So do not _dare_ belittle me for acting in the same way!"

"Y—You're right, Dora I'm sorry." Narcissa stood, reaching out for the girl, a look of pain in her blue eyes as the woman stepped away from her "I shouldn't have said such things."

"No, you shouldn't have." Nymphadora glared "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to find Rabastan—I promised him a game of wizard chess tonight. I'm sure you can see yourself out." And with that Nymphadora went to find her Uncle, ignoring the pained look in her Aunts eyes. She refused to feel bad for upsetting the witch when she had said such prejudice and two-faced things that had upset her so. When she got to Rabastan, her hair still a bright red, she ignored his questioning. She spent the rest of the night playing chess whilst quietly seething, not sleeping at all as she waited to talk to her husband when he was recovered from the nights moon in the morning.

She opened the door to the cell her husband was locked away in, handing the naked man his clothes as he frowned at her. "Dora, why are you down here already?"

"Couldn't sleep." Dora shrugged, holding back a yawn as she leant against the wall whilst Remus dressed.

"Dora, you shouldn't be staying up all night." Remus sighed as he shrugged on his cardigan over his shirt "It wasn't over me I hope?"

"No, you can look after yourself." Dora smiled tiredly, holding her hand out and pulling her husband towards him "Not that I don't worry about you, but I have my ways of distracting myself of a full moon now a days."

"Good." Remus sighed, ignoring the residual pain of the night's events as he pulled his wife into himself, pressing his lips to her hair "So what kept you up?"

"Narcissa came over." Dora mumbled, fiddling with the threads of the mans shirt "Andromeda is dating a pureblood, she isn't happy about it."

"Andromeda has a boyfriend?" Remus pulled back slightly to frown at the witch in concern "Who? When did this happen? What's he like?"

Dora couldn't help but laugh slightly before she rested her forehead to the mans chest, wrapping her arms around him as she sighed deeply "A Parkinson, that's all I know. I got a large lecture as to how it wasn't right for Andromeda not to know her true blood and tarnish their houses blood if they should marry one day."

"She's a child, she's not getting married." Remus mumbled "Besides, that all sounds a bit . . . hypocritical."

"That's what I said." Dora sighed "But now I just can't shake this feeling of being a terrible mother and a terrible person who is just keeping secrets from everyone."

"You are not a terrible person." Remus sighed "Besides, that secret is warranted . . . Who else are you keeping secrets from? Not me I hope?" Remus chuckled, though as Dora chewed her lip he couldn't help but furrow his brows in concern "Dora?"

"I—" Dora shook her head dismissively "There's only one little thing that I haven't told you—It's not really like I'm specifically keeping it a secret from you, it's more like something only I know about."

"Oh?" Remus frowned "Nothing bad I hope?"

"No." Dora shook her head, considering the man for a few moments "I'll show you—unless you'd prefer to go rest for a bit first?" Remus shook his head, refusing to admit he was tired from the night's events as he let his wife lead him from the room. "I found this when I was still pregnant with Andromeda—so a little while ago now." Dora laughed nervously, blushing slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck "I just . . . it's mums . . . I meant to tell you one day and then it just sort of became—mine."

"Dora," Remus sighed, trying to hide his confusion as Dora walked merely feet from the cell he had previously occupied to a blank space of wall "you don't have to show me if you don't have to. You're entitled to have your own things."

"No," Dora shook her head "I want to show you." The woman hesitated for a moment, taking a step back from the man as she drew her wand. She dared not to look at his reaction as she pointed it at her hand, barely wincing as a small incision appeared on her hand. She took a cautious step forward, gently placing her hand to the cold stone as she let the magic of the concealment charms inspect her magic before dropping the wall before her. It was only at this point that she turned to face her husband, trying to gauge his reaction to the room.

"I—" Remus frowned, stepping forward as without taking his eyes off of the mysterious room he reached down and took her hand gently in his own, healing it without a second thought. "Who put this here?"

"Mum," Dora smiled slightly as she lifted the mans hand up to place a kiss on his knuckles before she walked into the small room "there's not really anything here past 1981, so it's all of my childhood really. Old toys, photographs," Dora nodded to the walls "memories . . ."

"Memories?" Remus looked curiously over to the pensieve already out on the desk.

"Yes, mostly mum's, some of other people though—I moved mine down here after Andromeda got into them." Dora looked to the pictures around the room, her eyes especially lingering on the few of Andromeda with her biological daughter "This room . . . It makes me think she might have told me about my blood . . . one day. She even has the memory of the day I was born; she must have taken it from the house when she took me."

Remus reached out and squeezed his wife's shoulder. "It's certainly . . . something. Dora it's like a shrine to you."

Dora couldn't help but laugh at that statement "I suppose. Maybe it was her way of coping with what she had done."

"Maybe." Remus frowned, walking over to the pensieve and looking at the small bottles. He picked up one of the bottles, reading the small scrawled label marked 'Dora and Rod'. Arms laced around his waist, a head rested into his back.

"Want to see?" Dora whispered.

"I—" Remus furrowed his brow in consideration before he put the bottle down, turning to face his wife as he looked deeply into her eyes. He could tell what she was thinking, she wanted to share this with him or else she wouldn't have offered. He pressed a soft kiss to her supple heart shaped lips before he nodded slightly "Sure." He smiled as Dora giggled, the light chime of her tones still attractive to her after all these years. He watched her pull out a draw, looking at the various vials before her before she placed a few on the table. "After this, we both go get some rest, okay?" Remus raised an eyebrow at the woman as she turned to pout at him, cutting her off before she could protest "Rab can look after Lyall."

" _Fine_." Dora sighed dramatically, emptying some memories into the pensieve before smirking at her husband "After you, Remus."

"Why thank you." Remus smirked in amusement, delving into the silvery glow.

 _Nymphadora was running through the manor, something that Bellatrix was more than used to and as she flicked her wrist to stop the ornamental snake from crashing to the floor of Lestrange Manor. Barely holding back an amused grin Bellatrix held her arms out, catching the six-year-old in her arms as she pulled the giggling child into her arms._

 _"_ Mummy _!" Dora whined through her continued fits of giggles._

 _"Yes?" Bella smirked, bending down to the child's level slightly as she turned her around to face her, biting her lip to stop her laughing at the girl's mischievous grin._

 _"I was having fun." Dora pouted, crossing her arms._

 _"Mmm." Bella nodded, reaching out and straightening the girl's pale blue dress, adjusting the bow around her waist "But what did we tell you about running outdoors?"_

 _"Umm . . ." Dora screwed up her face in concentration as she thought for a few moments before her eyes widened in delight again, a huge grin across her innocent face "Not to get caught."_

 _Bella allowed herself to laugh, straightening herself up as she ruffled the girls long dark curls "But you got caught, missy."_

 _"I—" Dora sighed dramatically "I suppose so . . . Wanna play outside? I can run outside!"_

 _"No, pet." Bella shook her head, reaching out for the girl's hand "Your Uncle Rab is here. Don't you want to see him?"_

 _"Yes!" Dora grinned, her dark hair shooting to a bright pink "Where is he? Did he bring me a present? Is he staying for dinner?"_

 _"The sitting room, most likely and yes." Bellatrix lead the girl towards the sitting room, sighing as the girl tore away from her the minute she saw the door._

 _"Uncle Rab!" Dora yelled, tearing the door open and running forward. The moment she spotted the man she ran into his arms, throwing him back into the armchair he was sitting in with force as she jumped into his arms. Dora wrapped her arms around the mans neck, her own giggles joining with the mans chuckles as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"Dora, calm down." Rodolphus sighed from his own armchair._

 _"Oh leave the girl be." Bella rolled her eyes, unable to wipe the smirk off her lips as she slipped onto her husband's lap and casually took his glass of fire whiskey from him as she helped herself to a sip._

 _"Bella—" Rod began to protest, though as his glass was handed back to him along with a kiss he soon lost his resolve._

 _"Ergh!" Dora made a face as she turned in her Uncle's lap "Gross."_

 _"Yes, Dora." Rabastan agreed "Very gross."_

 _"Oh please," Rodolphus pulled away from his wife as he looked to his brother with an eyebrow raised "you're jealous, Rab."_

 _"Yes, I am eternally jealous that Bella gets to kiss you." Rabastan nodded as he sighed sarcastically "I can imagine you're a beautiful kisser."_

 _"Daddy gives good kisses." Dora nodded, snuggling into her Uncle as she frowned in confusion, unsure why her father had gone bright red or why her mother was laughing. "What?" she asked._

 _"Nothing, beautiful." Rab chuckled as he kissed her hair._

 _"Hmpf." Dora shrugged after a moment before looking to her Uncle "Do you have a present for me?"_

 _"Always." Rab grinned, reaching into his pocket to draw his wand. He waved it dramatically, a feat purely for the girl's amusement as he easily could have summoned Nymphadora's new doll wandlessly but he knew the theatrics entertained the girl._

 _"Yay!" Dora screeched as she hugged the dolly close to her._

 _"What do you say, Dora?" Rodolphus asked, wrapping an arm around his wife as he allowed her to take some more of his drink from him._

 _"Thank you." Dora grinned, kissing Rabastan's cheek._

 _"You're welcome." Rabastan replied, though he was unable to hide his wince of pain from his brother and sister-in-law for the second time as the girl squeezed him tightly before turning back to her doll._

 _"What did you do wrong, Rab?" Bella asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she considered him._

 _"What makes you think I've done something wrong?"_

 _"Because you've clearly been hurt in some way."_

 _"Could be a battle wound."_

 _"Unlikely."_

 _"Why is that unlikely?"_

 _"Because you usually heal them before you go to him, I—"_

 _"Bellatrix. Rabastan." Rodolphus hissed, nodding to the look of innocent curiosity on his daughters face._

 _"Why are you hurt, Uncle Rab?" Dora asked innocently._

 _"He fell over." Rodolphus spoke pointedly._

 _"No he did not." Bellatrix rolled her eyes._

 _Rodolphus glared at the woman on his lap "Bellatrix—!"_

 _"Oh shush." Bellatrix gave him his glass back "Don't lie to the girl." Bellatrix winced as she pulled out of her husband's suddenly tightened grasp, walking over to sit on the small coffee table between the two men. "Dora sweety, Uncle Rab didn't do what he was told—"_

 _"I bloody tried." Rabastan mumbled, shutting up when Bellatrix gave him a sharp glare._

 _"Uncle Rab clearly didn't do what he was told or he wouldn't be hurting right now." Bellatrix growled._

 _Dora sniffed, turning back into her Uncle as she nuzzled her small head into the crook of his neck. Though she would never admit it, at the young age of merely six she was still scared of her mother's sterner tones of voice or looks. It was clear to Nymphadora that you never got on the wrong side of her mother._

 _"I'm okay, Dora." Rab murmured, rubbing the girls small back._

 _"I thought The Dark Lord was on our side." Dora mumbled into the mans neck._

 _"He is, Nymphadora." Rab sighed._

 _"Bellatrix you're scaring her, leave her alone." Rodolphus spoke in a warning tone, narrowing his eyes at the woman who swatted him away with her hands._

 _"I got it duelling, okay?" Rabastan shrugged, pulling Dora away from him slightly to look at her "Hey, what's that face for, it'll get stuck like that you know."_

 _Dora smiled sadly, fiddling with the frilly dress on her newest doll. She sighed deeply, not noticing her father pulling her mother back onto his lap despite her hesitance. "How come you got hurt duelling?" Dora asked._

 _"Because Rab needs duelling lessons." Rod said, his hand placed firmly yet discreetly to keep his wife in check, smirking at his brother as his daughter giggled._

 _"I—" Bellatrix winced "Oh get off me, Rod."_

 _"Dora, remember when we went to France? There were a wizarding family with those two young boys that kept play fighting with each other?" Rab asked, continuing as the girl nodded "Well, what happened was like that, but I made a mistake and I got hurt."_

 _"You were duelling?" Dora asked, a look of all innocence in her features, though was seemingly satisfied with her Uncles nod "Maybe you should practise more and get better."_

 _"Good idea." Rab smiled, stroking the girl's hair behind her ears._

 _"Mummy can help you." Dora nodded._

 _"Oh yes, Mummy can help you." Bella grinned "Think you can keep up?"_

 _"Of course I can." Rab smirked, Dora apparently happy with the outcome of the conversation as she snuggled back into her Uncles side playing with the doll on her lap. The memory slowly dissolved as the adults started talking of unimportant matters and young Nymphadora Lestrange was completely distracted in playing with her doll._

"Mum!" Andromeda groaned "Where's my broom?"

"I put it in your cupboard." Dora answered, focusing on her husband as she straightened his jacket as Andromeda ran from the room.

"Mum, where's my lucky comb?" Teddy asked "I can't find it?"

"You have a lucky comb?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow, watching Andromeda zoom back down the stairs on her broom.

"How's it lucky?" Lyall asked, confused.

"His comb?" Andromeda grinned, dismounting her broom and putting it on her trunk "Victoire gave it to him."

"Shut up." Teddy blushed.

"Should I get your father to keep an eye on you?" Dora smirked.

"Mum!" Teddy protested.

"Dora, I am not there to spy on the children." Remus sighed, taking her hands in his own and kissing them, holding back a laugh at her mouthing 'A little?' whilst the children weren't looking. He nodded, kissing the woman's head.

"Do we call you Dad at school, or Professor Lupin?" Andromeda frowned.

"I am not calling you Dad in class." Teddy looked terrified at the thought, shuddering "For merlin's sake this is my _last year_ , I've spent time and effort building up my reputation."

"Yes yes and we're all very proud of you, Mr Head Boy." Andromeda rolled her eyes, smirking as Teddy tried and failed to hit her.

"Professor in front of other students." Remus sighed, walking over to Lyall and hugging the boy.

"I wanna come." Lyall sulked as he hugged his father back.

"Soon, Lyall." Remus chuckled, kissing his head "You've got to look after Mummy and Uncle Rab for me while I'm away. Besides you won't have a chance to miss me, I'll be home on the weekends and most nights."

"Okay." Lyall sighed "But I'm gonna be at Hogwarts soon, I'm gonna be a Gryffindor, like you!" he declared proudly, a large grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Rabastan shuddered, holding his hands up in defence as Nymphadora shot a glare at him.

"Yep!" Lyall grinned.

"Dad, we have to go." Andromeda whined, checking herself in the mirror one last time before she nodded "We have to go now."

Dora sighed, hugging each of her children in turn as she said her goodbyes. It had been decided that seeing as Dora would be left alone at the platform after she watched the trio leave her. After Teddy had declared he was apparating Andromeda (much to her hesitance) and promptly left Lestrange Manor Dora turned back to her husband. She kissed him deeply, allowing herself to melt into his embrace as they ignored Rabastan's joking comments and Lyall's giggles.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Dora." Remus mumbled as he forced himself to pull away.

"Well you will have to make up for your absence then." Dora smirked as Remus turned bright red in embarrassment "Go on, off you go, _Professor_." With one last kiss Remus Lupin pulled himself away from his wife, taking his trunk in his hand as he disaparated after the two eldest Lupin children.

"Come on Nymphie, you can last a night without him." Rabastan sighed dramatically "Wizards chess?"

After a few moments Dora nodded "Fine, you seem to have a thing for getting your ass kicked by me."

"Not gonna win this time Nymphie, I have a secret weapon." Rab smirked, leading them off to the library and his favourite chess board.

"Oh, what's that?" Dora asked.

"Me!" Lyall giggled, running at his Uncle with a grin on his face "I've been learning!"

"No fair." Dora pouted, secretly glad that she still had two of her favourite boys here in the manor with her to keep her sane and entertained.


	47. Acceptance

**Thank you so much for continuing to read my story, this is the penultimate chapter of this story. Sorry for the wait but I believe knowing that this will be finishing soon blocked my mind from being able to come to terms with writing it! haha If there is anything that anyone would like to see in the last chapter or would like to know that I haven't covered so far drop me a review and I'll let you know or consider your requests as per always.**

 **Anyway, please read, enjoy and please do review!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Remus Lupin was sat in his office, sighing as he began to look over the fifth year papers on Dementors when a knock came on his office door. Remus frowned, he wasn't expecting a visitor and he had assumed most of the staff and students would still be at dinner (Remus had decided to skip the meal that evening given the fact that it was close to the full moon and he was already starting to feel the tiring affects of tomorrow night's events). He put his quill down on the desk, getting up as he slowly made his way to the door. He was only slightly surprised to see the turquoise head of his seventeen-year-old son grinning sheepishly at him.

"Hi Dad." Teddy laughed nervously.

"I—" Remus frowned at the wizard stood behind his son. "Professor Longbottom—What's he done?"

"He—Uh." Neville blushed, not being able to look his old professor in the eyes. "Teddy, tell Professor Lupin what you did."

"I impersonated Professor Longbottom so I could sneak into the Gryffindor common room . . ." Teddy murmured, flinching as Neville nudged him to carry on "Then morphed into a girl to get into the girls' dormitory. That's when Neville turned up—well after—."

"Professor Longbottom whilst you're in school." Remus interrupted. "Thank you, Professor. I'll deal with him."

Neville nodded, taking one last glance at the pair before with a nervous smile he left to his own chambers. The younger wizard waited for Professor Longbottom to leave before he looked up to his father with a sheepish grin, one that was quickly wiped clear when it was met by the pursed lips and unimpressed stare from his father.

"I—" Teddy laughed nervously. "Oops?"

"Oops indeed." Remus sighed, summoning a chair in front of his desk before going to sit in his own chair.

"Are you going to tell mum?" Teddy chewed his lip, dropping into the chair in front of him.

"What do you think?" Remus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I think, that you are a very good Dad, one that knows that boys will be boys and that you don't need to tell mum every last thing."

Remus couldn't help but laugh slightly before shaking his head whilst trying to regain his serious composure. "You are head boy Teddy; you should not be sneaking into the girls' dormitories—nor should you be sneaking into another common room."

"Well I had a good reason." Teddy muttered, picking up a small ornamental Erumpent and inspecting it as if it were suddenly extremely interesting to him. Truth be told it was a gift that Remus had received from his son when he was 8 years old and had just learnt of the creatures (he had a short period of time when he became fascinated by them, purely because he found the name so amusing).

Remus accio'd the ornament from him in an attempt to regain his concentration. "What's a good reason to break school rules, Edward?"

"Now now, _Moony_. Mustn't be a hypocrite." Teddy smirked.

"Okay, if you want to be difficult." Remus shrugged, drawing his wand. "Shall I send a patronus to Mum?"

"No." Teddy groaned. "Look, sorry. I went to go see Victoire, she was a bit upset earlier and I wanted to see how she was."

"Hmm." Remus considered the boy for a moment. "So in the small period of time that it took her to leave my class and walk to the Great Hall for dinner—or to her dormitory it would seem—she became upset? Because she seemed rather chirpy in class today."

"Dad—"

"I understand, Teddy." Remus rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "I was young once too. Did—Did you not listen to our little talk last Christmas? Because I can go over it again if—"

"No! _Dad._ " Teddy blushed.

Remus couldn't help laughing slightly. "You really like Victoire, don't you?"

"I—Yeah." Teddy nodded, his hair flushing a light shade of pink in his embarrassment to match his cheeks before he looked up to his father with a serious look the man had not seen in the boy before. "I love her. I—I think—No, I know—I want to marry her."

Remus couldn't help but choke slightly, his eyes widening at the thought of the boy in front of him being at an age to consider marriage. Surely he was too young? Surely he wasn't that old already? Surely Remus Lupin had a few years left yet before he starting having to attend his own children's weddings. He took a breath, reaching to his desk and opening the top draw. Teddy couldn't help but grin as his Dad took out two bars of chocolate, sliding one across the table before him. "Have some chocolate."

"Cheers." Teddy laughed, opening the bar and taking a bite as he allowed his father a few moments before he spoke again. "I don't mean I want to marry her _now_. I mean, one day. She's still only in sixth year, so I don't think that would go down too well with Bill and Fleur. I mean, I want to marry her when she's graduated, when we're out in the working world and can get our own place without using any of the Lestrange gold to do it."

"Well that sounds sensible." Remus allowed his son a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so." Teddy nodded before a sly grin appeared on his boyish features. "So—want to help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework."

"No." Remus chuckled, summoning a parchment and quill for the boy. "You're still in trouble."

"Dad, please don't make me write lines—you're better than that."

"I know I am." Remus laughed. "You're going to write your mother a letter as to why you shouldn't take advantage of your morphing abilities to break school rules."

"Seems a bit hypocritical for her." Teddy mumbled.

"What was that?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy as he tried to hide his smirk of amusement.

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out how to start."

Remus smiled once his son got to writing his letter, considering how quickly his children were growing up as he returned to marking his papers.

* * *

It was all too soon. That was all that Nymphadora Lupin could think of as she paced the floor of the main sitting room of the manor as her youngest son and Uncle watched on.

"Dora, stop doing that, you're very distracting." Rabastan sighed as he finally gave up and put down the book he was previously trying to read.

"Yeah mum." Lyall agreed, mimicking his uncle as he picked up his story book from his lap only to lean over the man and put it on top of his own book. Rabastan couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement. "Calm down." Lyall shrugged, sitting back down next to his Uncle. "They're only coming back from school."

"Yes but this is _different_." Dora sighed as she stopped to look to the boys, unable to hold back a huff of amusement at their identical questioning look. "It's the last time Teddy comes back from school. It's special. It's very different."

"Did you Aunt make a fuss of you when you left Hogwarts?" Rabastan asked.

"Yes, actually." Dora replied. "She threw a small ball—I think it was her secret agenda to see if I would find a man. There was lots of wine though, I can't remember the most of it."

Rabastan laughed "Sounds like my kind of party."

"Are we having a party?" Lyall grinned up at his mother excitedly.

"No, Lyall." Dora walked over to the boy, forcing herself to sit on the arm of the chair as she ruffled the boys sandy brown locks. "Teddy didn't want a party—Though Aunt Narcissa and some of the Weasleys' are coming over for dinner."

"Wait—who's cooking dinner?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully.

"Molly." Dora glared playfully back at the man. "She insisted."

"Good." Rabastan chuckled.

"Yay!" Lyall grinned as he looked towards the sound of two cracks of apparation in the hallway, jumping off of the couch and running straight towards the sound. "Daddy's home! Teddy's home! Andy's home!"

"Well observed." Teddy laughed, picking up his younger brother and squeezing him tightly before putting him down again.

"Heya Lyall." Andy grinned, hugging the boy once he ran over to her and ruffling his hair.

"Teddy." Nymphadora grinned, her hair turning bright pink once she set eyes on the boy and hugging him fiercely. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too mum." Teddy laughed, patting her back. "I would really appreciate it if you would let me breathe though."

Dora let go, rolling her eyes with a smirk as she pulled her daughter into her embrace, kissing her head and hugging her tightly instead.

"Mum." Andromeda sighed, kissing the woman's cheek before she put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from herself slightly. "I've missed you, but I also like the breathe."

"Well sorry if I'm excited to have my entire family home." Dora sniffed indignantly, quickly grinning as Remus pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"I've missed you too." Remus chuckled as she kissed him back.

"You came home last weekend, Rem." Dora giggled as the man wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Get a room you two." Andy shuddered.

"Fine," Dora shrugged. "you two can keep Lyall entertained."

"Mother!" Andy and Teddy yelled in shock in unison, both adults laughing at the pair.

"Don't joke like that," Andy wrinkled her nose in a way that made her look far too much her Aunt Narcissa "you'll give me nightmares."

" _Fine_." Dora pouted before shaking her head. "Go put your cases upstairs and get cleaned up."

The two eldest Lupin children mumbled their annoyance as they walked up the grand staircase of the manor, Lyall running up behind his eldest brother to follow him. It was only once the children were out of sight that Remus Lupin pulled his wife closer to himself, pressing a kiss firmly to her lips. Dora giggled, kissing back for a few moments before she pulled back for air looking mischievously to her husband's eyes.

"What was that for?" Dora asked.

"I missed you." Remus smirked. "Plus I thought we could 'get a room'."

Dora giggled, nodding before she composed herself to smirk coyly at her husband. She took his hand and slowly walked up the staircase taking him with her. "Come on then, _Professor_."

* * *

The manor was quiet. Remus was still napping (preparing for the night's events of the full moon), Teddy was visiting Victoire Weasley, Rabastan had somehow been convinced to put Lyall to bed that night and Andromeda was putting the last touches on her make-up whilst unbeknownst to the girl Nymphadora was watching her from the doorway with a proud smile on her lips.

"You look beautiful, darling." Dora spoke softly, giggling as her daughter jumped in her seat.

" _Mum!_ " Andromeda whined, rolling her eyes at the woman's giggles as she put her lipstick back down. "Thanks though." She muttered with a blush.

"You're welcome." Dora smiled, walking over and resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, turning her to face her and keeping her at arms length. "Let me look at you. You look like the height of sophistication—though your corset isn't done up right. May I?" Dora waited for the girl's nod before she walked behind her, with a quick twist of her wand undoing the strings whilst just as quickly turning her wand again to tie the dress properly.

"Merlin that's tight!" Andy gasped.

"No it's not." Dora laughed. "Try having Aunt Cissa doing it for you—then you'll complain."

"Why are corsets so damned uncomfortable?" the girl sighed, straightening the skirts of her silk green dress.

"I asked myself the same question at your age." The woman shrugged, automatically looking down to her own corseted black silk dress. "Though you get used to it." She shrugged, looking to her daughter as she tucked a stray strand of her own dark purple hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Andromeda nodded, morphing her hair to a sleek long black "I'm sure, Benjamin is expecting me."

"Of course." Dora smirked, linking her arm in the girls. "Let's go then." Without another moments hesitation the pair were gone, apparating outside the gates of the Parkinson estate.

"I'm going to make a fool of myself." Andromeda muttered as she followed her mother down the walkway.

"No you're not."

"I don't know how to hold myself at these things, I've never been to a ball full of purebloods before."

"Andy," Dora smirked, holding her head up high as she reached the door. "Follow your mother's lead." Dora winked, knocking on the door. Andromeda watched her mother nervously, paying little attention to the house elf that answered the door and let them into the home. The music of the band could be heard even from the hallway, the girl forced herself not to chew her lip through her nerves as they entered the grand ball room.

Nymphadora was temporarily lost in her memories as she took in the view before her. The younger pureblood elite dancing gracefully on the floor, the adults milling around the sides of the room drinking whilst partaking in the seemingly mandatory, meaningless, idle chit chat of such events. It was so much like the balls of her younger years, nothing had changed. The woman was only shocked out of her reverie when her daughter grasped tightly onto her arm with a small gasp she clearly couldn't help but expel.

"Oh mum," Andromeda gasped. "that's Benjamin over there. Doesn't he look handsome?"

"Dashing." Dora couldn't help but laugh, straightening her composure slightly as the boy caught sight of them. A smile lit his features as he slowly made his way over to the pair, Dora smirking slightly as she could near enough feel the excitement radiating from the girl. She whispered for her to compose herself as the boy eventually reached them.

"Andromeda." Benjamin nodded gracefully, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to press a delicate kiss to her delicate flesh. "May I dance with you—if that's okay with your mother, of course?"

Nymphadora could feel the ball of worry sitting on her chest as she forced herself to nod curtly. She didn't much like the idea of being left alone in such a large gathering of people who were once her peers. She couldn't help but stiffen as she felt a hand on her own shoulder, though she only felt slight comfort followed by annoyance as she looked to see her Aunt Narcissa.

"Oh go on, Nymphadora. Let the children dance." Narcissa smiled politely. "I'll keep you company."

Dora glanced down at her daughter, swallowing hard as she saw the subtle pleading in her eyes. "Of course." Dora nodded before giving the boy a playful look of warning. "Take good care of her."

"Of course, Madame Lupin." Within a heartbeat the pair were off. It was only then that Nymphadora let out the breath she had been apparently been holding in unknowingly.

" _Madame Lupin_." Dora groaned. "Mrs Lupin. Madame makes me sound old—don't you say anything about my age."

"I wasn't planning to." Narcissa laughed slightly before letting out a deep sigh.

"You don't have to babysit me, you know." Dora pulled her shoulder away from the woman, not seeing the look of hurt on her features.

"Dora, I miss you." Narcissa frowned, trying her hardest to not cause a scene or draw attention to their selves. "I haven't talked to you since—"

"Since you tried to tell me how to raise my daughter." Dora scoffed.

"I'm sorry, Dora, I truly am." Narcissa looked to her niece, the younger woman watching her daughter intently. "I've missed talking to you."

"It hasn't been that long . . ." Dora sighed, finally looking to Narcissa. "Maybe I can forgive you."

Narcissa huffed in amusement, the two witches smiling at each other. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome." Dora laughed. "Now remind me how to avoid talking to too many people at these things?"

Narcissa laughed, linking her arm with her nieces own before they slipped off to a quieter corner of the room.

* * *

"This is it!" Teddy Lupin yelled as he ran from his room, rushing to the library where he knew he would find his father. "Dad! It's here! Dad!" The boy tore into the room, almost falling straight over the rug as he came skidding to a halt.

"Woah, Teddy." Dora laughed from the corner of the room, putting her book back on the shelf as she turned to look at her son.

"Oh—Hi mum." Teddy laughed nervously, suddenly hiding the letter he had clutched in his hand behind him.

Dora frowned, walking over to stand between the armchair her husband was currently sat on and her son before her, looking between the two men in confusion before finally looking to her son. "What am I missing here?"

Teddy chewed his lip "I—Umm—Don't worry!"

"Teddy." Remus spoke firmly, raising an eyebrow at the boy before smiling sympathetically. "Maybe you should explain to your mother."

"Yes, please explain to me." Dora nodded, concern setting in as she watched the awkward shuffling of her son's feet.

"I—Well . . ." Teddy motioned for his mother to take a seat, a request the woman hesitated to comply with until she felt the tug of Remus' hand. She begrudgingly took a seat on the edge of the arm of the mans chair. Teddy took a deep breath and swallowed hard before he decided to speak again. "Well, I wanted to get a job—I mean I know I don't need a job—but I don't want to live of your gold forever, I'm a grown man now and should earn my own gold and—"

"Teddy breathe." Dora smiled reassuringly. "You're babbling."

"Right. Sorry." Teddy took yet another deep breath before he looked to his parents in turn. "So, I applied for a job . . . at the ministry . . . to be an Auror. This is the letter I've been waiting for to tell me if I've been accepted."

"Oh." Dora looked to the letter, unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you and if it's too weird I—I don't have to do it."

"No." Dora shook her head, thinking for a moment before she forced herself to stand and walk over to her son, resting her hand on the arm holding the letter before she eventually let out a small smile. "Why would that upset me?"

"Well . . ." Teddy gave a nervous huff of laughter, his eyes darting to her faded Dark Mark for a split second before he met the woman's eyes again.

"Yes, I can see why that would make you not want to tell me." Dora frowned for a moment before she let a small smile grace her lips again, stroking the messy hair out of her sons face. "Though on this occasion I believe that simply means that you have a terrific family history of incredible duellists and people very good at serving a cause that they believe in. If this is a cause you believe in . . . then I believe that it is more than time that those skills were put to a cause for 'the greater good'."

"Thanks, mum." Teddy smiled as the woman winked at her, pulling her in and hugging her tightly.

"I told you you needn't worry about your mother." Remus stood from his chair, placing a hand on his eldest son's shoulder and smiling at him.

"What about Uncle Rab?" Teddy sighed, pulling away from the embrace.

"You let me worry about him." Dora shrugged before gesturing to the letter again. "Now come on! Let's see this acceptance letter."

"Mum we don't know—"

"We'll only know when you open that bloody letter, come on. I'm an impatient woman."

"Tell me about it." Remus murmured, groaning exaggeratedly as Dora elbowed him playfully in the side. "Come on, Teddy."

Teddy Lupin looked to the letter in his hands, the feeling of dread and excitement filling him from the pit of his stomach. He only realised his hand was shaking as his father reached out and placed a hand. He laughed nervously. "Right, I can open this—I mean it's only my entire future on a piece of parchment. No big deal." He shut his eyes, ripping the seal from the envelope before pulling the parchment out. His eyes snapped open, avidly reading the letter as his hair slowly turned a bright turquoise.

"I'm in!" Teddy yelled, his voice reaching a pitch it hadn't managed to reach since his voice broke "I'm going to be an Auror! I mean—If I can survive the training—but I start training next week!"

"Well done." Remus grinned, embracing the boy before Nymphadora pulled him away and kissed his cheek.

"I'm proud." Dora smiled. "May I?" she motioned to the letter, taking it from him gently before smirking. "How about you meet me outside in ten minutes and we can get to practising your duelling? Then your Dad can take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some new robes."

"Okay!" Teddy grinned, kissing his mum firmly on the cheek before running from the room in excitement, causing Remus to call after him to be careful as the sound of a vase being smashed and quickly repaired echoed through the hall.

"You're seriously okay with this?" Remus sighed, taking his wife's hands in his own as he searched her face for an answer.

"Yeah." Dora nodded, kissing his cheek. "I genuinely think he'll be brilliant."

"So do I." Remus agreed.

"Good . . . now go get Andromeda—she asked me to teach her how to duel last week. She can watch me and Teddy before I try and teach her later." Dora grinned, kissing her husband quickly before running out of the room leaving him to sigh after her, shaking his head as he went to find his daughter.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please do drop me a review if you have a moment. I'm planning on having this story done entirely by the end of the month . . . just one more chapter *sniff* haha**


	48. All was well

**So here we are, the very last chapter of The Purple Black: The Price of Black which brings this two part story to a conclusion. I have to admit I found it extremely hard to get around to writing this chapter, though maybe that's because I've been writing this story for so long now that it feels so strange to finally be done with it. I will be going back, through the first part of this two part story especially, adding little scenes to places that I feel the need to just as I've already been doing. If people would like to be notified of when I do this please let me know in a review and I'll make a list of people to message when I do so.**

 **Thank you so much to all of those who have read, followed, favourited or reviewed this story. It means a lot and I'm very thankful people enjoy my works. Feel free to check out other stories I have ongoing on here (and on my joint account that you can find in my bio) I do have one Dora centric story planned for the future that will run alongside my current story Toujours Noir, so look out for that. :)**

 **So for the last time for this story, please read, enjoy and please do review.**

* * *

It was Andromeda Lupin's 18th birthday and everyone was gathered at Lestrange manor. The Weasleys, Potters and what order members were left after the war were celebrating in the grand hall of the manor, along with the Malfoy's and of course the Lupins'. Though of course the Malfoy's kept to themselves, sat more over to the side of the hall as it was merely Scorpius who had decidedly ran off with young Albus Potter who seemed confident enough in breaking away from the small group. Draco watched him carefully, merely spouting off excuses as to being worried about his sick wife when questioned as to why he seemed so distant from the celebrations.

Dora sighed as she watched her eldest son, so happily content with Victoire Weasley as they sat and laughed together in a further corner of the room. It was only when Rabastan came over to sit beside her that Dora was snapped from her thoughts.

"Do you think Andromeda will want to be an Auror too, Dora?" Rabastan frowned as he watched the girl dancing with her long term boyfriend Benjamin Parkinson.

Dora sighed, looking to her Uncle with a raised eyebrow "So what if she does?"

Rabastan shrugged "It's just a thought . . ."

"I don't think Andromeda would want to work, do you?" Narcissa frowned, sipping on her glass of wine as she turned from her husband to face the pair.

"No." Dora shook her head. "She's too adamant of being anything but something that resembles a Death Eater. She doesn't want a job where she has to go out and fight every day, she'd much rather be at home . . ."

"She would make a good housewife." Narcissa mused.

"Really?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "Nymphadora Lestrange—"

"Lupin." Nymphadora corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"Nymphadora Lupin _Nee Lestrange_." Rabastan huffed. "You cannot honestly tell me you have managed to produce a child of Lestrange, Black and—other blood—that is perfectly content to sit at home all day popping out children and raising a household?"

"Andromeda can do whatever makes her happy Rabastan." Nymphadora narrowed her eyes at her Uncle, smirking slightly as he raised his hands in defence. She still had the ability to threaten people with no more than a simple look, a fact that she still revelled in.

Down by the buffet table Remus Lupin was happily talking to some of his old friends, making pleasant conversation as he happily picked at the chocolate biscuits on the table.

"Honestly Remus," Harry laughed "Teddy is brilliant at work. One of the best Aurors I have."

"That's kind of you to say, Harry." Remus smiled.

"Bit mad when you think back on it all though, isn't it?" Ron muttered, wincing as Hermione gave him a stern look from her position stood next to Ginny. "What?"

"I believe when you look back on everything that happened many years ago now it is safe to say that yes, it is a 'bit mad'." Remus said, Ron smiling awkwardly at the mans subtle attempt to save him from his wife's annoyance.

"Oh look at him," Molly smiled as she looked over to Teddy, hitting Ron on the arm when he went to look to Teddy who was currently still talking to Victoire Weasley, one arm wrapped lovingly around her. "Don't stare!"

"But you said—!"

"Shush." Molly rolled her eyes.

"You'll have a wedding to attend before you know it, Remus. Then comes the grandchildren . . ." Arthur joked, laughing to himself.

"I suppose so . . ." Remus sighed. "It does seem to be going that way."

"Will—" Hermione bit her lip before looking to her old professor. "Will Nymphadora be okay with that? I mean . . . She isn't the biggest fan of Weasley's."

"She doesn't have a problem with it, Hermione." Remus smiled reassuringly, noticing the sudden awkwardness of Molly Weasley. He knew what they were trying to get at, it was blindingly obvious. Though Nymphadora had never fully gotten along with Molly after the events of the final battle of Hogwarts, his wife did honestly not seem to mind the rest of the Weasley clan too much. If he was perfectly honest he was sure that Nymphadora would love the idea of a wedding and grandchildren (though he was also sure that he would have to have the age old argument of the fact that Nymphadora was not an old woman and was still young and beautiful in his eyes when such a thing came to pass).

The party went on, idle chit chat had amongst the adults as the younger generations played or danced amongst themselves. As the families started to slowly dwindle away, the Malfoy's included, Nymphadora made an excuse to leave in the form of her youngest son.

"Mum, I'm not tired." Lyall spoke as he fought back a yawn, leaning his head into his mother's side as he was taken into his bedroom.

"Darling you've been up since the crack of dawn, I had to practically carry you up those stairs." Dora laughed slightly as she put her son onto the bed, walking over to his dresser to get out his pyjama's.

"Well there's a lot of stairs." Lyall mumbled, taking his clothes off of his mother as he protested that he was old enough to get himself changed now.

Dora smiled as she waited for the boy to change, looking to one of the old photograph's on the boy's dresser of him, Teddy and Remus. Both of the boys were covered in dirt, it was soon after Teddy had started Auror training and after being so busy for weeks on end Lyall had near enough demanded that his oldest sibling play with him. Of course that had turned into a game of 'duelling' in the muddy garden, Dora had almost had a fit when she saw them though Remus had burst into laughter at the sight.

"I'm ready for bed now," Lyall sighed as his mother turned to him. "if I have to."

"Yes, you do." Dora laughed, walking over and pulling the sheets off of the boys bed as she waited for him to crawl in. She kissed his head as he laid down, tucking him into the bed sheets.

"Mummy?" Lyall yawned, reaching his hand up to force his mother to sit beside him before nestling his head into lap rather than the pillows.

"Yes, Lyall?" Dora sighed, stroking the boys sandy brown locks.

"Why aren't I like Teddy and Andy?" Lyall frowned. "And you?"

"Well . . . because you're like you." Dora sighed, moving to instead lay down next to the boy, kissing his head and pulling him into her arms. "You're Lyall. Not Andy or Teddy or Mummy."

"Oh . . ." Lyall sighed, reaching out and playing with his mother's vivid pink locks.

"Would you rather have pink hair?" Dora laughed as the young boy giggled.

"No!" he exclaimed "Pink's for _girls_."

"No it's not." Dora mocked offence. "Your brother wore his hair pink for a week when he was your age."

"Really?" Lyall asked.

"Really." Dora kissed his hair "I think your hair suits you just fine though, just like your dads. You're just like him."

"Really?"

" _Really_." Dora rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You love books, chocolate, you look just like him. You're very smart . . . brave . . ."

"Do you reckon I'll be a Gryffindor?" Lyall looked up to his mother eagerly, a grin on his small features.

"If you want to be, then yes." Dora smiled.

"I want to be." Lyall nodded, snuggling into his mother's side as he closed his eyes with another yawn. "I'll be the best Gryffindor . . ."

"I'm sure you will be." Dora whispered, closing her own eyes as she thought of what on earth the parents who had raised her would think of such things. Merlin knew what they would have said if she had looked up and told them she would be a Gryffindor, let alone 'the best Gryffindor'.

"Love you Mummy . . ." Lyall mumbled.

"Love you too beautiful." Dora whispered, kissing his head and holding him close as the pair of them fell asleep together that night. Remus walked in an hour later, when the party had finally fizzled out, a small smile coming over his lips as he saw the pair nestled in each other's arms. He summoned the camera, clicking down the shutter only to swear at himself when his wife mumbled in protest at the flash and slowly rolled away from their son.

"Evil." Dora mumbled, carefully getting off of the bed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry." Remus smiled, accepting his wife into his arms as she tiredly stumbled over to him.

"You'll have to carry me now." Dora whispered through her yawn, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck as she smiled at him putting a weightless charm on her before lifting her into his arms. "Good boy."

"Charming." Remus scoffed in amusement, carefully leaving the youngest Lupin's room before making his way to their own room.

"Shouldn't have woke me up . . ." Dora mumbled, sighing happily as they finally reached their bed. "I'm gonna sleep in my dress . . ."

"Dora . . ." Remus sighed, hesitating for a moment before he removed the woman's corset "you need to at least take that off."

"Merlin that feels good." Dora sighed, waiting for the man to undress before she reached out for him, pulling him over and down into the sheets. "Sleep now."

"Okay, but I need to talk to you tomorrow, all right?" Remus kissed her head, wincing as she pulled herself to sit up, looking down at the man with a sudden alertness that she didn't have before. "I thought you were tired."

"I am." Dora yawned, stretching out before she looked back down to the man. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Sleep, Dora." Remus sighed, sitting up and taking the woman's hand in his own.

"You should know better than to tell me you want to talk to me and expect me to be patient." Dora frowned at the man as he rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well . . . Teddy wanted me to talk to you." Remus looked down at himself awkwardly, suddenly more than aware he was only wearing his boxer shorts. "Really, this can wait until morning."

"Spit it out." Dora narrowed her eyes on instinct, looking away the moment her husband averted his gaze so as not to see the last remnants of her Death Eater and Lestrange instincts being used on himself. "Sorry. Please?"

"It's fine . . ." Remus smiled sadly as he leant over and kissed his wife's hair. "Teddy asked Victoire to marry him when they were out in the gardens alone earlier tonight . . . she said yes. They didn't want to announce it tonight and take the limelight from Andromeda but he asked me to tell you."

"Oh . . . I—Is he scared I'll get angry?" Dora bit her lip, not noticing her hair turning a mousey brown.

"I think . . . I think he's just more than aware that she's a Weasley, that given what happened between his grandmother and Victoire's . . . he's nervous to tell you."

Dora winced, it had been a long time since she had thought of the events of the war in much detail, let alone the demise of her mother. "He's happy, right?"

"Right."

"Then I'm happy." Dora smiled, kissing her husband for a moment before with a sigh she took off her dress and summoned Remus' dress shirt he had been wearing earlier and putting it on. She wasn't sure why but she had always enjoyed wearing Remus' shirts in lieu of her own night dresses. The girl grinned as she did up a couple of the buttons, laying back down on the bed as her husband joined her. "Does that mean we'll have grandchildren soon?"

Remus laughed slightly, kissing the woman's head. "Don't go pressuring the poor children for babies yet."

"Oh not _yet_." Dora smirked, snuggling into her husband's side. "But in the future . . . We'd be brilliant grandparents."

"You'd make a great Grandma." Remus chuckled as he stroked her back.

"Nanna. Grandma makes me sound old . . . merlin I'm getting old, aren't I?" Dora groaned, going to carry on though she was soon silenced by Remus pressing his lips into her own. She smiled after her pulled away, closing her eyes for the last time that evening as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Love you, old man."

"Love you too old woman." Remus chuckled as Dora playfully hit his shoulder, the pair of them finally giving in to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

It was the day of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin's wedding. The grand hall at Lestrange Manor had been completely transformed, with delicate flower arrangements hanging down the sides of the room to flow down the walls, chairs were set on either side of the room draped in white silk and tied with light turquoise bows. Nymphadora, Narcissa, Remus and even Rabastan had spent the entirety of the previous night setting it all up, all ready to move the chairs in a moment's notice after the ceremony to introduce tables with grand centrepieces and a small raised stage for the band.

It was a surprise to Nymphadora that she had managed to be washed, dressed and ready come 8am the next morning considering she had gone to bed so late and had been passing the time checking the arrangements before returning to her room as the guests begun to arrive (she had always preferred to have Remus by her side in social events). Dora couldn't help but laugh slightly as she remembered her Aunt on her own wedding day, sat in her room ready to wake her up at 8am looking pristine and ready for the event. Remus walked over to her, smiling as she looked to him in the mirror as she sat on the stool at her vanity. He slipped his hand onto her shoulder, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her curly blonde locks as he smiled at the small streak of turquoise.

"You look beautiful, Dora." Remus whispered.

"Thank you." Dora couldn't help but blush slightly as she stood up, turning around to press a small kiss to her husband's lips. "So do you."

"I look beautiful?" Remus chuckled, adjusting his tie. "Well, thank you."

"You know what I meant." Dora rolled her eyes in amusement. "Have you gotten Lyall up and ready?"

"Well, you would throw a fit if I hadn't—seeing as we have about ten minutes to get downstairs."

"Ten minutes?" Dora's eyes widened, "We need to get downstairs! Andromeda needs to—Lyall needs to—What about Rab, is he—?"

"Dora," Remus laughed "they're all downstairs already. Molly and Fleur between them have made sure everyone is on their way to their seats—even your Aunt has helped."

"That doesn't surprise me." Dora sighed with a smile.

Remus kissed her head again, straightening his back as he took a step away to hold his arm out to his wife. "My lady, will you do me the honour of escorting me to our son's wedding?"

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good mother—or wife—if I said no to such a request, would I now?" Dora smirked, taking the mans arm as she let him lead her out down to the grand hall. They took their seats on the groom's side of the room in the front row, even though Nymphadora told Remus she was more than happy to hide away a row back at the least. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen quite so many happy faces within Lestrange manor, nor the last time she had seen so many Ministry employees willingly invited in either though Teddy had very awkwardly and politely asked his mother if it was okay to invite his colleagues and friends from the ministry. Who was she to deny such a request? Tears immediately sprung to her eyes as she looked to her son stood waiting for his bride at the front of the aisle, laughing to herself as Remus handed her a tissue from her left as Lyall snuggled into her side from her right, Andromeda sat next to him seemingly only slightly less emotional than her. Though the young girl was happily leant into the arm of her boyfriend and no doubt soon to be fiancé.

The ceremony was beautiful, Victoire the perfect blushing bride as the young couple said their vows and kissed to the rooms cheers and delight. As the pair walked out into the grounds of Lestrange Manor for champagne with their guests the room was quickly transformed for the evenings events. Before Nymphadora Lupin knew it she was sat watching her eldest child slow dance with his new wife, after a short while other couples joining the floor, Andromeda included. Tears were soon filling Dora's eyes again as she leant into her husband's side, each of them too tired from preparing for the day and content in watching their children to want to join in the dancing themselves. It was only with a small pat on her arm that Dora turned to see her youngest child smiling at her.

"Hey Lyall." Dora smiled at the boy, pulling him in for a one armed hug as she kissed his head firmly.

"Hey mum." Lyall smiled back pulling away slightly to look at his mother's hair. "Your hair's all turquoise. Why?"

"Is it?" Dora frowned, though as she pulled a lock forward she let out a huff of laughter at her son's observation being confirmed. "So it is . . . I suppose I'm thinking about Teddy a lot and I'm happy. When Teddy's happy his hair goes turquoise so that's probably why I've done the same without thinking."

"Well I like it." Lyall grinned.

"Thanks Hun." Dora winked at the boy, thinking for a moment before she spoke again. "Want me to change yours to match?"

"Really?" Lyall grinned, a look of all excitement on his features. "Yeah!"

"Okay." Dora laughed, drawing her wand as she pulled away from her husband as he looked on with amusement. "Hold still." Lyall nodded frantically before he screwed his eyes shut to concentrate on staying as still as physically possible. Within moments Dora had pressed the tip of her wand to the boy's locks, grinning as she watched the result. "There you go."

"How do I look?" Lyall opened his eyes to look to his parents in turn, his face lighting up in joy as both of his parents affirmed that the colour looked good on him. "Great! Thanks mum!"

"You're welcome." Dora laughed as Lyall quickly hugged her before running off to his siblings to show off his new hair. With a contented sigh Nymphadora leant her head on her husband's shoulder, entwining her hand in his own as she watched her three children. Had you have told Nymphadora Lupin Nee Lestrange that this would be how her life would pan out when she was Lyall's age she would not have believed you. Though as she sat next to her half-blood werewolf husband, watching her three children, one married to a Weasley and a fully fledged Auror, another most likely soon to be married off to a well established pureblood family, the other of whom she would have bet all the Lestrange gold on being a Gryffindor she could not have been happier. For all of the drama and heartbreak Nymphadora had suffered in her lifetime it was with the utmost certainty that she would not have changed a thing, for all of that had gotten her to where she was today.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please do feel free to drop me a review if you have the time. If anyone has any unanswered questions please do feel free to ask in a review or simply message me as people have done in the past.  
**

 **The Purple Black**


End file.
